Owachy
by clumsykitty
Summary: Hay una regla simple: si tú lo ves, él te verá. Y en la oscuridad, no hay nadie que pueda escuchar tus gritos. Después de la Guerra Civil, lo peor aún no sucede. Angustioso Stony. COMPLETO.
1. En algún lugar de Nevada

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 _Después de Sokovia…_

 **En algún lugar de Nevada, Estados Unidos…**

Tony Stark se preguntó en qué momento de la vida se había perdido tan esplendorosamente como cualquier turista paseándose por las incógnitas tierras del estado de Nevada. Miró su celular por enésima vez reafirmando el hecho de que no tenía señal y que toda conversación inteligente con la civilización estaba fuera de su alcance, hasta que tomara una autopista que le llevara a una zona donde los satélites Stark le alcanzaran. Ya luego arreglaría en la torre el desperfecto, porque era un golpe a su orgullo que no tuviera acceso a Viernes en aquella gasolinera aparecida en medio del desierto de Nevada en un camino rural digno de cualquier película de indios y vaqueros que pudiese recordar. Su precioso Audi ya estaba lleno de tierra por todos lados igual que sus cabellos enmarañados por el aire seco del estado. Horrible. Simplemente horrible.

Contempló sin mayor remedio la vitrina del mostrador que orgullosamente mostraba todas las chucherías que había para vender en un arreglo tan desordenado que le hacía tener su propio encanto digno de un caos azaroso como su llegada a ése lugar. Dado que afuera el viento rugía azotando todo lo que hubiera a su paso con arena seca de aroma a cobre, revisó uno a uno todos los trastos viejos como sus precios hasta que la amable aunque sufrida mujer reapareciera con el cambio luego de haberse despachado la gasolina de calidad sospechosa más necesaria para que su auto resistiera un poco más las inclemencias de los caminos tan abandonados a donde había ido a parar luego de seguir las instrucciones de Pepper con el fin de cortar distancias y volver a tiempo para la cena que tenía prevista con ella, una última reunión para salvar su relación.

Había de todo en aquella vitrina, desde muñecos hechos de corcholatas ensartadas hasta postales amarillentas, roídas por la luz del sol como el tiempo. Nada le interesó por más esfuerzos que hizo en mostrar inclinación hacia alguna de todas esas inútiles cosas, levantando su mirada de la vitrina hacia el resto de la tienda, cazando un premio mejor que obsequiaría a su CEO por ser la causa de su perdición en la dimensión desconocida de Nevada, ningún lugar de los Estados Unidos. Torció su boca al no contentarse con nada, hasta que sus ojos cayeron de pronto en la cuenta de un muñeco recostado sobre el escaparate de llaveros con letreros tan despampanantes como "Viva Nevada". Era de tela de costal o alguna parecida, con sus costuras de unión formando una serie de X con un hilo grueso en color negro. Parecía ser el intento algo extraño de un lobo caricaturesco, con sus dos enormes ojos de botón de madera cosidos con el mismo hilo grueso, usado también para hacerle una boca de forma extraña para causar ternura, zigzags formando un hocico abierto de colmillos filosos.

-Lamento mucho haberle hecho esperar, señor… aunque estaba la tormenta, no hubiera podido irse de todas maneras –llegó hablando una mujer obesa con una playera con el estampado típico de las Vegas que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no romperse.

-No se preocupe.

-Tenga, y gracias por su visita a la tierra de Nevada.

-Fascinante –respondió Tony, colocándose sus lentes de sol- Que tenga una hermosa tarde, damita.

-¡Igualmente, caballero!

Guardando el cambio en su billetera, el castaño jaló la puerta que hizo sonar unas campanillas con más fuerza de la debida, saliendo ya de ahí, mirando de nuevo su celular con la señal muerta mientras abría la portezuela de su Audi, lanzando el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y encendiendo el motor con un suspiro desganado. Recordó aquel muñeco de lobito bizarro sobre la vitrina y levantó la vista hacia la tienda, viendo por entre las gruesas letras de vinil sobre el vidrio de la ventana hacia el escaparate de llaveros. Frunció su ceño, parpadeando unos momentos con las dos manos sobre el volante. Cuando descubriera aquel seudo juguete relleno de arena, la cabeza del lobito miraba hacia el interior de la tienda, lo recordaba con toda seguridad porque acaba de suceder no hace mucho.

Ahora le miraba.

De hecho le pareció que todo el cuerpo del muñeco se había movido de tal suerte que estaba sentado de frente a la ventana, como para observarle mejor, con su hocico cosido de puntiagudos dientes de hilo negro y esos ojos de botón de madera, curiosamente lustrosos como si fuesen nuevos. Tony giró su rostro a ambos costados suyos, no entendiendo bien qué acababa de suceder, volviendo sus ojos hacia el muñeco. Tal vez había visto mal, con la desesperación por salir de ese endemoniado sitio lleno de arena y alejado del mundo moderno no estaba prestando adecuada atención a sus alrededores. Negó apenas, reclinándose sobre su asiento con la mirada en su espejo retrovisor, sacando el auto de la gasolinera con sus letreros meciéndose al viento restante de la tormenta. Suficientes aventuras en la tierra de nadie. Era hora de volver a Nueva York.


	2. Mordida

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Mordida.**

 _Please, please forgive me,_  
 _But I won't be home again._  
 _Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
 _And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
 _"Isn't something missing?"_

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
 _You forgot me long ago._  
 _Am I that unimportant...?_  
 _Am I so insignificant...?_  
 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Missing, Evanescence.

* * *

 _Tres meses después de la Guerra Civil…_

El frío golpeaba su rostro recién descubierto, aumentando el dolor de sus huesos, la rigidez de sus músculos con el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca. Agonía. Traición. Un escudo levantándose en lo alto, una estrella maltratada por un fiero rasguño brillando por la débil luz polar. Sus manos cruzándose sobre su rostro, esperando el inminente golpe fatal. Dolor. Tanto dolor. La armadura crujiendo violentamente ante el choque del escudo contra su reactor, empujando contra sus costillas que se quejaron por la presión, amenazando con romperse. Soledad. Abandono. Tony abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de su alarma, con un respingo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, asegurándose de que no había reactor ni tampoco escudo queriendo destruirlo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los números rojizos de aquel aparato comprado en una calle cualquiera por un mero gusto cualquiera. Para salir de la rutina, para olvidar.

Viernes hablaba, siempre lo hacía, pero él no escuchaba. Permanecía mirando aquellos números sobre fondo negro hasta que la alarma se apagaba, girándose al fin para quedar boca arriba, mirando un techo pulcro como fino que dejaba ver los primeros rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día que le pedía levantarse de la cama. Después de unos minutos con la mente en blanco terminaba saliendo de las sábanas casi arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. El espejo decía que no dormía, no quiso debatirle. La música atenuada por las paredes era el signo inequívoco de Visión preparando el desayuno, tiempo para salir de la recámara completamente arreglado, listo para continuar en lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser nadie. Tony Stark, el genio, filántropo, millonario, playboy, quien lo poseía todo pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada.

Le esperaba un café, fruta picada, pan francés y un par de huevos fritos. Dio gracias de manera mecánica antes de sentarse a desayunar, escuchando las noticias por una pantalla que Viernes desplegó. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia seguían en el itinerario de los noticieros, junto con la repetición de los eventos sucedidos desde Lagos hasta la fuga de los prisioneros de la Balsa. Intermedio con entrevistas al famoso Hombre de Hierro, el Secretario de Estado, las víctimas de la Iniciativa Vengadores. Debates sobre las razones para oponerse o apoyar los Acuerdos por expertos y otros no tan expertos en la materia. Parodias musicales. Críticas. Visión prefería cambiar a canales sobre gastronomía o películas para hacerle preguntas. Prácticamente era su único tema común de conversación. Lo demás era silencio como en el resto del complejo, salvo las charlas esporádicas con el Coronel Rhodes cuando llegaba luego de sus terapias.

Sin Pepper Potts las cosas eran más difíciles de manejar en las Industrias Stark, pero el castaño había aceptado ya que la separación era definitiva. No más rencores, no más peleas. Las juntas eran tediosas, repetitivas, igual que los papeles que firmaba día con día. Sus propios Acuerdos de Sokovia con su apellido como carga. Perro del gobierno, era el titular favorito de los periódicos al referirse a él. Los reporteros le seguían a todas partes, haciendo las mismas preguntas con distintas palabras, con diferentes rostros. Sonreía entonces con desfachatez, oculto tras los lentes oscuros y el costoso traje al abrirse paso entre aquella marea de hienas ansiosas por más notas amarillistas. Cámaras, micrófonos, dedos apuntándole, miradas recelosas, sonrisas burlonas. Visión había hecho una nueva receta ante la llegada de Rhodey, quien le esperaba ya en la sala con su sonrisa quieta igual que todo ahí dentro.

Llegaban nuevos documentos sobre los Acuerdos, idas y venidas para asentar de una vez por todas los lineamientos. El General Ross llamaba para darle a conocer pesquisas a cerca de los fugitivos, falsas como solo podían serlo, pero aquel hombre nada sabía o sospechaba que sus presas estaban bien ocultos tras la densa selva de Wakanda. Tony pretendía que tampoco lo sabía, pero era obvio. Una mano en su hombro le llamaba para ver una película a la que no se negó. No le prestó atención como estaba ocurriéndole desde hacía unas semanas. Las cosas perdían su color, brillo, sonido, sabor, atractivo… era como ver todo cual fotografía antigua desgastada por el tiempo y las inclemencias del medio ambiente. Rhodey también hablaba pero sus palabras no le alcanzaban, ofreciendo una sonrisa a cambio. Todo estaba bien, él estaba bien. Con el tiempo, el mundo olvidaría todo, lo olvidaría a él. Era lo que todos hacían siempre al final.

Anochecía encontrándose en la barra de la cocina entre Visión y Rhodey probando sus alimentos con una lentitud que a él mismo desconcertaba, más callaba. Había pendientes que resolver, así que se llevó su plato a la recámara donde se quedaría hasta muy tarde trabajando. Su cena permanecería en el mismo estado en que la llevaría al olvidarla, mirando a la nada en la madrugada. No pensaba en nada y de pronto pensaba en todo como un crisol fusionándose de golpe. Los dedos de su madre tocando de manera tan fina las teclas del piano, su voz melodiosa, tierna. Su grito de auxilio, lleno de pavor al sentir una mano cerrarse alrededor de su garganta. _¿Lo sabías?_ Había una carta con un teléfono, guardados en el pequeño escritorio junto a la cama, ocultos a la vista luego de ser revisados. A veces el millonario se preguntaba si desaparecerían por el mero hecho de olvidarlos ahí. Howard con el rostro destrozado por un puño metálico.

El frío golpeaba su rostro recién descubierto, aumentando el dolor de sus huesos, la rigidez de sus músculos con el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca. Agonía. Traición. Un escudo levantándose en lo alto, una estrella maltratada por un fiero rasguño brillando por la débil luz polar. Sus manos cruzándose sobre su rostro, esperando el inminente golpe fatal. Dolor. Tanto dolor. La armadura crujiendo violentamente ante el choque del escudo contra su reactor, empujando contra sus costillas que se quejaron por la presión, amenazando con romperse. Soledad. Abandono. Tony abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de su alarma, con un respingo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, asegurándose de que no había reactor ni tampoco escudo queriendo destruirlo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los números rojizos de aquel aparato comprado en una calle cualquiera por un mero gusto cualquiera. Para salir de la rutina, para olvidar.

Fue al jardín, sin razón aparente, únicamente deseaba experimentar la sensación del pasto húmedo por el rocío de la mañana debajo de sus pies desnudos. Envidió tan pequeña y frágil forma de vida, dependiente de los rayos del sol como de la lluvia de nubes caprichosas sin contar con un sistema de riego de última tecnología. Rhodey le llamó, varias veces de hecho. Regresó dentro para tomar su desayuno con las noticias haciendo una recapitulación de la aparición del Capitán América en el mundo moderno hasta su escape de Alemania junto al Sargento Barnes. Viernes quiso cambiar el canal pero Tony se lo impidió, terminando sus alimentos para ir a su recámara y asesarse. No pasaba nada, todo estaba perfectamente en orden. No había más pendientes en las Industrias Stark así que podía salir un par de horas a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Donas. Era una buena idea. Jeans, sudadera, zapatos tenis, lentes oscuros.

El local de las donas estaba abarrotado, ofertas especiales que habían atraído más clientes de los usuales. Aceptó esperar en la fila, mirando hacia el mostrador de suvenires buscando alguno para Visión y otro para Rhodey. Sus ojos encontraron un juguete anteriormente visto que le hizo fruncir su ceño, parpadeando después. No se equivocaba, ahí estaba entre los peluches de material dudoso ese lobito de costal y arena con sus ojos de botón. Mirándole. Podría ser una réplica de aquel encontrado en tierra de nadie, Nevada. Tampoco era que las fábricas de juguetes hicieran solamente un solo producto, así que se reprendió mentalmente por ser dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, volviendo su rostro hacia el frente cuando la fila avanzó. Pidió sus donas como más café, esperando otros buenos minutos por su orden. Salió justo cuando unos muchachos bromeaban sobre lo idiota que era ser un superhéroe obedeciendo a políticos.

Tuvo que esperar al semáforo en verde para cruzar, sintiendo una mirada sobre su espalda. Posiblemente un paparazzi, tenían un olfato igual a un sabueso. Se giró discretamente con el fin de echar un vistazo. Sobre una mesita recién abandonada por clientes, estaba aquél lobito de tela con sus ojos fijos en él y esa sonrisa macabra tejida en su hocico. Tony se volvió, desconcertado. El semáforo marcó verde para los peatones y cruzó enseguida, abrazando su caja de donas con una mano y otra apretando la bolsa donde iban los cafés. Debía ser otro juguete comprado pero olvidado por quienes habían ocupado esa mesita, se dijo, mientras se alejaba a un paso más acelerado de lo que pretendió originalmente. El mundo seguía su curso, más cínico, menos empático, tan parecido a él. Las charlas de la calle eran como los noticieros, todos eran expertos en el tema de la seguridad mundial, los Vengadores como los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

Visión estaba mirando hacia el intacto tablero de ajedrez sin moverse cuando llegó, posición que asumía muchas veces o así le pareció. Se unía al silencio acusador del complejo, apenas si roto por sus pasos y el ruido de la bolsa que cargaba consigo. Rhodey estaba en el saloncito donde hacía sus ejercicios de rehabilitación pero le llamó cuando Viernes anunció su llegada. Repartió las donas como los cafés. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a Naciones Unidas pero tampoco quería ver en el complejo al General Ross. Seguramente Bruce le hubiera dado una bofetada con un poderoso puño verde si estuviera frente a él. Trabajando con su peor enemigo con el fin de capturar a sus amigos. Y tal vez tenía razón en ello, ya no quería pensar más, ya no quería esa carga pero no la podía soltar. Era Atlas buscando salvar al mundo sin tener la certeza de si su esfuerzo valía la pena o no.

T'Challa había llegado a la reunión para firmar el acuerdo sobre el comité de vigilancia. No le miró en toda la junta aunque sintió los ojos del joven rey de Wakanda sobre su persona. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con él, por un lado le apoyaba sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia, pero estaba ayudando a los fugitivos Vengadores a huir de la misma forma que seguramente protegía a James Buchanan Barnes de cualquier peligro proveniente de los gobiernos hambrientos por su cabeza. Alguien le preguntó si se encontraba bien, la máscara Tony Stark le respondió que estaba excelente, pero quejoso de los bocadillos de la junta que parecían comprados en la primera tienda departamental. Risas. El asesino de sus padres gozaba de la tranquilidad de un país protegido por guerreros ancestrales, con la compañía de una familia que claramente había elegido un camino. Él solo tenía a su mejor amigo buscando recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, volar de nuevo, y un androide cuyo inocente corazón acababa de ser destrozado por una guerra sin sentido.

Ellos tres no volverían jamás a ser Vengadores.

Se despidió tan aprisa como pudo, el mundo no podía vivir sin Tony Stark. Fue a visitar a Peter Parker, le había prometido obsequiarle más artilugios que harían las delicias del sonriente adolescente, quien anhelaba ser parte de ellos, de los Vengadores. El castaño le dijo que no, era muy joven, el mundo era horrible, no quiso arrebatarle la magia que aún vivía en su corazón. Más tarde, le prometió con una sonrisa, más tarde sería posible. Peter le preguntó si podría mostrarle una vez más como trabajaba su maravillosa armadura. Aquella petición le dejó serio por unos segundos antes de responder con una retórica que no fue un sí ni tampoco un no. Tony no había vuelto a tocar su traje desde Siberia. Dolía. Mucho. Desviando la charla a temas menos quisquillosos, terminó su visita para volver una vez más al complejo, tomándose unos minutos para desviarse y admirar un desfile callejero.

Todos lucían tan felices, bailando y sonriéndose entre sí, con sus ropas coloridas igual que sus rostros llenos de vida. ¿Alguno de ellos tendría padres asesinados por un hombre víctima de una organización secreta con tintes Nazis y que un héroe nacional defendiera contra el mundo? Fue la pregunta que asaltó su mente al observar el paso de los artistas que obsequiaban volantes como flores artificiales a sus espectadores. Stark recibió la suya, una margarita enorme cuyo centro tenía unos ojos móviles graciosos. ¿Esos rostros tan alegres sabrían de abandono o de traición? Tocó el turno de los carros alegóricos que trajeron más gritos y rechiflas. Alebrijes enormes entre escenarios hechos con papeles en todas sus formas como colores. El millonario sacó su celular para tomarle una foto a uno de ellos, se la mostraría a Rhodey para que comprobara que bien podía hallar entretenimiento todavía. La cámara apuntó, tomando las primeras fotografías que luego revisó para asegurarse de que no salieran borrosas.

El lobito estaba empotrado sobre una columna truncada junto a una joven vestida como una ninfa griega que lanzaba besos al por mayor. Tony levantó su mirada hacia el carro alegórico. Sí, el muñeco de tela estaba ahí, con sus ojos de madera hacia él. Hubo una lluvia de papeles de colores que impidió que lo siguiera mirando, tomando eso como su señal para irse de ahí. Dos veces podía ser una casualidad extraña, tres ya no era una mera coincidencia. Sintió su corazón agitarse, todos perdió color de pronto más se las arregló para llegar hasta un callejón donde pudo sentarse de golpe en el suelo cuando el ataque de pánico golpeó con toda su fuerza. ¿Acaso era su castigo por todo el daño que había hecho? ¿Una especie de demonio con formas infantiles y tamaño risible persiguiéndole hasta el final de sus días? Apretó sus dientes que castañearon mientras se abrazaba con sus piernas recogiéndose contra su pecho, tirando la flor de ojos graciosos.

Al fondo del callejón se escuchó el estruendo de una pila de cajas de madera cayendo de golpe, provocando que desviara su atención de la avenida que había abandonado hacia esa oscuridad maloliente y súbitamente silenciosa. El castaño apretó sus párpados buscando serenarse pero no podía, necesitaba ayuda. Quería escuchar a Jarvis decirle que estaba ahí, que no le dejaría. Lo había matado para cubrir su error con Ultrón. Quería escuchar a su madre prometerle que tocarían juntos el piano en Navidad. Barnes la había ahorcado. Sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, temblando de pies a cabeza al escuchar un siseo –eso pareció- acercársele. Garras chocando contra el suelo, arañando las paredes. Pepper dijo que le amaba pero se fue. Howard pasó la mayor parte de su vida consagrado al Capitán América, su verdadero hijo. Obadiah prometió defenderle pero al final quiso matarle. Ho Yinsen murió porque no fue más fuerte, porque era Tony Stark y Tony Stark era un mal perpetuo.

Un par de ojos húmedos se abrieron al escuchar el chasquido de un hocico a poca distancia de él. Allá, en el mundo colorido donde vivían las personas que valían la pena, estallaba una última lluvia de papeles entre gritos y aplausos. Un par de ojos perfectamente circulares, blancos cual lunas pálidas se clavaron en los suyos, acompañados por una sonrisa de gato Cheshire con filosos colmillos igualmente blancos resaltando en una negrura que le envolvió. El desfile pasó, dejando solamente a los espectadores hablando entre sí o mirando sus celulares para compartir aquella experiencia con sus amigos virtuales. Lentamente la avenida se vacío, quedando con el número ordinario de transeúntes y autos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, salvo los papelitos de colores como único rastro de aquel evento. Tony salió del callejón, caminando a paso lento hasta la esquina más próxima donde esperó un taxi que le acercara al complejo al que llegó a pie, pidiendo a Viernes que se encargara del auto olvidado en el estacionamiento cercano a la avenida. Era de noche cuando le recibió Visión y Rodhey, ambos preocupados de su ausencia tan larga.

El frío golpeaba su rostro recién descubierto, aumentando el dolor de sus huesos, la rigidez de sus músculos con el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca. Agonía. Traición. Un escudo levantándose en lo alto, una estrella maltratada por un fiero rasguño brillando por la débil luz polar. Sus manos cruzándose sobre su rostro, esperando el inminente golpe fatal. Dolor. Tanto dolor. La armadura crujiendo violentamente ante el choque del escudo contra su reactor, empujando contra sus costillas que se quejaron por la presión, amenazando con romperse. Soledad. Abandono. Tony abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de su alarma, con un respingo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, asegurándose de que no había reactor ni tampoco escudo queriendo destruirlo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los números rojizos de aquel aparato comprado en una calle cualquiera por un mero gusto cualquiera. Para salir de la rutina, para olvidar.

Pero ya no podía, nunca lo haría.

Se arrastró hasta el escritorio, abriendo aquel cajón donde lo único que había era el sobre con un teléfono de modelo antiguo encima. Lo miró por largos minutos sin parpadear. Viernes dijo algo pero no le escuchó. Estiró su mano para tomar ambos, cerrando el cajón lentamente sin dejar de ver aquellos dos objetos que se le antojaron tan lejanos, ajenos. Levantó la tapa del celular, activando su pantalla al hacerlo con un directorio que mostró un único contacto. _Nómada._ Su dedo índice acarició aquel nombre tan extraño. Cerró el teléfono, envolviéndolo con la carta que estrujó en un puño, mirando a todos lados como si no reconociera donde estaba. Tony salió de la recámara con pies descalzos hasta la cocina, buscando un objeto que encontró luego de husmear por todos los cajones y anaqueles. Puso el teléfono sobre la barra, cubierto por el sobre maltratado que apenas si dejó entrever la cubierta negra del celular. De golpe y sin titubear, el millonario azotó un martillo para molienda contra el aparato, haciéndolo trizas.

Visión apareció enseguida, preguntando qué había sucedido, observando el desastre dejado sobre la barra que por nada resistió el embate. Rhodey les alcanzó poco después, aun tallándose los ojos al despertarse tan bruscamente. Tanto éste como el primero intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse hacia el castaño como si no le reconocieran. El coronel se acercó cauteloso al verle todavía en mano aquel martillo, igual que el androide quien se adelantó más, quitándole de la mano el utensilio sin resistencia de Stark.

-¿Tones? Tones, háblame.

Éste le sonrió, pero Rhodey juraría que fue haber visto sonreír al Diablo.


	3. Clausura

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Clausura.**

 _Con ilusiones marcó su destino_  
 _pero no quiso escapar_  
 _Nunca se supo por quién lloraba_  
 _él nunca quiso hablar,_  
 _Hoy se preguntan con gran tristeza_  
 _¿Quién le arrancó el corazón?_  
 _¿Quién se ha llevado con su partida_  
 _todo el valor de amar, de amar?_

Destino, Ana Gabriel.

* * *

Visión sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, más estaba tan desconcertado como la mismísima Viernes al no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tony comía cada vez menos, estaba teniendo noches de vigila, insomnio y le parecía que algo de sonambulismo inédito. Pero cada mañana sonreía tristemente cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, si había algo que él podía hacer. El frenesí por el trabajo de parte del millonario alcanzó nuevos niveles, podía estar incluso noches y días enteros dedicado a las Industrias Stark como a resolver los pendientes con los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Eso iba a terminar mal pero ni el mismo Coronel Rhodes pudo sacar de tal estado a su viejo amigo. Y ahora no tenía como pedir ayuda porque el único contacto al que podía acudir, el propio Stark lo había hecho trizas y luego echado al bote de la basura sin mayores contemplaciones. Visión podía salir del complejo, volar hacia África y buscarles, pero eso llamaría la atención del General Ross. Tenía que aceptar que tampoco estaba muy listo para hacerlo, para _verla_ de nuevo.

Los sucesos dentro del complejo escapaban a su lógica, todo había comenzado cuando el castaño había destrozado esa mañana el teléfono. Para el mediodía comenzaron esos cortes de energía inexplicables que Viernes no terminaba de reparar como si algo o alguien solamente esperara a que la IA arreglara el desperfecto para volverlo a romper. Tony no le tomó importancia, igual que a muchas cosas en su vida, de su salud. El androide siempre era el encargado de apagar las luces de manera manual, porque le gustaba recorrer esas habitaciones donde una vez estuvieran risas y miradas llenas de compañerismo. Un cabello pelirrojo oscuro con la más hermosa de todas las sonrisas pronunciando su nombre. Pero ahora había un cambio en esa rutina, siempre aparecía una sombra cuando todo estaba oscuro, al final de cualquier pasillo, en una esquina lejana. Tenía la forma de un hombre lobo pero más delgado cual fantasma, su forma era difusa más Visión le vio docena de veces, encendiendo de vuelta las luces para comprobar que solamente en la oscuridad se podía apreciar aquella silueta escabrosa.

El Coronel Rhodes tuvo que ir de vuelta al hospital para una nueva intervención, se quedaría ahí por un par de semanas hasta que los especialistas le dieran de alta. Prometieron ir a visitarle. Ahora el complejo fue más silencioso, con el millonario teniendo esos comportamientos tan erráticos, a veces quedándose completamente quieto con la cabeza baja en medio de la sala, hombros caídos y manos sueltas a los costados. O frente a una esquina donde no había nada más que una lámpara titilando como si fuese a hacer corto circuito. Visión prefirió cuidarle muy de cerca cuando estaba en la cocina por temor a que tomara un cuchillo e hiciera algo en contra de su bienestar. Siguió insistiendo casi al punto de la desesperación para que Tony hablara con él, que le dijera qué estaba pasando pero solamente recibía una mirada triste como su sonrisa, un apretón sobre su hombro y la mención de algún pendiente en los negocios o con Naciones Unidas.

Viernes comenzó a grabar sucesos inexplicables en todo el complejo, las regaderas de los jardines activándose a horas impropias. Luces titilando cual reacción en cadena antes de que viniera otro apagón, muebles moviéndose de forma inesperada a una velocidad igualmente inaudita, terminando empotrados unos sobre otros –como las sillas- o en los techos. Cajones y puertas de la cocina abiertos de golpe, el ruido insistente de garras rechinando contra el piso o el techo, recorriendo a veces lentamente el complejo, otras muy aprisa. La sombra que aparecía cuando todas las luces se apagaban, pronto teniendo un lugar preferido para hacerlo: frente a la puerta de la recámara de Stark, a quien se le empezó a encontrar de pie, a un lado de la cama viendo al techo con mirada perdida y cabellos descompuestos.

Una tarde, Visión escuchó a Tony dirigirse por primera vez desde el término de la Guerra Civil hacia el taller adjunto al complejo que había abandonado. Le dejó ir en una apuesta porque aquello fuese un signo de recuperación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Viernes le llamara preocupada porque todas las luces del taller se habían quemado, y el castaño no respondía. El androide cruzó las paredes a toda prisa, llegando hasta el lugar completamente a oscuras, algo absurdo porque era mediodía y la luz del sol al menos debía colarse por una de las paredes de cristal. Pero no lo hacía, era como si hubiera un manto impidiéndole. Visión llamó a Stark, usando su habilidad de vista infrarroja por todo el taller. Entonces vio erguirse del suelo aquella sombra antropomorfa, deteniéndole en sus pasos. Tan alta, tan espantosa, moviéndose como si estuviera conteniendo una risa, con sus largos brazos sosteniendo algo que al girarse hacia él comprobó que era nada menos que la armadura hecha trizas.

Eso no fue lo que asustó genuinamente a Visión, sino aquellos ojos blancos perfectamente redondos y tan psicóticos al mismo tiempo que se clavaron en él, con su hocico largo de sonrisa macabra hincando sus colmillos pálidos sobre el metal rojizo, haciéndolo crujir cual hoja de otoño, masticándolo sonoramente. No lo pensó más, usando el poder de la Gema de la Mente para atacarlo. El rayo amarillo salió despedido de su frente hacia el hocico de aquel monstruo que desapareció igual que las sombras cubriendo todo el taller. Por fin la luz del día entró, permitiéndole ver en el mismo espacio que ocupara aquella cosa a Tony en el suelo, hecho ovillo con serias heridas causadas por garras en todo su cuerpo y convulsionando. Visión corrió de inmediato hacia el millonario, notando el rastro de gruesas lágrimas en su rostro, murmurando algo que no pudo entender mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Le cargó entre sus brazos pensando aceleradamente en sus opciones. Alguien tenía que ayudarlos. Alguien.

-" _Visitante en la puerta_." –habló Viernes tan alterada como él.

Un hombre ni joven ni viejo estaba en la entrada del taller, tan alto como Thor e igualmente fornido como su pecho al descubierto lo mostraba, únicamente adornado con un collar de cuentas y huesos de colmillos tallados. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero claro como sus pantalones, ambas prendas con tiras de piel más oscura recorriendo los flancos de sus piernas de la misma forma que sus brazos. Zapatos igualmente de piel suave y cosidos a mano. Cabellos largos negros y lacios cayendo tras su espalda cual perfecta cascada, una piel rojiza que hablaba de su naturaleza de origen nativo norteamericano. Ojos gris oscuro de mirada penetrante se clavaron en Visión, dando un par de pasos dentro del taller meciendo los aretes de pluma de águila que colgaban de sus orejas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el androide, pidiendo que le entregara a Tony al tiempo que habló usando una voz grave, segura y al mismo tiempo melódica.

-Tienes dos caminos, Visión, puedes volar ahora mismo en busca de la ayuda que pretendes sin muchas posibilidades de éxito o puedes entregármelo y salvarlo.

El castaño seguía temblando entre los brazos del androide quien le miró unos segundos antes de volverse hacia aquel extraño hombre que había aparecido de manera inexplicable pero fortuita en el complejo. Podía marcharse, volar hasta donde fuese necesario buscando auxilio para Stark, más eso no le aseguraba que no muriera en el camino. No tenía certeza de qué podía hacer alguien como ese nativo porque sus lecturas no arrojaban dato alguno. Debía hacer una apuesta a ciegas y el tic tac del reloj interno del millonario se agotaba. Visión cerró sus ojos, adelantándose hacia aquel intruso, tendiéndole su preciada carga. Tony pasó de brazos con un quejido que hizo abrir los ojos al androide, contemplando como aquel hombre sonreía paternalmente, murmurando algo en lengua sioux que calmó de golpe esas convulsiones, quedándose con un muy pálido, inconsciente pero tranquilo millonario entre los brazos. Le acunó sobre su pecho, casi meciéndole con una ternura que desconcertó a Visión, esperando por la explicación que no vino.

-Tienes dos caminos, Visión, puedes irte ahora mismo, terminar de conocer el mundo y sus penas o puedes venir conmigo. Pero si lo haces, te lo advierto, TODO queda atrás. Si he de salvar a Tony Stark necesito firmeza, entrega, lealtad y compromiso absoluto, está en peligro de muerte, no me puedo dar el lujo de titubeos, dudas o cambios de opinión. Es todo por el todo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Montana, Zorro del Cielo y estoy aquí para rescatar a este pequeño.

-¿De qué?

Montana levantó su mirada hacia él. –De Owachy. Le ha mordido y esa herida es fatal. ¿Qué es lo que decides, Visión?

Éste tomó aire, mirando ese rostro adolorido sin color, húmedo de sus mejillas por lágrimas que seguramente pesadillas provocaron. Jarvis hubiera hecho todo por el castaño. Lo hizo. El Coronel Rhodes ni siquiera necesitaría esa pregunta. Lo haría. El androide apretó sus puños con fuerza, relajándolos después al momento de asentir.

-Ya no le fallaré.

-No necesito preguntarte a ti, ¿cierto, Viernes?

-" _Siempre estaré ahí_."

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, linda –Montana se dio media vuelta- Este sitio ha dejado de ser el hogar de Tony Stark. Nosotros le crearemos uno nuevo. Owachy no ganará.

* * *

 _Wakanda, África_.

Todos ellos estaban tranquilos, adaptándose a esa vida que T'Challa les había proporcionado de buen grado. No tenían nada de qué quejarse en ese aspecto pero Steve Rogers sabía que las cosas no iban a permanecer así por mucho tiempo. El rey de Wakanda no podía darse el lujo de combatir al mundo entero y menos a una nación más que poderosa si descubrían que ellos estaban ocultos en aquella selva, por muchos guerreros sagrados que hubiera custodiando las instalaciones donde dormía apaciblemente en un sueño frío James Buchanan Barnes y además vivían el resto de los prófugos Vengadores. Pantera Negra tenía y debía preocuparse por su pueblo quien sin duda pagaría las consecuencias de una batalla que no valía la pena, no era la Torre Stark ni el complejo de los Vengadores donde podían hacer lo que quisieran sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Consecuencias.

Los primeros días pasaban por alto los noticieros donde aparecía Tony, la rabia como los resentimientos seguían a flor de piel. Pero después las cosas cambiaron cuando el millonario comenzó a cargar con culpas que no eran suyas, pidiendo disculpas públicas a nombre de todos los Vengadores por las víctimas de sus actos de heroísmo que nadie pidió, haciéndose presente en funerales como en juicios por daños. Un chivo expiatorio. Clint al principio creyó que todo era una farsa de parte del castaño para limpiarse de culpas más después de enterarse de cómo su familia había sido protegida por la Fundación María Stark de las garras del Secretario de Estado sus comentarios callaron. Lo mismo sucedió con Scott y su pequeña hija. En ninguna parte veían a Visión o a Rhodey, solamente se enteraban por T'Challa que seguían en el complejo, uno cuidando de las instalaciones y el otro en su rehabilitación. Stark era el único que daba la cara al público, quien recibía las quejas, los escupitajos, demandas como críticas severas.

Ahora que las cosas estaban calmándose, el panorama era devastador. No solo habían dejado ver que no eran un equipo al que se le pudiera confiar la seguridad del mundo, sino que eran capaces de un nivel de destrucción preocupante en aras de ganar una razón que pocos entendían, particularmente esas lenguas sagaces que no dejaban de apuntar al hecho de que el Capitán América, quien era el símbolo de los grandes y sagrados valores patrióticos de pronto podía echarlo todo por la borda con tal de salvar a un hombre con problemas de personalidad múltiple, inestabilidad emocional como acusado de una cantidad severa de crímenes. Ya todos sabían que había sido Zemo el causante de la muerte del rey T'Chaka, así como de otros eventos, pero nadie estaba enterado de las acciones del Sargento Barnes cuando fue Soldado de Invierno, ese invierno de 1991 cuando arrebató la vida de Howard y María Stark.

Eso solamente lo sabía Steve y no era nada agradable. Cada vez que visitaba la cámara donde reposaba Bucky se preguntaba con mayor inquietud si todo eso había valido la pena. Hasta qué punto había defendido el derecho a la libertad de los Vengadores y hasta donde simplemente había decidido elegir a su amigo por sobre el mundo. Un acto noble de egoísmo que le podían alabar pero cuyo precio ahora cargaba Tony completamente solo. Lo peor era la espera de una llamada que no llegaba, una sola señal que Rogers le indicara que podían hablar tranquilamente, entenderse, decirse perdones para sanar heridas profundas. Igual que un campo de batalla después de la guerra, todo estaba hecho trizas y no sería fácil recuperar los pedazos tan desperdigados, rotos, lastimados… traicionados. _¿Lo sabías?_ Todo lucía cada vez más difícil.

-Es un silencio preocupante –comentó el rey de Wakanda entrando a la sala donde se encontraba el capitán deliberando.

-Lo siento, Majestad. Últimamente parece que es lo único que puedo hacer bien.

-Ha hecho varias cosas de gran nobleza, capitán. No se menosprecie.

-Sé que no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Pronto comenzarán a sospechar en cuanto no hallen rastro de nosotros por ningún lado.

-Lo sé.

-Buscaremos dónde refugiarnos.

-Por el momento, deben arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. La ruptura no debe hacerse mayor.

-Temo que no podamos volver a sanarla.

T'Challa se sentó frente al rubio, cruzando una pierna.

-Los japoneses tienen un arte llamado Kintsugi, el arte de reparar con oro algo que se ha roto, ahí reside su belleza, no en la perfección sino en el hecho de que una herida se vuelve un orgullo.

-¿Cuál sería nuestro oro?

-Es cosa que deben averiguar todos ustedes.

Steve sonrió con un suspiro. –No suena tan mal.

-Ahora que las cosas se han calmado, podemos ver con mejor amplitud hacia el horizonte.

El capitán estaba a punto de comentarle algo pero uno de los asistentes del rey tocó la puerta, abriendo para asomarse.

-Majestad, hay un representante de Naciones Unidas esperándole.

Por la expresión de T'Challa, el rubio se dio cuenta que no lo esperaba más no podía rechazarle puesto que el rey de Wakanda era parte del comité observador de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Aquél se levantó tranquilamente, mirando por última vez a Rogers antes de salir de ahí a paso tranquilo, siguiendo a su asistente quien le llevó hasta el ala donde podían recibir a visitantes extranjeros sin que se percataran de los fugitivos Vengadores. Una táctica arriesgada de Pantera Negra pero necesaria para cubrirles el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas a donde habían llevado al representante, el joven rey miró a un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético con cabellos negros perfectamente alisados sobre su cabeza con una barba de candado, ojos azules y rasgos atractivos con una sonrisa diplomática que cayó sobre su persona en cuanto le vio pasar, girándose del ventanal donde observaba la densa selva de Wakanda para acercarse con seguridad.

-Su Majestad, rey T'Challa de Wakanda, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

-En lo absoluto, ¿qué puedo…?

El hombre en su traje gris de seda le tendió un documento grueso que bien podía competir con los Acuerdos de Sokovia. No estaba muy errado el rey en sus pensamientos y lo comprobó cuando sus ojos leyeron el título: Resolución de Sokovia. Levantó su rostro, confundido ante lo que estaba sosteniendo. Aquel representante pareció entender su gesto, comenzando rápidamente su discurso al respecto.

-La Resolución de Sokovia es la anulación de la Iniciativa Vengadores, esta formación de héroes con carácter privado queda en estatus de espera hasta que haya nuevos protectores de la Humanidad que Naciones Unidas considere pertinente llamar. Mientras tanto, los fondos que sustentan dicha iniciativa y que provienen de Industrias Stark como de sus fundaciones quedan a cargo del líder del comité de vigilancia, es decir, Su Majestad. El Coronel James Rhodes, el androide Visión como Anthony Edward Stark son despedidos de sus cargos, el primero permanecerá en las instalaciones del Ejército de los Estados Unidos mientras termina su rehabilitación. Visión y Stark vuelven a sus actividades civiles. Los fugitivos de la Balsa quedarán a cargo de sus respectivos gobiernos con sus respectivos crímenes a enfrentar, pero sin duda, aquellos relacionados con los Vengadores han perdido vigencia con la Resolución de Sokovia. Tal sería el resumen del documento, Majestad, puede revisar los detalles en la copia que le he entregado.

-¿Copia?

-Sí, el documento original está en Naciones Unidas, siendo firmado por los 117 países que anteriormente accedieron a los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Su Majestad necesitará ir a Nueva York para ratificar esta resolución, y firmarla de estar de acuerdo aunque sospecho que así es. Esto traerá paz al mundo como a los conflictos diplomáticos derivados del incidente que muchos han llamado Guerra Civil.

T'Challa estaba sorprendido genuinamente, frunciendo su ceño ante el extraño.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, lo siento, Majestad –sonrió el hombre haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Marcus Phoenix, CEO de Industrias Stark.

-¿Qué ha sido de Anthony Stark?

-Recuperándose –respondió a secas el ejecutivo, mirando su reloj- Si me permite, rey, tengo que marcharme, hay asuntos que requieren mi inmediata atención. Espero que esta Resolución sea de su agrado y pueda firmarla.

-Un momento… ¿dónde están…?

-Con permiso, Su Majestad, en verdad que voy corto de tiempo.

El rey de Wakanda nada pudo hacer ante la determinación del hombre que a pasos apresurados salió de ahí, prácticamente sin que nadie le dijera donde estaba la salida. Miró de nuevo aquella resolución entre sus manos que de pronto pesó más de lo que aparentaba. Los Vengadores estaban formalmente extintos, no habría más héroes protegiendo el mundo sino hasta que otros aparecieran y aceptaran entonces los Acuerdos de Sokovia o serían inmediatamente condenados como criminales. T'Challa no era nada ingenuo, se había dado cuenta que al recibir los fondos de manutención de la Iniciativa Vengadores estaban dándole luz verde para crear otra bajo sus propios términos, curiosamente justificado bajo los Acuerdos y la Resolución de Sokovia. Un acto político perfectamente ejecutado por una mente brillante cuyo apellido vino a su mente de inmediato: Stark. Sin embargo, el paradero de éste como de los otros dos ex Vengadores le preocupó, sobre todo porque ahora había un nuevo rostro dirigiendo las Industrias Stark, quien al parecer no iba a compartirle información al respecto.


	4. Persecusión

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Persecución.**

 _A hero of war_  
 _Yeah! that's what I'll be_  
 _And when I come home_  
 _They'll be damn proud of me_  
 _I'll carry this flag_  
 _To the grave if I must_  
 _Because it's a flag that I love_  
 _And a flag that I trust_

Hero of war, Rage Against.

* * *

Sin Vengadores con ojos alerta sobre el mundo, era tiempo de aquellos deseosos de provocar daño para salir y cometer sus fechorías, haciendo que más de uno se cuestionara si la Resolución de Sokovia era más bien una pesadilla que un alivio. El tema de la Guerra Civil seguía presente en los noticieros, canales de debate político como en los de espectáculo donde ya se parodiaba por igual las acciones de unos y de otros. El Secretario de Estado fue cuestionado sobre el paradero de los fugitivos de la Balsa, cuya responsabilidad era compartida por su gobierno como por el de Sokovia en el caso de Wanda Maximoff y por Rusia para Natasha Romanov. Una suerte de partido de tenis donde las culpas y acusaciones iban de un lado para el otro sin que se llegara a ninguna parte, mientras tanto en la parte sur de África aparecieron los primeros ataques terroristas graves que atrajeron la atención de los medios.

Un par de coches bomba acabaron con la vida de cientos en varias cuadras alrededor, un acto que se adjudicó un nuevo grupo extremista que se autodenominó Los Restauradores. Grabaciones rescatadas del siniestro mostraron a sospechosos con características extrañas, igual al desaparecido Sargento Barnes, humanos mejorados de forma artificial. Según reportes de Naciones Unidas, los únicos que habían existido eran aquellos que se habían encontrado en Siberia a donde fueron a perseguir a Helmut Zemo, muertos bajo un fuego y escombros de lo que fue una extraña batalla cuyos testigos estaban ausentes. El Capitán América apretó sus puños al leer una vez más los reportajes sobre aquel incidente, a casi un mes de la firma de la Resolución de Sokovia que Industrias Stark bajo el comando de Marcus Phoenix impulsó con el apoyo de varios miembros del Senado de Estados Unidos y cabezas del congreso de Naciones Unidas. Contactos de Tony.

-Debemos hacer algo –musitó Sam a su lado.

-Nos arriesgamos a ser vistos y atrapados.

-Pero no podemos dejarles así –se unió Scott con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Esos terroristas no son simples humanos.

-Creo que tenemos un problema –Steve suspiró- No poseemos nuestros trajes.

-Am, creo que ahí puedo diferir –Wanda entró a la sala- T'Challa acaba de recibir los trajes de todos como custodio de la iniciativa, es parte de la Resolución de Sokovia.

Todos se quedaron callados, aquello había sido una manera muy discreta de Tony Stark de entregar sus equipos sin que pareciera sospechoso. El capitán miró a la joven a punto de hacer una pregunta pero ella de inmediato asintió. También había sido entregado su escudo. Aquel que el millonario reclamara luego de su pelea en Siberia, con amargura y decepción. Volvía a sus manos de una manera que no le agradaba porque el castaño estaba ausente, ya no aparecía en ninguna portada, noticiero, red social o medio alguno. Igual que Visión y Rhodey. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Algo no estaba bien con eso y comenzaba a sembrar desesperación en la mente del rubio quien se volvió a las pantallas, mirando las columnas de humo, los rostros de los inocentes sobrevivientes buscando con ropas maltrechas y heridas a sus familiares o amigos, lanzando gritos al encontrarles bajo escombros o llorando al no hallarles.

Una vez habían estado en el continente africano con devastadoras consecuencias que ahora los hacían refugiados de Wakanda. Una vez habían estado cazando un villano que le había jugado al Capitán América una trampa que Wanda sufrió y desembocó en la Guerra Civil. Ya no podían darse el lujo de repetir aquel error, no había más Stark usando su dinero e influencias para cubrir sus errores, no había Vengadores, ni Shield ni un equipo que les respaldara. Estaban realmente solos ante un mundo inocente de los juegos políticos y de egoísmos de héroes que pedía ayuda ante una nueva amenaza. Clint llegó preguntando por si sabían ya de las noticias, haciendo que todos le miraran antes de volverse a Steve quien se quedó serio unos segundos antes de asentir, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Era necesario actuar, aunque fuese en las sombras.

-Hey, vámonos a necesitar un nombre –bromeó Scott, chasqueando sus dedos- Lo tengo, los Vengadores Secretos.

Hablaron con T´Challa sobre lo que estaban por hacer, porque hubiera sido una completa falta de respeto no agradecer al joven rey toda la ayuda que habían recibido de su parte sin pedir nada a cambio. El regente de Wakanda les dejó las puertas abiertas por si requerían una vez más de refugio ante la persecución que el General Ross pudiera hacer contra ellos, mientras tanto, él trataría de encontrar a Tony Stark, arreglar todo aquello de la Resolución de Sokovia y por supuesto, mantener en secreto el descanso helado de Bucky a quien el capitán visitó por última vez, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran y dejaran de ser héroes de las sombras. Mientras tanto, el Sargento Barnes tendría que permanecer en aquel selvático país, sin la compañía de su amigo. Pero el mundo estaba siendo atacado y el rubio ya no podía cerrarse de ojos ni darle la espalda, lo había hecho una vez, no cometería el error dos veces.

Se prepararon con sus uniformes y armas, organizándose en el hangar donde una nave de T'Challa esperaba para llevarles hacia el sur de África. Steve miró largos minutos el escudo reposando en un cajón, sin los rasguños y pulido, como nuevo. Recordó ese momento en Siberia, cada vez más arrepentido, cada vez menos seguro de lo que había hecho, la mirada de Tony cuando lo alzó antes de estrellarlo contra el reactor. El sonido hueco al dejarlo caer. Casi respingó cuando sintió la mano discreta de Wanda sobre uno de sus brazos, llamándole pues era el momento de partir. Ambos volvieron su mirada hacia el escudo que el rubio tomó de una buena vez con un largo suspiro, caminando tras la joven hacia la nave con el rey de Wakanda despidiéndoles, recitando una oración en su lengua materna de buena suerte. La iban a necesitar al enfrentarse a aquellos terroristas.

-Hicimos lo correcto –murmuró Sam en el viaje.

-Gracias por seguir aquí.

-Tengo un amigo confidente que aún sirve en el ejército… puedo contactarlo una vez que terminemos con esos terroristas, para preguntarle sobre el Coronel Rhodes. Y de Tony.

El Capitán América le miró, apretando uno de sus hombros. –Realmente eres un gran amigo, Sam.

-En las malas y en las peores.

-Su Majestad nos ha enviado todos los datos –llamó Clint en los controles- Pronto estaremos cerca de la zona donde se refugian esos Restauradores.

Sam se volvió al rubio, quien asintió. –Todos listos.

La prensa hablaría de la manera tan milagrosa en que aquellos primeros terroristas habían sido capturados por manos anónimas. Testigos afirmarían haber visto un grupo contraatacar con las mismas habilidades que habían demostrado los autodenominados Restauradores. En Naciones Unidas, dentro de una sala de juntas con el rey de Wakanda presente junto con el resto de los miembros del comité de vigilancia, el Secretario de Estado leía los titulares internacionales que cubrían aquella noticia, posando su mirada en los presentes antes de volverse a Everett Ross quien asintió para cederle la palabra, sentado a un lado de un muy sereno Marcus Phoenix, aparentemente distraído con la lectura de su tableta en tanto el Secretario se ponía de pie, cruzando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Parece que nuestros fugitivos quieren compensar sus crímenes –comenzó- Más el comité de vigilancia estará de acuerdo conmigo en que la acción, a pesar de su bondad y altruismo, no puede hacernos olvidar las cuentas pendientes de estos… Vengadores huidizos.

-Alguien está ayudándoles, no cabe duda –comentó como si nada el nuevo CEO de Industrias Stark, relajado y campante ante la mirada acusadora de T'Challa- Pero eso es lo de menos, señor Secretario, miembros del comité de vigilancia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señor Phoenix.

Marcus sonrió, levantando su mirada de la tableta hacia el resto, sentados alrededor de la mesa, confundidos ante el intercambio de palabras.

-No tendremos más eventos como en Lagos ni en Leipzig, lidiaremos con Los Restauradores y traeremos ante la justicia a los fugitivos de la Balsa como al Capitán América y el Sargento Barnes –declaró el General Ross.

-¿Cómo se hará eso? –preguntó un templado rey de Wakanda.

El Secretario de Estado miró a uno de los soldados custodiando la entrada, quien abrió las puertas para dejar pasar a una mujer en uniforme militar, de cabellos cortos rubios, ojos azules y facciones duras como su expresión que barrió con toda la mesa, quedándose a un lado del general, esperando en posición de firmes con su gorra bajo el brazo, mostrando en aquel uniforme de gala de la Fuerza Aérea sus condecoraciones, dejándoles ver a los demás que era un miembro importante de la milicia.

-Caballeros –Ross extendió una mano hacia la mujer- Quiero presentarles a la Capitana de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, Carol Susan Jane Danvers, ella estará a cargo del grupo que detendrá a los fugitivos.

-Damas, caballeros –habló al acto la capitana con mentón en alto- Prometo llevar a cabo mi misión con éxito.

-¿Quién más estará en este grupo? –T'Challa miró el reporte que previamente les habían entregado- No hay mención de esto.

-Si queremos atrapar a justicieros anónimos, debemos mantener el mismo estilo –respondió Carol, mirando al joven rey- Solo seremos dos en este equipo. O dúo, si lo prefieren.

-¿Dos? –otro más del comité habló, bufando- ¿Dos contra… cuántos? Perdone, Capitana Danvers pero me parece que no le han…

-Lo han hecho –ella le cortó, pero le sonrió muy confiada- Permítanme presentarles a mi apoyo.

Una vez más, todos se volvieron a las puertas por donde cruzó un hombre de vestimentas nativas igual que el color rojizo de su piel y cabellos negros largos cayendo sobre su espalda con ojos grises muy penetrantes. Marcus sonrió muy complacido, a diferencia de T'Challa quien le observaba extrañado como desconfiado. La capitana presentó al recién llegado con una sonrisa de satisfacción que les dijo que le conocía de antemano, pero sobre todo, estaba muy segura de las capacidades de aquel nativo para su misión.

-Damas, caballeros, les presento al Marshal Montana, Zorro del Cielo, miembro del Cuerpo de Alguaciles de Estados Unidos con múltiples condecoraciones en sus años de servicio con experiencia en relaciones internacionales, representante honorífico de las tribus nativas norteamericanas así como parte del departamento de asuntos especiales de las Naciones Unidas.

-Un gusto en conocerles –dijo apenas Montana con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Pantera Negra pasó su mirada de Marcus Phoenix al Marshal y a la Capitana, mientras ésta última explicaba de manera muy general lo que harían ambos para atrapar a sus fugitivos. El CEO de Industrias Stark conocía a ambos, antes de la reunión había escuchado de los otros miembros del comité los rumores sobre la astucia de Phoenix al rescatar los valores del patrimonio Stark igual que había movido los hilos políticos cual maestro titiritero para conseguir la pronta aprobación de la Resolución de Sokovia. Era un hombre que no debía ser retado ni tampoco tenerlo de enemigo, poseía las influencias de Tony Stark pero no la compasión de éste, Marcus bien podía aplastar a sus rivales bajo los medios que fuesen sin remordimiento alguno. Eso le hizo preguntarse al rey de Wakanda por el desaparecido Hombre de Hierro, su decisión de ceder su trabajo y empresas a un hombre como Phoenix, quien estrechó su mano con Danvers y Montana al terminar la junta.

-Entiendo la incredulidad de Su Majestad –dijo la capitana al despedirse de él- Pero no debe preocuparse, no importa la distancia, el lugar o las circunstancias, esos Vengadores no van a escapar de nosotros.

-Suena muy segura para no tener idea de dónde podrán estar ellos.

Carol sonrió, mirando a Montana despedirse de Everett Ross.

-Por eso tengo al Marshal conmigo, Majestad. Es de los mejores cazadores, ha entrenado a miembros de la Interpol como del MI6. Hace honor a su nombre, Zorro del Cielo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoce, Capitana? Si es posible saberlo.

-Claro, tiene algunos años, cuando yo era apenas un soldado raso aprendiendo a pilotear naves. Ha sido mi mentor desde entonces.

-Sus medallas hablan por usted.

-Tengo más logros –sonrió enigmática la mujer- Pero son del tipo que no recibe medallas o títulos.

-¿Y cómo es que conoció a Marcus Phoenix?

-Sencillo, Su Majestad, porque el Coronel Rhodes nos hizo el favor de presentarnos. Perdone que no sigamos con la charla, pero debo coordinarme con el Marshal. Le deseo un viaje seguro de regreso a Wakanda, Su Majestad.

-Capitana.

T'Challa de inmediato se comunicó con los Vengadores Secretos, advirtiéndoles de la caza que se llevaría a cabo en su contra de la mano de aquel par más que extraño pero no por ello menos intimidante, especialmente el Marshal a quien el rey de Wakanda identificó como un chamán o un brujo, le había dado esa sensación, llegando a pensar incluso que no era humano. Llegando al hotel donde se hospedaba, sus Dora Milaje casi tumban al suelo a la Viuda Negra, recién aparecida por los recientes eventos y quien le buscaba para unirse a la búsqueda de Tony Stark. No había tiempo que perder, apenas si dándole la información básica antes de que Natasha partiera rumbo a Suiza, donde le alcanzaría el Capitán América porque la rusa había podido usurpar información sobre los movimientos de Marcus Phoenix. Aparentemente, había depositado una cantidad insana de dinero a la cuenta bancaria de la Doctora Helen Cho, quien residía en aquel país luego de lo sucedido por Ultrón, además de haberle enviado unos planos similares al guantelete metálico de la armadura que solía usar el millonario.

Pistas sueltas sin sentido.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Steve.

-Lo mismo digo, Nat.

-¿Qué tal esos Restauradores?

-¿La verdad? Sólo eran señuelos, estaban ya esperándonos.

-Peligroso.

-Díselo a Naciones Unidas.

Escabullirse a los laboratorios donde trabajaba Helen Cho no fue difícil, además de que lo hicieron cuando acabó la jornada administrativa, dejando únicamente a los científicos trabajar cada uno en su ala. Siendo Romanova una experta en romper sistemas de seguridad y entrar como si fuese su propia casa, el rubio le siguió hasta la parte del enorme laboratorio donde estaba la doctora, leyendo un grueso libro en una mesa de inspección. Estaba sola, sin reaccionar pese a que les escuchó caminar dentro de su espacio.

-No me sorprende verlos aquí –les dijo sin levantar la vista de su lectura- Me extraña que vengan hasta hoy.

-¿Dónde está Tony Stark? –preguntó Natasha de inmediato.

-Ciertamente, aquí no.

-¿Por qué Marcus Phoenix le ha depositado tanto dinero y enviado unos planos, doctora? –ahora atacó Steve.

Al fin, la mujer se irguió, quitándose sus lentes para verles muy seria. –Aun en el mundo de las ciencias, conseguir reconocimiento para una mujer es toda una odisea, obtener patrocinio para sus experimentos es todo un calvario. Anthony Stark fue mi salvador, mecenas y gran amigo. Creyó en mis estudios que a más de uno de ustedes les salvó la vida, no mencionar la gente alrededor del globo que se ha visto beneficiada con ello. Cuando lo de Ultrón pasó, Tony vino a pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido. Tony… le rectifiqué sus ideas, le aclaré que no me importaba recibir cuantas balas y amenazas de muerte fuesen necesarias si con ello hacía al mundo mejor. Así como él lo hacía aunque buena parte del mundo lo viese de otra forma. Jamás iba a abandonarle y no lo haré ahora.

-Nadie le pide eso, doctora.

-No, capitán, únicamente quiero que les quede claro a ustedes –la doctora les apuntó con un dedo- Buscándome como si fuese alguna clase de conspiradora en contra de Tony. Pues bien, están completamente equivocados respecto a mí y respecto a Marcus. ¿Qué recibí dinero? Sí, para materiales de última generación que requerían los planos que me fueron enviados. ¿Con qué finalidad? Ese guante terapéutico es para Tony. Ayudará a su corazón a resistir.

-¿Resistir? –la rusa miró a Steve y luego a Helen- ¿De qué…?

-¿De verdad? ¿Creen que pueden ser omnipotentes? ¿Escupirle al mundo y luego buscar su aceptación? Hay que ser muy soberbios para eso.

-Doctora…

-Cuantas veces Tony necesite de mí, cuantas veces lo haré sin rechistar. Hoy Marcus me pidió algo en particular, hoy ha sido enviado a su destino. No, no sé a dónde, no miento. Un soldado de la extinta Hydra ha sido más agradecido que ustedes, me siento decepcionada de haberles ayudado.

La mano de Helen Cho se extendió hacia un tablero, presionando un botón. De inmediato, sonaron las alarmas de emergencia junto con luces rojas inundando toda el área. Tanto la rusa como el capitán se miraron.

-Tienen cinco minutos para escapar. Es mi último favor.

-Gracias –apenas si musitó Natasha, huyendo de ahí.

Confundidos, volvieron hacia el punto de extracción donde Clint los recogería, cercano a un puente sobre un río, casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Steve no se sentía muy bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas con esas palabras sobre un guante para ayudar al corazón de Tony. No podía dejar de hilar eso con lo que le había hecho en Siberia, su escudo estrellándose contra el reactor en el pecho del millonario. El horror de pensar en que de haber sido el reactor que anteriormente llevara en su cuerpo, lo hubiera matado al acto. Por defender a Bucky, por buscar tener la razón. Una mano sobre su hombro le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con la espía mirándole preocupada.

-Las culpas no van a ayudar.

-Tony no está bien. Y ese tal Phoenix…

-Es un amigo que conoció durante la universidad –le informó ella- Estaba haciendo una pequeña fortuna pero la perdió por un fraude que su ex esposa le hizo, dejándole en la calle. No hay más de él hasta el día de hoy, que vuelve como el CEO de Industrias Stark, ocupando el sitio que Virginia Potts dejó al renunciar.

-Debí prestar más atención a sus palabras.

-Steve, todos cometimos errores.

-Pero los míos fueron los más graves.

-Eso es una manera injusta de ponerlo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Tony.

-Detener a Los Restauradores y evitar que un par de fanáticos militares nos atrapen –sonrió la pelirroja- Un día común, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias por no abandonarme, Nat.

-Te lo dije una vez, no es importante el cómo estamos juntos, sino el que lo estemos.

-Debí prestar más atención a tus palabras.

-Steve…


	5. Errores

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Errores.**

 _No controles mi forma de pensar_  
 _porque es total_  
 _y a todo el mundo gusto, porque_  
 _no controles mi forma de actuar_  
 _porque es total,_  
 _y a todo el mundo gusto, porque_  
 _no controles mi forma de bailar_  
 _porque es total,_  
 _y a todo el mundo gusto, porque_  
 _no controles mi forma de mirar_  
 _porque es total,_  
 _y a todo el mundo gusto_

No controles, versión Café Tacuba.

* * *

Los Restauradores estaban convirtiéndose en un problema mayor, al menos para los Vengadores Secretos con una familia de por medio. De alguna manera, se habían enterado de Laura Barton y sus tres hijos, de la pequeña Cassie. Por más que T'Challa quiso hacerles entender razones a Scott como a Clint, fue imposible, arriesgándose a ser vistos cuando desviaron su vuelo hacia Suiza en dirección hacia Nueva Jersey donde aparentemente estaban capturadas sus familias, junto con otras tantas para despistar a los medios. Los terroristas habían enviado un mensaje televisivo que se transmitió a todo el mundo con una amenaza clara: de no recibir una cuantiosa suma millonaria, harían explotar un edificio con civiles dentro, mostrando muy a propósito los rostros de los niños Barton y de la pequeña Lang. Para el rey de Wakanda era claro que no deseaban el dinero, querían a los Vengadores Secretos en una trampa mortal.

Sin Steve para detenerles por la fuerza, todos los demás llegaron a Nueva Jersey lo más rápido que pudieron, haciendo ya un plan de ataque y rescate mientras se acercaban al edificio que fuerzas policiacas y militares cercaban. Tenían que ser certeros igual que veloces, aquellos Restauradores que habían enfrentado en el continente africano no eran muy fuertes ni muy diestros pero la manera en que los habían esperado decía lo mucho que los verdaderos sabían de los Vengadores, demostrando que no solo los habían estudiado, también estaban dispersos por todo el mundo. Wanda, Clint, Scott y Sam se apresuraron al techo más cercano del edificio. El cerco de seguridad que policías y militares mantenían estaba quieto, aún no se decidían por el uso de la fuerza bruta, seguramente en un estado de negociación que aprovecharían.

Ayudados por la magia de la Bruja Escarlata, los cuatro entraron al piso superior, deshabitado pero que conectaba con el piso inmediato inferior donde se hallaban los prisioneros. Se encontraron con una docena de Restauradores y esta vez, eran los verdaderos. Hombres y mujeres cuyas habilidades físicas se parecían demasiado a las del Capitán América o el Soldado de Invierno pero con unas diferencias sustanciales como el hecho de manipular sus cuerpos para repeler ataques o convertirse en rocas vivientes por mencionar la cantidad de trucos que vieron los Vengadores Secretos, buscando llevárselos lejos de los rehenes, quienes gritaron asustados, de ojos vendados y encadenados, al no saber qué estaba pasando. Desde afuera, se lanzaron granadas que oscurecieron los ventanales sin aparente razón más que imposibilitar tiros del exterior. Los Restauradores fueron cayendo uno a uno y no fue sino hasta que las fuerzas estuvieron equilibradas que Sam se percató que no estaban solos en aquella contienda.

Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, el resto de los terroristas cayeron y no por las manos de los Vengadores Secretos, quienes de pronto perdieron de vista el suelo que se abrió ante ellos, cayendo varios pisos abajo contra un suelo de concreto que lastimó sus cuerpos. Clint iba a disparar una de sus últimas flechas cuando un puño rompió su nariz, labio y parte de su mandíbula. Una patada hizo lo mismo con Scott mientras que un brazo casi ahogó a Wilson, rompiendo sus alas. Wanda trató de usar su magia, pero antes de mover sus manos, una bofetada la hizo girar en el aire, cayendo de vuelta al piso polvoso muy desorientada por la rapidez de aquellos ataques que dejaron a todos a merced de sus atacantes. Barton levantó su vista, escupiendo sangre, viendo un par de sombras por la luz que cayó sobre las espaldas de las figuras erguidas cerca de las ventanas.

-Clinton Francis Barton, Scott Edward Harris Lang y Samuel Thomas Wilson, son fugitivos de la ley de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, tienen crímenes de desobediencia civil ante Naciones Unidas como mi completa desaprobación como protectores de la Humanidad. Wanda Maximoff, Sokovia ha concedido a este gobierno su permiso para apresarte bajo los medios que sean necesarios. Te advierto que tu joven edad no será impedimento al momento de llevarte con nosotros.

Carol Danvers miró a cada uno con mentón en alto, y una sonrisa discreta de victoria en sus facciones duras. Al igual que ellos, portaba un uniforme hecho para combates singulares, con una estrella en el pecho y bandas que les recordaron las que usaba Steve en su propia vestimenta, solo que la de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios cortos era en color rojo y azul. Sam bufó, tratando de ponerse de pie, con sus huesos quejándose por el esfuerzo.

-¿Y tú quién coño te crees?

-Puedes llamarme Capitana –sonrió Carol- Capitana Marvel.

Wanda intentó una vez más, ayudada por la distracción de Wilson para atacar a la capitana, pero una mano diferente vino a detenerla, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó su rostro para ver junto a ella a un hombre muy alto, fornido de cabellos negros con piel apiñonada y ojos grises. Scott trató de defenderla, recibiendo un severo puñetazo que lo azotó contra un pilar, dejándole inconsciente. Esos dos eran más fuertes que ninguno. La joven Maximoff no comprendió como aquel extraño varón podía revertir su poder haciéndole sufrir.

-Cuatro de seis, todo un golpe de suerte, capitana -habló el hombre sin soltar a la chica.

-Los terroristas tomaron a sus familias como anzuelo y los muy idiotas cayeron.

-Mi esposa, mis hijos… -murmuró Clint, asustado.

-Oh, vamos. Primero deciden defender a un extraño antes que a su propia familia y ahora lloran porque los lastiman. ¿Qué esperaban, criminales? –bufó Danvers, cruzándose de brazos- La Familia Barton como la pequeña Lang quedarán a cargo del Cuerpo de Alguaciles de Estados Unidos del cual el Marshal aquí presente es miembro. ¿Marshal?

-La patria potestad de Cassie Lang es retirada de su padre, Servicios Sociales se encargará de ella.

-¡Hijo de…! –Barton quiso lanzársele pero recibió otro puñetazo justo en el plexo solar.

-Lo mismo sucederá con los niños Barton, puesto que la salud de Laura Barton es precaria, será internada de inmediato a un hospital de gobierno bajo vigilancia federal mientras que sus hijos se marcharán al mismo destino que Cassie Lang.

-¡Eso es un ultraje! –gritó Sam, airado.

-Igual que pisotear la soberanía de 117 países, veterano Wilson –respondió la capitana con calma- Provocar daños civiles y ocultar a un criminal de las leyes internacionales. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, y ustedes acaban de escuchar las que les pertenecen.

-No pueden… no pueden… -Wanda miró asustada al hombre que la retenía y quien le miró con curiosidad antes de arquear una ceja- Hicimos lo correcto.

-Entonces nada tienen que temer –respondió el Marshal, levantándola de golpe- Si fueron justos y sensatos, las evidencias de sus acciones saltarán a la vista y no habrá nadie que les pueda reclamar daño alguno.

Carol rió, negando apenas. –Vamos, Marshal. El equipo SWAT ya debe haberse llevado a los rehenes.

-Quiero ver a mi familia, tengo derecho –jadeó Clint, sosteniéndose el pecho.

-El único derecho que tienen en este momento es el de estar vivos.

Contrario a lo que pudieran temer, no fueron llevados de vuelta a la Balsa, sino a una prisión estatal de poca monta en un área que se vació para darle cabida a los cuatro detenidos, mismos que estuvieron dentro de una misma celda con solo una pared y las demás de barrotes, con la rubia y el nativo mirándoles tranquilamente, sentados cada uno en una silla, bebiendo con desfachatez un té. Su postura era una burla completa a los Vengadores Secretos. Los que habían recibido heridas ya estaban mejor, con vendajes y costuras, inspeccionando su celda que en menos de un parpadeo podían tumbar. Algo susurró Carol a Montana que éste se carcajeó, asintiendo antes de abrir una bolsa de papas fritas que compartió con la capitana, misma que les miró de nuevo, levantando un dedo acusador.

-No traten de escapar.

Su provocación tuvo éxito, con Wanda tocando los barrotes al mismo tiempo que Sam. Los cuatro recibieron una descarga eléctrica proveniente de la nada, terminando en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos ante aquella clase de retención tan cruel y salvaje. La capitana rodó sus ojos, volviéndose al Marshal, quien luego de comer un par de papas, dar un largo sorbo a su té, se puso de pie acomodando su saco de gamuza con barbas, acercándose a los barrotes que toqueteó con sus dedos para sorpresa de los detenidos.

-Muevan un músculo para huir, serán electrocutados, digan un solo insulto, serán electrocutados. Toquen de nuevo estos barrotes, serán electrocutados. En fin, solo sean unos buenos reos y su cerebro se los agradecerá.

-¿Dónde está el Capitán Steve Rogers? –quiso saber Danvers.

-Jódete –respondió Scott.

La descarga no se hizo esperar. Montana rodó sus ojos, silbando.

-Vendrá a buscarlos, sin lugar a dudas. No los sacó de la Balsa para verlos aquí encerrados.

-Hay que prepararnos para recibirle, Marshal.

-Vamos, capitana –Montana giró su rostro hacia sus prisioneros- Vendremos para su hora de la cena y una visita al baño. Rueguen que no se me olvide, porque ni el gobierno de Estados Unidos ni las Naciones Unidas mencionaron algo de darles de comer o permitirles sus necesidades básicas. O tal vez sí pero no me importa con criminales como ustedes.

-Vas a arrepentirte, pedazo de imbécil –amenazó Clint.

Una nueva descarga les hizo gritar. El Marshal suspiró, terminando su té.

-No, Señor Barton, tu familia es la que se arrepentirá de haberte conocido.

-¿Se comportarán? –preguntó la capitana cuando salieron de ahí, tomando el fresco de la tarde en el patio adjunto a la celda.

-Luego de otro par de descargas, lo harán.

-Eres salvaje, Montana.

-Necesitan humildad, desafortunadamente su ego está tan desatado que no entenderán razones. Pero te aseguro que tendremos a Vengadores Secretos obedeciéndote cual perritos falderos.

-Iré a supervisar lo del asunto de Los Restauradores. ¿Te veré después?

-Asegúrate que coman y se aseen, luego de la séptima descarga, la mente comienza a desvariar. Yo vendré pasado mañana. Dile al Coronel que todo va según lo acordado.

-Rhodey estará más que alegre.

-Carol, para eso estoy aquí.

* * *

 _Queens, Nueva York, Estados Unidos._

Tía May se había ausentado en busca de un ascenso laboral que les diera más tranquilidad aunque con la beca de la Fundación Septiembre tenían más que suficiente pero ella no se confiaba de esa clase de cosas, además de considerarlo dinero de Peter que no debía ser tocado más que para su futuro. El joven estaba solo por lo tanto, arreglando un teclado para integrarlo a todo lo que estaba armando y así completar su propio mini taller al estilo Stark. Cuando escuchó el timbre, se extrañó porque no recibía visitas, tomando su bat como precaución mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, asomándose por la mirilla y ver a una pareja esperando a que le abrieran. Traían gorra y capucha con lentes oscuros más las habilidades de Peter le dejaban notar que la mujer era pelirroja, con un uniforme negro debajo, igual que el hombre que la acompañaba.

-¿Sí? –abrió la puerta de golpe, ocultando el bat tras la puerta.

-Peter –cuando escuchó la voz, abrió sus ojos, jadeando sorprendido pero no dijo nada porque un dedo femenino calló sus labios.

-Vamos a entrar –le avisó la pelirroja.

Les permitió la entrada, cerrando con llave la puerta para darse tiempo a pensar qué clase de situación había llevado al Capitán América y a la Viuda Negra hasta su departamento. La emoción le hizo sudar frío, comenzando a tartamudear al saludarles antes de ofrecerles algo de beber, siempre muy educado como torpe. Aquellos dos tuvieron que calmarle, sentándose frente a frente en silencio por unos minutos antes de que la razón de Peter volviera a funcionar, disculpándose por el bat y tallándose sus palmas contra sus jeans mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Quieren… refugiarse aquí? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-No, Peter –le sonrió apenas Steve- Nos gustaría más que pudieras ayudarnos con algo.

-Adelante, lo que sea.

-Eres muy dulce –sonrió Natasha.

Peter sintió que enrojecía hasta los pies, sobándose su nuca y removiéndose nervioso en su lugar.

-Um, gracias.

-Peter, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar Tony Stark?

-¿El Señor Stark? ¿Por qué yo…?

Romanov se inclinó con los ojos puestos en la recámara cuya puerta abierta dejó ver todos los artilugios que anteriormente hubiera recibido el adolescente de las manos del millonario. Peter se puso de pie de un brinco, cerrando la puerta y luego volviendo a la salita alzando sus manos en son de paz con la intención de explicarse pero se dio cuenta que eso ya ni valía la pena, quedándose de brazos cruzados con el rostro ardiéndole. Se decidió por volver a sentarse frente a esos dos Vengadores, tomando aire varias veces para armarse de valor con sus manos jugueteando entre sí mientras comenzaba su discurso que esperaba fuese comprensible porque no era muy bueno con las palabras como lo hacía Tony.

-Am… bueno… se supone que no debería hablar de esto, aunque no firmé nada… pero la idea es que tiene que ser secreto.

-Peter…

-¡Lo siento, capitán! Es que… -Peter suspiró hondo- Yo vi al Señor Stark la semana pasada, como hemos quedado. Viene, revisa las cosas que estoy haciendo, me da consejos y luego se marcha.

-¿Has… has estado reuniéndote con él de manera regular?

-Am… bueno, no tan regular pero sí. A veces tiene que viajar lejos, a veces no puede venir. Pero siempre me envía mensajes en caso de que nuestra cita se cancele.

-¿Estás enterado de la Resolución de Sokovia, cierto? –la rusa le miraba atenta.

Peter jaló aire, asintiendo varias veces. –El Señor Stark dice que seré de los próximos Vengadores… no lo sé. No sé si quiero serlo… am… no lo tomen a mal pero…

-Entiendo, Peter –le calmó el capitán, muy serio- ¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Tony?

El adolescente se sobó sus sienes, mirándoles por turnos, evidentemente confundido de lo que debía o no hacer.

-No lo tomen a mal pero… el Señor Stark se puso mal… y… a mí me gusta verlo, es una muy buena persona, al menos para mí… me ha ayudado sin que se lo pida. Lo que pasó en Alemania…

-Lo siento, Peter, no fue mi intención lastimarte –atajó Steve.

-Pero lo hizo capitán y sé bien que yo decidí que así fuera, la verdad que fue muy rudo pero también muy emocionante… solo que las cosas se fueron por otro rumbo. Con respecto al Señor Stark… tienen que prometerme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –Natasha alzó sus cejas.

-No pueden hablarle, ¿de acuerdo? Es más, solo miren de lejos.

-¿Por qué, Peter?

-Señorita… sólo háganlo. ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo –el capitán frunció su ceño- ¿Puedes decirnos donde lo podemos ver?

-Bueno –Peter se talló su nuca- Pasado mañana volverá a Estados Unidos y estará en el viejo edificio de la Fundación María Stark, estamos haciendo un mini acelerador para mi proyecto de ciencias y está ahí. No voy a verlo pero me dijo que estaría por si algo se me ofrecía. Por favor, por favor, hagan lo que les pedí.

-Gracias por tu información, Peter. No te meteremos en problemas, te lo aseguramos –sonrió la rusa, poniéndose de pie- Debemos irnos ahora.

-Um, okay, bueno, fue un gusto verles, espero que no… los persigan, digo…

-Hasta pronto, Peter –se despidió un serio Rogers.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos en cuanto salieron del edificio, quedándose en un callejón para intercambiar sus impresiones acerca de aquella fugaz pero muy extraña visita.

-Viaja fuera del país, aparentemente consiguiendo las piezas para el proyecto de ese niño.

-Bien las puede pedir, siempre lo hacía.

-Es el pretexto.

-¿Por qué?

-Pasado mañana lo averiguaremos. Vamos, tenemos que comer algo y buscar dónde dormir.

-Siento un ligero deja vu –bromeó el rubio.

Ese plan se iba a ver alterado porque en la pequeña fonda a donde se dirigieron para cenar, la televisión les mostró la captura de sus amigos, del asunto del edificio como de los terroristas. Un satisfecho Secretario de Estado hablaba sobre el arresto de los fugitivos, de su juicio próximo. Steve apretó sus puños, si iban a rescatarles se perderían de la única oportunidad de hallar a Tony, pero si iban con el millonario, se llevarían a sus amigos de vuelta a la Balsa, no le cabía duda alguna. Natasha le sugirió hablarle a T'Challa, él podría intervenir por ellos de alguna manera. Hallar a Stark se volvía prioridad porque era claro que todo eso estaba siendo consecuencia de la Resolución de Sokovia. Solamente el castaño podía revertir todo aquello, explicar su renuncia como la de los otros dos, desapareciendo de la vista… hablar sobre lo que aquejaba su corazón. El capitán miró su taza de café, reflejando las luces de la fonda. En lugar de arreglarse todo, se volvía más y más complicado.

-Vaya –escuchó a la Viuda Negra comentar de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?

 _-"… según testigos de primera mano, la pelea entre las dos bandas de pandilleros por el territorio se vio interrumpida por un mercenario que destajó a todos por igual, esparciendo las partes por el terreno baldío donde se dio cita el encuentro. Según descripciones, el asesino usaba una clase de disfraz que le cubría todo el cuerpo_ …" –leyó la pelirroja, chasqueando su lengua- Treinta y dos muchachos fueron asesinados en Brooklyn en menos de una hora, estaban peleando el dominio del barrio cuando apareció un psicópata arrebatándoles la vida.

-¿En Brooklyn?

-Lo sé –Romanova levantó su mirada, mostrándole la noticia del periódico que leía- Al parecer, todo el mundo ha decidido convertirse en un malvado.

-Sin Vengadores…

-Es algo circunstancial, Steve, no puedes encadenar los hechos.

-Pero tampoco podemos negar su relación –suspiró el rubio, mirando el titular- Hablaremos con T'Challa, debemos vernos con Tony.

-¿Entonces romperás tu palabra dada a Peter? –sonrió la espía.

-No hice promesas.

-Que inteligente.

-Lo aprendo de la mejor.

-Aunque aún no eres muy bueno captando detalles. Steve, el mocoso no nos dijo toda la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tony ya está aquí, no debe andar lejos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Steve abrió sus ojos.

-Peter tenía encendida una pantalla con video, mostraba una recámara desocupada.

-¿Reconociste el sitio tan de golpe?

-Es que ya lo he visto antes. Se trata de la Torre Stark.


	6. Rechazo

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Rechazo.**

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
 _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_  
 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I learned to live half alive_  
 _And now you want me one more time_

Jar of hearts, Christina Perri.

* * *

Tony estiró sus dedos, con su brazo en línea recta dirigiéndose al techo con él tumbado sobre la cama del hotel en donde se encontraban. Podía sentirlo. Cada célula de su cuerpo quejándose ante un esfuerzo sobrehumano, rechazando lo que no le era propio, agonizando ante la derrota. Encogió sus dedos, formando un puño que dejó descansar sobre su pecho con la vista fija en el ventilador moviéndose apenas con la luz de la elegante lámpara encendida y cuya luz titiló en cuanto se fijó en ella. Llevó su mano izquierda que había reposado en la cama hacia su pecho, acariciando con la mano contraria aquel guantelete de restricción. Desde que lo usaba las cosas estaban mejor, si tal palabra tenía ya cabida en su vocabulario. Suspiró al hallarse de nuevo pensando así, prefiriendo cerrar sus ojos por unos minutos antes de buscar a ciegas los lentes tirados en la cama, colocándoselos antes de ponerse de pie y salir de ahí.

La luz del sol era hermosa, cálida sobre su entumecido cuerpo. El viento siempre era generoso refrescando su agobiado rostro, acariciando con el aire sus mejillas en ocasiones húmedas por las lágrimas. Ya no había tantas. A veces la lluvia ayudaba a borrarlas, perdiéndose en el suelo por el que caminaba en dirección a un nuevo destino. Tenía una cita con Peter, no recordaba cuando pero Viernes sin duda le diría a tiempo, era muy entretenido hacer ese pequeño acelerador para el chico, escucharle reír o comentar sus aventuras de adolescente no se diga aquellas relacionadas con su identidad como Hombre Araña aunque todavía ni se saliera la barba. Peter era muy amable, siempre teniendo una sonrisa para él, frases de aliento como ese bendito pay de queso que compraba en una tienda de baratijas y que en honor a la verdad sabía muy bien.

Buenos Aires le atrajo, paseándose por sus calles de corte antiguo con los argentinos discutiendo de fútbol o de política con esa pasión llena de tango y buena carne. Nueva Delhi fue toda una hazaña considerando esos paseos en elefante por la selva, a costa de que uno que otro tigre fuera a salirles al paso, pero su ambiente místico-urbano también le distrajo mucho. Ontario les abrió los brazos con un viento frío más con el recibimiento cortés propio de sus habitantes, un increíble aroma a pino fresco y la tranquilidad de un lugar pacífico pese a ser una ciudad. Festival del Maple, imperdible. Kyoto fue tan apabullante con sus colores, ese silencio zen de sus castillos y calles, los árboles de cerezo, las geishas paseándose. Madrid le encantó por la viveza de sus colores, el crisol de europeos conviviendo entre palacios como edificios modernos con flamenco y buen vino. Jamás creyó que el mundo tuviera tanto que ofrecer, y debía agradecerlo a Montana.

Incluso la Torre Stark que ya no había pisado desde que Pepper se marchara, le pareció agradable y aceptó los elogios de Montana sobre el buen gusto y arquitectura. Hubiera jurado que no iba a durar ni un minuto dentro sin la presencia de su protector o de Visión, más una vez más se sorprendió encontrándose dentro de la recámara principal, inspeccionando los muebles de la sala o revisando la cocina completamente solo sin ningún ataque de por medio. Sin duda alguna, iba a darle un precioso regalo a Helen en cuanto pudiera. Peter. Recordó unos planos que había dejado en su taller y que ahora servirían para el adolescente, bajando al piso correspondiente con tranquilidad. Sus ojos cayeron en los ganchos que sostenían un nuevo prototipo de armadura, mirándola por unos segundos sin pensamiento en la cabeza. Se giró buscando aquellos pliegos. No pasaba nada y eso era muy bueno.

-¿Patito?

-Aquí, Montana.

-Visión tiene listo el jeep. ¿Cómo estamos?

-Perfectos.

-El Pentágono nos espera.

-Exactamente, ¿a quién veremos?

-Tú a nadie, Patito. Yo hablaré con un viejo amigo. Anda, toma tus cosas.

Quizá el único problema era la distorsión del tiempo pero en su estado actual podría considerarlo incluso una bendición. Las calles de Washington de pronto se convirtieron en las de Boston en un parpadeo, caminando tranquilamente sobre un puente de un parque en esos momentos apenas si con unos cuantos transeúntes. Tony se detuvo a mitad del puente de piedra antigua, viendo su reflejo sobre el agua quieta del río apenas cubierto por hojas caídas de los árboles flanqueando el camino. Y luego entonces ese reflejo solitario tuvo una compañía. Primero no le reconoció porque estaba muy lejos de su mente, debiendo tomarse un par de minutos para ajustar los tornillos de su cabeza y echar a andar su memoria. Levantó su rostro de aquel reflejo para ver a la persona real, cerca de él, con una mirada de aprehensión.

-¿Tony…?

Siberia. El frío. Zemo. Un video. Bucky. El escudo…

-Tony…

Una mano quiso alcanzarle pero no lo permitió, echándose hacia atrás como quien temiera recibir el contagio de una enfermedad fatal.

-Tony, ¿no me reconoces?

-Steve…

De pronto ya no supo en dónde se encontraba, abrazándose a sí mismo al tiempo que hacía un recuento mental de todas las capitales de los estados que conformaban los Estados Unidos. Fueron dos manos las que le atraparon, haciendo que volviera su vista hacia el rostro del rubio frente a él, pero negó porque no quería ver ese rostro. ¿Para qué? No… no podía tener… Jadeó pesadamente comenzando a forcejear, escuchó la voz del capitán llamarle pero no quiso escucharla tampoco, sacudiendo su cabeza hasta que por sus movimientos cada vez más erráticos, los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos cayeron al suelo con un rebote. Solo hasta entonces fue que Rogers le soltó, estupefacto, con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que veía en él. El castaño lo sabía, por algo usaba ese tipo de lente tan opaco. No tenía ojos humanos, en su lugar estaban un par de perfectos círculos negros con un punto blanco cual pupila y ojeras circulares rematando el aspecto tenebroso.

-… T-Tony… ¿Qué…?

Recordó los campos de tulipanes cuando visitaron Holanda, lo hermosos que eran y sus formaciones en colores por donde anduvo, permiso expreso de uno de los dueños de los plantíos que conocía de sobra a Montana. Había tenido la oportunidad de elegir el color de tulipán que quisiera, tomando uno de color azul con frescos pétalos. Luego lo había dejado sobre las aguas del río Danubio, para verlo flotar hasta perderse en la corriente. ¿Por qué lo había elegido azul? Fue la pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo al momento de despedirse de su precioso tulipán. Seguramente la respuesta flotaba en alguna parte de su inconsciente más no importaba como muchas otras tantas cosas que habían dejado de importar o de tener valor en su vida. Tony miró los lentes caídos sobre el suelo de piedra ya pulida por el paso de tantos pies sobre aquel puente. Se inclinó a recogerlos para volver a colocárselos con calma, escuchando el chasquido de su guante y el leve aguijonazo en su dedo anular que inyectaba una dosis.

-Capitán, le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que se retire.

-Visión…

-No volveré a pedirlo.

El rostro de Visión cubrió el paisaje y todo lo demás. Música. Oh, sí. Concentración. Llevó sus manos al cuello de su sudadera donde colgaban sus audífonos que se colocó, dejando que Viernes pusiera la melodía en turno para él. La suite para chelo No. 1, preludio en G de Bach, interpretado por Yo Yo Ma. Excelente pieza, con una pasión propia del músico. Montana. Montana era como los elementos, bien podía ser templado y callado como la tierra. Bien podía ser temperamental y vengativo como el fuego, suave y juguetón como el aire. Sentimental y compasivo como el agua. Adoraba escuchar de sus labios esas narraciones de tiempos ancestrales, sus cánticos en lengua sioux que le llevaban a mundos que los hombres aún no han descubierto. Verse en los ojos grises de Montana era igual a hundirse en la profundidad del universo, pero sin temor a estrellarse en la caída.

Había visto a alguien, de pronto recordó pero ya no pudo ubicar ni el nombre ni su rostro. Estaban en el viejo edificio de la Fundación María Stark, frente al mini colisionador de Peter. Su proyecto. Visión le pasó los planos cuando apareció Montana, siempre abrazándole con fuerza antes de depositar un beso en sus cabellos que luego despeinó sabiendo cuanto le molestaba eso, no era una molestia seria. Faltaba muy poco para completar aquel colisionador, el pequeño estaría saltando cual araña que era de felicidad. Eso le hizo apretar una sonrisa, porque todavía recordaba cómo hacerlo. Sintió la mano de Montana en su hombro, deteniéndole apenas para preguntarle sobre su estado que era perfecto, comentándole sobre algo extraño, una persona acercándose pero que no recordaba ya dónde o por qué tenía esa imagen en la mente.

-Tranquilo, Patito. No es algo a lo que debas prestar atención.

-Terminaré esto para Peter.

-Primero a comer, traje tus hamburguesas favoritas. Doble queso. Y café pero no cargado.

-Así no tiene chiste –quiso bromear.

-Lo siento, tu tratamiento no acepta altas dosis de cafeína.

Peter llegó después y estaba muy apenado por alguna razón, afortunadamente Montana le calmó diciéndole que no era su culpa. La angustia se fue en cuanto vio cómo funcionaba su regalo. Tony se llevó una mano a su corazón al verle sonreír tan feliz, lleno de vida y luz en su rostro, recibiendo un caluroso como muy alocado abrazo que le llenó además de un hormigueo agradable.

-Señor Montana, por favor, haré lo que sea para compensar mi error.

-¿Lo que sea, Señorito Parker?

-Montana –llamó el castaño, apenas su frunciendo su ceño.

-Tsk, Patito. No le pediré a este niño nada que no pueda dar.

-Por favor, quiero ayudar.

Montana sonrió tan travieso como siempre. –Esto es como escalar una montaña, Peter, tomas un descanso antes de seguir subiendo. Nosotros lo hemos hecho bastante bien, mi Patito lo ha hecho bastante bien, pero nos resta la cuesta más empinada. Sé la mano que jamás le soltará.

-Lo seré.

-Patito, me parece que habías estado trabajando en una mejora del traje de Peter, ¿cierto?

-Era un secreto, Montana.

-¡Una mejora! ¡Otra! ¡Señor Stark!

-Ops.

-¿Qué es? –Peter sonrió de nuevo tan alegre que Tony alcanzó a sentir esa alegría.

-Lo que usarás para no soltar a mi Patito –afirmó Montana.

La Sinfonietta de Leoš Janáček, tan espectacular como motivante, era una de sus preferidas aunque hablando de música clásica tenía varias. Y con la vista hermosa de los ventanales góticos de aquella iglesia abandonada en la que esperaba por el jeep para marchar hacia Bolivia se unía a la sensación que le provocaba aquella música. Su contemplación se vio interrumpida por una voz que escuchó por encima de la sinfonía, volviendo su rostro entonces hacia un grupo de personas observándole entre asombradas y temerosas. Eran seis rostros en total, todos ellos conocidos pero al mismo tiempo tan extraños, a pocos metros de él. Usaban trajes, los reconocía porque un día los creó para ellos. Los Vengadores. Tony se giró lentamente sobre sus talones para verles mejor, porque sus presencias eran fantasmas muy difusos en su estado actual de memoria.

-Tony…

Wanda, así se llamaba la pequeña pelirroja. Miró alrededor, preguntándose cómo habían aparecido, lo cierto es que las paredes derrumbadas y el sitio abandonado eran ideales para colarse por cualquier punto. Hubo un chasquido de su guante, con un nuevo aguijonazo suave de una dosis preventiva que hizo efecto de inmediato, relajándole. Sus ojos captaron un objeto redondo en la mano del Capitán América. Recordó cuando niño, queriendo su propio escudo y no el horrible que vendían en las jugueterías, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo aunque no era muy resistente pero la idea era que fuese mejor que los de fábrica. Lo fue. Corrió como loco por los jardines de la mansión con su creación, lanzándola a los aires para verla caer y embarrarse en el lodo de los rosales. Jarvis tuvo que bañarle cuando salió de ahí con su escudo, antes de que su padre le reprendiera por no estar listo para la cena que daba a los militares.

-Vis…

-Tienen un minuto para retirarse, por favor.

-Visión, hemos venido a ayudar.

-Retírense, por favor.

-Vis, escúchanos.

-Señorita Maximoff, Capitán Rogers, deben marcharse ahora mismo.

-¡Sólo queremos ayudar!

Peter apareció con su nuevo traje, ese espectacular compuesto inteligente que desplegó sus patas mecánicas, alejando a los seis confundidos rostros mientras que Visión hizo una marca en el suelo usando la Gema del Infinito, declarando una frontera que no debían pisar, antes de volverse hacia él para envolverle entre sus brazos. Curioso pero no sintió nada, ni temor ni enojo, posiblemente por su dosis administrada. Viernes seleccionó la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven. Natasha Romanov, así se llamaba la mujer en su traje negro con cabellos rojizos. El millonario alzó sus cejas al verles rodear a Peter, cuyos movimientos fueron más veloces que una flecha o una lengua de magia. Ya había estado entrenando con sus consejos, tenía mejores reflejos y estrategias que cuando…

-Visión.

-Señor Stark, todo estará bien.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Necesito de la manera más atenta que se concentre en mi rostro, Señor Stark, haremos un recuento de las capitales de Europa.

-¡TONY! ¡TONY, ESCÚCHAME!

Visión tuvo que dejarle, ayudando a Peter contra Scott y Wanda que se acercaron demasiado, cruzando la línea que previamente había marcado. Tony supo que debía moverse pero sus pies no le respondieron, con sus ojos clavados en la figura de Steve Rogers quien le había llamado, con su escudo moviéndose de aquí para allá. Un escudo levantándose en alto, estrellándose directo contra su pecho, rompiendo su reactor. El castaño jadeó, llevándose una mano al corazón, estrujando la tela de su sudadera con un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando. Viernes le habló, sintió su guantelete vibrar.

-¡TONY!

Iba a venir, lo presentía, era como si de alguna manera su cuerpo supiera de su proximidad, sintiendo un frío repentino como su piel erizarse igual que sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de escuchar la voz de Viernes pero estaba ya muy lejana, no era bueno, nada bueno. El frío. Siberia. Howard con el rostro deshecho. Una estrella rasgada. María suplicando. Ultrón. Los Chitauri. Ho Yinsen. Rhodey cayendo. El portal. Afganistán. Un video. _¿Lo sabías?_ Jarvis limpiando sus lágrimas. El reactor. Siberia. Nieve. Sangre. Mucha agua. Pepper. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. El escudo. Dolor. Sus padres. Navidad. Sokovia. Howard. Bucky. Vengadores. Mamá. Soledad. Steve. Steve. Steve. Jadeó abriendo sus ojos para verse reflejado en otros completamente blancos que le sonrieron con unos colmillos retorcidos. Todo se estremeció, una luz vino a envolverle. Gritos. Confusión, paredes de la iglesia que cayeron estrepitosamente.

-¡LLÉVATELO MONTANA!

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, fue porque sintió una brisa acariciar su rostro. Se halló reposando sobre el pecho de Montana, mirando un hermoso cielo claro mientras paseaban en una góndola veneciana en plena noche de luna llena. Estaba terriblemente cansado, como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio sin parar y de pronto se hubiera detenido. No traía sus lentes puestos, cosa que le hizo levantar su rostro hacia el sereno de Montana que miraba al barquero tomar la pala y empujar una vez más la góndola sobre las aguas serenas entre las calles medievales. Tony levantó una mano, tocando el rostro de su protector, quien al fin bajó su mirada, sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras cepillaba sus cabellos donde depositó un beso.

-Despertaste, Patito.

-No recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí.

-Carece de importancia.

-¿Montana?

-¿Qué sucede, Patito?

-Recuerdo haber visto a Steve.

-Lo viste –Montana ladeó su rostro, acomodándole mejor sobre su pecho- Solamente eso.

-¿Me buscaba?

-Abriste esos hermosos ojos con una lengua muy preguntona, Patito.

-Mis lentes –el castaño los buscó, extrañado.

-Ya no son necesarios –la mano que había cepillado sus cabellos acarició sus párpados, bajando luego a su mejilla- Tienes de vuelta esas dos bellotas.

-Montana…

-¿En qué parte del relato me he quedado?

-Ah… bueno, el rey perdió el anillo.

-Cierto, bien, sucedió entonces que…

Volvieron a Queens, saludando a Tía May que les cocinó un pavo relleno que la verdad estaba bueno, a diferencia de otras muestras culinarias que no eran de su dominio. Peter le mostró una nueva idea, se trataba de un campo electromagnético resistente a pulsos que pudiera ser llevado en un dispositivo tan pequeño como un reloj de muñeca. Stark le preguntó sobre el moretón en su pómulo izquierdo, deleitándose con una risa del chico al contar sobre caerse de su patineta en las escaleras de la escuela. Volvieron a la Torre Stark, escuchando un mensaje de nada menos que Nicholas Fury. El millonario no dio crédito a su voz, sintiendo que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo y el mundo había cambiado de golpe en ese lapso. Se giró a Montana para saber su opinión, viéndole sonreír despreocupadamente como siempre, no existía nada que alterara a ese Zorro del Cielo.

-Parece que no pueden vivir sin ti, Patito.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Vengadores Secretos.

-¿Qué…?

-Tenemos a un grupo peligroso poniendo en riesgo a la Humanidad, un Secretario de Estado con planes propios y a unos idiotas queriendo hacerse los buenos después de meter la pata hasta el fondo del fango más pútrido que pudieron haber encontrado.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser amable con los demás, Montana?

-Porque no se me da la gana.

Tony negó lentamente. -¿Qué haremos?

-Patito, me parece que tenemos una cita en Naciones Unidas. ¿Quieres que Visión te prepare un traje o nos presentamos como si hubiéramos salido apenas de la cama?

-Quiero mi dignidad intacta, si no te importa.

-Un traje entonces.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, recorriendo su rostro como su delgada figura por pérdida de peso. No era eso lo que le mantenía con la vista clavada en el espejo, sino el hecho de que luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, podía mirar de nuevo su reflejo. Cero sombras, cero aullidos lastimeros que antecedían a unas garras negras abrazándole por detrás. Desvió su mirada antes de romper con ese hermoso encanto, terminando de secar su cuerpo al tomar asiento en la orilla de la tina, examinando el dibujo de las losetas del baño con inusual interés. Un día ya no tendría que huir de su propia imagen, podría acercarse a cuanto espejo o superficie reflejante existiera sin el temor a que un par de ojos psicóticos le estuvieran observando, susurrando cosas que solamente su alma entendía y que le hacían agonizar. El castaño llevó su mano hacia el lavabo donde descansaba su guantelete, observándolo reaccionar para cubrir desde su muñeca hasta su dedo anular igual que lo hiciera su armadura, salvo la diferencia que éste era un método de control, de restricción.

Miró alrededor, envolviéndose en la toalla, pensando en lo que vendría, esa reunión, como el anterior encuentro con el Capitán América aunque no recordaba bien por qué o cuándo había tenido lugar. Algo dentro de sí le decía que debería sentirse emocionado, incluso alegre por la nueva aventura que estaba por comenzar. Pero no había más estado que aquel neutral en que se mantenía porque un solo movimiento en falso y sería presa de Owachy. No había escapatoria, no había forma de deshacerse de él, siempre estaría a su lado porque ya se había anclado a su espíritu cuando le mordió. Solo existían dos formas de alejarlo de forma permanente, la primera era enfrentarlo abiertamente, mirarle a los ojos y devolver el vacío, la nada, la desesperación y el profundo miedo que inspiraba. Pero él no tenía nada con qué enfrentarlo porque para ello requería de un corazón lleno de dicha y seguridad. Eso jamás estaría dentro de él.

La segunda opción, su opción más viable, era prepararse lo suficiente para dejar ese mundo y viajar a donde los Ancestros de Zorro del Cielo, recibir sus bendiciones para purificar su alma, antes de unirse en el sueño eterno junto a su madre. Tony volvió su vista al espejo, que estaba ahora resquebrajado como si unas garras lo hubieran hecho. Montana le estaba preparando, tan cariñoso como protector, llenándole de agradables experiencias para que cuando partieran, María no viera todo el dolor y pena que siempre le embargó. Suficiente sería con verle junto a ella, sabiendo que su vida terrenal había terminado abruptamente. Pero era el único hogar que ahora poseía, el único refugio lejos de las tinieblas, lejos del terror y la desesperanza. Lejos de Owachy que había roto el espejo en rabia. Jamás le abandonaría. Como deseó que otras cosas hubieran sido así.


	7. Propuesta

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Propuesta.**

 _Creo, corazón_  
 _Que es mejor_  
 _Para los dos_  
 _Que ya no quieras_

 _Mi buen corazón_  
 _Ayúdame por favor_  
 _No me hagas decir que sí_  
 _Si quiero decir que no_

Mi buen corazón, Amanda Miguel.

* * *

-… de haber seguido mis precisas instrucciones, los criminales no hubieran escapado de la celda de contención en que los manteníamos. Así que ahora tenemos un grupo de Vengadores fugitivos, celdas terroristas de humanos mejorados y la justificada queja de Naciones Unidas sobre los eventos sucedidos –terminó la capitana Danvers de pie, mirando a todos los presentes.

Dentro de aquella sala de juntas de Naciones Unidas, se encontraba todo el comité de vigilancia de los Acuerdos y Resolución de Sokovia, el Secretario de Estado, el comisionado Everett Ross, así como también representantes de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, con Sharon Carter y un invitado muy especial, el Coronel Nicholas Fury. Se habían reunido para discutir la segunda fuga de los ex prisioneros de la Balsa, de los ataques de Los Restauradores y la recomendación de la presidencia de Naciones Unidas sobre las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo para resolver estos asuntos. También se encontraba Marcus Phoenix, siempre viendo a su tableta, indiferente a las miradas inquisitivas del General Ross o del rey de Wakanda, junto al Marshal y un asustadizo Peter Parker, quien había anunciado su unión al equipo de la capitana, previamente aceptando los estatutos del comité de vigilancia. Sentados pegados a la pared, observando al resto, se hallaban el Coronel Rhodes, Visión y Anthony Stark, de expresión tranquila, esperando por lo que se decidiera en la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que propone, Capitana? –quiso saber una mujer mayor, miembro del comité.

-Requiero el permiso del comité para actuar libremente, entiéndase que no estoy pidiendo sobrepasar la soberanía de los países miembros de las Naciones Unidas, ni ignorar lo que ya se ha firmado previamente. Pero necesito libertad para moverme junto con el Marshal, seguir los pasos de estos "Vengadores Secretos" como llamaremos, vamos a dejarles que se enfrenten a Los Restauradores si tal es su deseo, pero estaremos cerca de ellos para prevenir cualquier desastre similar a Lagos. Queda claro que el Capitán Rogers no es un líder de decisiones firmes ni centradas.

-¿Ustedes tres… cuatro con ese mocoso? –Fury no pudo contener el sarcasmo, mirando al adolescente que se sonrojó ante su mirada acusadora.

-Como dejé claro antes, coronel, tan solo el Marshal y yo capturamos una docena de Los Restauradores, salvamos al menos cincuenta rehenes y detuvimos a cuatro Vengadores, al mismo tiempo. ¿Tiene algo que lo supere en estos momentos?

-No… no realmente.

-Con la ayuda de Visión y del joven Parker, la asistencia de Anthony Stark y el apoyo logístico del Coronel Rhodes, creo que podremos cumplir con las recomendaciones del presidente de Naciones Unidas en un tiempo sensato. Siempre y cuando no se me vuelva a desobedecer, General Ross, es importante que escuche mi petición, si he sido convocada para solucionar todos estos problemas, lo menos que puedo tener es un poco de apoyo a mis estrategias. Si hago lo que hago de la manera en que lo hago, es por una muy buena razón.

-Es toda una fiera, Capitana Danvers –replicó un no muy satisfecho Secretario de Estado.

-Estamos tratando con seres humanos cuyas capacidades sobrepasan a la población, no voy a ignorar cualquier punto ciego de mi plan para atraparlos.

-Apoyo la noción del Coronel Fury en que aún con tan buena ayuda, es demasiado para ustedes, capitana –intervino Everett Ross.

-Por eso es que las Fuerzas Conjuntas están aquí presentes –respondió ella, mirándole- Serán el grupo de respaldo y seguridad de… ¿cómo llamaríamos a esta nueva iniciativa?

-Defensores –habló sin querer Peter, enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza- Um… digo…

-Defensores –Carol sonrió- Los Defensores se encargarán de la captura de los Vengadores Secretos y la neutralización de Los Restauradores, teniendo a las Fuerzas Conjuntas como soporte ante cualquier eventualidad o apoyo de personal que se requiera, teniendo como concejal al Coronel Nicholas Fury junto con otros miembros de su confianza, estamos cubiertos.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, los terroristas siguen avanzando y nosotros discutiendo términos y condiciones de gente que está más que dispuesta a dar su vida por mantener la paz y el orden del mundo –Marcus Phoenix se levantó, mirando a todos- Ya que el presidente del comité de vigilancia, Su Majestad, el rey T'Challa de Wakanda es también un guerrero de habilidades más que probadas, sugiero que se integre al grupo de Defensores, así también será testigo de primera mano de las acciones de la Capitana Danvers como del Marshal Zorro del Cielo en caso de alguna queja, con la potestad para detenerlos de violar algún lineamiento. Las Fuerzas Conjuntas pueden tomar el complejo de los antiguos Vengadores como sede principal de trabajo. ¿Algo más que alguien desee agregar antes de imprimir los documentos?

-Me gustaría escuchar la opinión del Señor Stark –Fury miró al castaño, quien le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de posarla en su CEO.

-No es necesario, Coronel Fury, dado su rango de consejero exterior, le requerimos solamente para apoyo de infraestructura. Las decisiones las tomo yo –respondió un muy seguro Phoenix, arqueando una ceja con una media sonrisa- Damas, caballeros, agradezco su tiempo y les aseguro que la Capitana Danvers tendrá éxito en su empresa.

-Gracias, Marcus –dijo ella, tomando su gorra de la mesa- Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, señoras y señores, debemos movernos ya. Marshal.

-Al fin –rió éste.

Fury estaba nada convencido, había algo en el Marshal que le causaba desasosiego, como la manera tan sobreprotectora de Marcus Phoenix para evitar que Tony hablara. El millonario estaba diferente, lo podía ver a todas luces, sin mencionar su figura delgada con una discreta palidez. Mientras todos estaban intercambiando despedidas, el coronel se dirigió a Montana, pidiéndole hablar a solas con él. En el camino se les unió T'Challa, quien también deseaba unas cuantas respuestas del alguacil, quien sonriente aceptó hablar con ambos hombres en una salita adjunta cuya puerta cerró con seguro para que nadie les interrumpiera, cruzándose de brazos frente a ellos con una sonrisa casi burlona pero unos ojos grises depredadores.

-Adelante, caballeros.

-¿Qué eres, realmente? –atacó el joven rey, antes que Fury.

Montana rió por unos buenos momentos, sacudiendo su cabeza con sus manos viajando ahora a sus caderas, mirando al suelo unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Directo como buen Wakandiano.

-Le hice una pregunta, Marshal.

-¿Qué soy?

-Ya le he investigado, tiene el mismo aspecto que en 1978, 1945, 1910… ¿continúo?

-Vaya, el rey tiene buenos contactos.

-Marshal –el coronel le dedicó una mirada.

Éste arqueó ambas cejas. –Creo que había quedado claro, soy Montana, Zorro del Cielo.

-¿Un verdadero zorro? –bufó Fury- ¿Un zorro qué… mágico?

-Me siento ligeramente ofendido, coronel. Sí. Soy un guardián sagrado y estoy aquí y ahora por Anthony Stark –Montana caminó hacia ellos, dejando caer sus brazos- El rey T'Challa tiene mucha razón sobre mí, pero le faltó ahondar más en sus investigaciones. Cada vez que aparezco es para recuperar un alma perdida, no vengo a salvar este pecador mundo que por mí se puede ir al caño, rescato solamente lo bueno que le puede quedar. Hoy, se trata de Tony.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó apenas el rey de Wakanda.

Montana le observó fijamente unos segundos, chasqueando su lengua después.

-Un alma se ofreció a cambio de que escucharan su ruego, mis Ancestros le escucharon y aceptaron ayudarle porque no hay más tierno ni incondicional sacrificio que el de una madre. Caballeros, María Stark dio su alma a cambio de salvar la de su hijo de un horror llamado Owachy. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso traje conmigo a la Capitana Danvers, a Marcus Phoenix, a Peter Parker. Porque cada acción que ejecuto responde a una simple pregunta: ¿esto hará que se salve Anthony Edward Stark? Y no hago nada a menos que la respuesta sea un rotundo _SÍ_.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? –se quejó el coronel.

-Porque la opinión de ustedes no me importa, el daño que sufre Tony tiene por fuente su total y completa indiferencia a su dolor. Así que de tener la intención de querer ayudarle, van a tener que hacer algo más que solo decirlo porque yo no soy un ser bondadoso que pueda creer de buena fe en sus palabras. Yo demando acciones. La vida de mi protegido está de por medio y le juré a María Stark que su hijo no terminaría devorado por Owachy. Voy a cumplir mi promesa así tenga que desollarlos vivos a ustedes. ¿Algún problema?

-Curioso guardián.

-Su Majestad, ustedes creen que juegan en las ligas mayores. Solo son monos cilindreros brincoteando en la palma de seres superiores que se burlan de sus gracias.

-¿Qué es Owachy? –inquirió el joven rey.

-Un dios primigenio –Montana torció su boca- Una vez que muerde a su víctima, su proceso de destrucción comienza. Sus enemigos previos son niñatos de jardín de niños frente a Owachy, coronel.

-Pero solamente ha atacado a Anthony Stark.

El Marshal entrecerró sus ojos. –Tengo cosas que hacer, buenas tardes, caballeros.

Tony se volvió al ver salir de la salita a Montana, quien le sonrió ampliamente, abrazándole por los hombros para llevarle consigo, llamando a Peter y Visión, quien ayudaba con un brazo a Rhodey para andar. Escoltados por Carol Danvers y Marcus Phoenix, éste último mirando por encima de su hombro a los dos hombres que salieron detrás del Marshal. Tanto Sharon Carter como Everett Ross se acercaron al coronel y T'Challa, impidiendo que pudieran alcanzar al grupo que se perdió después de tomar el ascensor. Carol se volvió al Marshal cuando bajaban silenciosos, algunos preocupados, otros simplemente pensativos sobre lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Problemas con Wakanda y el coronel? –inquirió Danvers.

-No –Montana cepilló los cabellos del millonario- Es curioso que nadie haya preguntado sobre cómo terminaron los Vengadores Secretos con sus trajes y armas.

-Di previamente un informe de saqueo que adjudiqué a Los Restauradores, así Wakanda quedó fuera de toda sospecha del General Ross.

-¿Qué pretende ese hombre? –habló Rhodey junto a su amigo.

-Sin duda alguna, promover alguna clase de negocio ilegal y mantener su poder político –respondió Phoenix- Sabemos que ha estado buscando nuevos soldados y que Zemo haya asesinado a los otros Soldados de Invierno fue un golpe que no esperó. Es posible que sospeche de nosotros pero con el apoyo del comité de vigilancia y de las Fuerzas Conjuntas no le será tan fácil moverse.

-Que malo es –comentó Peter.

-Mucho, pequeño.

-¿Cómo te sentiste, Patito? –preguntó el Marshal a Stark.

-Bien, algo inquieto pero de buena manera. Demasiados rostros nuevos, algunos viejos.

-¿Te molestó la presencia del Coronel Fury?

-No, para nada –negó de inmediato el castaño- Realmente no tengo algo en su contra.

-Rhodey, Marcus, no me lo dejen solo –pidió Montana al coronel- Van a tratar de acercarse.

-Puedo hablar con ellos –se quejó Tony.

-Ssshh, ¿Caballeros?

-Lo haremos, Montana –asintió Rhodey- Ustedes tengan cuidado… Defensores.

-Uy –rió Peter- Suena genial. Aunque me muero de nervios, en honor a la verdad.

-Tenemos planes de reserva para los planes de reserva –comentó divertido Visión- La Capitana Danvers como el Marshal tienen cubierto todo.

-Me halagas, Visión –Carol hizo una reverencia.

-Eso no quiere decir que no haya peligro en las próximas misiones.

-Ah, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Siguieron con las bromas una vez que llegaron al lobby por el cual salieron, Montana siempre junto al millonario, observando sus expresiones como atento a las indicaciones de su guantelete negro que cubría por completo su dedo anular, donde se inyectaban directas las dosis que Helen Cho recomendara para mantener a ritmo estable su corazón, el más afectado por el ataque de Owachy. Ahora que había recuperado sus ojos normales, todo indicaba que la mente de Stark estaba más estable, menos presa de los terrores que su depredador estaba usando para hacerle caer en la locura antes de cobrarse su vida. Pero Owachy no era un ser que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, se requería más que un truco tecnológico para vencerle y Zorro del Cielo confiaba en que pronto lo conseguirían, mientras tanto, debía seguir con el cuidado celoso de su protegido, quien le miró al sentir sus ojos clavados en él.

-¿Qué pasa, Montana?

-Te ves muy bien en traje, Patito.

-Gracias.

-Lamento que no hayamos podido ir a Bolivia.

-Será en otra ocasión, ¿cierto?

-Recuerda, solamente aconsejarás, nada más.

-A veces pienso que eso fue lo que debí hacer desde un inicio.

-Patito…

-Lo sé, no mensajes inconscientes autodestructivos.

Mientras las Fuerzas Conjuntas hacían lo suyo para adueñarse del complejo de los Vengadores, éstos se hallaban enfrentando una pequeña célula cercana a Washington D.C., aunque eran pocos, esos Restauradores no eran del todo normales, con habilidades y un físico que los hacían parecer más como extraterrestres que seres humanos mejorados. Al terminar de capturarlos, Wanda fue que les comentó sobre su naturaleza extraña, si bien cercana a los humanos, percibía de ellos algo más, sin embargo no podía precisarlo, para ello hubiera necesitado de alguien más entendiendo sus percepciones. Alguien como Visión. Un aplauso les hizo respingar a todos, levantando armas y puños listos para enfrentarse a alguien más, todos intercambiando una mirada al ver aparecer a nada menos que la Capitana Marvel con un arma automática modificada en mano que activó.

Ellos se prepararon más los disparos estuvieron dirigidos a los Restauradores en el suelo, atados de pies y manos, algunos con ojos vendados. Carol no tuvo reparos en darles el tiro de gracia antes de que Steve pudiera detenerla, dejando solamente uno vivo que forcejeaba en sus ataduras por alejarse del arma de la capitana quien no bajó su brazo pese a la fuerza que Rogers aplicaba, pretendiendo doblegarla más encontrando que Danvers no poseía tampoco características propias del súper suero como lo había imaginado a raíz de los comentarios de sus amigos. Le quemó el contacto con ella, soltándole poco después de sujetarla, frunciendo su ceño. Esa distracción la aprovechó la capitana para disparar por última vez, dejando a todos los Restauradores sin vida.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –se quejó Scott.

-Bien hecho, Vengadores Secretos –Carol les observó con tranquilidad, guardando el arma- Aunque la próxima vez me gustaría que llevaran su pelea más lejos de los civiles. Dado que han probado más de una ocasión que no saben controlarse al enfrentarse a sus enemigos, les ordeno que dirijan sus próximos enfrentamientos hacia una zona más despejada, específicamente hacia donde se les indique.

-Tú estás imbécil si crees que…

-¡Es una orden, Barton! –tronó la voz de la capitana, girándose a Steve- Si están ahora sin ser apresados en estos precisos momentos es porque tienen la compasión de su antiguo director Nicholas Fury, quien es ahora comisionado de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, mismas que están fuera de este edificio con armas en espera. Si yo lo ordeno, les dispararán a matar porque si no lo recuerdan, buenos para nada, son criminales internacionales.

-¿Fury está con ustedes? –el rubio resistió las ganas de golpear a Carol.

-Toda la gente sensata lo está –bufó ella- Ustedes, Vengadores Secretos, tienen una sola misión: Los Restauradores, en la medida que los capturen sin bajas civiles ni mayores daños de infraestructura, tendrán más posibilidades de que sus casos sean revisados y el Tribunal Internacional de París considere retirarles uno que otro cargo. Barton, Lang, si desean tener una videollamada de sus familias, van a comportarse como mis perras que son.

-Tú… -Sam sujetó a Scott.

-Insultarnos y usarnos de carnada, ¿esto era lo que deseaban con los Acuerdos? –intervino el Capitán América.

Por respuesta recibió un pequeño dispositivo que Carol le arrojó en el acto, con desprecio.

-Es un bíper, solo recibe mensajes. La única instrucción que necesitan, cada vez que haya Restauradores serán convocados, harán las cosas como indicarán los mensajes, de la forma en que lo indicarán los mensajes. Si se atreven a desobedecer, si se atreven a intervenir en conflictos que no les he designado, los asesinarán igual que estos Restauradores. Como dije –la capitana sonrió- Son mis perras ahora. Steve Rogers, me avergüenzas, deshonras el código del ejército con tus acciones, deshonras a tu patria y deshonras a todos aquellos que confiaron en ti. Por eso ahora estoy yo a cargo, tú ya demostraste que no eres de confianza.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gruñó Wanda.

-Pueden retirarse –ordenó la Capitana Marvel- Es tiempo de que los Defensores se hagan cargo.

Natasha hizo una seña a Rogers para que le siguiera, no tenía caso que continuaran con la discusión, lo mejor era volver a esconderse. Verían en televisores de la calle cómo la prensa alababa las acciones de los Defensores, el nuevo grupo surgido entre los Acuerdos y la Resolución de Sokovia, integrado en primer lugar por Pantera Negra, la Capitana Marvel, Visión, el Hombre Araña y Zorro del Cielo, obviamente robándoles el mérito de haber capturado a esa célula terrorista de la que únicamente sabían que habían tenido un sitio único de agrupamiento desde el cual se dispersaron, aun indagando por esa guarida clandestina. Nick Fury fue presentado formalmente por Marcus Phoenix como el nuevo director y comandante de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, con su asistente María Hill y segunda al mando, acompañados por Sharon Carter. Everett Ross continuaría como su comisionado e inspector de casos, prometiendo la pronta captura de Los Restauradores.

-Claro, y nosotros haciendo el trabajo sucio –gruñó Scott, todos sentados en una mesa dentro de una fonda familiar.

-Las Fuerzas Conjuntas han tomado el complejo de los Vengadores –les informó la rusa, mirándoles- El único edificio que ha permanecido intacto es el que pertenecía a nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Dónde quedaron Rhodey y Tony? –quiso saber Steve.

-No están ahí, pero tengo entendido que son parte del apoyo a los Defensores. Seguramente deben estar en la Torre Stark.

-¿Por qué la separación? –Wanda frunció su ceño.

-¿Quieren mi opinión?

-Adelante, Tasha –animó Clint.

-Con T'Challa en los Defensores, van a manipular nuestros casos para que volvamos al complejo de los Vengadores. Estaremos a prueba, bajo la mirada de las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Mientras tanto los Defensores estarán en la Torre Stark.

-Sus perras –masculló Scott.

-Libertad condicional, diría yo –Natasha suspiró antes de mirar al capitán- Sam hizo contacto con su amigo, Steve.

-¿Y?

La pelirroja se volvió a Sam quien asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nuestra única preocupación además de todo esto es Montana. Mi contacto me dijo que tiene relaciones con altos mandos del ejército porque a más de uno le salvó el pellejo como les hizo un favor de carácter personal. Recién visitó el Pentágono, por eso es que llamaron a las Fuerzas Conjuntas y buscaron a Nick Fury, ese tipo tiene las influencias del Diablo.

-¿Qué tal si lo es? –quiso bromear Clint.

-No estaremos lejos –replicó Sam- Caron Danvers tuvo un accidente durante una misión y ahí conoció a Montana, él fue quien la hizo la Capitana Marvel.

-Un momento, eso pasó hace tiempo, ¿no? –interrumpió Scott- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Lo que Sam quiere decirnos es que Montana es inmortal –dijo Steve alzando sus cejas, bastante serio- Por lo tanto, no es humano.

-Me robaste el resto de la historia, viejo.

-Perdón, continúa.

-Al parecer el Ejército de los Estados Unidos tiene un archivo especial para el Marshal, y también en Naciones Unidas. Hay una carta del Jefe Oso Pardo al presidente de Naciones Unidas solicitando su completa discreción en todo lo relacionado con Montana Zorro del Cielo. La carta tiene más de 40 años y sigue vigente por cada presidente que la ratifica al tomar el puesto. Es posible que ese falso ser humano tenga más de 200 años, si las evidencias no mienten.

Scott y Clint silbaron. Wanda parpadeó, pensativa.

-Él no quiere nada de nosotros, pero está haciendo todo esto por Tony.

Se quedaron en silencio, unos más incómodos que otros, hasta que sonó el bíper que traía el rubio consigo, sacándolo de su chamara para ver el mensaje. Era una misión, nuevos Restauradores, esta vez en Colorado, cercanos a una zona minera. Steve les leyó el mensaje, preguntándoles si estaban dispuestos a obedecer bajo tales condiciones a los Defensores. Scott tosió algo nervioso, aclarándose la garganta después mientras se removía de su asiento en una obvia pelea interna entre su lealtad a ellos y la preocupación paterna que ya estaba haciendo merma en su interior.

-Quiero ver a Cassie.

Natasha posó una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro. Clint se mesó sus cabellos, negando unos segundos antes de recargar los codos en la mesa.

-Necesito saber de Laura, de mis hijos.

Rogers tomó aire, poniéndose de pie. –Vengadores, tenemos una misión.


	8. Tolerancia

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Tolerancia.**

 _Sorry_  
 _Is all that you can't say_  
 _Years gone by and still_  
 _Words don't come easily_  
 _Like sorry like sorry_

 _Forgive me_  
 _Is all that you can't say_  
 _Years gone by and still_  
 _Words don't come easily_  
 _Like forgive me forgive me_

Baby can I hold you?, Tracy Chapman.

* * *

Nick Fury miraba con atención esas paredes, techos, pisos y muebles que conformaban las habitaciones de los Vengadores. Ese edificio estaba intacto al ajetreo de las Fuerzas Conjuntas en los edificios restantes, cosa que agradecía. Con sus manos tras su espalda y pasos muy pausados, inspeccionaba el sitio como si esos objetos fuesen a decirle cómo demonios había terminado dividida la familia que había conseguido crear. Tan solo había bastado la aparición del Sargento Barnes para que todo se fuese a pique, cortesía de las manipulaciones de Zemo. Ahora tenía a los Vengadores Secretos como los perros de caza de los Defensores, quienes a la luz pública eran quienes se llevaban la gloria de todas las capturas y victorias en contra de los Restauradores. Algo tenía que alabarle a Carol Danvers y era su mente brillante para las estrategias, aunque su violencia, apasionado discurso de nacionalismo como su desprecio por Steve y los suyos le sacaban canas que no tenía, había conseguido intimidar a Los Restauradores.

Pero la situación no podía mantenerse así, menos ahora que la Familia Barton al fin había podido ver –a través de una pantalla pero era algo- a Clint, en un intercambio de reproches, llantos y súplicas que menguaron la fiereza de Ojo de Halcón. Lo mismo sucedía con Scott y su pequeña Cassie. Las voluntades de los Vengadores Secretos iban a comenzar a quebrarse, y a menos que los devolviera a su antigua gloria, algo malo iba a suceder no solo con ellos, sino con esa amenaza terrorista que lentamente iba escalando en agresión. Pero el cerco mantenido alrededor de Tony Stark era impenetrable, Montana no cedía ni un solo milímetro para el diálogo. Más de una vez, Fury se preguntó si el nombre de los Defensores era más bien relacionado al millonario que al bienestar del mundo. Eso también tenía que cambiar. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de conseguir un movimiento adelantado a los planes de Zorro del Cielo sino hasta ese día.

Una nueva misión, con el tiempo suficiente para que él moviera sus propias influencias y pudiera al fin conseguir lo que tanto había estado esperando desde que se uniera a las Fuerzas Conjuntas como su nuevo director y comandante en jefe. Se volvió hacia los pasos de María Hill, que era seguida nada menos que por el Coronel Rhodes como de Anthony Stark. La cara de su agente decía lo muy emocionada como ansiosa que estaba pero se contenía lo suficiente para anunciarle la llegada de ambos hombres, dejándoles solos dentro del complejo, con la luz de un día brillante colándose por las paredes de cristal, iluminando a los tres. Fury se volvió a Rhodey, viendo que andaba a pie aunque usaba un bastón y traía unos soportes finos, lo último que tendría que usar antes de volver a caminar por sus propias piernas. El castaño por su parte, iba en sus acostumbrados jeans con esa playera de Black Sabbath tan característica de él. No pudo evitar mirar ese guantelete negro en su mano izquierda con un zorrito caricaturesco pintado de blanco sobre el dorso.

-Coronel, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Tony?

-Lo que le diga también puedo escucharlo.

-Por favor.

Tony se volvió a su amigo, asintiendo apenas. Rhodey le dedicó una mirada no muy convencido, viendo de vuelta a Fury, a quien amenazó con un dedo.

-Cinco minutos.

El director alzó sus cejas al escucharle, esperando hasta que salió a los jardines antes de dirigirse hacia Stark, quien apretó una sonrisa sin mucho éxito, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, mirando alrededor con pasos acercándose a él.

-Deberían soltar algo de plata para que alguien limpie, hay mucho polvo.

-Tony –comenzó Fury en tono conciliador- Creo que es más que evidente que mi presencia aquí deja claro mi apoyo a tu decisión.

-Pero no estás convencido –replicó el castaño sin verle, atento a los recovecos de las paredes.

-Ambos cometieron errores.

-Sí. Más yo.

-No estoy hablando de la cantidad ni de su impacto, lo que pasó está ya en el pasado, Tony. Hay que seguir adelante.

-Tú quieres que los Vengadores Secretos vuelvan a este complejo –silbó Stark meciéndose sobre sus talones antes de verle- No creo que tengas problemas, Steve y su familia pueden regresar.

-También es tu familia.

-Pero no lo harán los Defensores, salvo T'Challa y porque es T'Challa, digo, es un rey con mucho dinero y Dora Milaje para cortar cabezas…

-Tony…

-Los demás no aceptarán vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Vengadores Secretos.

-Si tú estás aquí, lo harán.

El castaño se quedó quieto, mirándole. Fury hubiera querido decirle lo que sabía, cuanto le preocupaba su estado, esa amenaza de la que aún desconocía sus alcances terrenales, pero hubiera sido también un error de su parte. Aquellos eran terrenos minados sobre los que había que pisar con sumo cuidado.

-No.

-Eres un Vengador.

-Nunca fui nada –murmuró Tony, bajando su vista al suelo- Ya no importa. Está bien.

-Tony…

-Puedo hablar con Montana –aquél se encogió de hombros- Quizá acepte pero tú tendrás que estar aquí también porque es seguro que más de uno perderá dientes en la convivencia.

-Quiero que estés aquí, con ellos.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Tony negó, desviando su mirada. –No te prometo nada sobre los Defensores, pero puedes traer ya a los Vengadores Secretos. Naciones Unidas no dirá nada, estarán bajo resguardo de las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Así dejaremos de estar haciendo movimientos innecesarios.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Hubieras aparecido en esos momentos entonces –la voz del millonario vaciló- Hubieras hecho algo…

-Lo siento tanto, confié…

-Bueno, también yo lo hice y ese ha sido mi problema, ¿no? –Stark torció su boca, quedándose serio después- Confiar en los demás.

-Tony –Fury le sujetó por los hombros para que le viera- No te quiero encerrado en la Torre Stark como si fueras la jodida Rapunzel. Necesitas a tu familia y aunque no lo parezca, ellos lo son. Todos ellos, por eso los quiero reunir, no porque me interese quedar bien con Naciones Unidas o con el Secretario de Estado. Sino por ti. Solo por ti.

-Tú no sabes lo que pides.

-Crees que Owachy me asustará.

Eso dejó boquiabierto al castaño, quien lentamente fue frunciendo su ceño, alejándose de golpe del coronel, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-¿Q-Quién te dijo?

-Sí tienes un problema, Tony, pero no es el confiar, es callar lo que te sucede. Afortunadamente ya soy demasiado viejo para que me engañes. Deja que los demás te ayuden, deja que los demás te demuestren cuánto les importas, cuán valioso eres para ellos. Sí, van a tumbarse los dientes mutuamente pero cuando llegue el momento de protegerte, olvidarán sus diferencias.

-Yo… -el millonario pasó saliva, mirando al suelo y luego a un lado, sobándose su mentón antes de regresar la vista donde Fury- Yo no…

-Tú sí, con un demonio.

Se quedaron en silencio, con Tony sin saber qué decir o a dónde mirar. Fury tomó aire, adelantándose un par de pasos y abrazarle con fuerza, susurrando en su oído.

-Eres demasiado Stark para que te gane algo así. Alguna vez te dije que me preocupaba por ti y era en serio, déjame probártelo.

-Okay –apenas si pudo hablar el castaño- Okay…

-Vamos a estar bien, es una promesa que te voy a cumplir, no necesito ser un maldito guardián peludo para hacerlo.

Eso hizo reír de forma quebrada a Tony, cuyos brazos se levantaron para devolverle el apretón a Fury, cerrando sus ojos hasta que escucharon la voz de Rhodey llamándoles. El millonario se separó, asintiendo en silencio para el director antes de alejarse de él, caminando alegremente hacia su amigo, despidiéndose con un adiós de su mano igual que su celoso guardaespaldas. María Hill volvió a entrar, con una expresión curiosa y una tableta en mano. Fury asintió, sonriendo satisfecho. Cuando todos regresaran de la última misión, escucharían un mensaje de Everett Ross diciéndoles sobre la aprobación para que los Vengadores Secretos retornaran al complejo, bajo la vigilancia de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, con la invitación para que los Defensores, quienes habían estado viviendo en la Torre Stark, también se unieran, como encargados del orden y la disciplina del primer grupo. Peter silbó entre risas, alzando sus cejas mientras miraba a Montana como a Carol por turnos.

-¿Eso fue en serio?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Marcus? –gruñó el Marshal.

-Montana –le calmó el castaño, alzando sus manos en son de paz- Marcus no hizo nada malo, Fury habló conmigo y antes de que te esponjes, no pasó nada. Solamente… hablamos de eso.

-¿De estar con _ésos_?

-Es lo mismo que pregunté –se unió Rhodey, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oigan, no me miren como si fuese un conspirador traicionero.

-No, solamente eres un Patito muy mal portado.

-Pues yo digo que está bien –habló de pronto Peter, enrojeciendo cuando todas las miradas cayeron en él- Es decir… um… bueno…

-Habla ya –ordenó Carol.

-Sí, Capitana –el chico tomó aire un par de veces- Bueno, digo que está bien porque así seremos un equipo más grande… y esos Restauradores están siendo de miedo, ósea, los últimos parecían salidos de la película de Hellraiser. ¿Sí la han visto, cierto?... okay, no…. Bueno, eran feos, muy fuertes y demasiado extraños para ser humanos. Creo que quien los dirige está apostando a que sigamos divididos, si somos un solo grupo tendrá problemas… eso es por una parte, por la otra… pues… pues… -se rascó su cabeza- se trata de Owachy… no tendrá tanta oportunidad… si todos estamos… es que lo que pasó…

Tony se quedó pensativo. El episodio que hablaba Peter no tenía mucho que había sucedido, justo antes de que apareciera esa última misión contra Los Restauradores. Tanto el adolescente como él habían estado hablando hasta tarde en el taller, cuando el millonario se dio cuenta de la hora y envió a dormir a Peter, con él también dirigiéndose a su recámara donde se preparó para descansar. La charla había sido sobre aquel campo electromagnético que estaban ya probando con algunas modificaciones pero aún no lo estabilizaban. Tales ideas no dejaron dormir al chico y prácticamente le saltó encima a Stark cuando entró a su habitación todavía con la energía suficiente para debatir sobre algunas ecuaciones que le robaban el sueño. Estaban muy ensimismados debatiendo los cálculos cuando el castaño se quedó mortalmente callado al percibir una sombra comenzar a ganar terreno desde una esquina frente a su cama hacia el techo.

Owachy ya había hecho gala de presencia en la torre, rompiendo objetos pertenecientes a los demás o moviéndolos de su lugar. Eran sus primeras amenazas para alejarlos de Tony. Era cuestión de tiempo para que realmente apareciera y fue en aquellos momentos cuando vio esa oscuridad tomar posesión de su recámara. El sentido arácnido de Peter se disparó con fuerza, casi a punto de hacerle gritar por la sensación que experimentó, a nada de volverse hacia esas sombras cuando el millonario le sujetó, estampándole contra su pecho y ordenándole no mirarle, porque de verle jamás iba a deshacerse de Owachy. Si ambos permanecían en calma era probable que se marchara aunque Tony ya temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el tirón de miedo que su depredador causaba. Peter, motivado por quien sabe qué razones, entonces cambió de actitud, en lugar de seguir atemorizado, una furia nació en su interior igual que la determinación de ahuyentar al espectro, deshaciéndose del agarre que el castaño tenía sobre él para volverse y disparar uno de sus cartuchos con una telaraña brillante y electrificada.

Con un quejido mezclado con un aullido airado, Owachy desapareció antes de completar su forma, devolviendo la luz y la tranquilidad a la recámara de Tony, quien estaba boquiabierto sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Peter le dijo entonces que no iba a perder a nadie más en su vida, y que Owachy se podía ir por la cañería de su parte. Todo eso había sucedido en menos de un minuto, tanto Visión como Montana ya estaban ahí para cuando el mocoso había ahuyentado al monstruo. Entonces Carol, al día siguiente que comentaron aquello en el desayuno, confirmó las palabras de Rhodey sobre la debilidad de Owachy, que era nada menos que la fortaleza mental sustentada en un sentimiento más que poderoso. Peter quería tanto a Tony que su miedo se transmutó en valentía por el deseo de protegerle, claro, olvidando que no es tan fácil pero al menos había asentado la posibilidad de restringir aún más esa bestia oscura con algo que no necesitaba tecnología o hechizos.

Estando ellos, ese grupo formado por Montana en la torre, Owachy no era tan fuerte, ahora Peter sugería que si se les unían los Vengadores Secretos, aquel cerco podía crecer. Una apuesta arriesgada porque obviamente había factores y variables que estaban fuera de su alcance. Claro que sonaba muy tentador, porque Tony sentía la nostalgia por ese viejo equipo aunque los resentimientos aún le tenían con heridas que no terminaban de sanar. Nómbrese Steve Rogers. Nómbrese James Buchanan Barnes. Siberia. O todo mejoraba o todo iría a pique. Levantó su mirada hacia su protector, quien estaba con una cara de disgusto que apenas si podía con ella. Por eso lo adoraba tanto. Marcus, siendo un amo de la planeación como lo era, sugirió algunas medidas y reglas que asentar de unir a los Defensores y a los Vengadores en aquel complejo.

-T'Challa tendrá que estar también, puesto que la emergencia de Los Restauradores nos obliga a una dedicación de tiempo completo. Yo también estaré ahí como observador oficial y representante de los intereses de Industrias Stark.

-Será mucha gente –observó Rhodey.

-Al fin se ocupará toda la vajilla –quiso bromear Tony, mirando a su mortalmente serio Zorro del Cielo- Haremos lo que tú digas, Montana.

María Hill revisó su reloj por última vez antes de entrar al complejo residencial para avisar a Nick Fury de la llegada del convoy que traía consigo a los Vengadores Secretos, todos en vehículos blindados que no dejaban ver a sus pasajeros, dejándoles a las puertas de cristal de su edificio donde esperaba no sólo el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, también Everett Ross y una sonriente aunque preocupada Sharon Carter. Todos bajaron escoltados por soldados, caminando hacia donde el coronel les llamó con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una mirada firme. Los rostros de los Vengadores Secretos decían mucho de lo asombrados como desconcertados que estaban de verle ahí, formando una fila frente al hombre quien se volvió al comisionado Ross. Éste les tendió a cada uno una tableta donde se veía un documento desplegado a leer.

-Les ahorraré minutos preciosos –así les saludó Fury- Es una cláusula que les permite vivir en estas instalaciones bajo libertad condicional con observación de miembros del comité de vigilancia de Naciones Unidas como de las Fuerzas Conjuntas aquí representadas por nosotros. No son ni los Acuerdos ni la Resolución de Sokovia. Solamente es un mero trámite para mantener contentas a las cabezas que apoyan esta decisión. No quiero escuchar quejas sobre si tengo o no razón, no están aquí para una tertulia sobre política y relaciones exteriores internacionales, están para defender al mundo sin ofenderlo en el camino.

-También te extrañamos –musitó Steve, arqueando una ceja.

-Solo coloquen su mano derecha sobre la pantalla.

El grupo intercambió miradas antes de obedecerle, no muy seguros, salvo Clint y Scott quienes prácticamente de inmediato lo hicieron. La necesidad de ver a sus familias se hacía más imperante que mantener la rencilla sobre la primera razón que les hizo dividirse. Fury asintió al verles aceptar sin mayores peros, con Sharon Carter recogiendo las tabletas con un _gracias_ de su parte, ampliando su sonrisa a Steve quien le correspondió de manera más discreta. María Hill dio una orden, apareciendo un convoy de autos lujosos que los Vengadores Secretos conocían de sobra. Pertenecían al rey de Wakanda quien bajó acompañado de sus Dora Milaje, mismas que se colocaron como sincronizadas detrás de cada Vengador ante la mirada extrañada de éstos. T'Challa se acomodó su traje antes de hablarles.

-Mis amigos, no deben temer, esto solamente es un gesto de diplomacia necesario, mi protección no hará nada a menos que yo lo ordene, pero sé que ustedes se comportarán.

-¿Comportar? –Natasha arqueó una ceja mirando a Fury.

-Los Defensores vienen en camino –fue la respuesta del coronel.

T'Challa miró a Hill quien volvió a dar una orden por su comunicador. Esta vez no hubo convoy, lo único que pudieron escucharon todos fueron las risas que iban ganando volumen conforme se acercaban. Steve miró a Fury, luego a Sam, luego a Natasha antes de volver su vista con ojos bien abiertos hacia la entrada. Reconoció las voces, era Visión charlando con James Rhodes y Peter Parker, les bromeaba si no le fallaba la memoria, Marcus Phoenix. También oyó un par de voces más que por las reacciones de los demás tenían que ser los dos captores de sus amigos, la Capitana Marvel y el Marshal Montana. De pronto la voz de éste fue más dominante, diciendo algo en su lengua nativa sioux que hizo carcajear a Peter justo cuando estuvieron al alcance de su vista.

El Capitán América apretó sus puños ante la vista de Tony, con un brazo grueso enfundado en una chaqueta con barbas de cuero que le protegía cual niño pequeño, pegándole al costado y pecho de aquel alto y fornido nativo, cuya mirada penetrante tenía un aire misterioso como su sonrisa descarada, jugando unos segundos con los cabellos castaños del millonario antes de levantar su vista hacia ellos, quedándose serio al instante pero sin disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos. Los demás lo imitaron como si estuvieran sincronizados, entrando tranquilos y formando una línea frente a los Vengadores Secretos, mirándoles brevemente antes de dirigirse hacia T'Challa quien asintió, viendo a su vez a Fury para que hiciera las debidas presentaciones formales que Rogers ni escuchó.

Tenía la vista clavada en el castaño, como esperando a que levantara su vista del suelo o del collar de Montana, tan solo un breve instante para mirarse mutuamente. Otro brazo bloqueó su visión al rodear por completo al genio. El rubio frunció su ceño, levantando sus ojos hacia el Marshal cuya expresión le prometió algo más allá del dolor y que él desafió más por naturaleza que por sensatez. Hubo un silencio, el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas había terminado su discurso y había preguntado algo que Steve no escuchó, teniendo que arrancar su vista de aquel para al volverse a Fury, quien arqueó sus cejas con una mano señalando a todos por igual.

-¿Tiene algo que agregar, Capitán Rogers?

-No.

-De ser así, entonces podemos hablar de la otra cuestión –el rey de Wakanda miró a Marcus.

Éste asintió, con sus ojos en Tony quien levantó su vista hacia él, dando un sí con la cabeza en silencio pero sin soltar a Montana quien casi le estampó contra él.

-Vengadores Secretos –comenzó el CEO- Conocen este edificio, así que solamente haré unas aclaraciones. Tienen todas las comodidades propias de este complejo como sus accesos, únicamente dejarán intacta el ala oeste, está estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ella de la misma forma que tienen tajantemente prohibido dirigirle una sola palabra a Tony Stark. De desobedecer, están aceptando a ser reprendidos bajo los términos y condiciones que dicte la Capitana Danvers.

-Pero… -la Viuda Negra frunció su ceño, mirando a Fury.

-Esto no es ni discutible ni modificable –cortó Marcus- Tendrán todos los lujos y más, no les hará falta pisar el ala oeste. De mi parte, sería todo. ¿Marshal?

Montana miró a cada Vengador Secreto con ojos entrecerrados antes de hablar.

-Sucederán cosas sin explicación, verán cosas que no tienen sentido, experimentarán cosas que pueden asustarles. Si consideran que es demasiado para ustedes, tienen la libertad de expresarlo, si encuentran que los eventos futuros no son de su incumbencia ni tampoco hay necesidad de padecerlos, los Defensores regresaremos a la Torre Stark para dejarles tranquilos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, confundidos, y aún más preocupados ante el comportamiento del Marshal sobre Tony quien no les había dirigido palabra alguna ni la mirada en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí. El capitán se adelantó un paso dispuesto a preguntar sobre la naturaleza de tal explicación cuando Danvers le cortó la intención, hablando antes con voz firme, ordenando a todos, Vengadores Secretos como Defensores que se reunieran en el gimnasio avanzado de entrenamiento pues debían coordinarse para las futuras misiones y ella quería probarles como verles peleando junto a ellos, llamando a Viernes para que preparara todo. Sam miró a Steve de inmediato con una mirada que lo decía todo para su amigo pero una vez más, Carol fue más rápida.

-Sí, yo seré quien mande y dé las órdenes, dado que el juicio de los Vengadores Secretos es subjetivo, no otorgaré semejante responsabilidad a quien ya demostró que puede romper a su equipo. Andando, que el tiempo es precioso contra Los Restauradores.

-Sí, Capitana –respondió Visión y Peter.

-Tones, vamos –llamó Rhodey, tendiéndole su brazo.

Fue hasta entonces que el millonario se despegó de Montana quien besó sus cabellos murmurándole algo antes de soltarle, siguiéndole con la mirada por el pasillo en que ambos se perdieron. Rogers juntó sus cejas, con la frustración a flor de piel y miles de preguntas pendientes. El resto de su equipo estaba en condiciones similares, contemplando como aquellos Defensores se dirigían a ellos como si fuesen unos completos extraños, aún aquellos que les conocían, viendo partir a un Tony Stark al que poco o nada habían podido examinar del brazo de un muy distante Coronel Rhodes usando bastón. T'Challa miró a Fury, quien solo negó apenas, dándole a entender que así tenían que comenzar, dejando que Carol tomara las riendas del asunto con unos héroes buscando paz en medio del caos.


	9. Decisión

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Decisión.**

 _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona,_  
 _ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona._  
 _Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo,_  
 _abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo,_  
 _Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca,_  
 _siempre abrázame._

Abrázame muy fuerte, Juan Gabriel.

* * *

Carol arqueó una ceja al ver entrar en el gimnasio a la Agente 13, Sharon Carter si mal no recordaba su nombre, reconociendo el apellido por la legendaria Peggy Carter, fundadora de SHIELD y ejemplo para muchas mujeres. Le siguió de reojo mientras llevaba algo de almuerzo para el Capitán América, quien estaba muy concentrado tratando de ponchar una quinta bolsa de boxeo mientras Danvers estaba corriendo en fijo con sus audífonos puestos. Había otros Vengadores ahí, dispersos. El gimnasio era muy grande en realidad como para chocar mutuamente o fijarse en las actividades ajenas pero la capitana tenía muy claros sus deberes y metas a alcanzar. Tomó aire, terminando su rutina al apagar la caminadora, bajando poco después de ella buscando una toalla con que secarse el sudor de su frente, esperando a que la agente pasara de nuevo cerca de ella.

-Agente Carter –le llamó con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

La joven casi respingó, parpadeando confundida hacia ella, antes de erguirse y caminar sin titubeos hasta donde se encontraba Carol.

-¿Sí, Capitana?

-Me he dado cuenta que tiene una tendencia a favorecer al soldado Rogers con atenciones que no se ven sobre los demás Vengadores Secretos.

Eso trajo un sonrojo profundo en la agente. Steve se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, habiendo escuchado el llamado de la capitana, pero observándoles a lo lejos sin intervenir.

-Lo siento, Capitana Danvers, es solo que…

-Es solo que te aprovechas de la torpeza del soldado Rogers para rechazarte como es debido, niña –gruñó aquella- Que falta de respeto de tu parte tratar de engatusar a la persona que tu honorable tía quiso tanto y mostró admiración. No me digas, ¿se besaron después de enterrarla?

-Hey –el capitán fue de inmediato hacia ellas- Basta con eso.

-De ti ya no me sorprende, Capitán, pero me molesta que gente sin valores ni principios esté pisando estas instalaciones que fueron levantadas para honrar a quienes pelean buscando hacer un mundo mejor.

-La Agente Carter lo hace –defendió Steve.

Aquellos que estaban en el gimnasio –Natasha, Sam y Clint- se detuvieron, intercambiando una mirada pero sin moverse de sus lugares mientras que Carol entrecerraba sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Las rencillas pasivas comenzaban a florecer entre ellos, algunas veces apagadas por Fury, otras veces resueltas por María Hill, y otras más casi habían terminado a golpes de no ser por la pronta intervención de T'Challa. Varios de ellos dudaban que tal dinámica fuese a llevarlos a buen término en cuanto se presentara su primera misión conjunta, pero la voluntad de hierro del director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas como las sutiles amenazas de Montana eran sus grilletes. Ante el mundo, los Defensores eran los protectores oficiales de la Humanidad, teniendo ayuda de un grupo de personas que pertenecían a las Fuerzas Conjuntas, todavía no eran revelados como los Vengadores Secretos, cosa que también tenía molestos a éstos.

-Sharon Carter desobedeció a su jefe al entregar trajes y armas a fugitivos de la ley, infringió las normas de su trabajo al revelar información clasificada a prófugos, entorpeciendo las labores de Anthony Stark para capturar al grupo de idiotas que aseguraban que escupirle al mundo era una bonita manera de plantear sus posturas. Viernes, ¿cuántas casualidades directas resultaron de las acciones de la Agente 13?

-" _Suman un total de 573 casualidades directas, Capitana Danvers_."

-Carol… -advirtió Rogers con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué, soldado? ¿Vas a decirme que esa gente tampoco vale la pena como lo hiciste con el resto de víctimas que pisoteaste al encubrir al asesino de HYDRA?

-Oigan -Sam quiso intervenir.

-No me estoy dirigiendo a usted, soldado Wilson. Ahora, Agente Carter, si quieres ser digna del apellido que quieres embarrar a todos, lo harás de la manera correcta, empezando desde abajo igual que lo hiciera tu tía. Si eres la mujer que pregonas que eres, no tendrás problemas. No te quiero volver a ver en este complejo nunca más si aprecias tu linda cara de niña rica que jamás tuvo problemas para ascender a donde quería.

-Pues usted…

La Capitana Marvel sujetó a Sharon por el cuello más rápido que los reflejos de Steve, caminando a zancadas para arrojarla fuera del gimnasio.

-El nombre de Peggy Carter es un icono de valor, justicia y templanza. No tienes ninguna de sus tres cualidades, mocosa. Ve a buscarlas, pero lejos de mis dominios.

-¡Danvers! –el capitán les alcanzó, frunciendo su ceño- ¡Suficiente!

-Largo –ordenó Carol.

-Ya la escuchaste, Agente.

Montana levantó de golpe a la atemorizada agente, empujándole para que se marchara, entorpeciendo el camino de Steve para alcanzarla, quedando ambos frente a frente, con el rubio dedicándole una mirada asesina al Marshal quien sonrió antes de hacer una bomba de chicle que tronó retadoramente muy cerca del rostro del capitán. La capitana rió, rodando sus ojos al ver aquello pero esperando por la reacción de Rogers que no vino, aguantando una vez más la tentación de pelear en contra de Montana quien gozaba de sacarle de quicio, sobre todo al intentar hablar con Tony a quien poco o nada había visto desde su llegada. Una alarma vino a romper con la tensión creada, escuchándose la voz de Viernes alertarles de un ataque de Los Restauradores en la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. Carol asintió, volviéndose a los otros que ya estaban cerca de ellos en apoyo al rubio.

-Muevan esos traseros, los quiero en diez minutos dentro del Quinjet –ordenó la Capitana Marvel tronando su cuello- Viernes, llama a Visión y T'Challa, si fueses tan amable. Dejaremos a Peter con Rhodey y Tony.

-" _A la orden, capitana_."

En el Quinjet las cosas no fueron mejores pero no había ese aire de pelea que dejaran en el gimnasio. Wanda miraba a hurtadillas a un Visión muy serio con la mirada perdida, asintiendo a las palabras de Carol o los comentarios de Montana, sin verla realmente cuando sus ojos pasaban sobre ella. Clint tomó aire al notar esto pero era una situación ya normal entre ellos. Natasha estaba de brazos cruzados viendo al Marshal leer como si nada le preocupara uno de esos magazines baratos sobre chismes del espectáculo, tronando esas bombas de chicle que ponían los pelos de punta a los Vengadores Secretos mientras que los Defensores parecían inmunes a sus gestos, acostumbrados o sin prestar atención, no lo supo decir la rusa quien no se quedó con las ganas de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al extraño Zorro del Cielo.

-¿Siempre es así, Marshal, de despreocupado?

-Los que tienen problemas son ellos, hija de Iván Petrovitch.

-Está enterado de mí, no es sorpresa.

-Como tu doble cara, Vanya.

-¿Esa es su impresión, Marshal?

Montana bajó su periódico, tronando otra bomba. –Son los hechos, koshka. De no haber traicionado a Tony… pero que cosas trato de decir si mataste a tu propio esposo cuando te lo ordenaron.

Varios pares de ojos cayeron sobre la pelirroja que alzó su mentón, no cediendo ante los ataques del Marshal.

-Por favor, Marshal, necesitamos la mente clara para la misión –sugirió cortés el rey de Wakanda.

-Oh sí, tenemos que detener a los terroristas que alguien pudo haber metido ya a prisión de haber firmado unos tontos papeles. Las cosas que uno hace por limpiar los cagaderos de otros, ¿no les parece?

Recibió varias miradas de reproche que poco le importaron, tronando de nuevo su bomba de chicle, volviendo a su lectura, tranquilo e inalterable. Steve apretó su mandíbula, tensando su cuello al tiempo que desviaba su vista a otro punto lejos de aquel nativo insolente y grosero igual que la Capitana Marvel a quien le alcanzó a notar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Viernes les anunció el arribo al punto destino, dejando atrás todo aquello para concentrarse en detener a este nuevo grupo de Restauradores que ahora pretendían hacerse de los controles de una presa. Carol dio sus precisas instrucciones como cuando se comunicaban por el viejo bíper, repartiéndolos en grupos para cercar y enfrentarse así a los terroristas. Las Fuerzas Conjuntas ya estaban en tierra preparándose para cualquier eventualidad con aviones y helicópteros de refuerzos.

-" _Tenemos la lectura de veintiocho Restauradores, tres civiles aparentemente inconscientes y seis cuerpos sin vida, presuntamente de los guardias de seguridad_ "

La sorpresa se dejó ver en los Vengadores Secretos al escuchar la voz de Tony, pero sin tiempo para hacer preguntas porque el Quinjet los dejaba caer directo sobre el techo de las máquinas que mantenían cerrada la presa. El castaño fue indicándoles en turnos con Viernes sobre los movimientos o caminos a seguir, haciendo el encuentro lo más breve posible, con los Defensores anulando los intentos de los Restauradores de volar las máquinas. Estos terroristas tenían cuerpos espinosos con una piel azulada y ojos típicos de anfibios, poco o nada eran humanos. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Capitana Marvel no dejaron a ninguno sin vida, escuchando decir al millonario que era mejor así dado el peligro de contaminación biológica de esos extremistas mutantes cuyos cuerpos fueron encapsulados para ser llevados al laboratorio que Helen Cho, recién llegada de Suiza, iba a examinar y así tener más pistas sobre ellos.

No se entretuvieron demasiado, permitiendo que las Fuerzas Conjuntas entraran para terminar con los detalles, siendo llamados por la Capitana Marvel de vuelta hacia el Quinjet, escuchando otro poco más de Tony por altavoces. No se dirigía a nadie en realidad, la comunicación era tan impersonal como lo hacía Viernes, oírle trajo una gama de sentimientos en todos ellos, los Vengadores Secretos. Rabia aún escondida, culpas por otro lado, confusión y mucha preocupación. La nave sobrevoló la presa en círculos antes de entrar a un Helitransporte ya sobre el área. Era como en los viejos tiempos pero al mismo tiempo todo era sumamente extraño. Bajaron en el hangar, siendo recibidos por Fury quien les felicitó por lo expedito de sus ataques sin mayores bajas. El resto del discurso se perdió cuando todos vieron a Stark aparecer, caminando al lado de un emocionado Peter.

Por un momento creyeron que les hablaría pero Montana se adelantó, extendiendo sus brazos para capturar con ellos al castaño, echándole sobre su hombro mientras le alaba por haber podido coordinar sus esfuerzos aunque le bromeó con darle todo el crédito a Viernes, quien parecía ser cómplice de las palabras del Marshal. Tony se quejó de ser llevado de esa manera más no hizo mayores desplantes que unos gestos de sus manos, desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por donde había llegado. Peter se volvió al resto de los equipos, su mirada cayó en particular sobre el Capitán América a quien saludó como lo hiciera en Alemania, cuando los vieron en el aeropuerto, sonriendo tranquilamente al hacerlo.

-Eso fue genial, capitán.

-Gracias, chico.

-Ojalá un día me toque estar a su lado.

-Tal vez.

-Bueno, debo irme.

Así de fugaz fue aquella charla, con Fury invitándoles a descansar camino de vuelta al complejo. Natasha no estaba muy conforme pero tampoco se quejó de las actitudes tan agresivas de Montana. Estaba claro que no iba a hacerles el camino fácil. Y sabía más cosas que HYDRA y SHIELD juntos. Ya no hubo mayores incidentes durante el viaje, quedándose en la cocina Clint, Scott, Wanda, Sam y Steve junto con la rusa en una cena ligera, viendo las pantallas donde se hablaba de Los Restauradores como de los Defensores. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, estaban en un mutis pesado, parte por el cansancio, pero también por la situación con el millonario. Escucharon puertas deslizarse, y unos pasos alegres. De nuevo era Peter, quien traía entre sus manos una caja colorida. El adolescente se sonrojó al ser blanco de todas aquellas miradas, tosiendo apenas y armándose de valor para acercarse a la barra con todos sentados alrededor, dejando la caja que abrió, mostrando unas donas de todos sabores.

-La Doctora Cho trajo muchas cajas y son demasiadas… se me ocurrió que podíamos compartir.

-Gracias –dijo Sam, entre serio y curioso.

-No es nada, digo, yo no las compré.

-Gracias por tener estos gestos con nosotros –habló el capitán.

Peter jaló aire, mordiéndose un labio. –Bien, bueno… no es nada. Digo, yo los admiro a todos ustedes, son simplemente geniales. Esto es muy… duro para todos pero no es tan malo, al menos estamos todos juntos… creo.

-Eres el único que habla así con nosotros –observó Natasha con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Ay, lo sé –el chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas, rascándose su nuca- Sobre eso, am, pues, am, solo no hagan enojar a Montana. Ahí radica el truco.

-Él es quien gusta provocar –Clint mordió una dona, sintiendo la mirada de reproche de la rusa- ¿Qué?

-Montana no es fácil de sobrellevar, pero es un gran amigo. A Tony le ha hecho mucho bien y eso ya es decir demasiado. Cuando le conoces, te das cuenta que realmente es especial –Peter apretó una sonrisa, aplaudiendo un poco- Bueno, creo que, am, um, debo irme, se supone que no debo hablar mucho con ustedes, no es que tengan algo malo pero es mejor así. De momento. Créanlo. Así es mejor.

-Peter…

-Con permiso, capitán, Vengadores Secretos.

Todo parecía que iba a ser así, corto, abrupto, confuso, mirándose entre sí como buscando respuestas donde no las había. Una vez que Peter desapareció, empezaron a recoger todo. Clint buscó las tazas, gruñendo cuando se deslizaron lejos de sus manos a punto de caer de la isla.

-Wanda, eso no es gracioso.

-¿Qué?

-Okay, caí. Ganaste.

-¿De qué hablas?

Barton alcanzó las tazas, pero ya no se deslizaron. Apuntó con un dedo a la joven quien frunció su ceño al no comprender de qué la acusaba. Sam negó, tomando la caja con donas sobrantes para colocarla dentro de un estante, pero la puerta que abrió se cerró de golpe a punto de rebanarle los dedos.

-Wanda.

-¿Ahora qué?

Steve iba a preguntarles a qué estaban jugando cuando todos se quedaron quietos porque las luces de la cocina comenzaron a titilar, como si fuesen a fundirse los focos. La luz se hizo más tenue, con un chasquido extraño. Fueron unos escasos segundos y después todo volvió a la normalidad. Esta vez todo el grupo miró a la Bruja Escarlata quien levantó sus manos, señalando el techo con una mirada temerosa.

-Sé lo que piensan, pero no fui yo. Algo atravesó el techo y alteró la electricidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –quiso saber Scott sintiendo un escalofrío.

-De verdad. No pude distinguir qué era, pero definitivamente no es normal.

-Genial, genial –Lang sacudió su cabeza rápidamente- Me voy a mi recámara.

Natasha fue la última en retirarse, aun consternada de lo que había sucedido. Terminó por rendirse porque sabía por el silencio en la cocina que Viernes no estaba dispuesta a darles explicaciones. Resignada, caminó hacia su propia recámara, pasando por un largo pasillo que atravesaba un jardín interior tipo zen, que se intersectaba con otro cuya entrada tenían prohibida al ser parte del ala que pertenecía al castaño. La Viuda Negra se detuvo, al verle pasar cerca. Los muros de cristal le dejaron contemplarle, en su pijama con la mirada clavada en su tableta, aparentemente hablando con alguien, seguramente su IA, mordiendo una dona en el proceso. Una escena por demás conocida para la rusa, quien estaba a punto de sonreír nostálgica cuando su rostro mutó a la preocupación genuina, la alerta al peligro.

La razón fue la sombra que proyectó Tony contra las paredes sólidas que corrían hacia las habitaciones de aquella sección. No era su sombra, la sombra de un hombre. Parecía danzar, un espectro con forma de lobo a juzgar por sus orejas, hocico y garras que rasguñaban al aire como si desearan alcanzar al millonario, ajeno a ello. Romanov se pegó al vidrio, golpeando para llamar la atención de Stark pero fue imposible, esas paredes habían sido hechas a prueba de ruidos. Maldijo en su lengua natal mirando alrededor. Poco le importó la orden de restricción. Avanzó decidida a alcanzar al castaño, pasando hacia la siguiente puerta, deslizando una tarjeta anteriormente hurtada en el Helitransporte cuando nadie prestaba atención.

-" _Agente Romanov, no tiene permiso de…_ "

-Ven y trata de detenerme –siseó Natasha- ¡Tony! ¡Tony!

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, torciendo en una esquina, viendo una luz encendida en una salita de estudio a la que entró. Ella cayó al suelo alfombrado al chocar con una mole que le detuvo la carrera. Los ojos grises y furiosos de Montana se clavaron depredadores sobre la pelirroja quien de un salto se puso de pie. Detrás del Marshal, sentando con piernas recogidas en la esquina de un sofá, estaba Tony boquiabierto. La espía quiso hablarle pero su vista fue bloqueada por Montana quien le empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta.

-Largo de aquí, asesina de niños.

-Quiero hablar con Tony.

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar, prostituta del mejor postor.

-Di todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a irme de aquí. ¡Tony!

-¡Traidora! –rugió el Marshal apuntándole con un dedo- ¡Tu traición costó vidas! ¡Y tuviste el descaro de afirmar que hiciste lo correcto! ¡Lo sabías y no hiciste nada!

-Quiero hablar con Tony.

-A ti no te importa nadie más que tú misma. Por eso Bruce te abandonó.

Natasha apretó su mandíbula pero no se movió de su lugar. –Quiero hablar con Tony.

-¿Creíste que al auxiliar a tu camarada Barnes estabas limpiando tu deuda de sangre? No cabe duda que las serpientes venenosas como tú solo miran en función de sus propios intereses. Mentirosa, hipócrita, aprovechada, asesina. Asesina. Jamás esos rostros te abandonarán, jamás dejarás de escuchar esos gritos. Tú los mataste, tú acabaste con esas vidas inocentes. Como lo hiciste con mi Patito. L. Á. R. G. A. T. E.

-Quiero hablar con Tony.

La rusa respingó al escuchar un rugido no humano escapar del pecho de Montana, cuyo rostro se deformó, dejándole ver un hocico de colmillos filosos y ojos rojizos con garras que hicieron un arco directo hacia ella. Natasha jadeó, pero no se movió, apretando sus puños con su mirada ahora clavada en el castaño que no se movía ni un solo centímetro. Observó su confusión, ese guantelete negro en su mano izquierda, la dona abandonada como su tableta, el dolor en sus ojos. Ella sintió los suyos humedecerse pero aun así no cedió cuando tuvo enfrente a un antropomorfo Marshal cuyas garras se detuvieron cuando ambas miradas se conectaron con las filosas uñas a centímetros de su rostro. Natasha no cedió, igual que en sus más peligrosas misiones, se armó de un valor y decisión al resistir el escrutinio de esos ojos salvajes.

-Quiero hablar con Tony –murmuró.

-Montana… -llamó aquél.

Tras segundos que le parecieron siglos a la pelirroja, Montana se retiró con un bufido de fastidio, volviendo a la normalidad, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Romanov respiró aliviada, antes de mirar a Tony, quien iba a hablar pero guardó silencio cuando ella fue corriendo a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que casi tosió al sentirse estrujado. Permanecieron así, sin decirse nada más que con ese gesto que el castaño lentamente correspondió, escuchando en su oído la voz quebrada de la rusa pedirle perdón una y otra vez. Los ojos de Stark buscaron los de Montana quien solamente se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos al recargarse contra una pared. Las manos de Natasha tomaron el rostro del millonario, pegando ambas frentes. Se miraron, rieron como tontos y luego ambos se echaron a llorar en un nuevo abrazo.

-¿Querías hablar? –dijo más compuesto Tony.

-Vas a decirme todo, una vez dejé pasar lo que te sucedía cuando me dijiste que estabas bien pero no era así. No volverá a suceder.

-Estoy bien –le bromeó sin sonreír el castaño.

-No lo estás, pero tampoco estás solo –afirmó ella, tomando la mano con el guante- Así que comienza a hablar porque sabes de antemano que soy muy buena interrogando.

-Oh.

-Comienza… Patito.


	10. Heridas

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Heridas.**

 _Just give me a reason_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_  
 _It's in the stars_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _We're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_

Just give a reason, Pink.

* * *

Steve se cubría el rostro con ambas manos no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba de Natasha, un par de días después de haber hablado con Tony, cuando todos estuvieran frescos y descansados de una difícil misión contra Los Restauradores. Escuchar el nombre de Owachy relacionado con la vida del castaño había sido una cuchillada certera en su corazón, como del resto de los Vengadores Secretos cuyas expresiones hablaron por sí mismas. El trabajo de Helen Cho con aquel guantelete que mantenía a salvo no solo el corazón de Stark como lo hiciera su reactor, sino también su cordura con un tratamiento de carácter psiquiátrico. Los viajes alrededor del mundo con Montana del brazo, ayudándole a superar la negra depresión que toda la situación trajo a su vida, mientras buscaban una manera de detener al monstruo que no se apartaba del millonario más perdía fuerza si aquellos que le rodeaban tenían el coraje suficiente para enfrentarle.

La Viuda Negra contaba su experiencia sobre ello, habiendo entrado al grupo que hacía guardias, rotando turnos cada noche. Luego de lo sucedido con Peter y Tony, todos los Defensores habían decidido que una persona debía quedarse al lado del castaño vigilando hasta el amanecer, eso había mostrado una disminución en las apariciones de Owachy, pues el mundo de los sueños era su campo donde tenía mayor poder, pero entre la compañía y el efecto del guante, Stark estaba lejos de sus garras mortales. Por esa razón se habían mantenido en la Torre Stark, lejos de miradas indiscretas o preguntas molestas, pero sobre todo, conteniendo esos eventos sobrenaturales en un solo lugar. Sin embargo, entre Fury, T'Challa y Peter habían convencido de alguna manera a Montana de que la convivencia con el resto de los Vengadores era una solución mejor.

De igual manera, la rusa había hablado con el Marshal para obtener su consentimiento y así hablarles claramente a los demás sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Montana había accedido luego de que ella pasara esa noche al lado de Tony, sin nada que contar salvo la puerta que en un momento dado se abrió sola sin explicación alguna pero nada entró ni salió. Fue todo lo extraño que le sucediera, más eso de alguna manera había conseguido que aquel guardián antropomorfo dejara su hostilidad hacia Natasha, quien buscó después al rey de Wakanda como a Fury, pidiendo el apoyo de ambos con el fin de hacer una reunión menos forzada y más natural entre todos, necesitaban aclarar todos sus dudas, sus pendientes. No solo serían un mejor equipo, estando unidos, completamente unidos, Owachy podría casi desaparecer de la vida del millonario.

-¿La reunión es ahora, verdad? –preguntó un serio Rogers.

-Sí.

Era en la misma sala de juntas donde una vez escucharan al Secretario de Estado hablarles de los Acuerdos de Sokovia y comenzara su ruina. Todos estaban presentes salvo Montana y Tony, ausencias que explicó de inmediato Marcus a los Vengadores Secretos, pues había sido un requisito del Marshal el que pasaran primero por un acuerdo mutuo sin ellos antes de llevar a esa sala al castaño para que al fin pudieran hablar con él. Con su característica diplomacia, T'Challa les animó a hablar una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, algunos evadiendo miradas o sin saber qué decir. Rhodey fue el primero en romper aquel hielo con un discurso que primero les hizo sentir incómodos pero luego comprendieron. El coronel estaba molesto más no rencoroso, quería ayudar al mundo protegiéndolo de Los Restauradores pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba ver a salvo a su mejor amigo.

-… cuando le vi romper en mil pedazos el teléfono junto con la carta, me di cuenta que las cosas habían tocado fondo y mi Tones se me escapaba de las manos. Tuvimos diferencias, cada quien hizo lo que creyó en esos momentos era lo que debía hacer por razones tan extremas como las piensen. Fury tiene razón. Ya es cosa del pasado, tenemos que seguir, si algo me ha enseñado la rehabilitación es que bien puedes quedarte a lamentar tu estado o puedes comenzar a curarte.

-Yo creo –dijo Peter cuando Rhodey terminó- Que si tratamos de volver a lo que éramos antes de todo esto, estaríamos cometiendo una equivocación. Perdonen si lo explico así pero no sé cómo hacerlo mejor. Es como cuando dos partículas chocan, rompen sus núcleos e intercambian masas como electrones. Ya no puedes devolverlas a lo que fueron, es imposible, pero siempre puedes hacer algo más con lo nuevo que has creado… es un mal ejemplo, pero creo que todo esto es igual.

-Kintsugi –murmuró el capitán, mirando de reojo al rey de Wakanda quien asintió.

-Vamos a tener que arreglar nuestros desacuerdos uno por uno, pero estoy dispuesto al diálogo, al trabajo por alcanzarlo –Rhodey miró a todos- Todas las familias pelean, creo que aún somos familia.

Cada quien dio sus opiniones, algunos de manera entrecortada por la emoción, otros sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tendrían muchos obstáculos a saltar pero acordaron ayudarse mutuamente, conforme el paso del tiempo y la convivencia permitiera que las heridas de todos fueran sanando lentamente en la forma y medida correspondiente, pero sin esconderse, culparse o manteniendo peleas. Les llevó un par de horas aquel debate pero al final hubo un consenso general y los rostros fueron más relajados, permitiendo la palabra de nuevo a Marcus, quien dando gracias a T'Challa por toda su paciencia para ellos, miró a Carol antes que a los demás.

-Esto fue relativamente fácil. Ahora viene lo difícil –sentenció Pantera Negra.

-Ninguno de ustedes se mueva o hable hasta que Tony se los indique –ordenó la capitana- No me hago responsable si Montana les rebana la cabeza por necios.

Con miradas consternadas y otras serias, Rhodey asintió a Marcus para que ordenara a Viernes llamar a los dos restantes miembros del nuevo equipo que iban a formar. T'Challa se puso de pie, igual que Danvers, cada uno al final de la hilera de asientos que ocupaban Steve, Wanda, Clint, Scott y Natasha para mantenerles quietos. Montana apareció de la mano del castaño, hablando tranquilamente de algo que parecía ser un tema entretenido para Stark, pasando por las puertas corredizas hasta llegar a la sala, deteniéndose de golpe en la entrada por la mirada inquisitiva del Marshal sobre todos los presentes, caminando más lento hacia el lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Rhodey quien llamó con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Hey, Tones.

Un par de ojos avellana se clavaron en el coronel, tendiendo la mano que el otro solicitaba y que apretó para darle ánimos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Siempre –respondió el millonario aunque por su tono de voz era claro que estaba nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas esa fiesta en el MIT? ¿Cuándo nos presentaron a las de Psicología?

-Cómo olvidarlas.

-Es lo mismo.

Montana parecía que se quisiera tragar a los demás frente a ellos, detrás de Stark pero tampoco hizo gesto alguno de agresión, esperando por lo que fuese a suceder. Rhodey no dejó de mirar al castaño ni éste a su inseparable amigo, tomándose su tiempo para armarse de coraje que parecía no venir. Carol levantó una mano cuando vio que Natasha quería ponerse de pie, indicándole que permaneciera sentada. Steve tenía sus nudillos blancos, casi a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y alcanzar a Tony quien jaló aire, volviéndose a Montana quien le miró al pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros de manera protectora. Todo indicaba que ese experimento no iba a funcionar hasta que volvieron a escuchar la voz del millonario, ligeramente más quebrada.

-Quiero hacerlo… solo que… es más difícil de lo que pensé…

-Recuerda, tienes el control de la situación, Tones –apoyó Rhodey.

Lentamente, como si estuviera hecho de piedra, Stark fue girándose sobre sus talones conteniendo el aliento mientras su mirada viajó del coronel hacia una cabellera pelirroja. La Viuda Negra le sonrió, con sus manos apretadas entre sí. Tony asintió pues ya habían hablado más que con los demás, así que eso le ayudó a pasar al siguiente rostro, que fue de Clint. Uno muy preocupado. Luego fue el de Sam, quien no hizo nada pero su mirada decía cuanto ansiaba decir algo. Fue el turno de Wanda, quien se mordió un labio al percibir esa oleada de dolor en el castaño quien ahora miró a Scott, otra sonrisa le saludó. Haciendo una pausa, con la vista clavada en la mesa de vidrio, Tony finalmente se decidió a ver a los ojos al Capitán América.

Ojos azules como el hielo, como el cielo, como un escudo. El millonario no pudo verle más, volviendo su vista hacia el collar de Montana, notando los detalles de las cuentas, las plumas como los complicados tejidos. Se obligó a relajar una vez más su respiración, apenas si frunciendo su ceño con un silencio más que denso en la sala. Rhodey apretó la mano de su amigo, quien asintió, pasando saliva para aclararse su garganta pero con la espalda a todos ellos. Era demasiado verles por tanto tiempo sin sentir aquel tirón en su interior. Los ojos vacilantes de Tony buscaron los seguros, fieros de su protector quien acarició su mejilla.

-Lo siento –habló de nuevo- Es difícil… mucho… yo… yo quisiera ser el de antes y poder hacer bromas al respecto, pero es como si ya no recordara cómo hacerlo, solo me queda… la sensación de cuando lo hacía. Gracias por hacer esto, habla por todo lo que pudieran decir…

Su mirada no se despegaba de Montana, quien palmeó apenas su espalda, besando sus cabellos contra los que murmuró.

-Diles.

-… realmente… realmente no tengo rencores… sé que hicieron bien… sé que yo me equivoqué de una forma que no les dejé salida… la verdad… es que… es que… -el castaño apretó sus ojos- La verdad es que en un momento lo que me cegó fue verles darme la espalda para proteger a Bucky… y no porque… fue… fue que me sentí tan desesperado porque hicieran lo mismo por mí… por… por… sentir al menos una vez en mi vida… lo que era ser el Bucky de alguien…

Steve y los de su lado respingaron al escuchar el inequívoco chasquido del guantelete accionarse. Tony negó rápidamente, sujetándose del Marshal.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Sin mayores preámbulos, los dos se marcharon, con Montana sujetando al castaño, escoltados por Visión, Rhodey mirando al suelo claramente buscando recuperarse como Peter quien se talló sus ojos. El capitán se levantó queriendo seguirles pero Carol le sentó de golpe en su silla, negando en silencio. Fue Pantera Negra quien habló por ella.

-Lo siento, capitán, es así como deben ser las cosas en estos momentos.

-Tony…

-Owachy le ha hecho mucho daño, Steve –Rhodey miró al rubio- Traerlo del mundo al que lo llevó va a requerir de uno que otro milagro.

-Podemos hacerlo –fue Clint quien lo afirmó.

-¿Saben? Montana me ofreció la posibilidad de verles a todos ustedes en el peor escenario posible durante largo tiempo solamente para regordearme de su dolor. Pero me negué. Odio solamente genera más odio. Yo solo quiero ver sonreír a Tones, ha pasado por demasiado y ahora esto… no… una sola vez, es lo único que quiero. Verlo feliz por una sola vez. Y si tengo que dar mis piernas, dar mi vida, créanme, lo voy a hacer.

-Rhodey, estaremos contigo –Natasha tomó aire- No vamos a perder a Tony.

-Además –Scott habló de pronto- Todo esto, digo, las misiones y eso de volver aquí, pues tiene que contar, ¿no? Ya he visto muchas cosas, así que el tal Owachy con sus sustos no será diferente.

-Tranquilo, coronel, vamos a lograrlo –afirmó Clint.

-No había podido decirlo, pero es bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

Sam alcanzó a Rhodes cuando todos salieron de la sala de juntas, taciturnos, cada quien dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Coronel…

-Sam.

-Quisiera… quisiera hablar con usted a solas.

-Dime Rhodey que me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

-Coronel… no puedo.

Rhodey sonrió. –Vamos por una taza de café, la necesito.

Ambos hombres se prepararon una humeante taza con un café de aroma perfecto, detalles con los que les llenaba Tony Stark, detalles que no pasaban ya desapercibidos para todos ellos, haciendo su convivencia con el millonario más dolorosa.

-¿Y bien, Sam?

-Perdóneme, coronel. Todavía sigo pensando que debí…

-Sam, escucha –el otro le detuvo- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Visión. En una pelea, en una batalla como ésas no puedes tener la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien. Los errores aparecen y no es culpa de nadie. Sabía que eso podía sucederme, sabía que podía morir. Si volviera al pasado sabiendo esto, de todos modos lo volvería a hacer.

-Pero…

-Nada –sonrió Rhodey, palmeando el hombro de Sam- Deja ese remordimiento, Sam, o no podrás volar con la cabeza clara aunque Tony te haga las mejores alas.

-De todos modos, quería pedirle perdón.

-Okay, si eso te alivia, entonces te perdono, Sam.

Bebieron de sus tazas en silencio hasta que Wilson retomó la palabra.

-Lo peor lo lleva Steve, ¿cierto?

-Siberia es algo que no ha podido superar Tones, y de ahí está clavado Owachy.

-¿Dónde y cuándo encontró esa cosa?

-Según me dijo, en Nevada, en una tienda perdida en el desierto. Después de Sokovia.

-¿Ahí?

-Aparentemente, a la luz tiene la forma de un muñeco, un lobito de costal remendado.

-¿Le han visto así?

-Sólo Montana. Esa forma aparentemente inocua es una trampa, como ya escucharon, no deben ver directamente los ojos de Owachy o no los dejará en paz.

-Pero todos ustedes…

-Ha sido protegiendo a Tony, y bueno, creo que de alguna manera, no tenemos la clase de cosas que busca ese monstruo.

Charlaron unos minutos más sobre el tema, con mayor fluidez. Sam se toparía con el capitán, a quien le comentaría sobre lo que el Coronel Rhodes le había dicho sobre Owachy. Steve solamente agradecería con palabras cortas, quedándose en el pasillo principal de aquellas habitaciones con las manos en la cintura, viendo hacia el techo tratando de no caer en la desesperación. El castaño había tratado de decirle, pero no escuchó. Ya no estaba bien para cuando discutieron sobre Wanda y la firma de los Acuerdos, más su fijación por salvar a Bucky le había hecho ciego ante los signos que había mostrado Stark. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de romper algo en esos instantes, de salir corriendo a toda prisa y estrellarse contra el muro más duro que hubiera. Le dolía el episodio del celular destrozado, por obra más de aquel monstruo que del millonario.

 _-"¿Desea que llame a la Doctora Cho, capitán?"_

-No, Viernes. Estoy bien. Yo apagaré las luces.

-" _Como usted diga_."

Negando apenas, Rogers fue apagando las luces camino a su habitación, pensando en la manera de hablar o convencer al Marshal de permitirle tan solo unos momentos a solas con Tony, estaba seguro que podría hacer algo. Abrió la puerta de su recámara, apagando la última luz del pasillo cuando sus ojos detectaron algo. Una sombra. Al final. Era muy alta para la distancia en que se encontraba, con unas orejas lobunas sacudiéndose. La mano veloz del rubio encendió la mitad de las luces del pasillo, viendo que la sombra desaparecía, frunciendo apenas su ceño. Volvió a apagarlas para comprobar que en verdad estaba viendo una sombra y no un juego de objetos formando algo más. La sombra ahora estaba más cerca, a la mitad del pasillo. Steve sintió sus cabellos erizarse ante un frío súbito y el sonido inequívoco de colmillos chocando entre sí, girándose al instante sobre sus talones buscando el tablero de los apagadores.

Cual tenaza de hielo, una garra le sujetó su muñeca que pareció un palillo prensada en una manaza enorme de dedos largos y curvos pero no sólidos, sino más bien fantasmales. El corazón del capitán latió aprisa al percibir un aliento golpear su nuca y luego un ronroneo tosco, quebrado. Clavó sus ojos en el frente, no dispuesto a mirar lo que estaba pegado a su sien y que susurró algo en su idioma pero con un acento que estaba lejos de ser humano. _Él es mío._ No hubo risas más el tono de aquellas palabras le dejaron sentir una burla, un sentido despectivo que hizo rabiar al capitán, haciendo un giro de su brazo para desprenderse de aquel agarre. Owachy desapareció, deslizándose por el techo hacia el ala oeste donde reposaba ya el castaño.

No se lo pensó dos veces, corriendo tras él con una mirada llena de ira hasta terminar frente a una habitación en una sección donde tenía prohibida la entrada, mirando la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Visión apareció al mismo tiempo que las luces, terminando con aquel suceso. La puerta de la recámara de Tony se abrió de golpe y Steve estuvo a nada de atacar. Peter levantó sus manos en alto al notar su gesto, parpadeando confundido pero luego al asomarse por el pasillo y ver todas las luces encendidas como a Visión ahí, fue suficiente para comprender lo que había ocurrido, suspirando hondo antes de volverse a Rogers con una media sonrisa.

-Owachy.

-Lo dices tan tranquilo.

-No le tengo miedo y él lo sabe.

-Debería ir a dormir, capitán –sugirió cortés Visión.

-¿Tony?

-Am, durmiendo, el guantelete tiene una dosis para cada noche… cual bebé. Si me comprende.

-Capitán…

-Preferiría…

-Tú no prefieres nada –Montana apareció por el lado contrario a Visión- Mi Patito está durmiendo tranquilamente y así permanecerá sin tu inútil ayuda.

Steve ya no pudo más, volviéndose al Marshal con puños cerrados. –Estoy harto de tus insultos.

-No dormía de la preocupación.

-Oigan… -Peter fue empujado dentro por Zorro del Cielo, cerrando la puerta después.

-Tienes una habitación, úsala capitán de pacotilla. Buenas noches, Visión.

-Sí, señor.

-No eres tan buen guardián si Owachy puede merodear así.

-¿Eso se supone debe molestarme o hacerme llorar?

-Quiero hablar con Tony a solas.

-Esa línea fue de Natasha. Sin duda, eres poco original.

-Ya me cansé de tus juegos, ¿o tienes miedo de hablar conmigo?

Montana chasqueó su lengua, entrecerrando sus ojos con un par de pasos para quedar de nuevo frente al capitán quien levantó su mentón, desafiante.

-Howard dedicó toda su vida a una sola persona –susurró el Marshal- ¿Sabes a quién? A Steven Grant Rogers. Mi Patito pasó toda su vida oyendo como el Capitán América era lo mejor, lo más valioso, lo que había que proteger, ayudar, seguir. Eras su ídolo, su héroe cuando en las noches los gritos de Howard le aterrorizaban, apretaba a su capitán de peluche contra él para darle fuerzas. Creció con una imagen de ti como lo más honesto, lo más seguro, la persona en quien siempre podría confiar porque jamás le defraudaría. ¿Y qué coño hiciste? Usaste el escudo de su padre para casi matarle no sin antes decirle que él, quien te dio todo para que vivieras una nueva vida, no era nada para ti. ¿Qué clase de hombre de buen corazón abandona a un herido de batalla en plena Siberia? Ni Obadiah Stane fue tan hijo de puta como tú.

-Yo…

-Ah, no, Steve, migajas arrojadas en una arrogante carta no solucionaron nada. Solo lo empeoraron. Así que mete tus opiniones respecto a mi misión por tu trasero porque, como sueles hacerlo, no tienes ni una jodida idea de qué hago. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Peggy Carter está decepcionada de ti. Tus soldados están decepcionados de ti. Abraham Erskine está decepcionado de ti. Puedo traer sus almas para que lo digan si acaso dudas de mí. Encantado de hacerlo.

Montana le miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto de desprecio.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi Patito, no intentes hablarle, ni siquiera pienses en él. Llena tus vacíos con tu dulce Bucky, después de todo, enviaste este mundo al infierno por él. Compadezco al Sargento Barnes, con un amigo como tú, su vida no será muy larga.

-¡Cómo te…! –una garra se posó sobre los labios de Rogers.

-Sssshhh, calla soldado. Ahora desaparece, porque mi paciencia se ha terminado. Pobre de ti si intentas un acercamiento a mi Tony. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, de todos ustedes, tú eres el único gusano que jamás perdonaré, ni siquiera tengo necesidad de ello.

Un chasquido de dedos y el capitán desapareció. Montana rugió levemente quedándose en el solitario pasillo cuyas luces vacilaron, haciendo que mirara una de las lámparas más próximas. Pronunció una oración en sioux y todo volvió a la normalidad, pasando una mano con suavidad contra la madera de la puerta, sonriendo apenas antes de volverse y regresar a su propia recámara.


	11. Equipo

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Equipo.**

 _Si te cuentan que caí, sí._  
 _Besa al vuelo mi herida de paloma_  
 _Que beso amando tu perfil_  
 _Y en tu abrazo deriva mi persona_  
 _¿Dónde perdí el corazón?_  
 _Vive en tus ojos buscando calor_

Si te cuentan que caí, Miguel Bosé.

* * *

-" _Misión: completada_."

Fury asintió al escuchar la voz de Viernes, conteniendo una sonrisa, mirando sus pantallas al lado de Tony Stark quien manipulaba sus propios monitores, recibiendo los datos que recién había recolectado la Viuda Negra durante su asalto a una de las bases de Los Restauradores en el sur de Francia. Era una mañana soleada con la brisa del mediterráneo soplando sobre aquella pradera aparentemente apacible pero que escondía bajo sus campiñas una base subterránea que habían neutralizado con prácticamente unos cuantos raspones. De las mejores misiones en contra de aquellos terroristas que pudieran contar como altamente exitosa luego de un tiempo "muerto" donde no había ocurrido nada ni en el complejo ni con aquella amenaza. María Hill avisó a todo el grupo que enviarían el Quinjet, dando la posición donde se ubicaría la nave para que todos los equipos dispersos fuesen al punto de reunión.

-Iré en el Quinjet –dijo de pronto el millonario, tomando un par de tabletas consigo- Hay que actualizar ya los mandos de la nave, tengo que hacerlo de forma manual.

-No estrelles el transporte.

-Tienes un humor muy peculiar el día de hoy, director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas.

-Vete ya, no los dejes esperando.

Con Viernes controlando el Quinjet, el castaño se dedicó a hacer los últimos cálculos necesarios para implementar los nuevos códigos que ayudarían a la precisión de los motores en situaciones extremas y los radares que había mejorado. Los Nuevos Vengadores –título temporal- estaban obteniendo un control satisfactorio sobre Los Restauradores al grado de adelantarse a sus movimientos, comenzando a ubicar ya sus guaridas secretas aunque aquella principal seguía sin aparecer, más Stark consideraba que era cuestión de tiempo para que la descubrieran. Por el momento, con el trabajo de Marcus Phoenix y T'Challa con el comité de vigilancia, estaban dando vuelta lentamente a los Acuerdos de Sokovia, controlando la influencia del Secretario de Estado sobre las decisiones de las Fuerzas Conjuntas.

Si bien el millonario todavía no convivía con todos, estaban dando pasos de bebé con ello, siempre bajo la batuta de Montana cuya pasión por mermar las voluntades de los héroes ya era todo un deporte al que pocos eran inmunes, igual como sucedía con la personalidad demandante de Carol. Algo tenían que sufrir, le había dicho Rhodey en broma. Lo que no podía negar de todo aquello, era la disminución de los eventos sobrenaturales en el complejo de los Vengadores. Había días en que nada pasaba, como si fuese un día completamente normal, cosa que agradecía Tony de sobremanera. Estaba agradecido de esos días, como otras cosas. El Quinjet aterrizó suavemente sobre la pradera francesa con el anuncio de Viernes de tener listos los controles para la actualización.

-Okay, Fury, ¿me escuchas?

- _Fuerte y claro, Tony_.

-Haré un recalibración, así que dejarán de recibir señal del Quinjet máximo cinco minutos mientras se carga el nuevo sistema.

- _Los demás tienen la posición de la nave_ –habló Hill.

-Bien, entonces hablamos en cinco minutos –el castaño sacó una tarjeta transparente- Te veo en unos momentos, Viernes.

-" _Así será, Jefe_."

El Quinjet perdió toda energía, quedando en penumbras con solamente la tarjeta que Stark insertó parpadeando con una luz rojiza. Abrió unos paneles laterales de donde extrajo tarjetas que empezó a revisar como a cambiar de sitio mientras se hacía aquella actualización, mirando su reloj al haber puesto un cronómetro para hacerle saber cuando hubieran transcurrido esos cinco minutos obligatorios. Contrario a tiempos pasados, el millonario no tuvo problemas quedándose a solas en un ambiente así. Todo un logro como lo decía su inusual guardián y protector, quien seguramente se acercaba a toda prisa al Quinjet si le conocía tan bien. Así que no le fue extraño escuchar unos pasos apresurados fuera de la nave cuya compuerta estaba abierta. Tony pensó en algún saludo que hacerle a Montana, limpiándose sus manos con una franela al volverse.

-Steve…

De todos sus antiguos camaradas, era con el Capitán América con quien no había vuelto a hablar desde aquella reunión en la sala. Tal vez con Clint había intercambiado una que otra palabra, sobre todo porque Barton le había agradecido el cuidado a su familia. Cosa parecida había sucedido con Scott Lang. Natasha era más cercana a él, todavía no hablaba cómodamente con Wanda más ya no había hostilidad entre ellos. Sam era un rostro familiar cuando estaba con Rhodey, esos dos soldados estaban haciendo migas de nuevo. Pero Steve Rogers… ése era un asunto completamente diferente. Stark no supo qué hacer o decir en esos momentos, confundido de que el rubio hubiese llegado primero de todos cuando tenía la idea que estaba lejos del punto de reunión, ignorando que el capitán se había adelantado al perder la señal del Quinjet cuando se hizo el reseteo, preocupado de que algo hubiera sucedido.

-Tony… creí… que la nave había caído.

-… no.

-Eso veo.

El guantelete no se accionaba pero el castaño estaba muy seguro de que pronto iba a suceder, sentía su corazón agitado, quizá no tanto como hubiera imaginado. Solos, dentro de la nave, con el aroma del mediterráneo colándose dentro del Quinjet. Steve abrió de nuevo sus labios queriendo decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, juntando sus cejas al ver la negativa de Tony para verle a la cara, prefiriendo mantener su vista ocupada en un asiento o en la franela cada vez más arrugada entre sus dedos. Una sola palabra erróneamente dicha y ese momento tan fortuito se iba a perder. Si se acercaba sería la peor de las estrategias, pero anhelaba tanto consolar a quien había herido tanto, la real víctima de sus decisiones. No pudo hacer nada más que estar ahí, a pocos metros del otro, con la mirada en ese guante negro con un zorrito pintado, los gestos nerviosos, la mirada vacilante.

-Estás herido.

-¿Eh?

-La herida… se ve…

Steve bajó su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del codo tenía un corte no profundo pero que sangraba. -Uno de Los Restauradores, tenía garras retráctiles.

-Hay que atenderla, pueden contagiarte de sus virus o con su ADN.

El Capitán América le miró asombrado al escucharle y verle buscar el botiquín médico del cual extrajo una venda con materiales de curación. ¿Tony estaba dispuesto a…? Recordó las instrucciones de Natasha sobre no perturbar sus comportamientos. La mente del millonario estaba frágil, desorientada por la mordida de Owachy. Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía coherente y enfocado, una que otra vez podía hacer cosas sin sentido. Para el rubio, ese gesto de ayuda fue uno de esos episodios pero que estuvo agradecido internamente de que hubiera sucedido, quedándose muy quieto para no alterar la decisión de Stark, quien se acercó tranquilamente aunque sin verle, diciendo algo sobre desinfectar su herida y asegurarse de que no hubiera rastro alguno de contaminación biológica que alterara su suero. Cálculos y cifras en oraciones por demás conocidas para Rogers.

Sonrió casi al punto de las lágrimas, tenía al castaño a centímetros de sí, atareado limpiando su antebrazo, tomando muestras médicas que llevar a Helen Cho, tomando los vendajes para cubrir la herida con seguridad, como si ya lo hubiera hecho varias veces –cosa que era cierta- sin una pizca de temor o contrariedad que su presencia generalmente provocaba en Tony. Una vez más, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder viajar al pasado y cambiar lo sucedido en Siberia, tan solo unas cuantas palabras en lugar de otras, acciones menos violentas, decisiones más acertadas. Anheló tanto decirle cuanto le dolía sostener el escudo con el que había destruido su vida y permitido a ese monstruo de la oscuridad apoderarse de él, que ahora lo usaba en su nombre. Palabras que permanecieron en la mente de Steve para una ocasión más propicia, oraba por ello.

-Mucho mejor.

-Gracias, Tony –murmuró, viendo su brazo- Hace tiempo que nadie me atendía tan candorosamente, me siento todo un dandi con tan tiernas atenciones.

Fue magia, fue la casualidad, destino o mero accidente, el capitán no lo supo decir al momento de darse cuenta que había hablado como en aquellos viejos tiempos con los modismos e incluso su acento irlandés de Brooklyn, pero eso hizo el cambio. El castaño levantó su mirada hacia él, primero extrañado, confundido de no entender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, aparentemente desubicado pero sin el dejo de rechazo con el que le había visto. Ver esos ojos avellana tener por breves segundos una chispa cargada de algo que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco y a su estómago sentirle como si se torciera por sí solo, dándole el valor para sonreír apenas lo suficiente, arqueando una ceja para continuar con aquel pequeño y fugaz juego.

-Tienes un toque sutil, quien diría que Tony Stark es una cosita tierna que sabe cómo darle chispa primorosa a las cosas.

Un ligero sonrojo se asomó al rostro del millonario, sin despegar su vista de él, abriendo más sus ojos con un débil intento de querer replicar pero sin encontrar la debida respuesta, obviamente al desconocer esa clase de juegos. Su mayor conquista fue la breve pero inocente sonrisa que apareció en el rostro siempre pensativo de Stark, tosiendo después con sus manos tratando de llenar el vacío que sus labios habían dejado. No lamentó cuando todas las luces del Quinjet volvieron a la normalidad, con la voz de Viernes hablando sobre la actualización completada, rompiendo con el encanto del momento. Aún podían arreglar las cosas, ahora se daba cuenta. Y también de cómo podía lograrlo. Otros pasos llegaron a ellos, era Natasha en compañía de Clint que hablaban entre sí sobre sus nuevas armas. Tony se alejó al acto, volviendo al panel de control para cerrar los tableros abiertos y el rubio buscando donde sentarse. Ambos espías les observaron unos segundos sin llegar a mucho porque otra presencia entró.

-Montana –el castaño fue a él, ya sin mirar al capitán- Lo hicieron bien.

Zorro del Cielo le dedicó una mirada a Rogers, llevándose consigo a su protegido a quien observó con cejas levantadas como buscando algún signo preocupante sin hallar nada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Tenía que ajustar manualmente los controles para la actualización.

-Hm.

-¿La Capitana Danvers?

-Ya vienen los demás.

-Qué bueno porque hay una sorpresa –anunció Tony.

-¿Además del nuevo sistema del Quinjet? –preguntó la rusa.

-Algo mejor. Les gustará –aseguró el castaño.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la nave, alcanzaron el Helitransporte que ya iba en camino hacia el océano Atlántico. La sorpresa que les tenía preparada Nicholas Fury era nada menos que una figura perdida hace años de su vista, pero querida por todos. Phillip Coulson. Los Vengadores no escondieron su júbilo al verle, llenándole de abrazos apretados, palmadas sonoras en su espalda y una que otra broma mientras le rodeaban, no creyendo que el antiguo jefe de SHIELD estuviera vivo y coleando, pero era así, luego de pasar un tiempo recuperándose, armar de nuevo a sus agentes para seguir protegiendo al mundo, Fury le había buscado para traerle a las Fuerzas Conjuntas junto con el equipo que estuviera con él en la antigua organización y que haría su labor en contra de Los Restauradores mucho más sencilla.

-Están contentos –observó Tony al lado de Montana, a distancia discreta del grupo.

-Es una persona en quien pueden confiar.

-Les hará bien.

-¿Quién vendó el brazo del Capitán América?

-Montana…

-Deberías ir –T'Challa habló detrás de ellos- El Señor Coulson debe extrañarte.

El millonario observó al grupo, sus rostros alegres, interrogando, alabando, bromeando al recién llegado. Bajó su mirada, negando.

-Solo interrumpiría su reunión.

-¿Marshal? ¿No comparte mi opinión?

-No tengo opinión al respecto, Su Majestad. Lo que mi Patito quiera es lo que yo hago.

-¿Tony? ¿Por qué no pruebas a acercarte?

Éste se giró para ver a Pantera Negra, luego de nuevo a los Vengadores y por último a Montana quien no despegaba su vista de él. Negó una vez más, dando media vuelta seguido por el Marshal con quien salió de la mano, dejando la reunión atrás, igual que la fiesta de bienvenida que organizara para Phillip Coulson en el complejo de los Vengadores, una vez ahí. Prometió a Rhodey estar en el festejo pero no hubo deseo de presentarse, prefiriendo que todos ellos disfrutaran de la velada, dando una caminata por los jardines que rodeaban el salón lleno de música discreta, risas y baile en honor al ex jefe de SHIELD. Montana siempre cerca de él, abrazándole para tenerle pegado a su costado sin hacer preguntas, admirando el cielo nocturno que les había recibido y se mostraba despejado, con un manto de estrellas brillantes de varios colores.

-¿Piensas que debería estar ahí dentro? –quiso saber Tony.

-Pienso que deberías dejar de pensar por mí o por los demás.

-Dime, Montana.

-Lo que acordamos sigue vigente.

-Es mejor así –comentó el castaño- Es mejor.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Steve?

-… no lo sé.

Montana le miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de rodar sus ojos, tirando del millonario para llevarle a una de las bancas exteriores donde tomaron asiento a lo largo, el guardián estirando su cuerpo en todo el asiento y Stark recostado de espaldas a él, mirando al cielo estrellado en un nuevo silencio.

-¿Pedirás un deseo a una estrella fugaz? –bromeó el Marshal con sus brazos rodeándole.

-La luz de las estrellas que vemos son estrellas que ya han muerto. Es ilógico pedirle algo a lo que ya no está.

-Pero que importante admirar su luz entonces.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro –Montana besó su sien, mirando el cielo- Es el testamento dejado a través del tiempo y del espacio para decirte que ni la muerte puede destruir la luz de la esperanza.

Peter sería el primero en interrogarle al día siguiente por haber estado ausente en la fiesta de Coulson, casi reprochándole que no les acompañara. Luego fue Rhodey, Visión y enseguida el propio Phillip quien ya enterado de la situación le confirmó su apoyo siempre y cuando "dejara de ser tan idiota", lo que hizo sonreír a Stark, dándole su palabra que en una siguiente e importante celebración estaría con ellos. Después se quejó Natasha cuando estuvo a solas con ella, escuchando su reprimenda cual madre decepcionada. El millonario solamente rodó sus ojos cuando lo hizo Wilson, preguntándose si cada Vengador iba a darle un sermón por una simple falta, aunque sentía cierto cosquilleo agradable de pensarlo. Los entrenamientos con Carol eran casi exhaustivos para algunos como el joven Parker pero necesarios, casi no peleaban ya, lo cual era un logro de equipo. Solamente necesitaban limar esas asperezas pendientes, unas más rasposas que otras para su gusto, más ahora con todo el viejo equipo reunido sería más sencillo.

Ya no había vuelto a toparse con el capitán desde lo del Quinjet, temía, que se debía en buena parte a Montana y su sobreprotección. Se veían en compañía de otros, como cuando escuchaban de las pesquisas que Marcus estaba llevando a cabo con los resultados que Helen Cho había encontrado de los cuerpos y tecnología que usaban Los Restauradores. O cuando estaba presente al revisar los nuevos gadgets que había creado para alguno del equipo. También cuando estaban reunidos descansando en la sala comunal, cada quien escuchando su propia música o alguna en particular como esas selecciones tropicales de Peter que provocaban en Rhodey unas expresiones que divertían a Tony. Esa tarde en que acabaron todos ahí, en la enorme sala, Montana pidió una melodía a Viernes, llamando al millonario quien abrió sus ojos, negando de inmediato.

-Ah, Patito, nada de pucheritos, te toca bailar conmigo.

-Montana... –no era que no le gustara hacerlo, solamente que siempre lo habían hecho a solas, si acaso, con Peter de testigo únicamente.

-No me levantes ese pico, ven acá o voy por ti.

Sintiendo las curiosas miradas de Natasha y los demás –particularmente la de Rogers-, se levantó tomando aire y preguntándose qué pretendía ahora su protector con semejante espectáculo. Ya los Vengadores le habían visto bailar en galas o en misiones, así que no era nada nuevo que lo hiciera en esos precisos y bizarros momentos. No entendía el punto de aquello. Pero Montana estaba sonriente como el zorro que era por alguna misteriosa razón, canturreando el coro de la melodía que Viernes dejaba sonar en la sala.

 _I believe in miracles_  
 _Where you from, you sexy thing?_  
 _Sexy thing, you_  
 _I believe in miracles_  
 _Since you came along, you sexy thing_

-Montana…

-Nada.

Con toda seguridad sus colegas no sabían de las excelentes habilidades dancísticas de Montana, que en buena parte le habían valido ese mote de Zorro del Cielo, entre otras cosas más serias y menos banales como andar moviendo las caderas, obligándole a él a imitarle, atrapado entre sus brazos escuchando cantarle al oído con una risa coqueta. Detalle uno, su alto protector no traía nada puesto en su torso más que su hermoso collar nativo sobreviviente a generaciones de chamanes sioux, con unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y botas, cabellos sueltos. Detalle dos, estaban prácticamente frente los Vengadores, dándoles todo un espectáculo al que seguramente estaban acostumbrados, pero sintió algo extraño, una mirada de ojos azules que pareció en esos momentos más a un mortífero taladro que otra cosa. Steve estaba peligrosamente serio y Tony se preguntó si de nuevo le molestaba esos desplantes de Montana, una parte muy difusa de su inconsciente le susurró que era otra cosa.

-Montana…

-Baila, baila, baila.

No tuvo más remedio, porque cuando su guardián ordenaba algo había que obedecerle, terminando entre los aplausos fervorosos de Peter, unos discretos de un curioso Visión y otros más de corte burlón de parte de Rhodey. Iba a volver a su rincón pero Montana le sujetó de vuelta por su cintura, casi estrellándole por la fuerza con la que le devolvió a él. Un baile había sido suficiente y el castaño no se sintió muy cómodo con un segundo espectáculo, pidiéndole al Marshal que le soltara, escuchando una segunda negativa. Steve observaba más que atento aquella escena, viendo a Tony tratar de zafarse de esos insistentes brazos, tamborileando sus dedos contra el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado cada vez con más insistencia hasta que escuchó al millonario susurrar un no discreto que le hizo ponerse de pie como empujado por un resorte, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-Te ha dicho que no, déjalo ya en paz.

Peter abrió como platos sus ojos, su boca imitando el gesto, pasando su mirada de Visión quien estaba igualmente atento, a Rhodey quien levantó un dedo indicando que no intervinieran por la tensión que volvió a aparecer, aunque era entre aquellos dos con Stark de por medio, igualmente boquiabierto ante la audacia del capitán de enfrentarse así a Montana, cuando había dejado clara su amenaza de que no se acercara así a ellos. Wanda fue quien les llamó entre mímicas para que todos salieran porque sin duda, habría una pelea. Zorro del Cielo entrecerró sus ojos sin soltar al castaño, barriendo con su mirada a Steve, mismo que avanzó decidido hasta plantarse frente a ellos en esa pose que Tony le conociera tan bien, la misma que usaba cuando quería que se le obedeciera sin reproche alguno, esa voluntad de acero que hiciera temblar a sus enemigos frente a la furia indomable de Montana.

-Suéltalo.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Te lo sugiero. En la próxima no seré tan cortés.

-Steve –llamó el millonario, más que preocupado- Montana…

Ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle, sin embargo.

-Ahora.

-¿Y si no, qué, capitán?

Tony realmente creyó que esos dos iban a matarse en esos momentos, pero quiso la suerte demostrarle que aún tenía sorpresas bajo la manga para él. Todo el complejo quedó en luces rojas al sonar con fuerza la alarma de emergencia con la voz de Viernes llamándoles.

-" _ALERTA_. _ATAQUE SORPRESIVO, INTRUSIÓN VIOLENTA DE LOS RESTAURADORES EN LA PRISIÓN DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD DONDE SE ENCUENTRA HELMUT ZEMO_."


	12. Lágrimas

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Lágrimas.**

 _I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_  
 _Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_  
 _I'm far away from home_  
 _And I've been facing this alone_  
 _For much too long_

 _I feel like no one ever told the truth to me_  
 _About growing up and what a struggle it would be_  
 _In my tangled state of mind_  
 _I've been looking back to find_  
 _Where I went wrong_

Too much love will kill you, Queen.

* * *

-¡Esto no es un simulacro, nuestros rivales son aquellos que estábamos esperando! ¡No van a tenerles misericordia! ¡Van a usar todo lo que tengan a la mano para destruirles! ¡Hagan lo que les he ordenado! ¡Hagan lo que les ordene! ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!

La Capitana Marvel gritaba por sobre el ruido del viento azotándoles cuando el Quinjet abrió la compuerta en pleno vuelo, justo debajo de la prisión en llamas ya donde Los Restauradores estaban tratando de liberar a Zemo. Varios guardias y soldados habían perdido la vida como reos atrapados en el intercambio de fuego. Todos sintieron que esa misión era claramente diferente porque la fiereza con que Carol Danvers había dado sus órdenes tenía algo más que un puño de hierro. Estarían divididos en equipos, claramente poniendo a los que poseían mayores poderes y control al frente con los más jóvenes e inexpertos en la retaguardia. La capitana como Montana serían los primeros en abrir paso a los demás, la vanguardia que se enfrentaría según el informe de las Fuerzas Conjuntas a terroristas con capacidades no vistas.

-¡Adelante!

Danvers se lanzó en caída libre junto con Montana, ambos emprendiendo su vuelo hacia la prisión, evadiendo ya los disparos de metralleta de largo alcance que intentaron derribarles como al Quinjet, cuyo vuelo en círculos preparó su siguiente descenso para el resto de los héroes armados hasta los dientes con protecciones extra y algunos trucos tecnológicos obsequio de Stark. Una nueva explosión provocó un hongo de fuego que tuvieron que atravesar para seguir a la capitana y al Marshal quienes ya entraban a la prisión, enfrentando a los primeros Restauradores. Clint silbó al ver los poderes de estos terroristas, manipulando los elementos, la energía como creando ondas de energía que pulverizaban cuerpos. Muy peligrosos. El nivel donde se encontraba Helmut Zemo todavía resistía la penetración de las fuerzas terroristas pero no por mucho.

Se dispersaron tal como se los indicó la Capitana Marvel, unos entrando a los controles para impedir que derribaran más puertas y entorpecer su huida. Otros para neutralizar los puntos de ataques más agresivos y permitir la evacuación, dejándoles el campo libre para luchar sin restricciones. Tres Helitransportes estaban acercándose, comenzando una pelea aérea con aviones caza que esperaban por sus compañeros. Su intención de rescatar a Zemo de la prisión era clara, como sus recursos para conseguirlo, armamento de última tecnología. Un grupo de Restauradores apareció de la nada frente a Carol, rodeándola al acto para atacarla sin piedad al punto que Montana tuvo que ir a auxiliarle. Wanda se abrió paso, escuchando de esa pelea cuando vio pasar uno de esos terroristas, una melena platinada corriendo a toda velocidad. La Bruja Escarlata contuvo la respiración.

-¡PIETRO!

Una explosión atravesando la pared junta a ella la noqueó, perdiendo comunicación con el resto de su equipo. El Capitán América fue quien se dio cuenta que la joven Maximoff no respondía, yendo a buscarla entre el caos de la pelea, con varias heridas ya en el cuerpo. Lo que fuese que diera poder a esos Restauradores era apabullante. Otra explosión les dijo que estaban abriendo un boquete al nivel donde se encontraba Zemo. Visión estaba ahí pero necesitaba refuerzo. Carol llamó a Steve cuando se deshicieron de sus atacantes, algunos escapando para apoyar el ataque final. Todos estaban enfrascados en batallas individuales y los terroristas estaban consiguiendo abrirse paso a la celda de Zemo. En el aire, la situación era similar aún con tres bien armados Helitransportes. Danvers volvió a insistir casi quedándose sin voz.

 _-¡ROGERS! ¡EL BOQUETE!_

Éste sacaba de los escombros a una Wanda que volvía en sí, confundida por el golpe, llamando a su hermano y luego tirando del uniforme del capitán.

-¡Mi hermano! ¡Está con ellos!

-¿Pietro…?

-¡Lo vi! ¡Lo juro!

-¡ _ROGERS_!

Quien respondió al llamado fue Lang, convirtiéndose en un gigante para tomar partes del techo de concreto con que cubrir el boquete hecho por un solo Restaurador, pidiendo a Visión que lo soldara. Ambos recibieron una descarga eléctrica que lanzó al Hombre Hormiga fuera de la prisión, a punto de caer en una llamarada de fuego de no ser por las redes de Peter que le detuvieron a tiempo, mientras que Visión trató de quitarse de encima a una docena de terroristas que mordieron su cuerpo, robando su energía, uno intentando quitarle la Gema de la Mente. Montana apareció, quitándoselos de encima con un grupo persiguiéndole. Una de las naves de caza se situó justo donde habían cubierto ese túnel de salida con un campo de protección rechazando la lluvia de disparos de los Helitransportes. Un pulso electromagnético vino a noquear a todos, haciendo que cayeran todas las naves y dejando sin energía la prisión. Un tornado estalló en el cielo, cayendo sobre el complejo hasta el nivel más profundo, absorbiendo todo lo que hubiera dentro antes de desaparecer.

Las Fuerzas Conjuntas llamaron más naves una vez que el alcance del pulso desapareció, sacando heridos, muertos y a los Vengadores inconscientes, llevándoles a un ala médica para atenderles de inmediato. La prisión estaba en las afueras de una ciudad desértica a mitad del país, pero el ataque no había pasado desapercibido y pronto medios de comunicación estaban rodeando la zona en busca de un reportaje o imágenes exclusivas. Tanto Rhodey como Tony se miraron, más que angustiados por el estado de todos como el resultado de aquel ataque. Se habían llevado a Zemo. Claro que habían exterminado a un buen número de Restauradores pero al final ellos habían ganado. Fury iba y venía dando gritos igual que Coulson, buscando alejar a la prensa, atender los heridos y entender qué tanto había sucedido en tan pocos minutos.

Con la ayuda de Helen Cho, los Nuevos Vengadores regresaron a la consciencia en poco tiempo, siendo invocados por Fury y los suyos a una sala de juntas en lo que quedaba de esa prisión de máxima seguridad. Carol tenía múltiples vendajes en el cuerpo, igual que Montana, dos de los más heridos en aquel combate. Scott estaba en coma, aparentemente esa descarga le había "desconectado" su sistema nervioso, aún no tenían un diagnóstico completo. El cuerpo de Visión fue un golpe de suerte que le había salvado del mismo destino. Los demás estaban con heridas parecidas, callados, alrededor de una enorme mesa de metal con el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas paseándose buscando no estallar más. Carol al fin tomó la palabra, de pie en una esquina de la mesa.

-Fue mi responsabilidad, debí armar de otra manera los equipos.

-Hizo bien, capitana –replicó Fury, deteniéndose- Maximoff, Rogers, ¿qué sucedió?

La joven miró al capitán, jugando nerviosa con sus manos. –Creí… creí ver a Pietro.

-Aprovecharon su distracción para atacarla –defendió Steve.

-¿Y qué suponen que harían? –gruñó Montana de brazos cruzados, junto a Tony en la esquina contraria- ¿Pedirles una cita para fecha y hora de pelea?

-Marshal…

-Scott Lang está en coma porque el Capitán América no llegó a detener esos Restauradores, necesitábamos fuerza y táctica en esos momentos. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado cómo decirle a la pequeña Cassie que su padre quizá no despierte por un error que pudo haberse evitado?

-Fue mi culpa –Wanda bajó su mirada, resistiendo las lágrimas- Mi hermano…

-No era a quien viste, niña tonta. Pietro Maximoff está bien muerto –Montana frunció su ceño.

-¡Déjala en paz! –el capitán azotó un puño sobre la mesa.

-Hey, tranquilícense –pidió Sam, levantando sus manos- No vamos a pelear entre nosotros.

-Pues eso se les da muy bien, dar la espalda a quien más lo necesita –reclamó el Marshal.

-Los reclamos los dejaremos para después que aclaremos ciertas cosas –intervino Coulson, entrando a la sala con unas tabletas en mano que de inmediato pasó a los demás- ¿Capitana Danvers?

-¿Sí?

-Yo creo que este equipo y nosotros nos merecemos unas cuantas confesiones, ¿no le parece?

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Rhodey miró a todos.

La Capitana Marvel se quedó muy seria, levantando sus ojos hacia Montana quien hizo un mohín, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. Tony le observó consternado, no entendiendo lo que Coulson estaba tratando de decir. El Marshal se volvió a él, sonriéndole apenas antes de jugar con sus cabellos.

-Idiotas –comenzó- Creen que están solos en este planeta como si fuesen los jodidos amos de la colina, el hombre, especialmente el hombre blanco, tiene un serio problema de egocentrismo.

-Menos discursos y más hechos, Marshal –pidió Fury.

-Los Restauradores son Inhumanos, es lo que trata de decir el Jefe Coulson. No estábamos seguros de ello, por eso pedimos los análisis a la Doctora Cho, que es lo que están viendo –Montana señaló las tabletas- Bien podían ser humanos mejorados como fue el caso de los mellizos Maximoff, que recibieron sus dones de una exposición al poder Inhumano. Pero ahora vemos que no es así. Realmente son ellos, y están dispuestos a destruir el mundo humano para controlar ellos este planeta en beneficio de sus amos.

-Genial –bufó Clint- Más problemas.

-Si alguno de ustedes hubiera tenido el seso de escuchar a mi Patito cuando les dijo que debían estar preparados para amenazas de otros mundos quizá no estuviéramos aquí –el Marshal miró a Ojo de Halcón como si quisiera matarlo- Pero le llamaron traidor, paranoico, egoísta, conspirador y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Ahora los Inhumanos tienen a Zemo.

-¿Lo volverán uno de ellos? –quiso saber Natasha.

-Por supuesto –respondió Danvers- Lo quisieron hacer conmigo, pero no lo lograron.

-¿Qué…?

Coulson torció una sonrisa. –Lo que la capitana quiere decir es que ella es una Inhumana.

-No, aún soy humana. Gracias a Montana.

-¡Qué jodidos…! –Peter casi brincó de su silla- ¡Por eso puede volar y hacer esas cosas tan…! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!

-Peter –le regañó el millonario.

-Um, lo siento.

-¿Cómo hicieron para transformar así su ADN, capitana? –insistió Phillip- Ni siquiera Wanda tiene una metamorfosis a su nivel.

-Poseen un material, poder, o como quieran llamarle que hace esta mutación, pero tenía entendido que aún no conseguían la manera de sacarla de los cristales en donde está contenida.

-Y parece que llego justo a tiempo –un Marcus de corbata suelta y cabellos descompuestos de tanto mesárselos apareció en la sala, apagando su celular- Vaya con esta situación, tenemos más problemas por si querían más estrés.

-¿Ahora qué? –gruñó Fury.

-El Secretario de Estado demanda un informe. Naciones Unidas demanda un informe. La prensa ruge por una respuesta. ¿No les pareció extraño que los periodistas llegaran demasiado pronto a la escena del crimen considerando que se tiene un cerco federal alrededor de la prisión?

-Alguien los envió –observó Tony.

-Sí –Marcus suspiró- Adivina, adivinador, el nerd que siempre te envidió.

-Tiberius Stone –respondió el castaño, tensando su cuello.

-¿Es alguien por quien debamos preocuparnos? –quiso saber Steve al ver su reacción.

Phoenix silbó mientras se quitaba su saco, corbata y los ponía sobre una silla libre a su lado, arremangándose su camisa.

-Fue compañero nuestro, en el MIT, uno muy envidioso de la suerte de las Industrias Stark como de las habilidades de su colega de clase por su genialidad para inventar nuevas cosas. Perdió contratos militares por los Stark y ahora controla buena parte de los medios masivos de comunicación, tiene sus propios canales de televisión, radio, periódico e internet.

-Esa es la razón por la que no se ha dejado el asunto de los Acuerdos de Sokovia en paz- observó T'Challa.

-Y también es quien probablemente esté armando a Los Restauradores. Según los análisis de Viernes, los materiales y armas que poseen estos Inhumanos parecen provenir de los almacenes Stone, recientemente beneficiados con un contrato militar.

-Jo-der –maldijo Peter- Ops, lo siento, Señor Stark.

-Tenemos que hallar esas benditas guaridas donde están almacenando las armas y así obtener las evidencias con qué acusar al desgraciado –Marcus jaló aire- Ha estado beneficiándose de todo esto de la Guerra Civil y bueno… si está ayudando a Los Restauradores, no lo hace solo.

-Insinuar que un Secretario de Estado está involucrado en el terrorismo es una muy grave acusación, Señor Phoenix –opinó Fury.

-¡Joder!

-Peter.

-Ya me callo.

-¿El General Ross y éste Tiberius Stone están ayudando a los Inhumanos para controlar el planeta? –cuestionó un atónito Wilson.

-Y con Zemo ahora con ellos… -Coulson miró a todos.

Era claro lo que intentaba decir, Helmut Zemo había causado la ruina de los Vengadores sin mayores recursos que un plan bien meditado y ejecutado. Teniendo a un grupo de seres no humanos con habilidades que podían sobrepasarles, respaldado bajo las sombras de un segundo genio de la tecnología y un general con influencias políticas, el resultado podía ser fatal. Natasha se volvió al castaño, llamando su atención al verle muy meditativo.

-Tony, ¿sospechabas que intentaba el Secretario de Estado desde que nos trajo los Acuerdos?

-Sí, Bruce ya me había contado de él. Está buscando mejores soldados y si no puede obtener nada de los Vengadores… bueno…

-Puedo contener a Tiberius –habló de nuevo Marcus- Eso es relativamente sencillo, pero ahora me preocupa mucho Zemo, es un genio estratega que moverá a Los Restauradores de maneras que desconocemos, no olvidemos que sabe todo de HYDRA.

Iba a decir algo más pero se quedó callado. Fury asintió, dando por terminaba la junta, necesitaban regresar al complejo, descansar y luego volver a una nueva reunión para armar un plan de contraataque antes de la siguiente aparición de esos Inhumanos. Ya era noticia lo sucedido en la prisión, con la versión oficial de aún tener en sus manos a Zemo, para no aterrorizar a la población. María Hill recibió una llamada de Hope Van Dyne, reclamaba saber el estado de Scott Lang. Fue el turno de T'Challa de hablar con los Vengadores, pues ellos desconocían la relación que tenían las Fuerzas Conjuntas con Pym Techologies, específicamente con Hope. Ella era quien había estado cuidando de la pequeña Cassie Lang como de la Familia Barton, una alianza que hizo el rey de Wakanda a cambio de intercambio de materiales, como recompensa. Y es que Nick Fury había pedido a la joven que protegiera las dos familias de las garras del General Ross.

-Hicimos creer que estaban bajo resguardo de la Fundación María Stark –explicó Marcus Phoenix con un suspiro- Pero ya sentía los pasos del Secretario tras nosotros así que movimos nuestras influencias y pasamos a los niños y Laura con Hope. Fury se encargó del resto, pero la Señorita Van Dyne fue clara en que siempre le daríamos informes de lo sucedido con el Señor Lang.

-Oh, cielos –Rhodey se sobó su mentón- ¿Quién va a decirle?

-Lo harán estos dos pedazos de mierda inmaduros –rugió Montana, señalando a Steve y Wanda- Es hora de que aprendan a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones infantiles. Una por creerse una poderosa bruja que tiene la mente de una niña mimada y el otro por creerse el que todo lo puede. Se merecen la ira de Hope Van Dyne.

-Deja de ser tan hiriente –defendió Clint al ver a la joven Maximoff resentirse de las palabras del Marshal.

-Tú cállate, que el dinero de mi Patito ha mantenido intacto tu patrimonio o tu familia no tendría donde vivir.

-Montana, por favor –pidió T'Challa.

-Oigan, pero tenemos un grave problema, además de esto –intervino Sam- No quiero ser grosero pero Scott no puede ayudarnos en estos momentos… Clint y Peter fueron seriamente heridos, necesitan reposar y no me miren así. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando ataquen de nuevo esos Inhumanos o Restauradores?

La reacción de todos fue mirar hacia la esquina lejana donde estaba escuchando el millonario, quien dejó su tableta al sentir el peso de todos aquellos expectantes ojos sobre su persona. Nadie lo había mencionado, por discreción o miedo a Montana, pero siempre estaba en el aire la pregunta del por qué Tony no usaba su armadura. Por qué no se unía a ellos. El castaño pareció entender ese silencio, comenzando a negar con su mirada buscando de inmediato la de su guardián quien se acercó al acto, volviéndose al grupo a punto de volver a insultarles por semejante pensamiento atrevido cuando Clint habló de manera inocente, buscando no dejarle caer ese peso a Stark al verle de pronto agobiado, unas palabras que no esperó provocaran el desastre.

-O bien podemos traer a Bucky…

El primero en reaccionar fue Peter, saltando de su silla para lanzar unas telarañas abriendo las puertas casi haciéndolas trizas al acto, gritándoles a los demás que salieran lo más pronto posible. Le siguió Carol llevándose a rastras a quienes tuvo más cerca. Desconcierto y temor aparecieron mientras Montana pateó unas sillas, como esperando algo que ya no vieron porque entre Visión, Marcus, Carol y Peter sacaron a toda prisa de la sala a todos los demás. Había palabras, rostros que simplemente no podían ser mencionados porque eran los detonantes para un monstruo, el anzuelo tan esperado que le permitía hacerse presente. Y al fin, quienes no le habían presenciado abiertamente, ahora sintieron en carne propia el descenso abrupto de la temperatura, la oscuridad que fue robando espacio dentro de la sala donde permanecieron el Marshal y Tony. Una opresión, la sensación de una mirada que devoraba todo. El vacío, la muerte. Owachy.

-¡PETER! ¡NO!

Una súbita marea negra cubrió la sala y pasillos adjuntos, rompiendo las paredes de vidrio reforzado, los muebles que terminaron hechos trizas. Viernes selló el resto del área con los demás en los jardines mirando con ojos abiertos de par en par como una gigantesca sombra en forma de lobo abrazaba el edificio, adentrándose hacia la marea al atravesar los muros de la construcción. Peter había regresado antes de que Viernes sellara la zona por seguridad, quedando atrapado con los otros dos a quienes perdieron de vista. Steve sacudió por el cuello a Danvers, exigiendo una explicación. La capitana no le prestó atención sino hasta que le volvió a sacudir por segunda vez, más desesperado.

-¡Danvers!

-Nadie puede hacer nada… -susurró ella- Solo Montana.

Y no mentía. Cuando Owachy atacaba de esa manera, únicamente aquel guardián ancestral era capaz de rechazarlo. Solamente lo habían visto hacerlo un par de veces, Rhodey y Visión en realidad. Nadie más había atestiguado como en esos momentos el terror de aquel depredador. La fuerza que cobraba ante la herida abierta de la cual se alimentaba. Un nombre, Bucky. Un muy mal recuerdo. Siberia. Montana tenía entre sus brazos a Tony, llamándole para que no escuchara el llamado de Owachy, tratando de volverle al presente, se había quitado su chaqueta, con tatuajes en color rojo brillante apareciendo en su espalda. Un zorro. Esa marea alrededor de ellos se iba colapsando, amenazando con tocarles.

-… vamos, vamos Patito… ¿recuerdas cuando se te cayó el queso en Santorini? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O cuando Rhodey casi se ahogó con el sake que le regalaste? ¿Recuerdas?

-… _mamá_ …

-No, no, no, no… Patito, Patito, escúchame…

-¡TONY! –Peter apareció, usando una telaraña para no ser llevado por aquella furiosa marea que rasgó sus ropas y parte de sus vendajes.

-¡MALDITA SEA, PETER!

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¡ENCÁRGATE DE OWACHY!

-¡VAS A MORIR!

-¡TÚ HAZ LO TUYO, ZORRO DEL CIELO!

El adolescente tomó el lugar de Montana, quien le miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer justo cuando una garra oscura apareció sobre ellos. Peter tomó el rostro del millonario entre sus manos, manchándole apenas por rastros de sangre, tomando aire para controlar su tono de voz. Los ojos castaños estaban volviéndose negros. No podía permitirlo. No de nuevo. El joven Parker se armó de valor, apretando sus dientes pero forzando una sonrisa para él, respingando al escuchar un aullido que caló en su alma.

-Tony… Tony… ¿te-te acuerdas del campo estabilizador? ¿Sí? C-Cuando terminamos el acelerador revisé tus cálculos anteriores… estás mal… la ecuación de balance tiene errores… sí, errores… por eso no funciona…

Le pareció ver pasar por encima de sus cabezas una figura brillante pero no prestó atención, atento a la reacción de Stark a quien volvió a repetir sus palabras, casi sacudiéndole. Peter estaba a punto de llorar, jadeando de alivio cuando un par de ojos castaños se fijaron en él, aturdidos.

-¿La ecuación de balance?

-¡Sí! –un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del chico, sin soltar el rostro de Tony- ¡Estás mal! ¡Hiciste mal los cálculos!

-Claro que no, o no funcionaría el campo de corriente alterna.

-¡Porque estás usando un alimentador extra! Dijiste que solamente estaba de apoyo pero no debía tomarse en cuenta, y lo pusiste en la ecuación como fuente de energía final.

-Eso lo hiciste tú –Stark frunció su ceño.

-No –Peter reía entre lágrimas- Ya revisé los apuntes y tiene tu letra. Tú te equivocaste.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿Quieres apostar unas donas?

Tony sonrió y Peter le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el rostro que sostenía contra su pecho. Todo se estremeció como un sismo, y luego, vino un completo silencio al tiempo que la luz del atardecer regresaba a la sala, los pasillos, trayendo un aire de calidez consigo. Visión apareció de inmediato, levantando su vista detrás de ellos con una expresión de asombro que ocultó cuando Peter levantó su mirada hacia él, tomando a un exhausto Tony entre sus brazos para salir de ahí, llamando al adolescente para que le siguiera sin permitirle darse vuelta. Detrás, paredes y muebles hechos trizas mostraban el rastro de unas garras con manchones de sangre que terminaban en un zorrito tirado en el suelo, que se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas lentamente mientras sus heridas iban cerrándose con un vapor rodeándole hasta cubrirle por completo, volviendo a una forma humana con la que al fin se dejó caer inconsciente.


	13. Desastre

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Desastre.**

 _Quiero decirte tan solo, que me he quedado tan solo._  
 _Voy recorriendo el espejo, buscando tus ojos... Tan solo._  
 _Quiero decirte tan solo, que me he quedado tan solo,_  
 _paso las horas vacías mirando... tus fotos, tan solo._  
 _Y si el mundo da una vuelta y pasas por aquí,_  
 _no te extrañe encontrarme desecho, ¿qué va a ser de mí?_  
 _Como tú yo también soy humano y me duele estar solo._

Solo, Emmanuel.

* * *

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, todo el comedor atiborrado de cajas de pizzas con latas de refrescos, frituras y golosinas como si fuesen a tener una fiesta. Cuando Fury les había ordenado presentarse en aquel lugar, temieron que fuesen a darles la terrible noticia de que iban a dividir el equipo como Marcus Phoenix les había mencionado, luego del episodio tan espeluznante que habían tenido con Owachy pero ninguno de ellos había dimitido, nadie dijo nada sobre abandonar el complejo o a las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Seguían firmes en su decisión de mantenerse juntos, enfrentar a los Inhumanos y también a Owachy aunque no tuvieran la más mínima idea de cómo vencer a éste último. Habían pasado días muy tensos, primero con la pelea de Hope Van Dyne por lo sucedido con Scott Lang quien fue trasladado a un hospital privado donde sería monitoreado.

Después, una junta nada menos que en Naciones Unidas con el comité de vigilancia, tenían que rendir cuentas sobre el escape de Zemo. Para la sorpresa de Steve y los demás, fue Carol quien se enfrentó al Secretario de Estado como al comité, insinuando muy inteligentemente el hecho de que Helmut Zemo no estuviera en la Balsa como debiera haber estado, donde Los Restauradores no podrían haberle rescatado con la misma facilidad que aquella prisión de máxima seguridad. Eso aplacó la ira del General Ross, y tranquilizó a los miembros del comité. Everett Ross les apoyó con el hecho de que las Fuerzas Conjuntas trabajando con los Nuevos Vengadores habían logrado más que cuando se dispersaron luego de la Guerra Civil. Si rompían esa dinámica, el peligro sobre el mundo iba a volver con mayor fuerza.

Durante esos días no habían vuelto a ver ni a Tony ni a Montana, pero nadie quería insistir de todas maneras, se sentían en términos generales muy culpables de que Owachy hubiera aparecido, más Barton cuando T'Challa le explicó las razones por las que el nombre del Sargento Barnes, Siberia, entre otros, eran desencadenantes de esos episodios. Por ello temían lo peor cuando el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas les llamó al comedor donde obviamente no estaba. En su lugar, sentando en un banquillo junto a un sereno Marshal, se hallaba el millonario vestido en sus usuales jeans y playera negra con el nombre de AC/DC estampado. Una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro cuando les vio llegar, indicando los asientos libres alrededor de las cajas de pizza.

-Por favor, se enfrían.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de ir tomando asiento, Tony se giró a Peter quien sonrió travieso, abriendo una de las cajas para tomar una rebanada que prácticamente devoró mientras hurgaba en la demás comida, animando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Rhodey solamente arqueó una ceja hacia su amigo, sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba una servilleta y se servía una rebanada de pizza. Cuando todos estuvieron más cómodos, el castaño volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Estoy mejor como podrán ver –dijo bastante tranquilo- Lamento no haberles podido acompañar en la junta con Naciones Unidas… tenía cosas que arreglar –señaló su cabeza con su mano enguantada.

-No hay problema, Tony –respondió Natasha.

-Bueno, sí lo hay, porque lo que me sucede entorpece sus misiones.

-Tony…

-Oh, no, Sam, no es nada malo –Stark apretó una sonrisa, mirando a Montana que veía a todos y a nadie en realidad- Fury no me dejará volver a la torre, así termine este complejo hecho trizas nada le hará cambiar de parecer, ya saben cómo es.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Visión le miró inquieto.

-Es solamente el egoísta deseo de hablar con ustedes sobre lo que me pasa aquí dentro –puso una mano sobre su pecho- Seguro tienen preguntas, ideas como Peter, aunque es un mocoso.

-Las ecuaciones estaban mal –rió el chico.

-No voy a echarles a perder la velada con imágenes desagradables. Solo es que… bueno, esto que me pasa es igual a tener gripe, ¿saben? Puedes sentir como tu cuerpo está mal, lo sabes, tienes esta sensación que te dice que hay algo dentro de ti que no está funcionando. Solo que en el caso de la gripe todos conocen el remedio. Con… Owachy no es así. Puedo sentirlo, como si estuviera escondido en algún rincón, siempre atento, siempre observando a que baje la guardia. Desafortunadamente hay cosas que me hacen… caer.

-Está bien, Tony –animó Wanda- Fuimos muy descuidados contigo.

-Habíamos… habíamos evadido esta cuestión creyendo que así era mejor pero bueno, tuvimos que remodelar toda la sala, los pasillos y parte de los jardines por apostar en eso. El mundo necesita de héroes, los Inhumanos están a punto de lanzar sus peores golpes y es algo que no podemos ignorar. Yo no lo puedo ignorar. Entonces… bueno, Montana y yo… estuvimos trabajando en eso estos días en que no nos vimos.

-¿Tony? –Rhodey frunció su ceño- No me asustes.

-No, no, nada de eso. Creo –Tony alzó sus cejas, acomodándose mejor en el banquillo, todos le miraban sin moverse- Yo… yo no puedo volver a la armadura, lo siento. Es algo imposible para mí, al menos en estos momentos. Pero el Sargento Barnes puede venir, puede estar aquí y ayudarles.

El silencio incrédulo cayó en el comedor. Carol se volvió a Montana quien apenas asintió, sin moverse más. Steve sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro, con sus ojos clavados en el millonario quien jugó nervioso con sus manos, toqueteando su guante.

-Todos los aquí presentes ya habían acordado que se harían planes con que cubrir la ausencia del Señor Lang, Tony –habló al fin T'Challa, siempre observador- No tienes que someterte a semejante presión.

-Es por el mundo.

-Y el mundo puede protegerse de otra manera.

-No pasa nada, ¿pueden verlo? –Stark levantó su mirada- Puedo nombrarlo, y vaya, creo que puedo verle por aquí. Estaré bien, es lo que quería decirles con esta invitación. Puedo arreglar las cosas…

-Alto, alto ahí –le detuvo Clint- Creo que esto ya es algo conocido para quienes tenemos un tiempo lidiando contigo. No vas a volver a hacer eso de "arreglar" porque terminarás peor. Gracias por estas pizzas y todo pero, Tony, ninguno de nosotros es ciego, estás haciendo todas estas maniobras, todas estos planes, reuniones y demás como si todo lo que ocurrió hubiese sido culpa tuya, solamente tuya –Barton suspiró- Todos metimos la pata. Todos.

-Estás soportando demasiado peso sin dejar que los demás te ayudemos –se unió Sam- Y si puedo hablar por el sargento, creo que no estaría de acuerdo en que lo despertaran. Steve no me dejará mentir, ni tampoco T'Challa. Él no querrá, Tony, porque como nosotros, no estará dispuesto a verte herido de esta manera. Con o sin Owachy.

-¿Rogers? –Carol miró al capitán, con una ceja arqueada.

-Sam tiene razón.

Montana miró cada rostro, examinó cada expresión antes de volverse lentamente hacia el castaño quien levantó sus ojos hacia él.

-Como tú digas, Patito.

-Quiero intentarlo. Una oportunidad.

T'Challa se volvió a Tony, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia él. Ya no era un secreto entre ellos donde se encontraba resguardado el Sargento Barnes, así que era obvio que el rey de Wakanda tendría que partir hacia su tierra para traer de vuelta al soldado. El millonario les dijo que usarían el BARF para tratar la mente de Bucky que los experimentos de HYDRA dañó, en la medida en que avanzaran más rápido, el Soldado de Invierno desaparecería. Tendrían la misma dinámica que con él, habría un ala restringida para evitar incidentes desastrosos si acaso el sargento llegaba a tener episodios psicóticos. La capitana Danvers como Montana estarían al pendiente, en tanto Helen Cho como Tony se encargarían de su tratamiento. Las pizzas se acabaron por unos Vengadores más que asombrados y preocupados, preguntándose cómo todo eso iba a solucionarse por fin. Steve le pidió a Rhodey una oportunidad de hablar con el castaño, necesitaba hablar con él a solas si era posible.

-Sabes bien que Montana te odia, Steve.

-Por favor.

-Escucha, es una decisión consciente de Tones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aun así.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

El capitán estaba de suerte porque Tony podría recibirle, en su taller donde pasaba buenas horas con Peter o con Montana. Había una sábana cubriendo lo que fuese un nuevo modelo de armadura, un proyecto abandonado, el resto eran trabajos a medias de las nuevas armas o remodelaciones de todo lo que usaban los Nuevos Vengadores. El rubio no pudo evitar ese aguijonazo en su pecho al ver aquellas invenciones que el millonario estaba haciendo de propia voluntad, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ahora también usaría una de sus mejores invenciones para ayudar a su amigo, porque el mundo necesitaba de más héroes que pudieran enfrentar una amenaza no humana y él, había sido en buena parte culpable de que así sucediera.

-¿Querías hablar? –la voz tímida de Tony le sacó de sus meditaciones.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Fury ya ha comenzado a lidiar con los papeleos.

-Sam tiene razón, él no aceptará, Tony.

-Lo hará cuando le digan que su mejor amigo le necesita.

Steve bajó su cabeza al escuchar esa frase. –Tú también eres mi amigo.

Tony le miró por encima de las pantallas que estaba leyendo con la tenue luz azul reflejándose sobre su rostro.

-No, Steve. Pero está bien. He aprendido a aceptar las cosas como son. ¿Sabes? Es más fácil cuando sueltas.

-¿Por eso me enviaste el escudo?

-Sí –el castaño se encogió de hombros- Solamente existió una persona para la que fui importante, y que realmente me quiso tal y como soy. Todo es más fácil aceptándolo. No hay necesidad de retener lo que no es para mí, ni nunca lo será.

-Tony –el capitán quiso acercarse pero una mano de aquél le detuvo.

-Bucky es tu amigo, es tu familia. Siempre le elegirás por encima de todos y de todo. No tienes que justificarte o pedir perdón. Así son las cosas.

-Pero…

-Le sanaremos, le haremos un nuevo brazo. Todo va a estar bien. Si Ross o Stone no tienen otro plan bajo la manga, incluso podremos limpiar el nombre del sargento.

-Tony, por favor…

-No hay problema, en verdad que no. Nuestras diferencias y discusiones tenían por raíz que yo esperaba cosas de ti, me ilusioné contigo. Ya sabes, siempre egoísta queriendo que el mundo girara a mí alrededor. Ahora ya sé que no debo hacerlo, no hay nada para mí de tu parte. Jamás fui parte de tu vida aunque tú sí de la mía. Pero está bien. Ya no importa más, solo ocúpate de que Bucky salga adelante, Steve. Luchaste por eso, no te des por vencido.

-" _La capitana Danvers le esperaba para escoltarle de vuelta a sus habitaciones, capitán Rogers_."

La voz de Viernes cortó toda intención del rubio para defenderse o acercarse al castaño, mirándole con ojos húmedos antes de darse media vuelta con hombros caídos, sabía bien que de no salir del taller, Montana le sacaría como aquella vez en el pasillo, mismo contra el que sintió una rabia al sospechas que esas hirientes palabras las había puesto en la boca de Stark. No era la clase de charla que hubiese deseado tener con éste pero su oportunidad ya se había esfumado. Volvió a su habitación como todos los demás, en silencio con la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder ahora que tuvieran entre ellos el motivo de su real división. Muchos pensamientos revoloteaban en la mente de los Nuevos Vengadores mientras las horas pasaban. Para la madrugada, cuando todos estaban ya durmiendo, Viernes les despertó de súbito con una nueva llamada de emergencia. El equipo de Phillip Coulson había interceptado un avión que se dirigía hacia Nueva Jersey con una bomba en su interior, cortesía de los Inhumanos.

-Señor –María Hill caminaba apresurada al lado de Nick Fury- La Capitana Danvers sigue recuperándose de sus heridas, suponemos que igualmente el Marshal, el joven Parker no está en condiciones de pelea ni tampoco la señorita Maximoff ni Barton. ¿Qué…?

-Danvers ya marcha hacia el Quinjet con Montana –dijo entre dientes el director, bastante serio- Romanov, Wilson y Visión les acompañarán con el Capitán América.

-¿Funcionará?

-El equipo de Coulson va a reforzarles, tendrá que funcionar. Viernes ha detectado posible amenaza de arma biológica en la bomba.

Las Fuerzas Conjuntas en tierra se encargaron de evacuar la posible área afectada en caso de que el avión dejara caer la bomba. Era un área enorme, aunque un tercio de ella lo conformaba el puerto más viejo de Nueva Jersey que estaba casi abandonado en esos momentos. Mientras se movían cuerpos de policía, bomberos y los agentes, en el Quinjet, Carol daba sus severas instrucciones al resto. Solamente y solamente Montana y ella irían a donde la bomba pues de existir un riesgo biológico, eran los únicos capaces de resistirlo, los demás debían únicamente neutralizar a los Inhumanos que aparecieran, buscar el control del avión o en su defecto llevarle a la altura suficiente para destruirle junto con la bomba. La Capitana Marvel miró con dureza todos los rostros con puños apretados en sus costados.

-Vuelvan a desobedecer y esta vez les arrancaré la cabeza que llevaré gustosa a Naciones Unidas.

-" _ALERTA DE MISILES. MOVIMIENTO DE EVASIÓN_."

Era claro que Los Restauradores no iban a dejarles las cosas fáciles. Tony miraba no sin angustia las imágenes desplegadas en sus pantallas, ayudando al Quinjet a evadir aquellos misiles de caza, buscando interferir en los mandos del avión pero era imposible, cosa que no le sorprendió. Si tenían a Zemo trabajando con Tiberius Stone, ya tendrían armas con que rechazar las intrusiones de su IA. Con unos Nuevos Vengadores mermados, las cosas podían salir mal. Las manos del castaño temblaron sobre el panel de control, siendo calmadas por las del Coronel Rhodes, quien llamó su atención, tranquilizándole.

-Podemos ayudarles desde aquí.

-Si tan solo… si tan solo encontrara el coraje…

-Ahora, no, Tones. Si te expones, Montana regresará y les dejará. Lo sabes.

-Viernes, sigue intentando entrar al sistema.

-" _No me doy por vencida, Jefe_."

Con un plan no completamente revisado, todos dentro del Quinjet cayeron sobre el avión al alcanzarle, entre nubes de humo dejabas por las explosiones de los misiles. Montana les abrió paso, comenzando la encarnizada pelea contra los Inhumanos, no eran muchos como lo hubieran supuesto, tenían ya drones apoyándoles. La bomba se localizaba en el piso que correspondía a los asientos de primera clase, soldada al suelo con una red láser de protección alrededor. Steve fue el primero en abrirse paso, usando su escudo que vino a defenderle en contra de los rayos de energía y ondas de sonido lanzadas en su contra. De tratar de acercarse más a la bomba, ésta estallaría. Danvers le alcanzó, rompiendo una pared al abrirse paso, jadeando evidentemente agotada. Todavía no recuperaba sus fuerzas y llevaba heridas que requerían reposo.

-Vete de aquí, Rogers. Yo me encargaré.

-No puedes hacerlo sola.

-Puedo hacerlo, ¡hazlo!

Escucharon una voz en lengua no humana cerca de ellos, del otro lado había un Inhumano con la capacidad de crear fuego de sus manos. Por nada estuvieron a punto de terminar carbonizados. El escudo del capitán voló certero, cortando una de esas manos. Aquella criatura le miró con ojos asesinos, distracción que usó Carol para acercarse y empujarle contra el campo de protección, fulminándolo al acto y destruyendo esa trampa. Más de Los Restauradores comenzaron a subir, con el resto del equipo persiguiéndoles. Un temblor sacudió el avión, que de la nada se quedó sin energía, todos su motores explotando. Tuvieron que sujetarse al ir en picada a una peligrosa velocidad.

-¡Era una trampa! ¡La bomba no es real! –gritó Steve.

-¡Lo es! ¡Pero quieren matarnos en el proceso! ¡Salgan todos! ¡Ahora! ¡Tony, envía el Quinjet! ¡Ya!

-¡Danvers, no!

-¡TE HE DADO UNA ORDEN, ROGERS!

Una buena parte del techo fue destruida, uno por uno del equipo fue lanzado al aire por las manos de Montana quien permaneció al lado de la Capitana Marvel. La rubia pasó saliva, mirándole sin titubear antes de asentir apenas. El Marshal desapareció no sin antes exterminar el resto de los Inhumanos, ocupándose de rescatar al resto de los Nuevos Vengadores y alejarse a toda velocidad del avión que ya tocaba las costas de Nueva Jersey. Carol se adelantó a la bomba, mirando todos aquellos circuitos, los mecanismos como su centro blindado por varias capas de diferentes materiales, resistentes a sus poderes. Sabían que ella podría absorber el impacto de la bomba pese a que el avión estallara, pero si las protecciones tenían las características que le impidieran usar ese poder, lo que llevara dentro iba a dispersarse en un área civil.

-Tony, necesito que me digas cómo llevar toda la carga explosiva hacia el centro.

- _No vas a resistirlo, Carol_.

-Concentra todo el poder destructivo en el corazón de la bomba.

- _Carol_ …

-Soy la Capitana Marvel, aún no has visto lo mejor de mí –quiso bromearle.

 _-… escucha… de acuerdo, haz lo siguiente_ …

Mientras el avión iba despedazándose por la fuerza con la que caía, las manos de la rubia fueron rompiendo, reconectando y finalmente, quedándose sobre el pequeño cubo que era el núcleo de la bomba y donde llevaba la amenaza biológica. Fury trató de hacerle entender, Coulson, Everett Ross y otros más pero ella desconectó su comunicador, sujetándose a la bomba que cubrió con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el primer rebote del avión contra el suelo, estallando parte de su estructura. La vibración activó esos mecanismos desconocidos, la reacción en cadena empezó. Carol dijo una oración en lengua sioux y la bomba estalló justo cuando el avión se estrelló contra un muro de contenedores del puerto. Una onda expansiva en color azul tenue brotó, haciendo polvo todo lo que encontrara a su paso antes de comenzar a empequeñecer, vacilando en su tamaño que varió hasta que al final, solamente fue una columna de fuego y energía despedida hacia el cielo donde se perdió con el rastro del avión, una horrenda mancha negra que terminaba en un cráter humeante.

Las Fuerzas Conjuntas entraron en acción, usando trajes contra radiación, buscando el rastro de la Capitana Danvers en tanto acordonaban el área. Coulson se percató no sin extrañeza y algo de molestia de la llegada de un pelotón del ejército, bajo el mando del Secretario de Estado con quien tuvo una discusión pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar hasta que no hubieran asegurado ese perímetro como una zona libre de contaminación biológica. Fury les alcanzó casi enseguida, apoyando a Phillip con una orden firmada por T'Challa de no intervención del ejército hasta que no tuvieran más noticias de Carol o de la bomba. María Hill les llamó, dejando a Everett Ross enfrentarse al general mientras los dos hombres iban hacia la carpa ya armada donde estaban atendiendo a la capitana. Seguía viva pero por muy poco.

-¿Sobre la bomba? –preguntó Nick Fury.

-La capitana usó su poder para absorber todo el daño posible, casi lo logró.

-¿Casi? Hill, hable con claridad.

-Señor, los agentes de Coulson encontraron una adolescente en la zona de impacto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es información no confirmada, pero al parecer había un barco con inmigrantes cuando se ordenó la evacuación. Con seguridad todos ellos fueron trasladados por nuestras fuerzas, pero esta jovencita no, desconocemos razones o causas.

-¿Dónde la tienen?

-La Agente Skye sugirió trasladarla de inmediato al complejo antes de que el ejército se percatara de su cuerpo.

-Venían por ella –rugió Fury- Esos inmigrantes eran el blanco. Asesinando a mi gente para que ya no les estorbaran.

-Es probable.

-Que el General Ross no vea a esa niña, solamente a la capitana. Que no haya ni un gramo de este puerto que no sea examinado a conciencia, Hill. No quiero Restauradores naciendo sorpresivamente.

-A la orden, señor.

Helen Cho preparó una parte de su laboratorio para recibir a la chica en cuestión, llegaba en una cápsula de contención con las máximas protecciones contra exposición de agentes biológicos. Stark estaba con ella, viendo la cámara dispuesta de manera provisional cerrarse con la joven cuyos signos vitales apenas si eran perceptibles. La razón, estaba envuelta en un capullo gelatinoso de origen desconocido. Dada la explosión del avión al mismo tiempo que la bomba cuando Danvers la colapsó antes de lanzarla al espacio, no sabían si aquello era lo que la capitana había mencionado como el agente mutante o solo era una horrible consecuencia que iba a cobrarse la vida de la adolescente. Una vez que Viernes tuvo los datos precisos, ambos entraron en sus trajes a la cámara para abrir la cápsula y ver de cerca aquel capullo.

-Está endureciendo –observó la doctora.

-¿Es algo bueno, cierto? Es una reacción.

-Solo esperemos que no totalmente con la pequeña dentro.

-¿Puedes detenerlo?

-No, ni siquiera sé cómo está funcionando. Y parece que ya ha hecho simbiosis con su cuerpo.

-¿Tu mejor diagnóstico?

-Una mutación, pero recibió demasiado material, su ADN puede romperse en lugar de reconstruirse. Lo sabremos en cuanto podamos hacer pruebas. Podemos usar la sangre de la capitana como catalizador. Es una suposición, no doy mi palabra de que funcione.

Tony miró el capullo semi translúcido donde apenas si se notaba una cabellera, su mirada se entristeció, acercándose lo suficiente para estar a su nivel.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Vamos a sacarte de ahí. Será como un paseo en bicicleta. Voy a estar contigo, no te preocupes.


	14. Caída

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Caída.**

 _Where do we go from here?_  
 _This isn't where we intended to be_  
 _We had it all, you believed in me_  
 _I believed in you_

 _Certainties disappear_  
 _What do we do for our dream to survive?_  
 _How do we keep all our passions alive,_  
 _as we used to do?_

 _Deep in my heart, I'm concealing_  
 _Things that I'm longing to say_  
 _Scared to confess what I'm feeling_  
 _Frightened you'll slip away_

 _You must love me_  
 _You must love me_

You must love me, Evita, versión con Lea Salonga.

* * *

Tony escuchaba en su oído en sonido adormecedor de una voz gentil, canturreando en lengua sioux, recostado sobre el pecho de Montana a quien abrazaba por su torso. Su guardián estaba tumbado boca arriba en el fresco pasto de uno de los jardines adjuntos a su taller, con el castaño boca abajo, mirad de cuerpo en el césped y la otra sobre el Marshal quien le abrazaba por su espalda cariñosamente, viendo el día morir una vez más, apareciendo lentamente un manto oscuro con luces tímidas titilando. Habían sido días muy pesados, tensos. Tiberius Stone atacaba como el cobarde que era, lanzando la piedra y escondiendo la mano después, utilizando los medios de comunicación en su poder para azuzar a la población ignorante de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo detrás de los actos de terrorismo de Los Restauradores, su apoyo oculto a éstos como a Helmut Zemo cuyo paradero seguía en incógnita.

Marcus había demostrado por qué se había ganado su lugar como CEO de Industrias Stark, no permitiendo que las artimañas de Stone trajeran abajo las acciones ni las inversiones del patrimonio del millonario, haciendo un control de daños con la prensa, ayudando a T'Challa en el comité de vigilancia cuando el Secretario de Estado insistió en saber los resultados de la explosión que casi le había costado la vida a la Capitana Marvel. Ella estaba en terapia intensiva más su diagnóstico era positivo, tal como le había prometido Montana, Carol no era una mujer que pudiera ser vencida tan fácilmente. Rhodey ya les había contado a los demás cómo ella había salvado a sus soldados en una misión encubierta cuando su helicóptero cayó en plena ciudad de extremistas que les cazaron cuales animales. Eso le ganó varias medallas y más adelante su título como Capitana Marvel.

Pero sin ella, ahora el equipo sobrante no podía moverse, le necesitaban para seguir dirigiendo pues era una de las condiciones con Naciones Unidas para los Nuevos Vengadores. Una estrategia bien pensada de Zemo, como lo pensó Stark, quien ya había padecido en carne propia las consecuencias de los planes de aquel hombre. Estaba cortando la cabeza, y seguramente atacaría al resto como lo había hecho con él en Siberia. Aunado a eso, estaba la condición de la adolescente rescatada en el siniestro que no mostraba ni mejoría alguna, solamente su capullo terminando de endurecer sin permitirles hacer gran cosa. Kamala Khan, se llamaba. Coulson había dado con los nombres de los inmigrantes que ese barco trajera de Medio Oriente. Pero la chica no era precisamente una ilegal, había nacido en Nueva Jersey, pero dada la situación interna del país con respecto a los musulmanes, sus padres habían viajado a Pakistán, su país de origen, aprovechando el Ramadán y esperando a que el ambiente tenso se calmara en Estados Unidos.

Desafortunadamente, no contaron con la intrusión de los extremistas islámicos que impidieron su regreso, no teniendo más remedio que pagar un viaje de contrabando para la pequeña Kamala, por temor a que la secuestraran aquellos hombres fanáticos. Todavía no contactaban a su familia, a quienes deseaban traer a los Estados Unidos, esperaban por lo que fuese a suceder con la joven cuando la mutación al fin se detuviera. Tony pasaba casi todo el día con ella, trabajando codo a codo con Helen Cho en ausencia de su gran amigo Bruce Banner el cual parecía haberse desaparecido de la Tierra como el Asgardiano, otro gran ausente. El castaño le hablaba esperando que le pudiera escuchar y eso ayudara, igual que la música con la que se acompañaba cuando inyectaban esas dosis de vacunas para impedir que su ADN se destruyera. Era lo más que podían hacer.

Scott Lang había abierto los ojos luego de días de angustia. Tenía ciertos problemas como tics nerviosos en sus manos o piernas más con una rehabilitación adecuada, volvería a estar en forma. De momento tendría que usar una silla de ruedas, pero eso no mermó su humor tan peculiar. Eso calmó la ira que Hope Van Dyne tenía sobre ellos. Puesto que en el complejo poseían lo mejor para una rehabilitación que habían usado antes en el Coronel Rhodes, Scott estuvo de acuerdo en volver con ellos, así estaría también bajo el cuidado de la Doctora Cho. Trajo consigo cartas y obsequios de los pequeños Barton como de Laura para Clint, que le hicieron llorar al verlos. Estaban a salvo, estaban en perfectas condiciones más preocupados de ver en las noticias todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de ellos.

Todo eso le había dejado exhausto, y tras la última visita a Kamala, el millonario había sido llevado por Montana al jardín para que descansara, escuchando esa melodía cerca de su oído, haciéndole sonreír pero también descansar, sin pensar nada en realidad. El Marshal terminó su cántico y permanecieron en un largo pero reconfortante silencio bajo las estrellas hasta que el propio Stark fue quien se irguió, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de su protector, mirando esos ojos grises siempre fieros, siempre penetrantes. Sabía, luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, lo que estaba esperando Montana de él, un asunto muy peliagudo que había estado evadiendo, usando como excusa su trabajo con la joven dentro del capullo para evitar las preguntas que no deseaba responder de los demás.

-No puedo decirles.

-¿Por qué?

-Van a reaccionar mal.

-Patito, tu tendencia a visualizar escenarios es fascinante pero errónea cuando se trata de las psiques individuales.

-Es que no sé siquiera cómo hablar de ello.

-Pues así. Tal cual es.

-Tengo miedo, Montana.

-¿De qué?

Tony se encogió de hombros. –No quiero volver a destruir…

-Uh, no, no –el nativo picó su mejilla- Tú no destruyes nada. ¿Dónde dejaste todo el trabajo que hemos hecho?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Por qué no primero hablas con ellos y luego hablamos de apocalipsis imaginarios tuyos?

-… tan solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí?

-Cómo sea, Patito.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Nah. Imposible contigo –Montana se irguió- Es hora de que vayas a la cama, me parece que la guardia de esta noche le toca nada menos que a Su Majestad.

-¿No puedes quedarte tú?

-Ah, pero vaya con los caprichos, ¿qué tiene el rey de Wakanda que no lo quieres en tu recámara?

-Pues nada.

-Pues entonces se queda.

-Me enojas.

-Cuac, cuac, cuac.

-¡Montana!

-Patito.

Tony tenía sentimientos encontrados con Pantera Negra que aún no podía terminar de zanjar, por un lado estaba siendo más que considerado con ellos, apoyándole con los Acuerdos y la Resolución de Sokovia, peleando con el resto contra Los Restauradores. Pero por otro lado, tenía ese enfado escondido, un resentimiento por haber dado abrigo al asesino de sus padres, permitir que el resto de los Vengadores se quedaran en Wakanda mientras ellos tres –Visión, Rhodey y él- habían estado en el complejo sufriendo de las consecuencias de la Guerra Civil con todo el mundo atacándoles. La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que eran cosas con sentido, pero esa parte de momento no ganaba las batallas frente a su corazón que ansiaba sanar heridas todavía abiertas. Siendo escoltado por Montana, se acercaron a su recámara, viendo a las Dora Milaje tomar sus lugares. La vista de esas feroces guardaespaldas era tan normal ya dentro del complejo que a veces se le olvidaba que estaban ahí presentes.

-Parece que T'Challa ya está dentro –comentó sonriente el Marshal.

El rey de Wakanda ya había hecho algunas guardias pero, o bien por mano de su zorro malhablado o quizá mera casualidad, fueron siempre sustituciones de último minuto cuando él ya estaba profundamente dormido por el somnífero que el guante suministraba puntual a la misma hora. Apenas si le veía cuando despertaba, así que esa noche era la primera en que realmente estarían solos y el castaño no sabía qué pensarse. Poco o nada le importaba a Montana a juzgar por su expresión tan imperturbable mientras entraban a la recámara. T'Challa leía un grueso libro en la silla junto al escritorio no muy lejos de la amplia cama, dejando su lectura al ponerse de pie, saludando a ambos.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad –se despidió alegre el Marshal- Los pañales y el talco están en la cómoda junto con el biberón.

Stark entrecerró sus ojos, pensando en mil y un maneras de despellejar un zorro. El joven rey solamente rió discreto.

-Gracias, Montana.

-Iré… al… -el millonario señaló hacia el baño, tomando su pijama.

Se miró en el espejo al cambiarse, preguntándose cómo rayos iba a pasar ese breve tiempo antes de que su medicamento hiciera efecto. Quizá si trabajaba en su tableta no tendría necesidad de hablar con Pantera Negra, se dijo muy seguro, terminando de alistarse. Olvidaba lo perverso que podía ser Montana, notando que se había llevado consigo cualquier cosa que le sirviera de distracción. Taxidermia. Un zorrito disecado se vería excelente sobre su escritorio. Sintió la mirada de T'Challa sobre su persona, caminando más aprisa de lo deseado hacia su cama donde tomó asiento, esperando a que el reloj tuviese compasión de su miseria.

-¿Sucede algo, Tony?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al acto, sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Los ayudaste –susurró, juntando sus cejas- Les diste techo, comida y protección.

-Mi primera intención fue ir por ti, pero Visión ya te había rescatado. Así que ayudé al sargento como al capitán antes de que llegaran las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Estaban heridos, desesperados, confundidos. La condición del sargento era pésima, así que hubo que trasladarlo de inmediato a un hospital donde le estabilizaran, la pérdida de su brazo le causó un trauma. No digo esto para justificar mis actos que a tus ojos deben parecer deshonestos.

-Él no mató a tu padre, lo acusaste y perseguiste sin razón.

T'Challa le observó unos segundos antes de caminar lentamente, como un felino, hacia donde Tony quien le miró al fin, alejándose apenas al notar su intención.

-Tony, hablé con él antes de que el mismo capitán.

-¿Y?

-Una buena razón para entrar en criogenia eran sus pesadillas. Sobre ti, sobre tus padres.

-Ah –el castaño se abrazó.

-Sam habló con razón, el sargento no tiene paz consigo mismo, y lo que pasó en Siberia solamente empeoró su mente, pero aún más su corazón. No hablaré por él, no lo pondré como un inocente ante tus ojos. Esas son cosas que tú juzgarás en su momento. Lo importante de todo esto, Tony, es que entiendas lo que significas para todos los Vengadores.

-Nada.

-Te equivocas –afirmó el rey, con su vista clavada en él- Piensas en mí como un sustituto, alguien que ocupó tu lugar con ellos. Más equivocado no puedes estar. Yo les di refugio, bien dices, pero jamás podré ocupar el sitio que a ti te corresponde entre ellos, porque yo no soy su hogar.

Stark desvió su mirada, pasando saliva. –Sé que Barnes y el Soldado de Invierno son dos personas distintas. Sé que los demás no saben muchas cosas, y que desean ayudar.

-Despacio, Tony, las heridas tienen que atenderse una por una, con calma. Las tuyas, las de los Vengadores, las de todos.

-Suena increíble así.

Pantera Negra le sonrió. –Deberías pedirle a Viernes que te muestre las grabaciones de todos ellos cuando les has entregado nuevas armas, cuando les compraste a cada uno su cena favorita, cuando les recibías al volver de cada misión.

-¿Para qué?

-Verías sus ojos, y ahí encontrarías respuestas que anhelas.

El guantelete se accionó al tiempo que Tony respiró profundamente, tomando una almohada que abrazó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas. Levantó su rostro hacia el sereno del joven rey.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos somos guerreros, y reconozco el valor que se necesita para levantarse luego de haber caído. Donde el resto ya hubiera fallado, tú has triunfado.

-Se escucha de leyenda.

-Quizá lo eres –bromeó T'Challa, levantándose- Duerme bien, Tony.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad.

La inquietud que el castaño tuviera para con el rey de Wakanda desapareció con el nuevo día, estaba más tranquilo, incluso más bromista. Estaba listo para ver a Bucky, así que al día siguiente, T'Challa partió a su tierra natal para traerle. Su desayuno tuvo que ser fugaz porque Kamala tuvo una recaída, sus signos vitales cayeron al punto del infarto. Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con Helen Cho buscando estabilizarla de nuevo, siempre llamándole esperando ayudarle un poco más con ese pequeño gesto. Mientras Tony estaba en el laboratorio perdido en esa batalla por salvarle la vida a la chica, el resto de los Nuevos Vengadores se había reunido en la sala comunal para charlar con Scott quien ya no soportaba la silla de ruedas pero sus piernas aún le fallaban, escuchando recomendaciones de Rhodey, entre bromas de Clint y Natasha. Así les encontró Marcus Phoenix, llegando para informarles sobre los extraños movimientos bancarios de Tiberius Stone cuando Viernes les interrumpió.

-" _Está sucediendo algo importante_."

-¿Restauradores? –inquirió Steve.

-" _No_ …"

-¿Viernes? –llamó Sam- ¿Qué sucede?

La IA les presentó una pantalla, con un noticiero interrumpiendo la programación. Con ceños fruncidos, mirándose entre sí al acercarse a la pantalla, todos ellos escucharon atentos lo que la presentadora anunciaba.

-… _pedimos a nuestro público que tome las precauciones necesarias. Este video nos acaba de ser enviado de forma anónima. Repito, lo que están a punto de ver es contenido sensible, no apto para adolescentes y niños_.

Un silencio cada vez más denso, cada vez más doloroso fue cayendo en la sala conforme la videograbación de una cámara de seguridad mostraba una motocicleta que se estrellaba contra un auto, haciéndolo chocar, una figura de brazo metálico arrastraba a un hombre que le reconocía antes de morir por su puño que destrozaba su rostro en tanto una mujer pedía auxilio, gritando aterrada cuando una mano le arrebataba la vida al ahorcarla sin piedad, acomodando los cuerpos con suma frialdad antes de robar un portafolio del maletero y disparar a la cámara de seguridad. La fecha: un 16 de diciembre de 1991. Las víctimas: Howard y María Stark. El asesino: James Buchanan Barnes, conocido como el Soldado de Invierno.

-Steve, ¿lo sabías?

La conductora seguía informando, varios canales más estaban repitiendo aquel video, incluso las transmisiones vía internet que habían grabado aquel momento. El mundo estaba enterándose a una velocidad espantosa de un secreto.

-Steve, ¿lo sabías? –repitió Sam, desconcertado.

Todos miraban al Capitán América quien no encontró voz con qué responder. Wanda comenzó a negar, mirándole de pronto como si le desconociera con sus ojos humedeciéndose.

-No… tú… tú lo sabías y no se lo dijiste… en Siberia… tú…

-¿Siberia? –Peter casi escupió, viendo a todos- ¿Qué carajos sucedió en Siberia?

Para Wilson hubo una certera idea al notar los rostros de Rhodey y Visión, quienes conocían aquel secreto, apretando sus puños al sentir una oleada de sentimientos y emociones.

-Escuchen… -Rogers quiso hablar, quiso defender lo indefendible, sus ojos se posaron en una repetición del video en otro nuevo canal- Bucky nunca quiso…

-Estamos hablando de la muerte de los padres de Tony –le cortó Clint- Que tú sabías… y ¿no nos dijiste nada? ¿No le dijiste nada? –se volvió a Natasha a su lado- ¿Tú también lo sabías, espía?

-Sí, pero no era mi lugar para decirle a Tony.

-Lo que sirvió para darle la espalda, ¿no es así? –comentó Rhodey al sentir de nuevo esa rabia, mirando a Steve de vuelta- Tony fue a ayudarte, fue a ayudarles, carajo, y dejaste que Zemo le mostrara este video, con el descaro de decirle ahí, ahí Steve, que tú lo sabías, tuviste el cinismo de pedirle algo a Tony que no era capaz de darte en esos momentos. Sus padres, Steve. ¡DIVIDISTE A LOS VENGADORES POR BUCKY CUANDO SABÍAS QUE HABÍA ASESINADO A LOS PADRES DE TONY Y NO CONTENTO CON ESO USTEDES DOS LO ACRIBILLARON A PUNTO DE MATARLO!

-¿Qué…? –Scott jadeó, abriendo sus ojos.

-El Capitán América estrelló su escudo contra el reactor de la armadura de Tony, causando un trauma directo sobre su corazón recientemente lastimado por varias fracturas ocasionadas al ser aplastado por autos –respondió con frialdad Visión, mirando al rubio- Y le dejó así, marchándose con el sargento. Ese debilitamiento de su corazón permitió posteriormente que Owachy pudiera herirle a punto de matarle.

Wanda sollozó al escuchar así a Visión, mirando de forma turbia por las lágrimas a Steve quien comenzó a negar, alzando sus manos en son de paz.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-No, Wanda, escucha…

-Steve, los padres de Tony –Sam no daba crédito- Peleamos entre nosotros mientras tú… ni siquiera eran los Acuerdos, ¿cierto? Todo el tiempo estabas cubriendo tu mentira.

-Yo no…

-Maldita sea, Steve –Clint sintió sus ojos rozarse- ¡Eran sus padres! ¡¿Qué fuimos para ti, eh?! ¿Tapaderas que hicieran tu trabajo sucio?

-Clint, no, esperen…

-Howard dedicó su vida a tu persona, te hizo el mejor escudo que alguien pudiera haber tenido y TU AMIGO lo asesinó, con o sin HYDRA de por medio –acusó Rhodey, con lágrimas en su rostro- Le arrebató a María, su madre, el único motivo de Tony para sentirse vivo. Y TÚ LO SABÍAS, ¡LO SABÍAS! ¡VOLVISTE A PISAR ESTE LUGAR CON TU DESCARO! ¡TONY VOLVIÓ A TENDERTE LA MANO AUNQUE LE ROMPIERA EL ALMA! ¡Y AHORA QUE TODOS SABEN TU SECRETO, INTENTAS JUSTIFICARTE DE NUEVO! ¡NO, STEVE! ¡BARNES ASESINÓ A LOS PADRES DE TONY Y TÚ LO SABÍAS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡EN LUGAR DE DEFENDER A TONY ALIENASTE A TU AMIGO PARA AMBOS MATARLE!

-Rhodey, calma… -intentó Natasha.

-¡LO DEJASTE SOLO! ¡SOLO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA! ¡TÚ NO QUIERES QUE NADIE TENGA SECRETOS CONTIGO PERO TÚ BIEN PUEDES GUARDARTE LOS TUYOS!

-Oh, por todos los cielos… -Marcus dejó escapar una risa, más de histeria que de otra cosa.

Sin embargo, ese gesto atrajo la atención del capitán, quien acorralado, soltó su frustración contra él al pensar que Phoenix había enviado ese video a cadena nacional para enterrar el nombre de Bucky ahora que volvía. Nadie pudo impedir que alcanzara la garganta del CEO a quien estampó contra la pared, rugiendo más fuera de sí por miedo, por dolor que otra razón. Los demás estaban a punto de intervenir cuando apareció Montana, separándolos y arrastrando a Steve hasta la mesita donde lo estrelló. Todos quedaron momentáneamente congelados al ver al rubio cambiar de pronto, volviendo a esa forma antes del suero, un hombrecito delgado, asmático que no tenía fuerza ni para erguirse, quejándose dolorosamente de la mano enterrada en su pecho, palideciendo al faltarle el oxígeno. El Marshal le miró con dureza.

-Marcus no exhibió el video, pedazo de mierda. ¿Crees que le haría eso a mi Tony? No es como tú, imbécil traidor, encubridor de asesinos. Yo no necesito de una estúpida grabación en televisión abierta para aniquilarte, gusano putrefacto –sus ojos cambiaron a una pupila alargada- Puedo hacerlo aquí y ahora. Para ti, soy un dios, Steve Rogers. Así que mejor pregúntate que has hecho para merecer mi ira.

Le soltó, permitiendo que volviera a la normalidad. Scott se mesó sus cabellos, golpeando las ruedas de su silla, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de decepción, traición y mucha culpa. Fue una expresión que dominó a todos ellos, alejándose lentamente de Steve cuando se levantó, sintiendo la acusación a flor de piel. Ni siquiera Natasha quiso mirarle más, dándole la espalda. Clint le imitó, luego Wanda con sollozos quebrados. Sam clavó sus ojos en el capitán, negando lentamente al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones para ya no verle. Rhodey y Visión estaban igual. La mirada del rubio se posó por última vez en Peter cuyo llanto era el que más se escuchaba.

-Yo creí en ti… -dijo entre hipos, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos- Ya no te quiero ver más.

Eso fue lo último que necesitó Steve para salir a toda carrera de ahí. Varios de los Vengadores se dejaron caer al suelo con llantos ahogados. Montana les observó con una expresión neutral. La pantalla se apagó, llamando su atención pues unos pasos se acercaron a toda prisa hacia la sala, con las puertas deslizándose.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó un desconcertado Stark.


	15. Perdón

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Perdón.**

 _Perdóname_  
 _si pido más de lo que puedo dar_  
 _si grito cuando yo debo callar_  
 _si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más…_

 _Perdóname_  
 _si no soy quien tú te mereces_  
 _si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí_  
 _a veces…_

 _Y no busques un motivo o un por qué_  
 _simplemente yo me equivoqué…_

 _Si hay algo que quiero_  
 _eres tú..._

 _Perdóname_

Perdóname, Camilo Sesto.

* * *

-Tony… perdóname, perdóname... –repitió sin cesar una Wanda que no podía con sus lágrimas- Todo fue mi culpa… yo te lastimé… fue mi culpa…

-Wanda, Wanda –Tony parpadeó, más asustado por las caras de todos- Montana, ¿qué…?

-Han televisado el video de tus padres, Tony –respondió en voz baja Marcus- Cadena nacional.

Peter casi lo tiró al abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo sus hipos de llanto en su pecho al ocultar su rostro. El millonario tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, sintiéndose de pronto en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, fuera de aquella realidad. Montana le observaba muy atento, cerca de él pero el guante no se accionó esta vez. Stark estaba por hablar pero ahora Natasha fue quien le abrazó, iniciando una reacción en todos los demás, de pronto estaba envuelto en una maraña de brazos con varias voces suplicando su perdón. Marcus se volvió al Marshal quien esperó paciente a que todos se recuperaran lo suficiente para hablar, especialmente Tony, el cual se removió, zafándose del agarre de todos, casi tropezando porque Scott le había sujetado por las piernas, una escena chusca que le sacó una media sonrisa, alzando sus manos en alto.

-Yo…

Había imaginado en muchas noches de insomnio, luego de pesadillas, un escenario parecido. Todos ellos pidiendo perdón, diciendo cuan equivocados estaban, pronunciando palabras que moría por escuchar. Ahora que la tenía enfrente ya no la deseaba, las lágrimas, los rostros descorazonados y la ausencia de Steve eran demasiadas cosas. Recordó las palabras de T'Challa y no pudo evitar darle la razón justamente en esos momentos tan contradictorios en los que había esperado una oportunidad para hablar con ellos sobre sus opciones para deshacerse de Owachy. Eso quedaba fuera de la orden del día, porque lo que tenía frente a sí era más importante. Algo tenía que suceder, abogando por su mente de genio que supo sacarle del atolladero en que cayó, parpadeando de nuevo antes de buscar a Phoenix con la mirada.

-¿Qué cadena lo transmitió?

-Viastone.

-Es de Tiberius.

-Hijo de puta… espera… ¿cómo infiernos obtuvo el video?

-Ross –murmuró, volviéndose a los demás- ¿Dónde… um… está Steve?

-En el infierno –masculló Peter con ojos hinchados.

-Peter, no… -el castaño se talló su rostro- Esperen, esto no está bien. Se siente algo bien pero no está nada bien. Escuchen, escuchen todos. Yo sé… no, así no… -jaló aire- Zemo… él es quien sabía de esto y le dijo a Tiberius para que el General Ross le consiguiera el video. ¿No lo ven? Zemo quiere separarnos de nuevo, sabe que Carol no está para unirnos, el siguiente en la línea de mando es Steve y acaba de asestar un golpe contra él.

-¡Pero, Tony…!

-Rhodey, Rhodey, lo sé… no lo sé… espera… -Tony cerró sus ojos, alzando más sus manos- Vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no así… yo… yo ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme… necesito hablar primero con Steve.

-Eso…

-Quédense aquí, ¿entendido? Si van a aportar… solo no salgan.

-¡Tony! ¡TONY!

Éste ya no escuchó el llamado del coronel ni de Peter, buscando ansioso al capitán en los pasillos, su recámara. Tuvo que pedirle a Viernes que le dijera dónde estaba y casi amenazarla porque su IA se negó a revelarle el paradero de Rogers.

-Vamos a dejar las venganzas para después, ¿te parece?

-" _Me preocupa su bienestar, Jefe_."

-Y no sabes cuánto aprecio eso, linda, pero de verdad, en estos momentos realmente necesito hablar con él.

-"¿ _Está consciente de lo que desea hacer_?"

-Bueno –el millonario se detuvo en sus pasos- Ni siquiera lo sé. Me siento como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa. Y te aseguro que algo sucederá a menos que lo encuentre.

-"…"

-Viernes.

-" _En el gimnasio_."

-Te quiero, preciosa.

Casi corrió al piso del gimnasio no queriendo racionalizar sus acciones. Le había dicho la verdad a Viernes, no encontraba causa o motivo para buscar así al Capitán América, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Aceleró al divisar por entre las paredes de cristal que daban hacia las reforzadas de metal del gimnasio una luz tímida. Pero cuando iba a abrir las puertas, éstas se cerraron de golpe. El reflejo del cristal le devolvió un muy serio Montana cruzado de brazos con una mirada que pedía sangre. Tony pasó saliva, volviéndose hacia su protector.

-Montana, por favor…

-¿Qué intentas?

-No sé.

-Sí lo sabes.

-No… yo no… no sé, ¿okay?

-No.

-Por favor.

-Es justo lo que merece.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Tony abrió y cerró su boca, mirando hacia las puertas entreabiertas del gimnasio por donde se colaba esa luz. Frunció su ceño, jugando con sus manos que llevó a la altura de su pecho.

-Escucha, Montana, tengo que hacerlo –le miró suplicante pero el Marshal no se inmutó. El castaño tomó aire, armándose de valor- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no me alegra lo que pasó, ¿sí? Tal vez en algún instante de mi vida hubiera dado todo por verlo hacerse realidad, pero ahora no me gusta nada. Nada. Nada… es que… Montana, tú sabes… tú lo sabes bien, lo que… -Stark cerró sus ojos porque sintió las traicioneras lágrimas que había estado reteniendo- No puedo verle así, porque yo sé lo que es sentirse de esa manera, que todos de pronto te desprecian por tus errores, que te das cuenta que no puedes remediarlo y que por más que te esfuerces jamás vas a lograr nada porque simplemente la buena suerte decidió abandonarte. Sé lo que es sentirse indigno, sentirse la basura más vil sobre el universo y que nadie esté ahí para ayudarte… para protegerte… que tu mundo se viene abajo sin que mano alguna pueda rescatarte… no puedo verle así…

-¿Por qué? –la voz de Montana bajó una octava.

El millonario le observó, apretando sus labios. –Por favor…

-Responde.

Tony miró al techo, tallándose sus ojos. –Porque… porque es un hombre fuera de su tiempo, que vivió luchando por un mundo mejor hasta perder todo lo que le era amado y cuando volvió a la vida que creyó perdida, se dio cuenta que ese mundo por el que tanto peleó se convirtió en algo peor donde ya no encontró cabida, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de entender, pero estuvieron usándole una y otra vez hasta que un maldito día decidió tomar una decisión egoísta en lugar de ser el héroe que todo mundo creyó que era y ahora está ahí adentro, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Yo estoy más que consciente de lo que me costó su decisión, llevo este guantelete y mi tiempo se agota, pero no puedo verle así.

-Porque te importa.

-… -el castaño se quedó sin palabras.

Montana entrecerró sus ojos más las puertas se abrieron. Tony le agradeció con un hilo de voz, corriendo de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, entrando con sigilo, agradeciendo que hubiera decidido ponerse tenis en lugar de zapatos para enmudecer sus pasos. Varios de los equipos y aparatos estaban destrozados, había unos rastros de sangre no muy preocupantes que le ayudaron a dar con Steve. El capitán estaba arrinconado entre una pila descompuesta de pesas, tirando de sus cabellos con hombros que se estremecían por un llanto amargo. Al millonario le rompió el corazón verle así, el gran héroe de todos los tiempos destrozado en un rincón. De pronto le recordó más al muchachito de Brooklyn que al soldado que podía ver de frente a la muerte sin temor. Le dolía, como había confesado con Montana, porque seguía siendo para él esa encarnación de las cosas buenas por las que valía la pena salir a pelear.

Así, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas a un lado de Rogers, se dio cuenta del rencor que había desaparecido de su corazón. Ya no deseaba más venganza en contra del rubio, no más reproches ni momentos de angustia a su lado. Tenía unas ganas enormes de que volvieran a esos viejos tiempos en que Stark hacía bromas, el capitán no las entendía y luego pasaban horas discutiendo a cerca de su falta de cultura popular hasta que terminaban viendo una película juntos. Quería escucharle de nuevo reprenderle por decir palabrotas o desobedecerle, no llorar de tal forma que sus propias lágrimas cobraron fuerza. Estaba cansado de sentir esa división, estaba cansado de estar separados. Una de sus manos fue por sí sola hacia el hombro del rubio, apenas si apretándole para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Rogers respingó, dejándole ver su rostro envuelto en llanto. Tony hizo lo que tanto había deseado hacer en verdad. Le sonrió.

De pronto se vio envuelto entre dos fuertes brazos que casi le estrujaron al estamparle contra el propio Steve cuyas lágrimas se duplicaron como sus sollozos, empapando su playera y cuello donde ocultó su rostro. Despacio, las manos del castaño fueron levantándose de sus costados hacia sus hombros que rodeó, comenzando a arrullarle sin dejar de llorar con él. Se permitieron ese gesto al fin, ambos liberando sus penas, esa profunda herida que se había negado a cerrar. El llanto de Stark casi igualó al del capitán cuando le escuchó hablar de forma tan rota. Todos esos miedos, todo lo que se había guardado desde que despertara de su sueño helado sin poderle contar a nadie porque ya no había nadie de su confianza para hacerlo, perdido entre un presente aterrador y un pasado que añoraba.

-Estoy tan cansado… tan cansado –tartamudeó el rubio, apretando contra sí a Tony- Ya no quiero equivocarme… ya no quiero seguir haciéndote daño… quiero sentirme a salvo… quiero saber qué hago bien… que ellos estén orgullosos de mí… poderme ver al espejo… y no avergonzarme de mí mismo… quiero… quiero el hogar que tú me diste… quiero volver… ya no quiero estar solo…

-Steve…

-… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…

Lloraron hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar, quedando en un silencio adolorido, abrazados así en el suelo del gimnasio. Habían necesitado de un evento tan espantoso como aquel video para tocar fondo, para mirar sin evadir la raíz de todo aquello. Tony se había jurado que de llegar ese día iba a perder la vida, pero estaba ahí, sosteniendo contra su pecho al Capitán América, dándole un lugar que tanto había necesitado desde que volviera, sintiendo sus brazos aferrándose a él como si temiera perderle en cualquier momento, frágil, desorientado, roto. Él comprendía a la perfección ese estado, que había vivido por largos años hasta que Montana llegó y lo cambió todo. Una de las manos del castaño subió a esos cabellos rubios, palmeándolos suavemente antes de acariciarlos de forma inconsciente, dándose más tiempo a recuperarse.

-Vamos a estar bien –dijo tanto para Steve como para sí mismo.

Fue extraño porque sentía como si un calorcillo fuese inundando todo su cuerpo, esfumando la permanente frialdad que había dominado su ser desde Siberia. Paz. Curioso que la encontrara justamente entre los brazos del capitán, y éste a su vez, hallara la redención en su pecho, teniéndole lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los latidos de su corazón que le aseguraran que seguía vivo, que no le había perdido como a Peggy, como a Erskine… o como a Bucky. Únicamente T'Challa sabía de las tristes palabras que el sargento pronunciara y que fueran la razón para que Rogers le dejara volver al sueño helado. James no le reconocía como su amigo, por más que lo intentaba, no sentía en ninguna parte de su mente ni de su corazón algo cercano a la amistad, solo estaban los recuerdos con sensaciones agradables, momentos tímidos de felicidad pasajera frente a las horribles torturas de HYDRA y los recuerdos de todos los crímenes que cometió.

Bucky ya no era su amigo, y James no podía prometerle que lo tendría de vuelta.

Steve había leído y releído el diario de Barnes, no sin lágrimas en los ojos al ver sus anotaciones, esos intentos por descubrir quién era y darse cuenta que la persona que una vez conoció allá durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estaba muerta. Memorias incompletas no podían hacer a un hombre, mucho menos crear un amigo. Lo que Bucky había tratado de decirle pero que él no escuchó, por miedo a perderle, a quedarse solo en un mundo donde no se sentía en casa por más que lo intentara. Había destruido con sus propias manos el camino que pudiera haberle dado un hogar en ese tiempo presente, al elegir la sombra del pasado. Olvidó lo que una vez juró a un hombre moribundo, lo que una vez prometió en la tumba de su madre, la promesa hecha a su mejor amigo. Se había convertido en todo lo que odiaba, permitiendo que un monstruo apareciera para quitarle a la única persona que le quedaba para no volverse loco. Para recuperar la senda.

-Te fallé, Tony.

Éste negó, palmeando su espalda a la que luego se aferró. –Estás aquí.

-No soy quien creíste que era.

-Lo eres. Siempre lo serás –Stark le empujó apenas para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, notando que podía verse en esos ojos azules sin dolor- Los héroes no dejan de ser héroes porque cometan errores.

-No quiero perderte.

-Pues… estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Perdóname, Tony –Steve posó sus dedos sobre sus labios al verle replicar- No, dirás ahora que me perdonas porque siempre haces eso. Quiero ganarme esas palabras.

-Okay.

Se miraron uno al otro un par de minutos hasta que el millonario intentó zafarse de su agarre al recordar a los demás esperando en la sala.

-Hay que vol…

Le fue imposible terminar la oración con el capitán estampando sus labios contra los suyos de una manera que le dejó primero cual estatua de piedra, aunque no se podía mover mucho de todas maneras. Corto circuito. Tony cedió ante la insistencia de aquella boca demandante, todavía buscando darle sentido a lo que sucedía, cerrando sus ojos al responder al fin al gesto, sus manos sujetándose de los hombros anchos de Rogers. Quien tuviera la osadía de afirmar que el Capitán América era un inocente hombre de besos castos, estaba muy equivocado. El castaño hizo nota mental de hablar más tarde con Natasha porque definitivamente ésa no era la clase de beso que le hubiera contado en alguna ocasión sobre Steve, cuya lengua parecía haber recibido la misma gracia del suero porque le fue imposible mantenerle el juego.

Stark juntó sus cejas cuando una mano subió a su nuca, inclinando más su cabeza, quedando a merced del rubio quien parecía decidido a robarle hasta la última partícula de su aliento, gimiendo por sorpresa debido al tirón en su cintura que le pegó por completo al regazo –y cadera- de Steve. Cero timidez, cero torpeza. Él, en cambio, sintió sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latiendo tan aprisa que temió sufrir de un infarto si continuaba así. Una de sus manos bajó al pecho del capitán, empujándole apenas con el fin de hacerle saber que necesitaba urgentemente volver a respirar porque ya no podía hacerlo entre tantas sensaciones e invasiones que no se imaginó de alguien tan correcto y educado a las antiguas maneras. Para su fortuna, Rogers se tomó una pausa, liberando sus labios que sintió punzarles, abriendo sus ojos para verle, parpadeando para enfocar porque tuvo la vista nublada.

-…l-los demás… -pudo carraspear- … e-están…

-Que esperen.

Todos sus escenarios posibles sobre las actitudes de Steve en un momento así se desplomaron, el capitán era todo menos pudoroso. O quizá sí pero en otros aspectos, la mente del millonario ya estaba delirando para el segundo beso que vino, más posesivo que antes. Había una efervescencia extraña, una sensación que había dado por bien muerta que volvía a nacer. El deber golpeó por última vez su concentración, logrando desviar lo suficiente su rostro para romper el beso, jadeando pesadamente al volverle a faltar el aire que necesitaba para hablar. Escuchó un ligero rugido en su oído antes de que sintiera los labios de Rogers morder su mandíbula, pasando saliva. Habían dejado a los demás en la sala, tenían un asunto pendiente que arreglar lo más pronto posible porque estaba seguro que Zemo no iba a contentarse con eso.

-Steve, tenemos que hablar con los demás –soltó rápidamente, usando sus manos para separarse lo suficiente de él y verle- Es en serio, no podemos quedarnos así.

-" _Jefe_ , _Capitán, el director Fury está en la sala con el resto del equipo_." –Viernes siempre tan puntual, vino a ayudarle.

-Vamos –asintió el rubio luego de mirarle fijamente.

Tony hizo mil y un conjeturas sobre lo sucedido entre ellos, si aquello había sido únicamente producto del momento, con tantas emociones en subida y bajada. Afortunadamente Montana no provocó al capitán cuando salieron del gimnasio, aunque sí se interpuso entre ambos. Su mente estaba más clara al volver a la sala, listo para hablar sin problemas de lo ocurrido como poner orden entre todos. Fury le apoyó junto con Coulson quien también llegó para ser mediador entre las rencillas que aparecieron, no tan graves como lo creyera. Sus amigos ya también se habían calmado para cuando el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas fue a verles, enterado por Viernes de la situación. La victoria mayor fue que aceptaran hablar con Steve sobre el sargento y aquel infame video que Marcus juró sobre su alma que vería rodar cabezas por ello.

-Espera –le detuvo el millonario- Si demostramos que no hizo el efecto que Zemo esperaba, hará algo peor o los propios Restauradores atacarán con mayor fuerza.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Tony? –quiso saber Fury.

-Bueno, ¿nosotros también podemos jugar su juego, no?

-¿Hacerles creer que tuvo éxito? –Phoenix alzó sus cejas, viendo a Montana quien asintió- Oh, vaya, esto me gusta.

-Siempre fuiste bueno para los melodramas –sonrió Stark.

-Wow, estábamos a punto de matarnos entre sí y ahora estamos armando una obra de teatro–comentó Peter, rascándose su nuca.

-Es culpa de mi Patito –el Marshal abrazó al castaño, besando sus cabellos- Tiene el don del pegamento.

-Gracias por el halago.

-Siempre, Patito.

-Espero por el bien de ustedes que sea la última de las peleas que vea –amonestó Fury aunque se le veía complacido- No voy a tolerar otro desplante de nadie.

-Señor, sí, señor –bromeó Rhodey.

-¿Alguien quiere una taza de café? –invitó Tony.

Hablaron más tranquilos en el comedor, con el castaño siempre haciéndoles entender que si bien el asunto de la muerte de sus padres sería algo doloroso para él, le perturbaba todavía más el verles pelear entre sí con tanto rencor. Nada se podía hacer respecto a esa fecha trágica, pero ahí en esos justos momentos, sí podía hacer una diferencia. Montana solamente miraba sonriente a su protegido comenzar a tomar las riendas de su vida, volver a ser el punto de unión entre todos, incluso permitiéndose una que otra de sus bromas. No era el único dándose cuenta de aquel cambio. El Coronel Rhodes también le observaba con ojos húmedos, Peter no era nada discreto ocultando su amplia sonrisa, emocionado de verle así. Visión le seguía como si estuviera memorizando ese instante en su memoria. Owachy perdía terreno y, contra todo pronóstico, frente a las situaciones en las que había confiado que ganaría.

El día terminó con los Nuevos Vengadores más tranquilos, menos a la defensiva y más abiertos a apoyarse entre sí. La noche de guardia con el millonario correspondió a Romanov, quien esperó ese momento para estar a solas con Stark, ambos tumbados sobre la cama, aun hablando sobre el tema de Zemo, Stone y los Inhumanos, sin faltar la salud de la joven Kamala a quien seguían monitoreando en espera de un signo real de mejoría. Todavía no estaban seguros si soportaría la mutación, o fallecería en el proceso, era algo que también mantenía ocupada la mente del castaño. Había una mirada en la rusa que llamó la atención en Tony, arqueando una ceja al volverse hacia ella, ya listo para dormir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tony, ¿por qué regresaste junto a Steve con los labios hinchados?

Aquél tosió, aclarándose su garganta, volviendo su vista al techo. –Lloramos como bebés.

-Dije labios no ojos.

-… se te figuró.

-Tony…

-Argh, está bien. Me besó, ¿contenta?

Natasha sonrió maliciosa. –No fue un beso simple.

-Ya tengo sueño.

-Montana no estará feliz.

-Algo me dice que Montana lo planeó.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Para ser el playboy que tanto presumes, estás huidizo como adolescente con su primer amor.

Tony le miró de reojo, rodando sus ojos después. –No fue nada.

-¿Ah, no?

-No sé quién es más terco, si tú o Montana.

-¿Te gustó?

-De verdad, ya tengo sueño.

-Solo dime.

El castaño se giró, quedando recostado de lado con un largo suspiro. –Sí, me gustó. Ahora cállate.

-Aw –la rusa se irguió apenas para besar su sien- Buenas noches, Tony.

-Buenas noches, Tasha.

Sobre la cornisa del alto techo de ese edificio, un zorrito miraba hacia el horizonte, con sus ojos clavados en la danzarina pero gigantesca sombra que se cernía sobre la ciudad, retando al sagrado guardián. Tal vez hubiera perdido unas cuantas batallas, pero Owachy le prometía ganar la guerra, y un zorro como él no era rival para una entidad más antigua que todos los diferentes universos, más vieja que el tiempo mismo. Esa forma de lobo fantasmagórico mostró sus ojos blancos perfectamente redondos, su carcajada macabra de colmillos rechinando al tallarse entre sí, al tiempo que caía entre unos callejones, burlándose de aquel protector encaramado sobre el complejo de los Vengadores. La protección a Tony iba a costarle al resto del mundo. Montana solamente cerró sus ojos, con su cola cayendo. Nada se podía hacer, había hecho una promesa a María Stark, sabiendo el precio de tal juramento, no había vuelta atrás.


	16. Cambios

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Cambios.**

 _When I'm feelin' blue_  
 _All I have to do is take a look at you_  
 _Then I'm not so blue_  
 _When you're close to me_  
 _I can feel you heart beat_  
 _I can hear you breathing in my ear_

 _Wouldn't you agree_  
 _Baby, you and me got a groovy kind of love_

 _Any time you want to_  
 _You can turn me on to_  
 _Anything you want to_  
 _Any time at all_  
 _When I kiss your lips_  
 _Oh, I start to shiver_  
 _Can't control the quivering inside_

A groovy kind of love, Phill Collins.

* * *

Helen Cho veía con cierta diversión las expresiones de Marcus Phoenix en plena conferencia de prensa, en representación de Tony Stark, hablando sobre el video transmitido el día anterior. El CEO de Industrias Stark hacía gala de sus dotes histriónicas al parecer adolorido, confundido como airado, dejando entrever que aparentemente el millonario había tenido una recaída en su salud causado por la exposición de la muerte de sus padres de manera tan poco diplomática, ganándose la simpatía no solo de los reporteros y periodistas ahí presentes, sino del público que estaba sintonizando la rueda de prensa. Carol Danvers le acompañaba, ya recuperada, de brazos cruzados frente a las pantallas que Viernes había desplegado para ellas. Para el público, aquel video causó la división del equipo de los Nuevos Vengadores cuya presentación formal frente a Naciones Unidas tuvo que retrasarse por esos mismos motivos.

Ante los ojos del mundo, habían sufrido un revés que les costaría mucho trabajo enmendar. Mientras tanto las pesquisas de Tony sobre Tiberius Stone estaban a punto de llevarle hasta la evidencia necesaria para que las Fuerzas Conjuntas pudieran arrestarle por complicidad en el terrorismo ejecutado por Los Restauradores. Todavía no había manera de vincularlos con el Secretario de Estado, pero el equipo de Phillip Coulson estaba noche y día sobre eso. La Capitana Marvel ya había dado su propio sermón a los demás cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, prometiéndoles más horas de entrenamiento para sacar de sus mentes cualquier idea de venganza o desobediencia que se les ocurriera. Ella estaba más preocupada por Owachy que por otra razón, pues tan bien enterada por Montana, sabía que ese monstruo atacaría con fuerza al ya no poder manifestarse tan libremente.

-¿La chica? –preguntó a la doctora cuando la conferencia terminó.

-Estable, de verdad que Tony fue acertado en usar sus conocimientos sobre el virus Extremis para ayudar a Kamala a equilibrarse. Al menos creemos que eso sucedió.

-Sé que no están de acuerdo con las nuevas medidas de seguridad, pero es necesario, Doctora Cho. No tenemos la certeza de que la joven se comporte de manera pacífica al salir del capullo.

-Lo comprendo.

-La Niebla Terrígena puede mutar a una persona al punto de hacerle olvidar sus memorias o incluso sus sentimientos hacia su propia familia. Si Kamala Khan ataca, no tendremos otra opción.

-A Tony no le gusta la idea.

-No le expondré.

-Capitana, ¿puedo saber cómo es que conoció a Montana?

-Cuando fui expuesta a los cristales Terrígenos –respondió muy seria la rubia- Me rescató, y trajo de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Estuve un tiempo en la reserva donde suele aparecerse hasta que mis poderes se estabilizaron y me entrenó con ellos.

-Ahora veo por qué son tan cercanos.

-Sin él, posiblemente me hubiera suicidado o terminado asesinada. Le debo mi vida.

-¿Es lo que hace, cierto?

Carol sonrió, mirando a Helen. –Es un maldito zorro, es lo que es. Debo irme, Tony ya debe estar en el gimnasio con las nuevas armas.

-Sí, capitana.

Danvers se topó en el camino con Steve, quien había sido igualmente convocado como el resto para recibir sus nuevas actualizaciones. Saludó cortésmente a la capitana, caminando junto a ella.

-Siempre es mejor cuando no se tienen secretos, Rogers.

-Tengo la sensación de que la Capitana Marvel tiene los suyos.

-Hay una diferencia entre información sensible y secretos.

-¿Cuál es esa información sensible?

-Montana no te lo va a hacer fácil, ahora más que nunca se interpondrá entre Tony y tú.

El rubio le miró por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Owachy?

-Precisamente.

-¿Ésa es la información sensible?

La capitana torció sus labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, abriendo las puertas del gimnasio. Los gritos de Peter les recibieron, estaba emocionado como siempre de los artefactos que el castaño mejoraba para todos ellos y parecía niño con regalo nuevo. Scott estaba usando los mismos soportes que usara Rhodey, recibiendo consejos de éste. Todos lucían más serenos y amigables entre sí. Carol asintió al verles, llamando a Rogers para integrarse al grupo, recibiendo sus propios obsequios de parte de Stark, quien sonrió apenas cuando le mostró al capitán el nuevo soporte que había hecho para su escudo, mismo que también había mejorado para soportar mayor impacto de golpes y ataques. Los dedos de Steve rozaron el dorso de una de las manos del millonario, haciendo que desviara su rostro para que nadie notara el traicionero sonrojo que apareció al tiempo que Danvers comenzaba a dar sus órdenes para entrenar.

-Suerte –les dijo Tony a todos antes de dejarles.

Tomó uno de los pasillos en dirección hacia el laboratorio de Helen Cho, para continuar su trabajo sobre la salud de Kamala. Estaba concentrado en su tableta, hablando con Viernes sobre unos datos cuando se detuvo al sentir una mirada. Tony se detuvo, bajando la tableta para volverse hacia otro de los pasillos con paredes de cristal a lo lejos. Ahí estaba, una vez más, un lobito de tela cosido apuradamente y sus ojos de botón fijos en él, tirado en el suelo como si alguien lo hubiera soltado ahí. Comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada antes de que unos brazos fuertes le rodearan, escuchando de inmediato la voz tranquilizadora de Montana en su oído.

-No puede hacer nada –una de las manos del Marshal se posó sobre su corazón- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Le cuesta trabajo alcanzarte. Te está perdiendo.

-Montana –el castaño se aferró a él cuando el lobito se levantó como si hilos invisibles le levantaran, arrastrándose hacia la pared.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos, Patito?

-…. En el gimnasio, entrenando. Están cerca.

-Así es, si los llamaras, ¿qué pasaría?

-Ellos vendrían.

-No permitirían que él te hiciera daño, ¿verdad?

-No…

-Usarían sus armas y poderes, en verdad que lo harían.

-Sí…

-Puedes hacerlo.

Apretando la orilla de su tableta, Stark se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda al muñeco que trataba de atravesar las paredes de cristal. Montana le sonrió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-¿Lo ves?

-Pero sigue ahí.

-Sí, Patito, pero ya puedes ignorarlo. Quiero que cierres tus ojos… muy bien, quiero que pienses en todos ellos, tus amigos, sus rostros, sus gestos. Lo que estarán haciendo en estos momentos.

-Okay.

-Están contigo, no van a ceder ante Owachy.

-No lo harán.

Aquél lobito atravesó las paredes, quedando en el jardín que dividía la sección, sus ojos de madera se encontraron con los de Montana que enrojecieron, abrazando contra su pecho al castaño quien se aferró a él.

-Ssshh. Demuéstrale quien te protege, Tony.

Éste frunció su ceño, tomando aire para hablar. –Viernes…

Un chillido escapó del muñeco, estallando en una marea de sangre que golpeó las contenciones al mismo tiempo que un ruido de pasos se dejaron escuchar con algunas maldiciones de por medio. Por encima de su hombro y el brazo que le sujetaba, el castaño observó a todos ellos, sus amigos, llegar casi al instante con sus miradas fijas en aquel jardín ahora destruido. Furiosos, decididos. No había ni un ápice de temor en sus expresiones mientras atacaban a un monstruo hecho de pedazos de tierra, vidrio y rocas con musgo del jardín. El temor que fuese creciendo en su interior se detuvo, como la voz que empezaba a susurrar en su mente. Siguió abrazado a Montana quien no le permitió ver cómo se desarrolló la pelea pero tampoco le sacó de ahí, arqueando sus cejas al ver cómo todos esos héroes rodeaban la masa deforme que no tuvo oportunidad cuando todos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tones! ¿Estás bien? –Rhodey fue el primero en alcanzarles.

-Sí… -el millonario al fin se despegó de su protector- ¿Ustedes están bien?

-No fue nada –Peter le guiñó un ojo- Cuantas ganas tenía de hacerle morder el polvo.

-Solamente le disparaste una vez –bromeó Clint.

-¡Claro que no!

-Tuve que ayudarles o no hubieran hecho nada –sonrió Natasha mirando a Tony- ¿Todo bien?

-Gracias.

-Hum, ya le tomé la medida a esa cosa –comentó Scott- Oigan, estos soportes son geniales.

Las bromas comenzaron y el ambiente se relajó. Tony sintió una mirada, levantando sus ojos hacia el Capitán América entre las carcajadas de los demás ante una broma de lo más irreverente de parte de Peter. Sintió un nuevo cosquilleo pero esta vez fue diferente, desviando su mirada al frente cuando Montana tiró de él, interponiéndose en la mira de Steve quien bajó sus párpados cuando eso sucedió. Visión estaba corrigiendo a Sam sobre ángulos de ataque cuando escucharon una vez más la voz de Viernes anunciarles un nuevo llamado.

-" _El capullo de la Señorita Khan está reaccionando_."

-¡Kamala! –Stark se separó del Marshal, corriendo al laboratorio.

Quizá era el único que no pensaba que la chica fuese a atacarles, porque el resto cambió a una expresión seria al acto. Cañones y un campo de protección se activaron alrededor de la cámara de contención a donde habían trasladado a la adolescente. Helen también estaba al pendiente, intercambiando una mirada con el castaño cuando llegó a toda prisa, acercándose al vidrio reforzado que dejaba ver el capullo que se expandía y encogía como si fuese un pulmón, con algunas partes brillando y una ligera niebla escapando de orificios que formaron una línea. El capullo estaba abriéndose lentamente, dejando libre una sustancia gelatinosa como leche podrida que se transformó en vapor blanco, desapareciendo posteriormente. Pantallas mostraban a Fury como a Coulson también observando aquel fenómeno.

Igual que el cascarón de un huevo, el capullo fue fracturándose y cayendo en pedazos al suelo, el vapor rodeó el interior hasta que se esfumó por completo, revelando a una jovencita de piel apiñonada, cabellos negros sueltos hecha ovillo que temblaba ligeramente. Tony se acercó más, hasta donde se lo permitió el campo, viendo hacia la pantalla que mostraba a un Nicholas Fury muy serio, quien daría la orden si la joven atacaba. Ésta no hizo nada, quedando acurrucada sobre la fría cápsula que contuviera su capullo, parecía dormida. Sus signos vitales, acorde a Viernes, eran estables como su estructura anatómica. No presentaba deformidades como en los Inhumanos, pero era claro que su ADN no era ya de una adolescente ordinaria. Los demás llegaron, quedándose a distancia lejana por orden de Carol, la única que se acercó a Helen y Tony, observando Kamala.

-Aún no despierta del todo.

El silbido de los cañones preparándose fue lo único que se escuchó en el laboratorio. Nadie se movía y apenas si parpadeaban. Pasaron un par de minutos más y luego escucharon un quejido. La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba dentro de la cápsula. Parpadeó claramente desorientada, mirando a todos lados, sacudiendo su cabeza. No estaba ciega pero su vista era muy borrosa. Sus manos tantearon a su alrededor, aferrándose a la orilla de su cápsula sin indicación alguna que fuese a mostrar un poder agresivo. Sus cabellos cayeron al frente al inclinarse apenas, abriendo sus labios para pronunciar un nombre.

-¿Tony? –su voz clara e inocente dejó a todos sin aliento- ¿Tony?

Helen se volvió a su amigo, quien estaba boquiabierto. Kamala le volvió a llamar y el millonario no se lo pensó dos veces, caminando hacia la entrada de la cámara. La capitana le detuvo, sujetándole por un brazo.

-No, es peligroso. Puede ser una trampa.

-Está llamándome, está asustada.

-No estás seguro de qué…

-Déjame intentarlo.

-Está bien, Carol –intervino Montana.

Ella le soltó. Stark tecleó la clave de seguridad, entrando a la cámara con una suave bata en sus manos, caminando sin temor hacia la adolescente quien al escuchar pasos acercarse levantó su rostro como un brazo que estiró temblorosa.

-¿Tony?

-Sí, Kamala, aquí estoy.

-¡Tony!

El castaño le sonrió pese a que ella no podía distinguir su sonrisa, solamente su figura que le envolvió en la bata, antes de tomarla en brazos para sacarla de la cápsula. Kamala se pescó de su cuello, echando a llorar en esos momentos. Afuera, nadie se movía sin un pensamiento atinado sobre lo que estaban atestiguando. De no saber que tenía un ADN mutante, cualquiera podría jurar que solamente era una chica aterrada que por alguna extraña razón deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa la compañía de Tony. La joven fue puesta en una camilla para que Viernes pudiese examinarle. Su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, no había ni un órgano extra, huesos deformes o alguna señal que indicara la transformación a Inhumana. Tampoco había lecturas de poderes sobre humanos.

-Tranquila, Kamala, estoy contigo –susurró Tony cepillando sus cabellos, levantando su mirada hacia la pantalla donde Fury observaba, esperando por su decisión.

Afortunadamente, el director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas desactivó las protecciones, permitiendo que Helen Cho entrara a ayudar e inspeccionar a la joven. Carol ordenó a los demás que se retiraran, poco o nada podían hacer en esos momentos pues ya no había amenaza. Kamala fue trasladada a una habitación vigilada de paredes de vidrio, con pijama de algodón que previamente Stark le había conseguido, algunos peluches también. Un par de horas después, la vista de la chica había vuelto a la normalidad, escuchando de la doctora Cho lo que le había sucedido y el por qué se encontraba en el complejo de los Vengadores. A su vez, la joven les relató el por qué había terminado justo en el mismo lugar del choque donde Carol casi pierde la vida, reteniendo aquella bomba con Niebla Terrígena.

El barco de inmigrantes en el que viajó les retuvo en puerto, con el pretexto de inspeccionar sus papeles y luego darles una vacuna por el clima tan diferente a Pakistán. A Kamala no le gustó la apariencia de los hombres que hablaron con ellos, mucho menos eso de la vacuna, así que cuando los formaron para darles la dosis, ella echó a correr hacia los almacenes del puerto, perdiéndoles de vista justo cuando llegaron las Fuerzas Conjuntas que impidieron que las inocentes personas fuesen expuestas a una clase de virus que activaría el gen Inhumano y que la bomba del avión terminaría de mutar. Un plan que falló, aunque a Kamala le costó el mayor susto de su vida. Fue Helen quien no pudo con la curiosidad, preguntándole por qué había llamado de inmediato a Tony cuando despertó. Con una amplia sonrisa y mirando a éste a su lado, la adolescente le respondió muy alegre.

-Porque cuando todo se volvió oscuro, siempre escuché su voz llamándome. Jamás me dejó sola, me prometió que despertaría y lo cumplió.

Kamala alcanzó una mano del castaño que apretó. –Cuando todo dolía, me hiciste olvidarlo con tu voz, cuando sentía que de verdad iba a morir, me cantabas.

-Bueno…

-Nadie había hecho eso por mí.

-Tony es el mejor para eso –sonrió la doctora.

-¡Eres mi héroe!

Pese a que se encontraba en un sitio desconocido entre gente desconocida luego de un incidente por demás preocupante, Kamala estaba de buen humor, con un feroz apetito y más que emocionada de saberse en el complejo de los Vengadores. Aparentemente, era fan de estos héroes y sabía todo lo que una jovencita como ella pudiese saber. Tenía especial interés en Carol Danvers, a quien admiraba por haberse convertido en la Capitana Marvel gracias a su valor, fortaleza y acciones que eran para la adolescente motivo de orgullo. Ahora se sumaba Tony Stark, por haber estado con ella durante el trance del capullo proporcionándole el coraje para sobrevivir a la mutación que de momento parecía apagada por el propio cuerpo de la joven, no había indicación que fuese a mostrar algún cambio, pero tendrían que mantenerla bajo vigilancia para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden con su ADN y no habría peligro para ella ni para los demás.

-Tony, ¿por qué usas ese guante negro en tu mano?

También se dieron cuenta que era inquieta, curiosa y sin esa compostura que esperarían de una joven de cultura musulmana.

-Am… es porque estoy enfermo, Kamala.

-¡Enfermo! ¿De qué?

-Del corazón, podríamos decir de forma general.

-Y de forma general, ¿vas a aliviarte, cierto?

Stark le sonrió, despeinando sus cabellos. –En eso estamos, Kamala.

-¿Por qué te cuidan por las noches?

-Es de muy mala educación estar espiando en las habitaciones de los demás. ¿Qué no dice el Corán algo al respecto?

-Alá el Misericordioso lo sabe todo, yo también puedo saberlo.

Montana se carcajeó, de espaldas a ellos en la salita donde estaban charlando. Dejó la revista que hojeaba para girarse y ver a Kamala.

-Hay un monstruo horrible que desea el alma de mi Patito y lo cuidamos todas las noches para que no aparezca.

-Las mentiras son feas, Zorrito.

-¿Miento, Patito?

-No.

Kamala miró angustiada al millonario quien rodó sus ojos para calmarla. El Marshal se levantó, dejando la revista sobre un taburete para ir a los banquillos donde ellos estaban probando unas golosinas que Tony le había comprado a la joven como recompensa por haber resistido los exhaustivos análisis que Helen Cho le hiciera.

-Lo que sucede es que no has visto nada porque la última vez los Nuevos Vengadores patearon el trasero de Owachy –explicó Montana, robando una gomita.

-¿Owachy? ¿Pero tiene nombre?

-Sí, pequeña.

-Montana, ¿por qué le dices Patito a Tony?

El primero sonrió malicioso, girando su rostro hacia el castaño que se levantó del banquillo con las manos en alto, gruñendo ligeramente.

-Me voy, no seré parte de este juego.

-¿Conoces al Pato Donald, cierto?

-¡Sí!

-¿No es igual cuando se enfada o está concentrado? Para ese pico de pato, o como su cabello. Pero sobre todo –el Marshal sonrió malévolo, alcanzando a Stark para darle una sonora nalgada que hizo carcajearse a Kamala- Por este trasero.

-¡Montana, te odio!

Kamala casi se ahogó en sus carcajadas, tirando parte de las golosinas mientras el millonario salía murmurando cosas sobre buscar en la sección amarilla una lista de taxidermistas expertos en zorros descarados que no tenían respeto por la dignidad ajena. Viernes le prometió hacer una lista selecta que dejaría guardaba para cuando lo necesitara pese a que la IA sabía de antemano que Tony lo olvidaría en cuanto superara su desplante. Con una mano sobándose, éste se dirigió hacia su taller para concentrarse en cosas mejores, encontrándose en el camino a Steve y Sam que regresaban de dar una carrera alrededor del complejo. Wilson saludó al castaño, dejándoles solos después al retirarse hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber. El capitán arqueó una ceja al verle sobarse, recorriendo con su mirada la figura del castaño quien dejó de tocarse al notar su actitud.

-Capitán.

-¿Volvemos a los títulos?

-Te va el Capitán.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada importante –Tony le miró de reojo, deteniéndose cuando el rubio miró su espalda- ¿Qué tanto observas?

-A ti, muñeco.

De nuevo estaba ese acento irlandés contra el que el instinto del millonario no podía hacer nada, abriendo y cerrando sus labios a falta de una retórica certera. Respingó al ver su espacio personal invadido por Steve cuyo brazo le alcanzó, atrayéndole a su pecho. El rubio tenía un aroma fuerte, una mezcla exótica que dilató las pupilas de Stark antes de que se diera cuenta de sus reacciones, sintiendo la mano que había sujetado su cintura bajar a su cadera y de ahí a su espalda baja, a punto de quejarse de la osadía pero conformándose con un quejido ahogado en un nuevo beso fogoso al que le siguió el juego sin meditar bien lo que estaba haciendo, sujetándole de unos bíceps marcados para no perder el equilibrio al sentir como era ligeramente levantado por un par de manos que le sujetaron con un apretón nada tímido que trajo un nuevo rubor a su rostro.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, mis ojos! ¿Qué no pueden buscar un sitio dónde hacerlo?

La voz de Clint los separó de golpe aunque Rogers no soltó al castaño, solamente lo suficiente para girarse apenas hacia Barton con una mirada decidida.

-Nos interrumpes.

-Éste es un pasillo público, Steve.

-Bien lo has dicho.

-Hay menores de edad en este edificio, ¿si lo recuerdas, verdad?

-¿Qué sucede? –Natasha apareció como de la nada, observando a todos.

-Steve y Tony están manoseándose en pleno pasillo.

-¡Yo no…! –una mano del capitán calló al millonario.

-Chicos, le dará un infarto a Clint, sean considerados, no podemos tener a todos en la enfermería. Y tampoco quieren escuchar un sermón de la capitana, ¿o sí?

-Gracias, Tasha –sonrió Barton, levantando sus cejas y luego mirando a Steve.

Montana aparecía justo en esos momentos, dejando sobre un mueble sus revistas mundanas que tanto leía observando la escena.

-¿Están peleando de nuevo?

-No, Marshal –respondió la rusa.

-Más les vale. Patito, ven conmigo.

-Estábamos ocupados –respondió en su lugar Rogers.

-Pues ya no.

-Montana… -Tony le miró casi rogándole que no peleara, teniendo que separarse ante la mano que su protector esperaba que tomara- Am, bueno, será en otra ocasión, Steve.

Éste le dejó ir únicamente porque vio detrás de Montana a Carol quien llegaba buscándole pues Fury deseaba hablar con ambos. El Marshal sonrió, tronando una bomba de chicle y llevándose por la cintura al castaño quien seguía reclamándole con gestos su conducta. Los cuatro se retiraron, dejando a los dos espías en el pasillo.

-Y yo que pensé que Steve era el más reservado de todos. Esto será como una de esas cosas de Kamala, doramas, me parece que es el nombre.

-Me debes dinero, Clint.


	17. Amigos

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Amigos.**

 _Desde muy pequeñita conocí la soledad,_  
 _Y sentí mucho miedo en medio de la oscuridad,_  
 _Comprendí que la vida no era fácil para mí,_  
 _Que tendría que luchar, si es que quería ser feliz._

 _Y pensé, algún día lo lograré,_  
 _Siempre vendrán, tiempos mejores._

Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores, Yuri.

* * *

 _-"… se miraron uno al otro, conteniendo la respiración con sus ojos reflejando el rostro enamorado. Sus manos pensaron por sí mismas, uniéndose en lo alto antes de unir sus labios en un beso candente que hizo sus cuerpos hervir…"_

Peter parpadeó ante la pantalla desplegada sobre el escritorio en la habitación de Kamala a donde había entrado a dejarle un almuerzo y aprovechaba para confirmarle la salida de todos los Nuevos Vengadores a una misión, pidiéndole que no saliera de aquella área porque T'Challa estaba por regresar con el Sargento Barnes, luego de unos días pesados en que el Soldado del Invierno hizo su aparición cuando le despertaron de la criogenia. Era peligroso que se acercara a James, pero no había encontrado a la chica, viendo desplegado aquel texto que llamó su atención, abriendo cada vez más grandes sus ojos y poniéndose rojo conforme avanzaba en las líneas, perdiendo su concentración en el ruido del baño donde se encontraba la joven lavándose el rostro. Ella salió bostezando antes de gritar, asustando a Peter, corriendo a interponerse entre la pantalla y él.

-¡No puedes leer esto! ¡Todavía no está publicado!

-¿Publicado…? –Peter jadeó incrédulo- ¿Tú pones _eso_ en internet?

-Uf, ¿qué no sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Pues de escribir fanfics.

-¿Escribes fanfics?

Kamala rodó sus ojos. –Obvio, ¿no?

-¿De… um… ellos?

-En realidad de todos los Vengadores, pero Steve y Tony son una de las parejas más populares.

-¿Populares?

-Desde hace mucho.

-Kamala… ¿qué no se supone que tú…?

-¿Yo qué? –la chica se cruzó de brazos frunciendo su ceño.

-Pues tú… ¿no deberías hacer estas cosas?

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Pues… um… eres… um…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¿No es algo prohibido?

-Claro que no, tonto –Kamala le enseñó la lengua- Alá es amor y compasión.

-Estoy seguro que no se refería a esta clase de amor.

-Estás celoso porque no es sobre ti –ella le guiñó un ojo- Pero lo podemos arreglar, tienes muchos novios en puerta.

-Oye, Kamala…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Tony entró en esos momentos- Peter, se supone que debes ir ya al Quinjet.

-¡Peter está leyendo mis cosas, Tony!

-Peter.

-¡Deberías leerlas también! ¡Es sobre ti!

-¡Sssshhh, Peter! ¡Se supone que no deberías decirlo! ¡Te dije que todavía no estaba listo!

-¿Alguno de los dos puede explicarme con serenidad de qué están hablando?

Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y el castaño tuvo que callarles una vez más con voz de mando, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una ceja arqueada.

-Kamala, tú primero.

-Peter estaba leyendo mis cosas y le dije que no lo hiciera.

-Pero ella entró a mi recámara la otra vez.

-¡Tú me invitaste a jugar, Brooklyn!

-¡Cuando ya estabas adentro, Nueva Jersey!

-¡Kamala! ¡Peter! –Stark tomó aire- Peter, ya están abordando el Quinjet. Vete ya antes de que Carol te deje. Vigila de cerca a mi Rhodey.

-Okay.

Peter le sacó la lengua a la chica quien en correspondencia se jaló un párpado haciendo caras como despedida. Partían a una misión, en dos equipos para dar a entender que seguían separados, por un lado irían los Defensores y por el otro los Vengadores Secretos. Probarían que tanto habían caído en la trampa esos Restauradores bajo el mando de Zemo, atrayendo la atención del General Ross como de Tiberius Stone. También era la primera misión formal del Coronel Rhodes, volviendo ya como Máquina de Guerra, igual que de Scott Lang. Con las severas recomendaciones de Fury, se marcharon a sus respectivos destinos. Montana se quedaba junto a Tony para recibir a T'Challa con el sargento Barnes, cuidando también de Kamala, quien se abrazó al millonario cuando se quedaron solos en su recámara con una mirada que le otro ya le conocía de sobra.

-¿Kamala? ¿Qué travesuras estás haciendo ahora?

-Ninguna.

-¿De qué hablaba Peter, eh?

-Escribo fanfics, nada más.

-¿Esas cosas de fans donde ponen a todos de manera muy rara?

-Ay, no tan así –la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿Quieres leer uno de los que he terminado?

-Si tú quieres, adelante.

-Viernes, ¿puedes mostrarle a Tony mi historia del Cuento Americano?

-" _Con gusto, Señorita Khan_."

Tony arqueó ambas cejas pero se acercó a la pantalla, leyendo lo que su IA le mostró, primero con una expresión típica del maestro que revisa una tarea y lentamente hacia una de asombro como de inquietud. Kamala estaba expectante, con ojos grandes esperando por la opinión del castaño.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué soy un ratón? ¿Y qué es eso de lo pedregoso? ¿Qué tienen que ver una piedra en el Viejo Oeste con un ratón y un gato… de ojos azules?

-¡Ay, Tony! No entiendes nada.

-¿Un gato enamorado de un ratón? Kamala, se nota que no has visto National Geographic.

-Dime, ¿te gusta o no?

-Sigo sin comprender por qué soy un ratón.

-Porque eres pequeñito y tierno pero muy inteligente.

-Okay, suficiente televisión para ti. Debes seguir estudiando…

-¡Pero, Tony!

-No vamos a reunirte con tu familia diciéndoles que te has perdido buena parte de tus estudios.

-¿Y qué pasa con mis poderes?

-Hasta que no sepamos de lo que eres capaz, veremos qué sucederá pero en cualquier caso, estarán por debajo de tu familia y tu vida, Kamala.

-A Peter no le dijiste eso.

Tony entrecerró sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos. –El caso de Peter es completamente diferente y aun así tampoco estará aquí en el complejo mucho tiempo. También tiene una vida qué hacer, escuela que cursar y todo lo que los adolescentes hagan en estos momentos.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Lo sé, Kamala, lo harás pero estando en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres están preocupados por ti, tu hermano también. Podrás visitarnos cuantas veces quieras, le diré a Fury que te conceda pase libre.

-Así no se vale, no podré ver mi pareja de cerca.

-¿Qué pareja? ¿Te refieres a Visión y Wanda? Ésos todavía tienen que arreglarse.

Kamala suspiró, conteniendo una risa. -¿De verdad no puedo estar cuando llegue el Mapache?

-Sargento Barnes y no. Ya te dije que es muy peligroso, deja de hacer caras. Montana estará conmigo.

-¿Puedo ver por una pantalla?

-No, Kamala.

-Pero…

-A estudiar.

-Pero…

-He dicho.

Dejando a una Kamala tumbada en la cama dando de pataletas, Stark se dirigió de una buena vez hacia el laboratorio para prepararse ante la llegada inminente del rey de Wakanda y su custodio. Sintió vibrar su celular, recibiendo un mensaje de Steve que le hizo suspirar hondo, pasando saliva para recobrarse. El Capitán América estaba tomándose en serio sus planes de conquistarle y enmendar con más que creces lo que había sucedido entre ellos de tal forma que le dejaban preguntando sobre lo que abarcaba exactamente ese lado oscuro de Steve Rogers porque sus avances eran a ganar; como un espartano, no cedía terreno en nada. Helen Cho le miró con cejas levantadas y él negó, sentando junto a ella en unos banquillos, mirando las pantallas que mostraban el interior de un jet particular con un par de pasajeros muy especiales.

-El BARF funcionará –comentó la doctora- He resuelto el problema de la memoria espejo. Realmente te admiro por esto, Tony, yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Por algo soy un genio.

-Seguro –rió Helen, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Me alegra tanto verte de vuelta.

-Jamás me fui. Solamente me encontraba perdido.

Convoys entraron al complejo igual que los autos donde bajaron las Dora Milaje. Fury, Coulson y María Hill estaban esperándoles en la entrada principal. T'Challa bajó de una camioneta, acomodándose el saco con un saludo breve a los otros hombres al tiempo que agentes de las Fuerzas Conjuntas abrían un transporte blindado del cual descendió un muy serio, distante James Barnes con la mirada apenas levantándose lo suficiente para no caer. Montana posó una mano sobre la nuca de Tony, llamando su atención.

-¿Listo?

-No

El Marshal sonrió, siguiendo en las pantallas el camino del sargento hasta llegar al laboratorio, tomando asiento en la silla dispuesta para él, donde Hill le ató de su muñeca y tobillos como medida de seguridad. Barnes permanecía quieto, sin ver a nadie en particular. El rey de Wakanda dio un informe rápido al director de las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Todos estaban a la expectativa, sobre todo Helen que miraba hacia al sargento y hacia su amigo, quien acomodaba todo el instrumental con la espalda hacia James. Montana aprovechó que dejaban solo a aquél para entrar a su cámara, jalando un banquillo para sentarse frente a él, ladeando su rostro sin decirle nada hasta que el propio Bucky fue quien rompió el silencio con una voz quieta, como si no deseara escucharse, mirándole extrañado de su comportamiento.

-¿Qué harás?

-Yo, nada, sargento. Sabes bien qué haces aquí.

-Sí.

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir. Ahora, ¿necesitas algo en particular antes de que comiencen con tu tratamiento?

-Quisiera… -James negó- Está bien, pueden continuar.

-Seguro que Su Majestad no te mencionó que a mí no me puedes engañar.

-Podría… –Bucky frunció su ceño, desviando su mirada- … ¿podría hablar con él?

-Puedes, dame unos segundos.

Montana se levantó, volviendo con Tony quien apenas si respiraba, casi apretando los instrumentales que no terminaba de acomodar.

-No puedo…

-Ah, pero si no fue pregunta, Patito. Adentro.

-¿Tú crees…?

-No, mi tesoro, yo sé. Deja eso que ya está acomodado. Ve ahora.

Tomándose su tiempo para moverse, el castaño dejó a Helen y el Marshal para entrar a la sala con pasos furtivos, sin atreverse a mirar al sargento quien levantó su adolorida mirada hacia él. Fury le hizo señas a Montana pero éste calmó a todos, dejando que aquellos dos hablaran a gusto. Tony se sentó donde lo hiciera su protector, jugueteando con su guantelete negro que llamó la atención de Bucky, frunciendo su ceño con sus puños apretándose y relajándose. No hablaron en un par de pesados como silenciosos minutos, hasta que fue el propio Stark quien tomando aire se decidió a dirigirle la palabra, viéndole de frente aunque sus ojos vacilaban.

-Escucha, Barnes, tenemos que arreglarnos porque de lo contrario el tratamiento no va a funcionar. El BARF necesita que estés relajado y bueno, creo que no lo estás.

-Lo lamento tanto –murmuró James con voz entrecortada- Sé que no cambia nada, soy culpable y eso es algo que no se podrá borrar.

El millonario le observó con suma atención, tallándose las manos contra sus jeans. El sargento se veía tan perdido, como un animal que ha sido lastimado tanto que lo único que espera es más ataques antes que una mano bondadosa. La culpa, el remordimiento, eran claros en los gestos de Barnes, por algo había pedido hablar primero con él antes que con el mismísimo Steve quien debía estar en esos momentos peleando contra Inhumanos. Mejor así para evitarse problemas. Tony bajó su mirada al suelo que reflejaba las luces brillantes del techo como los monitores y el resto del equipo que formaba el BARF, listo para utilizarse de lleno en la mente del sargento. Juntó sus cejas al tiempo que se levantó del banquillo para acercarse hacia un estupefacto Bucky porque además le liberó de sus amarres.

-Así no va a ver resultados. Escucha bien Barnes porque no voy a repetirlo. Amaba a mis padres, quizá más a mi madre que a mi padre pero no importa. Los di por seguros al menos unas décadas más, cosas de ser joven e inmaduro. Todavía soy inmaduro. Todavía les recuerdo cuando partieron. Cuando vi esa grabación… también llevo presente tus palabras, _los recuerdo a todos_. Ni siquiera puedo darme una idea de lo que debe ser tu vida en estos momentos, con tales memorias en la cabeza en lugar de lo que todos solemos poseer, que tampoco es algo muy bueno, pero…

-Anthony.

-Tony, si me haces favor. A lo que quiero llegar es que no hace poco me di cuenta que no me sirve de nada estar con esto de los rencores y verte morder el polvo. Claramente no estás bien, necesitas ayuda. Necesitas un hogar. Aquí hay mucho loco reunido, comenzando conmigo, pero creo que es mucho mejor a estar durmiendo en un congelador, huyendo de las pesadillas. Créeme que sé de eso y huir no es la respuesta. Yo pasé lo de Afganistán, es decir, no es igual…

-No –le cortó con firmeza Bucky, mirándole- Es igual. No lo minimices.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. El castaño torció una sonrisa, acercándose de lleno al sargento con una mano sobre su hombro que apretó.

-Te voy a compartir un zorro que te ayudará mucho, pero también quiero verte sano y salvo, Barnes. Y no, no lo hago por Steve o por alguien más. Lo hago por mí. Vamos a hablar, con algo de comida porque hablar me da hambre, y si las matemáticas no fallan, lo cual es cierto siempre, serás libre de HYDRA y del Soldado del Invierno.

Bucky le sonrió, con ojos húmedos. –Gracias…

-Nah, no es un favor. Fury allá afuera, el del parche, quiere que trabajes para nosotros así que hay trampa de por medio –el castaño le guiñó un ojo- ¿Comenzamos? Porque me muero por ver cómo funciona mi bebé.

El sargento le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, la familiaridad con la que le trataba, sin miedo al Soldado de Invierno. Tony Stark confiaba en él. De una manera que no había experimentado tan de lleno. Sus manos colocándole los nodos y electrodos, hablándole de cosas que no entendía pero que por el tono de voz del millonario sonaban como emocionantes, al menos para él. Nadie comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba ése tal BARF, más la firmeza de Tony le dio una tímida esperanza que creyó perdida. Para James, la muerte era el camino más viable luego de tanto desastre, pero su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, de la mano de ese parlanchín castaño quien terminó de acomodar todo, volviendo sus ojos brillantes hacia él. Ya no era esa mirada quebrada que contemplara en Siberia, pero el guante negro que portaba seguía ahí.

-¿Listo, Barnes?

-Bucky.

-Bucky, ¿listo?

-¿Qué me sucederá?

-Tendrás los mejores sueños de tu vida.

James sonrió y cerró sus ojos, reposando contra el cómodo respaldo de su silla. Montana sonrió complacido, observándoles. Helen Cho activó el BARF, tomando el instrumental del carrito para entrar con Stark, inyectando sedantes y otras sustancias que les permitieran trabajar la mente del sargento. Fue una intervención que duró dos horas. Agentes llevaron a un inconsciente Barnes a su nueva habitación, en tanto T'Challa felicitaba a Tony como a la doctora por su trabajo, igual que Fury aunque con menos palabras. Para cuando el sargento despertara, experimentaría momentáneamente pérdida de reconocimiento, sin embargo, Montana estaba ahí con él para cuando abrió los ojos. Calmándole con sus cánticos sioux hasta que la memoria de James volvió a trabajar de manera normal con un enorme cambio, no sentía la ansiedad ni la espantosa sensación de convertirse en cualquier momento en una máquina de matar.

-¿Qué…?

-El BARF irá limpiando tu memoria de lo malo que HYDRA te dejó, pero también deberás hacer algo de terapia para controlar mejor los brotes del Soldado de Invierno. No te preocupes, sargento, vamos a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-¿En verdad eres un zorro?

-Que te ayudará –Montana le despeinó- Tony piensa que mereces una segunda oportunidad y comparto su opinión.

-Me siento… diferente.

-Algunas memorias de tu vida pasada comenzarán a llegar. No te voy a mentir, unas jamás regresarán. Pero llorar por lo que no recuerdas se volverá tonto frente a las memorias que esperan ocupar ese lugar, y éstas, ya nadie te las arrebatará.

Bucky sintió de nuevo su mirada húmeda, y que su garganta se cerraba. Apretó una sonrisa, levantando una mirada hacia ese extraño pero cálido nativo quien le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazándole con fuerza para que pudiera llorar, porque lo necesitaba. Montana le abrigó cariñoso, meciéndole apenas con nuevos canturreos en su lengua, dejando que liberara toda la pena que había cargado ese tiempo, agudizada durante los eventos de la Guerra Civil. Para James fue como beber de una copa cargada de paz y reposo emocional. El rostro de su madre, las calles de Brooklyn cuando niño como sus propias risas vinieron de súbito, aumentando su llanto aunque fue convirtiéndose en uno de alegría. Stark no le había mentido, su obsequio de reconciliación había funcionado. Bucky recordó Siberia pero antes de entrar en conflicto una mano sobre sus cabellos le tranquilizó con una voz suave, paternal.

-No, recuérdale ahora, cuando te sonrió liberándote de tus ataduras. Ése es el Tony Stark que conoces, el que James Buchanan Barnes merece.

-Me necesita.

-Oh, también eso, pero no lo digamos en voz fuerte o se pondrá a graznar por todo el complejo.

El sargento rió, jalando aire más sereno. Montana le soltó apenas, ofreciendo un pañuelo con una de sus sonrisas.

-Espero que la siguiente ola de buenos recuerdos no sea tan dramática.

-Ni yo tampoco, quisiera tener algo de dignidad.

-Está a salvo conmigo.

-¿Es igual… con ése tal… Owachy?

Montana levantó ambas cejas, negando. –Lo siento, eso es peor. Peeero, no, sargento, si te atribuyes culpas no le podrás hacer frente.

-Aquel guante se ve… esclavizante.

-Igual que el Soldado de Invierno, ¿eh?

-Son dos monstruos.

-Por eso tenemos que deshacernos de uno antes de enfrentar al otro –el Marshal se puso de pie, señalando una bandeja con comida con otras cosas- Algo de comida, libros y chucherías modernas que pueden entretenerte. La doctora Cho vendrá a revisarte antes de la cena.

James asintió, observando la bandeja antes de detener a Montana ya en la puerta.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué, sargento?

-Lo de… tener un hogar.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Montana- Nadie está solo cuando mi Patito obra su magia. Descansa, James, y bienvenido a casa.

Cuando el resto del equipo llegara de vuelta de sus misiones, dejaron a un lado informes, cansancios y heridas por saber lo que había sucedido con Bucky. Con una sonrisa clara, Tony invitó a Steve a que le visitara en su recámara, luego de que de la doctora Cho diera su visto bueno al verle más estable que cuando llegara. El resto tendría que esperar a que progresaran con el BARF pero todo iba viento en popa, cuando tuvieran el dominio de la mayor parte de la mente del sargento, finalizarían con un poco del toque de Wanda, asegurando así el "regreso" de James. Tal como lo había dicho Montana, lo que HYDRA había realizado era similar al Proyecto MK-Ultra, por lo que tanto el inconsciente como las memorias de Barnes habían sido severamente dañados a base de tortura para sellar el control del Soldado de Invierno. Mucho de lo que había sido estaba permanentemente perdido, averiguar qué, solamente lo diría el tiempo como el propio sargento cuando fuese recordando.

Fue el mismo castaño quien preparó una cena para cuando el capitán saliera de la habitación, porque estaba seguro que necesitaría del soporte de todos. No falló en sus predicciones, alegrándose de que esta vez todos estuvieran unidos para levantar el ánimo del rubio, quien jaló hacia sí a Tony para darle un abrazo que casi le dejó sin aliento, besando sus cabellos mientras murmuraba _gracias_ una y otra vez como una oración, hasta que Montana les separó bajo el pretexto de que la cena se enfriaba. Las risas vinieron cuando Kamala hizo su aparición, ansiosa por escuchar sobre Bucky, de las misiones, haciendo las mismas en diferentes tiempos, peleando con Peter por los mismos emparedados aunque de cena había diferentes cosas, toda la mesa estaba repleta de comida. Natasha pisó un pie del millonario, quien le miró interrogativo antes de seguir su dedo sobre la mesa, señalando en dirección hacia Rogers.

Le veía con esa firmeza que ya estaba conociéndole, y de no ser porque estaba Montana de por medio además de T'Challa, Tony hubiera jurado que el recato de Steve habría desaparecido, llevándose su taza de amado café a sus labios haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no sonrojarse. Una parte de él había estado desilusionada por la llegada de Bucky, temeroso de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, ese viejo fantasma que no terminaba de alejar pero que esos ojos azules depredadores le hicieron olvidar. Daba gracias a la fortuna de que la guardia de esa noche le correspondiera a Rhodey, de cualquier forma su protector aún no concedía al capitán el derecho de cuidarle por las noches. Montana era un zorro al que le gustaba jugar con fuego. Una risita maliciosa de Kamala le sacó de sus meditaciones. La adolescente estaba muy entretenida escribiendo algo en su tableta recién obsequiada, mirándole pícara después antes de volver a sus peleas infantiles con Peter, que de pronto mutó a una guerra de comida.

-¿Qué…? –Visión parpadeó al sentir una rebanada de jamón estampada en su rostro.

Wanda estalló en carcajadas y le vengó, pero al estar desconcentrada su objetivo fue Carol, quien devolvió el ataque que cayó en Clint. De pronto, todo el comedor se convirtió en una pintura de Pollock con trozos de comida viajando por los aires, a veces con telarañas, otras con una neblina escarlata, otras con una cuchara cual flecha, entre gritos y reclamos sin sentido. Carcajadas y risas llenaron el ambiente hasta que al fin, todos quedaron hechos un desastre, en el suelo de tan resbaloso que el comedor terminó, embarrados de pies a cabeza, burlándose unos de otros. Tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente para salir de ahí, aun haciéndose bromas camino a sus recámaras, dejando rastros de la pelea en los pasillos para sorpresa de Coulson pero beneplácito de Fury, quien se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de enviar agentes a limpiar.


	18. Transición

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Transición** **.**

 _'Cause I want it now_  
 _I want it now_  
 _Give me your heart and your soul_  
 _And I'm breaking out_  
 _I'm breaking out_  
 _Last chance to lose control_

Hysteria, Muse.

* * *

Tony despertó más temprano de lo usual, cosa que le sorprendió pues con Rhodey de compañía se habían pasado un par de horas más charlando antes de él caer dormido. Su amigo estaba plácidamente descansando a un lado suyo, perdido en las tierras de Morfeo. El castaño sonrió al verle tan relajado luego de aquella guerra de comida que tan cansados les dejó, pero también con algo más. Quiso despertarle pero al ver la hora decidió que era mejor que descansara. Había tenido una primera misión y prefería que recobrara energías, además todo estaba mucho mejor, podía andarse más tranquilo. Con extremo cuidado, se levantó de la cama, yendo de puntitas al baño de dónde salió más tarde con pants, su camiseta negra sin mangas y una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande porque le pertenecía a Montana, quien dejaba sus cosas por donde quiera. Despeinado por la recién ducha y bostezando, salió descalzo de la recámara hacia la cocina que estaba impecable como el comedor, seguramente alguien había sido enviado a limpiar el desastre.

Le pareció una oportunidad excelente de sorprender a todos con uno de sus desayunos, si bien la cocina y él no eran muy buenos amigos, tenía cierto dominio para cosas que no implicaran los extraños quehaceres gastronómicos de alta cocina. Animado, canturreando una de las melodías que aprendiera de Zorro del Cielo, fue poniendo las cosas sobre la isla de la cocina, pidiéndole a Viernes que hiciera un pedido de víveres porque con tantos huéspedes en esa parte del complejo, la comida se agotaba rápidamente. Cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador, estuvo a nada de soltar el envase de jugo que había tomado. Steve había aparecido de la nada, o mejor dicho, volviendo de sus imperdibles carreras matutinas porque venía aún agitado, limpiándose con una toalla el sudor de su rostro, viendo la hora y al millonario.

-¿Estás solo?

-Desperté antes, cosa curiosa aunque Helen ya me había prevenido –explicó con una sonrisa el otro- Este guante comienza a perder efecto en sus dosis a medida que vamos progresando.

-Excelente noticia.

-Sí, ¿todo bien en tu rutina?

-Por completo –la mirada del capitán seguía los movimientos de Stark- ¿No te queda algo grande esa sudadera?

-Oh, es de Montana, no le molestará que me la ponga. Por él, me vestía con sus atuendos nativos, lo cual no es tan mala idea, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas. Eso me recuerda, hay que hacerle una lista de prendas a Bucky porque lo que trajo de Wakanda, no es por ofender a T'Challa, pero le falta estilo y me parece que algo más de Nueva York será de su gusto, estoy pensando en algunas ideas. Seguro que Natasha estará encantada de ir a comprarlas…

-¿Bucky…? –Rogers arqueó una ceja, ladeando apenas su rostro.

-¿Eh? –el castaño le miró de arriba abajo- Pues así se llama, ¿no? Además me lo pidió luego de nuestra charla de reconciliación. Es muy lindo, hasta tierno, me recuerda mucho ese muñeco que una vez tuve en mi recámara cuando… ¡Steve!

Éste le había encajonado y atrapado por sus caderas, levantándole lo suficiente para estamparle contra el refrigerador al besarle una vez más, aprovechando la sorpresa de Tony para deleitarse con sus labios, su lengua y el interior de su boca. Unos puños empujaron nerviosos al capitán, quien gruñó al verse interrumpido, frunciendo su ceño al mirar de vuelta al millonario.

-Steve… los demás están por despertar…

-¿Qué con eso?

Stark abrió sus ojos, no creyendo que estaba escuchando, si estaba escuchando bien. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda al sentir esas fuertes manos acariciar distraídamente sus caderas, ambos lo suficientemente cerca para que el castaño percibiera el calor remanente por el ejercicio que aún despedía el capitán, cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Montana…

Lo siguiente que Tony supo era que estaba tumbado sobre la isla de la cocina, esparciendo sobre la plancha de metal y en el suelo todo lo que había sacado para preparar el desayuno. En ningún momento sintió golpe alguno, cosa que le sorprendió de las maniobras del rubio, cuyos labios vinieron a silenciar cualquier queja de su parte, sintiendo todo el peso de un cuerpo fornido que le cubrió por completo. Steve le besó rabioso, posesivo pero a pesar de todo, sin lastimarle. Sus manos recorrieron el largo de los costados del cuerpo bajo él, casi ronroneando complacido al sentirle estremecerse, todavía intentando separarle pero sin mucha confidencia. El capitán sonrió, profundizando el beso, casi ahogando al castaño con una de sus manos colándose por debajo de su sudadera y camiseta, recorriendo la piel debajo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones que acarició.

Una mano sujetó su muñeca, separándose de los labios que dejó lustrosos para tomar ambas manos de Stark y dejarlas a un lado de su rostro con una mirada de advertencia de no moverse. Lo que fuese a decir el millonario se quedó perdido de nuevo en otro beso, igual de candente pero tomándose su tiempo para terminar ambos jadeando. La mano que no se había movido del pecho de Tony volvió a su jugada, haciendo sonreír al rubio cuando otro sonido, más ahogado pero deliciosamente sexy, escapó del otro, inclinándose para ahora dar suaves mordiscos en su mandíbula, bajando a su cuello y quedándose ahí mientras su mano jugaba con aquel pezón que luego descubrió en una distracción de Stark, bajando su boca para succionar.

-Stev… -éste se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para no gemir.

Era lo más excitante y atrevido que le hubiera ocurrido con el capitán, quien parecía tan calmado como si estuvieran en privado, no sobre la isla de la cocina comunal que en cualquier momento podía ser visitada por otro de los Vengadores. Tal pensamiento trajo un oscuro carmesí en el rostro del castaño porque si bien le gustaba ser exhibicionista, aquello ya era otra cosa que le estaba volviendo loco de paso. Contuvo un nuevo gemido cuando Steve cambió de lado, pero sus manos no dejaron de acariciarle así, arqueándose ligeramente con una pataleta en la orilla de la isla. Iban a despertar, seguro que Carol porque tenía esos mismos hábitos que Rogers. Quiso prevenirle pero el pensamiento voló por la ventana cuando aquellos labios tan seguros bajaron a su cadera descubierta lo suficiente para que le mordiera.

-Steve, Steve… -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Tan posesivas y celosas manos estaban recorriéndole, buscando sus puntos más sensibles que explotaban sin misericordia. Tony parpadeó, tratando de enfocar una vista nublada hacia las discretas luces apagadas de la cocina, viendo el reflejo de una mañana clara en el techo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había vuelto a sentirse así, de experimentar de nuevo ese deseo con tal fuerza. Sus manos viajaron como rayo a los hombros del capitán cuando se percató de su error al perderse en tales meditaciones, tratando de apartarle en vano cuando un par de manos bajaron de golpe sus flojos pants junto con su bóxer. La mirada de Steve le trajo un nuevo cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, viendo como en cámara lenta la manera en que se inclinó hacia su vientre, tomando con una mano su no tan quieto miembro para llevárselo a la boca. El castaño se arqueó contra la superficie de la isla, llevándose una mano a la boca porque no pudo reprimir más su gemido.

Alguien iba a llegar, un nuevo día comenzaba. Solo cerró sus ojos, con una mano tironeando entre temblores de los cabellos del capitán y otra sobre su boca traicionera que respondía a una lengua que se deleitaba con él, recorriéndole como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, mordisqueando, haciéndole endurecer para luego sentir que le devoraban con avidez. Las manos de Rogers le impedían moverse, bien plantado contra la barra sin oportunidad de escapar. Tony tuvo que tirar con fuerza de sus cabellos para darle a entender que no iba a poder más, estaba por terminar y no estaba muy seguro si iba a poder callarse. Para su fortuna, el rubio se detuvo a tiempo, relamiéndose sus labios al separarse con un indecoroso chasquido. El castaño se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, tallándoselo para volver en sí, percatándose de lo caliente que se sentían sus mejillas.

-Steve…

Éste sonrió sin que Stark se diera cuenta, disfrutando tanto de sus reacciones como de sus expresiones, acariciando lentamente sus caderas que fue levantando de forma sutil, besando el interior de sus muslos entre mordiscos antes de su siguiente movimiento. Aún no terminaba con él y quería dejarle en claro varias cosas, borrar toda inquietud de la mente del millonario. De golpe, levantó su piernas que quedaron sobre sus hombros, inclinándose un poco más para seguir recorriendo esa suave piel, llegando a su entrepierna a la que le dio el mismo tratamiento, siempre con la vista fija en las reacciones de Tony quien estaba recuperándose cuando notó hacia dónde se dirigía la boca del capitán.

-¡Steve! –abrió sus ojos con un rubor de ser posible, más oscuro- ¡No, espera… aaahhh!

Una de sus manos golpeó algo, escuchó un líquido escurrir al piso, su otra mano se estampó contra sus labios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Alguien tenía que escuchar su mente y publicar en todos los medios que el Capitán América poseía la boca más indecente del mundo. El castaño volvió a cerrar sus ojos, con su mano libre buscando de dónde aferrarse, tirando más objetos en el proceso con su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante las cosas que estaba haciéndole Steve, ahí, en la cocina. Sus piernas temblaron, con sus talones tallándose contra la espalda del rubio a cuya merced estaba. Nunca iba a olvidar eso, con toda seguridad. Mucho menos la sensación que golpeó su mente y cuerpo cuando una lengua hizo lo que nunca antes nadie había hecho, probar su interior. Sus traicioneras caderas parecieron tener sus propias ideas, moviéndose al compás de aquella boca, sintiendo como los dedos del capitán apretaban con fuerza su piel. Iba a tener marcas después, el muy bastardo.

Tony quiso hablar pero desechó de inmediato la idea, todo lo que podía salir de sus labios eran gemidos o jadeos, ya no podía armar palabra alguna, menos cuando una de las manos de Rogers cual serpiente recorrió su vientre en busca de su virilidad que comenzó a masturbar. Ahí perdió la última tira de raciocinio que pudiera tener aún. Lo cual encantó al rubio al verle ceder al fin al placer, probándole así, llevándole hasta el orgasmo con una nueva sonrisa de victoria al hacerle terminar en su mano que acabó manchada y misma que lamió con avidez una vez que bajó las piernas del castaño de vuelta a la barra, trayendo de vuelta sus ropas inferiores mientras Stark trataba de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones con aire, con la mirada completamente perdida, su frente perlada con finas gotas de sudor como sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios hinchados. Usando una toalla desechable, terminó de limpiar al castaño, inclinándose sobre su rostro para susurrar en su oído con esa voz gruesa de acento irlandés cuyo efecto tenía más que presente.

-Eres mío, lindura.

Fue hasta entonces que la razón volvió lentamente a Tony, viendo al capitán a los ojos y sintiendo su mano acariciar su barbilla antes de separarse, diciéndole que iba a ducharse con una mirada complacida. El castaño permaneció quieto, tumbado así, hasta que se sentó de golpe con el corazón volviendo a latirle a mil por hora al recordar que estaban en la jodida cocina que ya era un desastre. Bajó de inmediato de la isla, viendo alrededor y escuchando unas voces a lo lejos. Stark desapareció de ahí, dirigiéndose al sitio donde siempre podía sentirse a salvo y recobrar su perdida sensatez, en su amado taller. Se acurrucó contra una de las esquinas de su sofá que usaba cuando solía quedarse dormido ahí, haciendo una recopilación sobre lo que había sucedido con los colores pasando por su rostro al pensar en el desastre dejado, pero si Clint o Natasha le encontraban, definitivamente no iba a responder algo coherente.

La cuestión más importante fue que lo que acaba de suceder, dejaba en claro la postura del capitán por si acaso seguía temiendo que lo que estaban teniendo fuese únicamente producto del estrés liberado o de alguna amistad con beneficios. Era un alivio, una cosquilla que alegraba su corazón, y algo de preocupación. Viernes le habló un par de veces más no le respondió, prefiriendo quedarse así por unos minutos más hasta que apareció Montana en la puerta, trayéndole una bandeja con un desayuno preparado. Tony miró hacia el reloj en la pared, notando que se había quedado pensando más tiempo del que le hubiera imaginado. Recordó el desastre de la cocina, mirando a su serio guardián quien dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita a un lado del sofá, sentándose a su lado.

-La respuesta es no, nadie se dio cuenta. Suerte tienen que soy mágico.

-¿Tú…? Cielos, Montana…

Éste se carcajeó unos segundos, quedándose serio después. –Desayuna.

-¿No han preguntado por mí?

-Varias veces pero Viernes les informó que estabas trabajando en tu taller. Le debes unas buenas actualizaciones por cubrirte el trasero.

 _-"No fue nada, Zorro del Cielo."_

-Deberías aprender modestia de ella.

-Es que no le has visto en sus momentos de vanidad –replicó al acto el castaño, tomando los cubiertos para comer algo de fruta- No volverá a suceder.

-Más bien no en la cocina.

-Montana, en verdad que eres…

-Desayuna.

Le obedeció, terminando todo lo que le había traído antes de volverse al Marshal porque notaba algo distinto en su mirada.

-¿Estás… decepcionado de mí?

-¿Por qué tú y tu capitán andan manoseándose en cada oportunidad? Claro que no.

-No… bueno, sí.

-Tú estás alterado por algo más.

Tony se encogió de hombros pero respondió. -Luego de lo de Pepper…

-Yo estaba seguro que para el día de hoy no tenías esa clase de pensamientos, Patito. Eres tan valioso como todos, y sin duda alguna, merecedor de cariño. Algo descarado si me lo preguntas, pero te está haciendo mucho bien –picó una de las mejillas del castaño- Te diré que te ocurre, no puedes creer que Steve te desee con tal fuerza ni que esté dispuesto a marcar territorio contigo, porque sigues teniendo esa tontita idea de que has decepcionado al mundo para que alguien te mire así. Te estás tropezando con esa piedra del menosprecio. Eso sí me puede hacer enojar.

-Pues sí –Stark bajó su cabeza pero Montana sujetó su mentón para que volviera a levantarla- No quiero echarlo a perder. Después de lo de Ultrón…

-Si te rehúsas a montar la bicicleta por miedo a los raspones, jamás aprenderás a andar en ella.

-Montana… sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé. Dilo.

-Esto –levantó su guantelete negro- Yo no sé qué va a pasar.

-Uno, eres un Patito de lo más mentiroso. Sí que lo sabes porque lo sientes perfectamente claro como el agua, creo que te consentí demasiado. Dos, este guante se va a ir, pronto. Está convirtiéndose en un mero placebo.

-Pero, Owachy…

-Mmmm, escucha –Montana tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Lo que va a suceder en realidad es que el plan original que habíamos trazado ha dejado de ser viable.

-¿Tú crees… que puedo…?

-Qué necio, te he dicho mil veces que no creo, sé, Patito. Ahora, vas a pasar de estar entre mis brazos a otros mejores, como los brazos de Steve.

Stark frunció su ceño analizando las palabras de Montana, comenzando a negar cuando entendió lo que eso quería decir pero el Marshal le tranquilizó, sonriendo discretamente.

-No me puedo quedar, Tony.

-Por favor…

-Una vez que cumplo con mi deber, debo volver.

-¿Te irás… ya?

-Solo me aseguraré que todas las piezas estén en su lugar y después, sí, me marcharé… hey, hey, hey, Patito, mírame… no, no hagas eso –Montana negó apenas- Ven acá, niño malcriado.

Zorro del Cielo atrajo a su regazo a un perturbado castaño que intentaba verse bastante maduro pero un las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, sujetándole con fuerza. Montana le abrazó, acurrucándole como en aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando todo era tinieblas, dolor y las pesadillas constantes de Owachy que no le permitían un descanso sereno. Habían pasado de vivir días enteros acosados por aquella espantosa presencia a días tan ordinarios pero maravillosos como ése. De acostumbrarse a los espejos rotos, las paredes rasgadas, los murmullos amenazantes a los sonidos huecos de una ciudad distante, el ir y venir de agentes en las afueras, las risas de un par de adolescentes, las charlas de sus amigos e incluso los regaños de Fury con los singulares cortejos de un Capitán América que se había clavado ya en el corazón de Tony.

Cuando había perdido todo, cayendo en las garras de su monstruo, entonces había escuchado la cantarina voz de Montana despejando la oscuridad, sonriéndole como si fuese el ser más maravilloso sobre el universo. Día con día, con infinita paciencia, su adorable zorrito le había salvado de la más horrible depresión, la cacería de Owachy en su alma con nada más que su cariño incondicional, era personalidad irreverente y esas tardes en las que corrió al lado suyo como si fuese un niño pequeño. De hecho, le enseñó a traer de vuelta a su niño interior, olvidado en un rincón de su alma por una vida llena de amarguras que siempre opacaron sus mejores momentos. Ahora se daba cuenta que Montana nunca había pensado en llevárselo consigo, cual astuto zorro, lentamente había movido todos los hilos para devolverle a la vida que le pertenecía.

Montana, Zorro del Cielo, le había enseñado a amar, a recibir y dar amor de la forma correcta.

-Por favor, no me dejes.

-Ah, Patito, pero es que no vamos a separarnos. Siempre estaré ahí, la única diferencia es que tendrás que aprender a verme en otras formas.

-No quiero que te vayas. Tú no.

-Cuando Ho Yinsen te preguntó sobre tu familia, en aquel entonces descubriste cuan solo podías estar y quienes realmente estaban contigo. Fueron duras lecciones pero a pesar de haber caído, te levantaste. Porque eres una luz muy brillante, Patito mío. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe que una estrella con tan poderosa energía puede alcanzar hasta el rincón más oscuro del universo. Por eso Owachy vino a ti, buscando destruir ese corazón tan hermoso que tienes, sin contar con que también es uno muy muy terco, hecho del material más resistente.

-Montana…

-A veces necesitamos pasar una tormenta para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, Tony. Tú lo conseguiste de nuevo, renaciste igual que el fénix. Hay trabajo por hacer, pero al menos estás seguro de tus cimientos. Tienes una familia, disfuncional y con sus crisis, pero siempre estará ahí. Tienes a una persona que desea ser parte de tu vida, el resto de tu vida. Me chocan ciertas cosas de él, pero lo hará bien, más ahora que sabe dónde está parado y lo que tiene que hacer. Tienes amigos, de los que no se irán cuando el sol se oculte. Las pesadillas se alejan, los sueños llegan.

-No quiero que te vayas, no ahora.

Montana levantó el rostro oculto en su pecho, acariciando esos cabellos castaños.

-Alguien tiene que ir con María y decirle cuan feliz está su hijo ahora.

El castaño negó, reacio todavía a la idea de ya no ver a Zorro del Cielo quien le abrazó de nuevo, canturreándole para que terminara de tranquilizarse. Cuando al fin sucedió, Stark se levantó aunque cabizbajo, permitiendo que el Marshal tomara la bandeja ya vacía para llevársela.

-¿Montana?

-¿Sí, Patito? –aquél se detuvo en la puerta.

Tony le alcanzó, apretando una sonrisa.

-Cuando tengas que irte… ¿podrías… podrías no decir adiós? De hecho, no me digas nada, solamente sonríe como lo haces cuando has hecho otra de tus tonterías. Solo sonríe y ya.

Zorro del Cielo asintió, posando una mano en su nuca para darle un beso tierno en su frente, separándose después.

-Termina esos pendientes tuyos, recuerda que tenemos una reunión con el comité de vigilancia de las Naciones Unidas. Hay que darle una patada en los huevos al Secretario de Estado. ¿Okay?

-Okay.

-Y lo del guantelete es cierto, Patito, vete despidiendo de él. Además, con lo que te hará Steve apenas si tendrás tiempo de pensar en algo más que no sea tu adolorido trasero.

El Marshal salió alegremente del taller, dejando a un boquiabierto genio millonario atrás, quien primero sintió su rostro arder y luego gruñó, maldiciendo a las fuerzas del universo que un día pensaron que los zorritos mágicos eran una bendición.


	19. Momentos

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Momentos.**

 _Hace tiempo alguien me dijo,_  
 _cuál era el mejor remedio_  
 _cuando sin motivo alguno_  
 _se te iba el mundo al suelo._  
 _Y si quieres yo te explico_  
 _en que consiste el misterio,_  
 _que no hay cielo, mar ni tierra_  
 _que la vida es un sueño._

Grita, Jarabe de Palo.

* * *

Kamala detuvo su frenética carrera, llegando hasta los escalones que daban a la enorme piscina a un costado de las salas de descanso. Se sentó ahí de golpe, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando entre el hueco de sus brazos su rostro empapado de lágrimas producto de la frustración. Por más ejercicios y pruebas que le hacían con el fin de despertar sus poderes o al menos averiguar qué clase de habilidades le había dado el contacto con la Niebla Terrígena, simplemente parecía que lo único sobresaliente era su nula fuerza física. La joven no quería decepcionar a los Vengadores, mucho menos a la Capitana Marvel quien le había estado guiando con tanta paciencia. O a Tony, el cual incluso le había hecho un traje por el que Kamala le apodó Edna Moda. Pero no había nada, por más que la Doctora Cho asegurara que su ADN había mutado, nada salía de ella. Volvería a casa siendo la adolescente americano-pakistaní de siempre, que todo el mundo podía bien ignorar.

-Con que aquí estás.

-¡Vete, Zorro!

Montana se sentó a su lado, muy cerca pero sin tocarla, mirándole en silencio hasta que la chica por sí sola levantó su rostro lloroso hacia él, buscando el consuelo de sus brazos al abrazarse desesperada al Marshal, quien sonrió tranquilo, cepillando sus cabellos hasta que los hipos de Kamala fueron apagándose, quedando solamente suspiros hondos con pucheros.

-No es propio de la seguidora de la Capitana Marvel estas lágrimas.

-Solo soy un estorbo.

-¿Pero quién dijo semejante tontería?

-¡Nadie! ¡Pero todos lo piensan! No sirvo para nada.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-Tú viste lo que pasó en el gimnasio. Solo fui el hazmerreír, como en esa fiesta tonta que hicieron los de la escuela.

-¿Qué paso en esa fiesta tonta?

-Ya no te burles de mí, Zorro.

-Creo que te estás subestimando, Kamalita. No te das la oportunidad de mostrar lo mejor que tienes.

-¡No tengo nada! ¡Ni siquiera mis padres están orgullosos de mí! ¡Soy una pésima creyente! ¡Nadie lee mis historias!

-Mmm, ahora exageras.

Kamala miró a Montana, con nuevas lágrimas. -¿Qué soy?

-Eres… Kamala. Y eres muy fuerte.

-No es cierto.

-¿Tú crees que ese niño lleno de barros que te corrió de la fiesta hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión?

-… no.

-¿O esa niña presumida de cabellos rubios tendría las agallas para decir que puede enfrentarse a un monstruo?

-Se muere.

-Ahí lo tienes –Montana limpió gentil su rostro- ¿Tú crees que la capitana es fuerte porque no siente miedo o que Tony sabe lo que hace todo el tiempo?

-¿Ah no?

-Que va.

La adolescente parpadeó un poco, tomando aire. –Quiero ayudarles, pero necesito poderes.

-Ya los tienes, Kamala.

-¡Pero no salen!

-No, están ahí, más necesitan su forma.

-¿Forma? No entiendo eso.

Zorro del Cielo picó su nariz. –Cuando tu poder interior tiene forma, entonces puedes ser tu propio héroe.

-Ésas son frases que ponen en Facebook.

-Déjame mostrarte.

Una mano gruesa cubrió los ojos de Kamala, obligándola a cerrarlos. Montana recitó algo en sioux, pidiéndole que mantuviera cerrados sus ojos al tiempo que la hacía levantarse y girarse hacia donde las paredes de cristal que daban a los jardines exteriores, muy cercanos a los edificios donde trabajaban las Fuerzas Conjuntas al mando de Nicholas Fury. A una señal del Marshal, la joven abrió sus ojos hasta el máximo, boquiabierta. Frente a ella estaba esa pared de cristal, sí, pero había otra detrás, llena de colores que se movían como una marea lenta. Frunció su ceño al ver que se arremolinaban en ciertas partes, acercándose lentamente hacia la pared más próxima para examinar de cerca lo que sucedía. Era un rasguño, de su tamaño. Había hecho una apertura en esa hermosa pared multicolor, vibrante, pero estaba cerrándose igual que una cicatriz.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? ¿Quién hizo esta pared? ¿Fuiste tú, Zorrito?

 _No, Kamala, fueron todos ustedes. Mira tus pies._

Ella le obedeció, jadeando al ver que de sus pies salían cientos de hilos en color rosa que se unían a otros que provenían de otras partes lejanas, creando esa pared multicolor que al fin entendió rodeaba todo el complejo. Cada una de las esencias de los Vengadores. Kamala notó que la fuente de sus propios hilos estaba en su corazón, salían en forma de una hermosa rosa entretejida en su pecho hacia el suelo. No se trataba de tener un arma moderna, un escudo casi irrompible, magia de un gen mutante u otra cualidad extraordinaria. Esa barrera de marea multicolor provenía de sus corazones, de los verdaderos como lo cantaba el Corán.

-¿Estas heridas las hizo… Owachy?

 _Así es, ¿ves cómo no puede entrar? ¿Sabes quién lo está deteniendo?_

-Nosotros.

 _Y tú estás incluida, porque la fuerza de un héroe no proviene de fuera, Kamala._

-Esto… esto es muy bonito –ella sintió nuevas lágrimas pero ahora de alegría.

 _El corazón puro es inmune a la maldad._

-¿Es la forma?

 _Sí y no. Ya sabes de tu fuerza, pero no le has dado forma todavía._

-¿Cuándo lo haga, seré maravillosa?

 _Te lo prometo, así será._

Kamala sonrió, volviéndose a Montana, levantó sus cejas en asombro al ver un hermoso zorrito brillante como una estrella que bajara del firmamento, con sus ojos tiernos que parecían tan viejos como el universo y al mismo tiempo tan traviesos. Fue a abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en su cuello peludo.

-Y yo te prometo que aunque tenga miedo, seré grande como Alá.

-Eso me parece excelente.

De vuelta a la normalidad, ambos se separaron. Kamala rió, limpiándose su rostro bajo la mirada serena de Montana.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Qué pena.

-Pena dejar pendiente un fanfic.

-Aaaawww. Es que Rhodey siempre me corre, no me deja ver que hacen Steve y Tony.

-Siempre puedes consultar a Viernes.

-¡Cierto!

-" _En la medida de lo permitido, Señorita Khan_." –atajó Viernes con diplomacia.

-Con generalidades me bastan. Te quiero, Zorrito.

-Y yo, Kamala. Ahora, vamos de vuelta, dejaste a todos muy preocupados.

La chica tomó la mano del Marshal y volvieron con el resto, recobrando el buen humor como el resto de sus deberes del día. Tony solamente arqueó una ceja al ver a Montana, más relajado de ver que Kamala no estaba sufriendo una crisis por sus pruebas fallidas. Era probable que dada su edad sus poderes Inhumanos fuesen ocultos hasta que su cuerpo alcanzara la madurez. Con ese tema resuelto, él se dirigió ahora hacia su taller donde ya le esperaba el Sargento Barnes, para su siguiente prueba de su brazo nuevo. Con los avances del BARF, las terapias de Helen como la ayuda de Zorro del Cielo, la estabilidad de James era más sólida, lo suficiente para soportar una intervención y reemplazar lo que quedaba de aquel brazo que le avergonzara por uno mejor, menos doloroso, propio de alguien que comenzaba de nuevo.

-Lamento la tardanza, Bucky, un pequeño contratiempo puberto.

-¿Kamala aún no muestra poderes?

-Tendrá su oportunidad, creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa. Ya Carol le ha enseñado todo lo que puede hacer en caso de mostrar signos de algún brote Inhumano. No es que sea un soldado con lavado de cerebro con ansias de matar a medio mundo, ¿verdad?

Bucky rió, entrecerrando sus ojos. –Cuidado con lo dices, ingeniero.

-¿Cómo sentiste la última sesión?

-Hay nombres que no recuerdo, pero nada que tu cosa parlante no pueda averiguar.

-Viernes, es una Inteligencia Artificial, Robocop.

-¿Robocop?

El castaño rodó sus ojos. –Por Tesla, necesitas actualizaciones y no precisamente de un brazo. Le voy a agregar a mi bebé un segundo inductor tipo Matrix para que…

-¿Matrix?

-¡Bucky! Okay, mañana veremos películas. No vas a salir al mundo con tanta ignorancia.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que pueda salir.

-No, no, no –Stark le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza con un destornillador- Pedí un traje de Milán exclusivamente para ir a verles las caras a los de Naciones Unidas, pasé horas de pie discutiendo el por qué el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes era inocente de los crímenes del Soldado de Invierno que HYDRA creó, para que esos idiotas firmaran el retiro de tus cargos sobre tiempo de prueba. Eso, Bucky, es un esfuerzo que no voy a permitirte tirar nada más porque te está saliendo la timidez de Brooklyn de los cuarentas.

-¿Tú me crees tímido?

-Sam te dice Boo Bear. Los ositos son tiernos, tontitos.

James bufó, levantando ambas cejas. –Te voy a demostrar de qué está hecho Brooklyn, tesoro.

-Ah, ah, nada de hablar así.

-Te has sonrojado.

-Recuéstate, tengo que conectar cosas. Cuenta borregos. Y no hables de preferencia.

-Eres mal perdedor.

-Ssshhh, Viernes, comenzamos.

-" _A la orden, Jefe. Sargento Barnes, ¿desea la usual música?"_

-Sí, gracias.

Bucky sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y descansando plácidamente en la silla donde el castaño había estado haciendo pruebas de un nuevo modelo de brazo. Si bien el sargento ya había tenido sus momentos de convivencia con el resto del equipo, era con Stark con quien se sentía más a gusto, probablemente porque le trataba como él quería ser tratado, sin miedos ni tampoco esperando cosas que él no sabía proporcionar, apenas estaba descubriendo quién había sido, superando todo aquel espantoso tiempo atrapado con HYDRA y lo que le deparaba el futuro. Realmente no necesitaba un nuevo brazo pero aquel genio millonario le había convencido de necesitar uno para cuando se uniera a las fuerzas de los Vengadores, pero sin el dolor ni las remembranzas que el original le hubiera dado anteriormente. Le había prometido algo mejor, algo que fuese para él y solo para él.

-Listo –Tony se subió sus googles, tocando una y otra pantalla desplegada frente a él- ¿Me harías el favor de mover tu brazo?

El sargento abrió sus ojos, mirando aquella prótesis llena de cables y huesos metálicos todavía en fase de construcción. Frunció su ceño al levantarla con una facilidad sin tener que acostumbrarse al dolor que el brazo anterior le provocaba. Era como si fuese… un brazo normal. Nada le molestaba y abrió sus ojos al ver esa mano moverse como lo estaba pensando, incluso con mayor velocidad de respuesta. La sonrisa del castaño lo dijo todo. Al fin había resuelto todas las conexiones, ahora ya podía terminar ese nuevo brazo, con un recubrimiento de Vibranium, cortesía de T'Challa. James juntó sus cejas, sin saber qué decir y fue una vez más Tony quien posó una mano sobre su hombro donde estaba la unión entre su piel con el metal, haciendo que levantara su vista hacia él.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría y lo hice.

-No sé qué decir.

-Bueno, puedes decir "Oh, Tony eres único e irremplazable…" o simplemente puedes pedirle a Natasha que tomé un café contigo.

Un bufido escapó de Barnes, entrecerrando sus ojos. –No.

-Escucha, Bucky, yo quiero… es más, me moriría si se muriera mi Brucie, pero tengo que aceptar que ha sido un cabezota que no supo llevar lo que bien pudo tener con Tasha. Entiendo su sentimiento de protección, de darle una oportunidad de algo mejor pero sí metió la pata y ahora debe afrontar el hecho de que nuestra hermosa espía necesita de alguien a su lado que no la abandone. Si Thor y él andan divirtiéndose en algún lugar del universo, bien por ellos pero aquí y ahora, Tasha merece algo de cariño, ella también está rehaciendo su vida.

-¿Y crees que yo soy el indicado?

-Como dice mi zorrito, no creo, lo sé –sonrió Stark con un guiño- Además comparten cosas.

-No muy placenteras.

-Pero al fin y al cabo son momentos que los unen, y he visto cómo te mira ella.

-Siempre estás metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás.

-No desvíes el tema, date una oportunidad, Bucky.

-Lo pensaré.

-Que el universo nos libre de la necedad Brooklyn. Ahora, hagamos unas pruebas, ¿quieres?

Tony jaló un carrito donde había una bandeja con tres objetos, una pelota de esponja, un huevo crudo y una rosa con tallo corto sin espinas. James arqueó una ceja al ver que las ponía frente a su brazo artificial.

-Toma, cada uno y dime qué percibes.

-No puedo…

-Ah, ah. Hazlo.

Los dedos metálicos tenían unos recubrimientos de material desconocido para Bucky cuya función al fin descubrió cuando tomó entre ellos la pelota de esponja. Podía sentirla, la textura, la suavidad e incluso al apretarla apenas, lo frágil que era. Su cara de asombro hizo reír al millonario quien le animó con los otros dos objetos. Con sumo cuidado levantó el huevo, manipulándolo en su mano, era como si fuese capaz de ver en su mente la fuerza necesaria para sujetarlo, no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Dejó el huevo para tomar ahora el botón de rosa, boquiabierto al recibir la placentera sensación de los pétalos entre sus dedos, lo suave y sumamente frágil que era. Aquel nuevo brazo no solo tendría poder, también sensibilidad. Barnes no supo qué decir, sacudiendo su cabeza luego, llevando esa rosa hacia el rostro de Stark, colocándola con destreza sobre una de sus orejas, acomodando un mechón de cabellos.

-Yo debería ser quien te obsequiara tantas alegrías.

-Lo haces dejándome crearte este brazo –el castaño se encogió de hombros- No se trata de que yo supere lo que pasó y tú te quedes en un infierno, Bucky. Tenemos que salir los dos juntos.

Éste asintió con una nueva sonrisa, bajando su mano hacia la mejilla de Tony que acarició, percibiendo el calor de su piel. Aquella prótesis era una maravilla tecnológica.

-Cuando te vea sin ese guantelete, comenzaré a sentir alegría por ti.

-Ya te escuchas como Montana.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Ya, ya. Terminaré los detalles y le haré sus bandas, no me llevará mucho, pronto tendrás un brazo que estrellar en la cara de Zemo.

-O con qué defenderme de Steve –Barnes señaló con su mentón por detrás de Tony- Alguien está celoso.

No mentía, un celoso Capitán América estaba observándoles por detrás de la pared de vidrio del taller del millonario quien rodó sus ojos, desconectando el nuevo brazo del hombro del sargento para dejarle sentarse mejor al tiempo que las puertas se abrían con un suave desliz para que Rogers entrara, saludando a Bucky antes de mirar a Tony con esa rosa en su oreja. James comenzó a reírse al ver aquello, recordaba perfectamente al pequeño Steve con esas mismas manías, siempre había sido así, probablemente por las carencias que sufrió desde niño o simplemente porque ésa era su personalidad tan particular. Más era un punto a favor del castaño quien debía terminar de fortalecer ese espíritu quebrado para deshacerse de aquel famoso Owachy por cuyas anécdotas que Zorro del Cielo le contara a Barnes, era una pesadilla viviente.

-" _Jefe, el Señor Phoenix ha regresado, está reuniéndose con el director Fury y Su Majestad en estos momentos_." –interrumpió Viernes.

-¡Marcus! Tengo que hablar con él –Tony se levantó de un salto, dejando todo sobre su mesa de trabajo y sus bots, dando un beso rápido al capitán- Les dejo para que platiquen a gusto.

Steve se resignó a verle partir casi corriendo, negando apenas de brazos cruzados, tomando el banquillo que dejara su pareja, mirando a Bucky quien torció una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Estás celoso.

-No.

-Claro que sí, se nota a la distancia.

-Ustedes dos, hablan mucho.

-Tomando en cuenta que yo asesiné a sus padres, diría que es algo natural.

-Eso no fue gracioso, Buck.

-Steve, no te voy a quitar a tu muñequito si eso te anda robando el sueño.

-Pues tampoco le digas así.

Bucky se carcajeó. –Estás igual que cuando te obsequiaron esa estúpida mochila del ejército.

-Hey, estaba autografiada.

-Vamos, ni que hubiese sido Eisenhower.

Siguieron con su charla, mientras que Tony alcanzaba a Marcus Phoenix en la sala de juntas donde estaba únicamente T'Challa. Las Fuerzas Conjuntas habían dado el golpe inesperado que necesitaban, encontrando unas compañías fantasmas que fabricaban armamento de alta tecnología que usaban Los Restauradores. Tales empresas estaban a nombre de un alias falso que Marcus investigó, encontrando que ese seudónimo lo usaba Tiberius Stone. Al fin podían incriminarle su participación con los Inhumanos. Estaban cortándole los caminos al Secretario de Estado, su siguiente objetivo para dejar solamente a esos terroristas en la mira de los Nuevos Vengadores. Su plan estaba funcionando, pronto aquella crisis estaría resuelta. Phoenix saludó alegre al castaño, dándole el informe de sus pesquisas, de las evidencias que llevó al FBI como a la Interpol para que se hicieran cargo, y de paso, devolviendo el gesto que Stone hiciera con el video al entregar ese informe a ciertas televisoras como otros medios de comunicación.

-Lo voy a hundir tan profundo, que olvidará de qué color es el sol.

-Que miedo, Marcus.

-Me las debía ese Tiberius.

-¿Fury?

-Hombre de acciones –sonrió T'Challa- Está ordenando nuevos movimientos.

-Creo que estamos viendo el fin de esto.

-Estoy sorprendido por el CEO de Industrias Stark –comentó el rey de Wakanda- Sus conexiones y forma de conseguir sus propósitos rivalizan con la determinación de mi cuerpo de seguridad.

Marcus devolvió la sonrisa, mirando a Tony y de vuelta al rey. –No hay truco de magia, Su Majestad. Cuando se está tanto tiempo hundido en la prostitución y las drogas, sabes cuán oscuro es el mundo y cómo hacerlo brillante.

-¿Disculpe? –T'Challa parpadeó sorprendido ante la confesión. Tony estaba igual.

-Luego de que mi ex esposa me estafó, lo poco que me dejó se fue en alcohol, que me llevó a probar drogas y por las cuales comencé a prostituirme para tener dinero con qué comprarlas. Conocí los bajos mundos por ello, diré que tuve algunas buenas amistades que hoy están ayudándome. Nada de lo que me avergüence, me dejé llevar por la tristeza, la frustración. Tuve una sobredosis que bien me pudo llevar a la muerte, todavía lo recuerdo, estaba en un cuarto de mala muerte, rodeado de gente que apostaba por mi vida y mi cuerpo cuando Montana entró, me sacó de ahí y me dio una nueva oportunidad. Así que cuando me buscó para ayudar a mi viejo amigo Tony Stark, claro que dije que sí, sin importar riesgos.

-Marcus… -el castaño estaba estupefacto.

-Como dije, Tony, no me avergüenzo de ello. Fue una etapa dura, desastrosa que me hizo tocar fondo. Pero observa ahora, soy un elegante CEO de la mejor corporación del mundo.

-Me doy cuenta que Zorro del Cielo se dedica a salvar vidas de forma particular –comentó el rey de Wakanda- En mi tierra, el primer Pantera Negra nació a partir de las enseñanzas que un tal guardián sagrado dejó en el guerrero y rey.

-¿En verdad? –ahora tanto Marcus como Stark se sorprendieron.

-Cuando averiguaba quién era Montana, mi gente halló esos datos. La tradición del manto de Pantera Negra es un legado de Zorro del Cielo.

-Wow –el castaño silbó mirando ambos hombres- Ya sabía yo que era especial ese zorrito, pero no creí que anduviera en todos lados. Solo tenía presente lo de Carol. Nunca me dijiste nada de esto, Marcus.

-La ocasión no se había presentado.

-Puedo…

-" _ALERTA. PRESENCIA DE INHUMANOS EN LA COSTA SUR DE AMÉRICA. SE SOSPECHA DE LA PRESENCIA DE HELMUT ZEMO EN EL GRUPO DE ATAQUE_."

La charla quedaría pendiente para cuando volviera el equipo que en esos momentos fue convocado por la Capitana Marvel. Fury dio sus recomendaciones en tanto un Helitransporte se preparaba para seguir al Quinjet que los Nuevos Vengadores estaban abordando. Tony fue a despedirles a la pista de aterrizaje, pidiendo a Rhodey que fuese de lo más cuidadoso, todavía le quedaba algo de inquietud por las peleas aunque el coronel le amonestó por ello. También dio sus severas órdenes a Peter, quien ya se había ganado la confianza de la capitana Danvers para misiones así de peligrosas. El chico solo le abrazó, prometiéndole no meterse en muchos problemas. El último en despedirse de él fue Steve, terminando de colocarse su propio casco que el castaño le ayudó con mirada seria.

-Sin el soporte de Stone, ni su tecnología, ellos han perdido recursos, Tony –le aseguró el rubio.

-Pero siguen teniendo a Zemo.

-Es hora de demostrarle que sus trucos ya no sirven.

-Solo… solo tengan cuidado, ¿okay?

Steve levantó su mentón, besando su frente. –Tranquilo.

-¡CAPITÁN! –le llamó Montana, el Quinjet ya despegaba.

Con un beso rápido, Rogers se despidió, alcanzando la plataforma de la nave. Stark miró a Zorro del Cielo quien asintió con su cabeza, un gesto de confort. El Quinjet despegó, perdiéndose en el cielo mientras el castaño apretaba la mano cubierta por su guante. Tenía unos enormes deseos de unírseles, pero al mismo tiempo era una barrera infranqueable para él. Había progresos, claro, ya había terminado la nueva armadura en la que estuviera trabajando cuando regresó al complejo junto con Rhodey y Visión. Antes no había podido ni verla. El traje estaba completo y en su lugar. Usarlo era otra cuestión. Cuando Owachy le había atacado de frente, le había herido precisamente con la armadura a tal grado que el solo pensar en estar dentro de ella le paralizaba. Eso le hacía sentirse agobiado por ser incapaz de ayudar a sus amigos, a Steve. Montana le había dicho que un día lo lograría y ese zorro jamás se equivocaba, pero veía muy lejano el momento. O imposible.

-" _Todo está listo, Jefe_." –habló Viernes en su oído.

-Vamos, no podemos dejarles solos –murmuró, dándose media vuelta para ir a la sala de mandos, lo que sí podía hacer era ser sus ojos en la pelea.


	20. Owachy

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Owachy.**

 _Darkness falls across the land_  
 _The midnight hour is close at hand_  
 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
 _To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood_  
 _And whosoever shall be found_  
 _Without the soul for getting down_  
 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_  
 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_  
 _The foulest stench is in the air_  
 _The funk of forty thousand years_  
 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
 _Are closing in to seal your doom_  
 _And though you fight to stay alive_  
 _Your body starts to shiver_  
 _For no mere mortal can resist_  
 _The evil of the thriller_

Thriller, Michael Jackson.

* * *

 _Nueva York._

Mathew caminaba por la acera desierta a esa hora de la madrugada, envuelto en su gabardina con su fedora sujeto por su regordeta mano. Miró por encima de su hombro por si alguien le buscaba pero no había nadie ni tampoco el sonido de pasos aproximándose. La revuelta entre pandillas había escalado a niveles espantosos, su comandante de policía ya le había advertido a todo el cuerpo que debían hacer algo para detenerles. Mathew, sin embargo, estaba seguro que había algo más en las matanzas de aquellos muchachos violentos. Nunca habían llegado a tanto, ni tampoco creía que fuesen capaces de mostrar tal grado de deshumanización con cuerpos destajados que incluso a los forenses les tomaba días poder armar uno de ellos. Sospechaba de los cárteles sudamericanos colándose ya en los barrios bajos, haciendo limpieza de la competencia antes de echar a andar el negocio. De ellos sí podía esperarlo todo.

La sombra que proyectó una persona debajo de una lámpara amarillenta en la esquina próxima detuvo sus pasos por unos segundos, continuando la marcha hacia el joven que fumaba tranquilo con un pie recargado en el grueso poste de la lámpara, con sus ropas entalladas para animar a los clientes a comprar sus favores carnales. El detective le miró de arriba abajo, acomodándose el cuello de su gabardina con un vistazo rápido alrededor. Aquel muchacho solamente rió, tirando el cigarrillo antes de ladear su rostro con coquetería aunque era más por costumbre que por otra cosa, estaba fuera de sus terrenos pero había sido la única fuente confiable que Mathew pudiera encontrar y que conociera Staten Island lo suficiente para llevarle a donde necesitaba indagar.

-¿El dinero? –musitó el joven, estirando su mano.

El detective sacó el fajo de billetes que el descarado gigoló contó con la mayor de las calmas, guardándolo después en su mochila al hombro que llevaba, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que le siguiera. Se adentraron a otras calles menos iluminadas, más frías conforme avanzaba la madrugada en aquel barrio de Nueva York. Los ojos del detective no dejaron pasar los rastros de sangre en los callejones, se veían frescos, ni tampoco algunos rasguños en los cofres de los olvidados autos de esa calle, recién testigo de otro de los encuentros entre pandillas, algo imposible en Staten Island. En Brooklyn podía haber sucedido con toda normalidad, pero no ahí. Detectó las cuarteaduras en la orilla de las aceras, como si algo las hubiera resquebrajado, posiblemente una máquina de construcción más no tenía presente de alguna obra pública llevándose a cabo en aquel lugar.

-Aquí –el chico se detuvo frente a un estrecho callejón.

-¿Estás seguro?

Rodando sus ojos, el muchacho se adentró al callejón con el detective siguiéndole casi enseguida con un gruñido molesto. Increíble, el aroma de sangre era fuerte lo que hablaba de una reciente masacre. Alcanzó a ver en la oscuridad las tiras amarillas de la policía, revueltas entre cajas y otras cosas que de momento prefirió no indagar. Llegaron hasta donde terminaba el callejón, una pared de ladrillos desgastados que estaban cayéndose lentamente. Sin embargo, en el área buena se notaba un círculo pintado con gis, en color blanco.

-Ahí está –señaló el joven- Se lo dije.

-¿Ésa es la marca de la que me hablaste?

-Es igual a la de Brooklyn.

Mathew sacó su celular para tomarle fotos desde varios ángulos mientras el chico esperaba paciente, mirando alrededor. Nadie se paraba ahí desde que hubieran encontrado no menos de una docena de cuerpos abiertos desde la cabeza hasta los genitales como si se hubiera tratado de muñecos rellenos. Aquella marca no era realmente algo espectacular, era un simple aunque grueso círculo con lo que parecía ser dos círculos más pequeños a modo de ojos y una sonrisa con taches en lugar de dientes. Pero según lo que le había narrado aquel joven prostituto, había descubierto que esa marca siempre estaba donde las matanzas, al menos en todas las ocurridas en Brooklyn de un tiempo hacia acá. Gracias al paseo que tuvo con un cliente en Staten Island, había descubierto por mero error aquella marca en ese callejón.

-Vámonos –dijo el detective.

Salieron a paso tranquilo, con un viento susurrando en sus oídos. El celular del joven sonó, teniendo que atenderle pues se trataba de su padrote. Mathew suspiró, a punto de guardar su propio teléfono cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé al fondo del callejón, deteniéndose al acto. No lo habían oído cuando fotografió la marca, pero igual apenas el infante despertaba. Un bebé abandonado como solía ocurrir. El muchacho también lo escuchó todavía con el celular pegado al oído pero intercambiando una mirada con el detective quien levantó una mano, indicando que esperara mientras regresaba al callejón porque el llanto del infante tomó fuerza. Con el frío de la madrugada debía estar perdiendo temperatura y seguramente estaba hambriento.

El chico esperó, mirando la silueta del detective entrar a las penumbras buscando el origen del llanto del bebé con su padrote insultándole por haber dejado su esquina abandonada. La voz de Mathew calmando al pequeño se dejó escuchar, igual que la risa tierna que hizo sonreír al muchacho, enternecido por el momento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando una enorme sombra apareció, el llanto del bebé transformándose en un espantoso rugido que luego mutó a un aullido que ensordeció los gritos de agonía del hombre al que esa sombra apresó. Chasquido de huesos al romperse trajeron un escalofrío al joven quien tiró su celular al echar a correr sin mirar atrás, sin color en el rostro con ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror. Jamás alcanzó la acera de la calle.

* * *

 _Pennsylvania_.

Algo de buen R&B sonaba en el celular que un grupo de hombres de color escuchaban, sentados en los escalones de su edificio departamental lleno de movimiento por un nuevo día de labores. Un par de ellos bailaban mientras los demás le seguían el ritmo con sus palmas o haciendo sonidos guturales ayudados con sus manos. Una anciana de piel oscura pero cabellos blancos les dio de bolsazos al pasar en medio, quejándose de que ocuparan todo el espacio para salir del edificio. Ellos solamente rieron divertidos, regalándole unas coplas improvisadas usando la música como fondo y estallando en carcajadas al ver que les levantaba el dedo medio ya de espaldas al grupo, cruzando la acera. En lo alto, una hermosa chica les gritó, avisándoles que el desayuno ya estaba listo, ganándose besos lanzados al aire que ella maldijo, desapareciendo por la ventana.

Bailando todavía, todo el grupo dejó los escalones para ir hacia el viejo elevador de doble puerta con herrería oxidada, saludando al portero que desde temprano ya apuraba su copa de alcohol a sus labios con un periódico manchado de salsa cátsup. Los hombres cantaron bastante animados mientras el elevador les llevaba hasta el piso donde la novia de uno de ellos les esperaba. Cuando abrieron la puerta que les dejaba ver el pasillo, fruncieron su ceño diciendo groserías al por mayor pues quien había presionado el botón con el número del piso se había equivocado por completo. Estaban en otro, entre penumbras con un aroma a viejo que les hizo toser, cerrando aprisa las puertas y volviendo a presionar el número correcto, regresando al baile y el canto. Una vez más, terminaron en otro piso, completamente abandonado con aroma a orines o algo echándose a perder.

-¡Fíjate que estás haciendo, hombre!

-¡Es el número!

-¿Y si cambiaron el orden en el tablero en juego?

-¡Joder!

-Tomemos las escaleras.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Primero, bajaron hasta el lobby, viendo aliviados al portero desparramado sobre su mesita, a partir de ahí fueron subiendo uno por uno de los pisos. Conforme lo hacían, los pasillos eran cada vez más oscuros a pesar de la luz del día, con un aroma pestilente aumentando al punto que varios de ellos tuvieron arcadas por las náuseas. Asustados de que algo estuviera ocurriendo en el piso donde la chica les hubiera llamado a desayunar, presionaron con el corazón alterado el número en el tablero. Para su sorpresa, no había nada anormal, la luz matutina se colaba tranquilamente por las ventanitas, el piso descascarado estaba como siempre. Murmurando entre ellos, salieron del elevador hacia la puerta que abrieron, detectando el delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha que les hizo olvidar lo que habían visto.

-¡Cariño, estamos en casa!

Rieron, tomando sus lugares entre aventones alrededor de la mesa cuadrada, sirviéndose jugo ya listo en sus vasos. Volvieron a poner música, cantando con manos palmeando la mesa entre que se servían panqueques y leche fresca. Uno de ellos se giró a la cocina para agradecer a la chica en cuestión quien estaba frente a la estufa terminando de cocinar algo que llevaba tocino a juzgar por el aroma escapando de aquel cuarto. Iba a decirle algo cuando notó dos cosas, primero un dibujo en el suelo hecho con gis blanco y luego, una cola peluda negra que caía de la espalda de la joven, vestida en una bata de dormir y descalza, con sus cabellos rizados largos sobre su espalda. Le extrañó aquella cola, golpeando con insistencia el brazo de quien era novio, indicándole con un gesto de sus ojos que viera hacia la chica, sonriendo malicioso al pensar que era una clase de jueguito entre ellos.

-¿Amor? –preguntó el hombre, viendo entonces la cola moverse.

Las alarmas de autos y comercios se activaron de golpe, asustando a la gente caminando por la calle, haciendo a los niños gritar. Todos volvieron sus aterrorizados ojos al edificio de dónde provino la explosión causante de las alarmas, en uno de los pisos superiores, las ventanas fueron pulverizadas por una fuerza invisible. Acto seguido, una marea de sangre fue vomitada desde el interior del edificio, escurriendo por las paredes hasta alcanzar la acera con los gritos de los testigos. Bombas de agua pública estallaron con chorros de agua que se combinaron con la marea roja, provocando un caos vial y de transeúntes que huyeron despavoridos de ahí. Para cuando bomberos y policía llegaran, el edificio estaba completamente vacío, ningún inquilino fue encontrado, cero cuerpos pero una cantidad insana de sangre manchando paredes y pisos.

* * *

 _Nueva Jersey._

Adam sonrió por última vez, mirando el pañuelo con que se había limpiado toda evidencia de sus actividades extramaritales con aquellas dos prostitutas recogidas en la calle. Con el dinero que tenía podía darse esos lujos y más que le ayudaran con el tedio de un matrimonio por demás aburrido por no decir estresante con una esposa si bien extraordinariamente hermosa, tenía un carácter asquerosamente desagradable que solamente por los beneficios económicos obtenidos es que Adam aguantaba a semejante mujer tan irritante, carente de visiones o sueños, únicamente viviendo para perfeccionar un cuerpo lleno de cirugías y botox. No habían podido tener hijos aparentemente porque no lo intentaban lo suficiente pero él sospechaba que ella hacía algo por no quedar embarazada. Bueno, un día de éstos iba a darle una linda sorpresa al respecto, su padre bien podría ser un socio comercial importante pero Adam deseaba una familia.

La limusina le dejó frente al edificio de pisos exclusivos cuyo estacionamiento tomaría su chofer a quien dejó ir a descansar luego de una noche de club en club, buscando después en barrios más pobres algo de diversión carnal que comprar por unos cuantos dólares. El edificio estaba en penumbras, sin la oficial que siempre le saludaba en la recepción aunque no se le hizo extraño pues era ya muy tarde, pronto amanecería. Debía estar terminando sus rondines para el cambio de guardia. Fue hacia el elevador, suspirando y recargándose sobre la pared mientras la melodía de Vivaldi llenaba aquel estrecho espacio con un siseo apenas perceptible del ascensor llegando hasta el piso que le correspondía. Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, impidiéndole salir. Adam gruñó presionando el botón para detener aquel imperfecto haciendo nota mental de quejarse a la mañana con el encargado de mantenimiento. No pagaba una cantidad exorbitante para tener un servicio de cuarta.

Caminó por el pasillo alfombrado, escuchando unos pasos detrás de él. Se volvió creyendo que podría ser aquella oficial de guardia pero una vez más se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse solo, con las luces del pasillo titilando rápidamente antes de volver a la normalidad. Seguramente había un fallo en todo el cableado eléctrico, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con su abrigo en mano y terminándose de quitar la maltrecha corbata de seda, sacando las llaves de la puerta que abrió lentamente, mirando dentro. Todo estaba a oscuras, con la quietud de siempre. Adam no se molestó en encender alguna luz, se sabía el camino de memoria, dejando sobre el sofá de piel su abrigo con un gesto desganado, comenzando a desnudarse mientras alcanzaba la puerta de su recámara. Una melena negra esparcida sobre la almohada le hizo torcer su boca en sonrisa, su perfecta esposa dormía apaciblemente en la cama.

Tiró toda la ropa en el cesto de mimbre puesto en una esquina, quedando solamente en interiores, sentándose en la orilla de la cama admirando esa figura curvilínea de su mujer recostada de lado, con la espalda hacia él pero con las luces de una ciudad todavía en penumbras tocándole. Vio que había un collar blanco muy extraño o algo parecido cerca de su cara, o quizá era una propaganda, ya no distinguía bien. Negó antes de ver su celular que había dejado sobre el taburete de su lado, bostezando antes de estirar un brazo y alcanzarlo, una luz parpadeante le avisaba de mensajes pendientes de leer. Seguramente cosas de negocios que no podían esperar. Se talló su rostro mientras abría la carpeta de mensajes, notando que eran de su esposa ya dormida, rodó sus ojos, presionando sobre el primero y así para irlos leyendo rápidamente. Debía haberle escrito mientras estaba clavando esas prostitutas en el colchón del hotel.

" _Adam, ¿dónde estás? Necesito que hables con los del banco, dicen que mi tarjeta está sobregirada. ¡Haz algo!"_

 _"Adam, ya no lo hagas, lo siento, fue una confusión de la idiota empleada."_

 _"¿Llegarás a cenar? Iré con unas amigas a un restaurante."_

 _"Por cierto, mi padre me marcó en la mañana, quiere que lo alcancemos en los Hamptons el fin de semana, le dije que sí."_

 _"¡Hola, amor! Creo que tomé de más, me quedaré en casa de Jenny… llego en la mañana."_

Adam se quedó muy quieto al leer el último mensaje, no había más en la bandeja de entrada ni tampoco llamadas posteriores. Su esposa no estaba en casa… entonces… ¿quién…? Quiso pensar que ella había llegado a última hora, la tal Jenny era odiosa y si habían bebido de más seguramente terminaron peleando como siempre. Solo por asegurarse, marcó a su mujer, esperando escuchar el timbre del celular en la habitación. No hubo nada. Con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más aprisa, casi respingó cuando alguien del otro lado de la línea habló con una voz adormilada, algo molestaba por haber sido perturbada de un sueño combinado con la embriaguez.

-… _Adam… ¿Qué quieres...?... ¿Uh…?_

No pudo contestar, su garganta se cerró cuando unas garras negras cual neblina humeante se posaron sobre su hombro cuya piel se erizó a su contacto frío. Su esposa, más despierta, frunció su ceño, pegándose por completo el celular al oído. Grave error porque casi se quedó sorda ante el grito que escuchó del otro lado, su esposo agonizando. Con ojos abiertos de par en par, miró la pantalla de la cual salió la misma garra. Ella no pudo gritar como Adam.

* * *

 _Filadelfia_.

-¡No le diste like a mi foto!

-¡¿Y por eso estás enojada?!

-¡Le pusiste un corazón a tu amiguita!

-¡No es mi amiga, es mi prima!

-¿Ahora les dicen así, eh?

-¡Estás idiota, Carly!

-¡Tú eres el imbécil, Ralph!

Un par de adolescentes iban peleando por las calles ya solitarias de su barrio, rumbo a la casa de la chica que no cesaba en sus quejas respecto a ciertos comportamientos de su novio, quien la perseguía rogándole a veces, otras peleándole. Al final, terminaron abrazados por largo tiempo a mitad de la calle con las lámparas de la ciudad comenzando a encenderse, la tarde aún no moría pero el cielo se oscurecía. Más tranquilos, rieron con sus frentes juntas antes de que Ralph alzara sus cejas, tronando sus dedos al ver tras la joven una casa abandonada con las cintas de la policía impidiendo el paso, formando una X en ventanas y puertas. Tomó la mano de Carly, señalando con su mentón hacia la construcción vandalizada con grafitis que ella negó, mirando la hora en su teléfono celular.

-Tengo que llegar a casa o mi papá se pondrá histérico.

-Solamente unos minutos, nos tomamos unas fotos para Snapchat, ¿qué tal?

-Okay, pero nada de hacer bromas tontas. O te juro que rompemos.

-Uf, no bromas.

Entraron, saltando la cerca de madera baja, haciendo a un lado bolsas de basura arrojadas como maleza crecida por falta de atención. Ralph tironeó de las cintas amarillas hasta romperlas, tendiendo una mano a su novia, quien besando sus labios, entró a lo que era una discreta sala con muebles arrinconados, algunos de cabeza por ladrones buscando algo bueno que llevarse de una casa que fue pobre y no dejó mucho para beneficiarse de ella cuando sus dueños desaparecieron. Algo de luz vespertina todavía entraba por las ventanas sin vidrios de la casa, dejándoles ver los cuadros de gatos, perros como de quienes la habían habitado. Todas las fotografías, en su mayoría antiguas, eran de una sola mujer con cabellos blancos, vestida como esas locas fanáticas religiosas con un rosario al cuello, siempre con Biblia en mano.

-Hey, Carly, mira lo que encontré.

Soplando una gruesa capa de polvo, el muchacho sacó de entre escombros lo que parecía ser un tocadiscos simple cuya tapa tenía un dibujo en gis extraño pero con un enorme disco de vinilo en su plato. Los dos rieron traviesos, buscando una conexión eléctrica que esperaban funcionara todavía al tiempo que la chica ponía la aguja aún en buen estado sobre la superficie negra del disco que comenzó a girar para su beneplácito. Una melodía alegre, una voz chillante pero que cantaba entre gorgoteos llenó la salita, con ellos dos tomándose de las manos para bailar como pensaron que aquel ritmo podía bailarse, tropezando con sus pies al no tener sincronía. Ralph sacó su celular, abrazando a Carly para comenzar a tomarse fotos, haciendo caras al teléfono que lanzó su flash sobre ellos, girando alrededor con la música guiando sus movimientos.

 _Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_  
 _We'll keep the showers away_  
 _And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_  
 _Will you pardon me?_  
 _And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

Carly fue la primera en percatarse del detalle.

-Espera…

-¿Qué…?

Arrebatándole el celular, la adolescente frunció su ceño al notar algo extraño en las fotos, corriéndolas todas bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su novio, el cual estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando la vio palidecer, abrazándose de golpe con un temblor que lo inquietó de una manera muy poco usual.

-Vámonos, Ralph, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…

No le cuestionó, abrazándola por los hombros cuando salieron aprisa por la puerta hecha trizas sobre el cobertizo. Casi corrieron por el jardín frontal hasta la valla, quedándose a mitad de la calle con los últimos rayos de un sol muriendo por el horizonte. Ralph quería preguntar pero Carly todavía le jaló, casi arañando su mano, avanzando tan rápido como sus pies les dejaron por la calle hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la casa que se perdió detrás de ellos. Apenas se hicieron a un lado cuando un auto solitario pasó, tocando el claxon en reclamo pues caminaban a mitad de la carretera pero la chica se rehusó a ir a la acera. Su novio frunció su ceño, quitándole el celular para ver de una vez por todas que cosa la había asustado tanto. Un nudo en su garganta apareció de golpe al ver un extraño muñequito de costal tras ellos, siempre detrás, mirando hacia el celular. Sobre un mueble, en el suelo, sobre la cornisa de una ventana.

Nunca vieron tal muñeco al entrar a la casa.

Pero la última fotografía había sido sin duda la que catapultó la histeria de Carly quien miraba a todos lados, aun temblando. Una sombra, como de un hombre lobo en una esquina, cercana al tocadiscos, con dos ojos blancos y redondos, una sonrisa macabra de colmillos pálidos. El muchacho pasó saliva, sintiendo sus manos temblar igual que su novia a quien abrazó, besando sus cabellos para darle confort. Sintió una mirada pesada sobre ellos y levantó su rostro hacia la calle que habían dejado atrás. Ahí estaba. La sombra con su diabólica sonrisa, a mitad de la calle. El sol se ocultó y ambos adolescentes gritaron con todas las fuerzas que tuvieron sus pulmones, corriendo frenéticamente hacia la avenida más habitada, donde uno de los autos los atropelló al pasar delante sin fijarse en el semáforo. Pero el conductor no se quejó. Algo negro le golpeó con tal fuerza que todo el automóvil se deshizo en mil pedazos, provocando una carambola que cobró la vida de docenas de personas, algunas de las cuales terminaron destajadas sin motivo aparente.

* * *

Helmut Zemo sonrió, volviéndose a sus Inhumanos.

-Ha llegado la hora.


	21. Complot

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Complot.**

 _Ven claridad,  
Quédate  
Y no vuelvas a escapar  
No te lleves el sol  
Que no quiero recordar  
Su figura, su voz  
Cada noche que pasó  
Como ayer, como hoy  
Que vuelvo a su esclavitud _

Claridad, Menudo.

* * *

Carol escupió sangre al erguirse luego de la estrepitosa caída sobre el techo de concreto, levantando su vista de inmediato hacia un punto distante que se perdió en el horizonte. Zemo y sus Inhumanos Restauradores habían escapado de sus manos, apenas por segundos pero lo habían logrado. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a ella, viendo una mano enguantada que le ofreció soporte con que mantener el equilibro sobre los escombros. No se negó al ofrecimiento de Rogers, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que observó con un bufido. Una misión peligrosa pero más frustrante por el hecho de no poder ver siquiera a Helmut Zemo ni tampoco a esos líderes Inhumanos a quienes deseaba combatir para terminar con la amenaza de una vez por todas. Con un suspiro desganado, posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, viendo alrededor las columnas de humo como algunos almacenes incendiados.

-¿No es extraño? –preguntó el Capitán América.

-¿El haberse marchado dejando atrás tal cantidad de armamento?

-Sí.

-Porque tienen algo mejor en las manos, eso sucede –Danvers entrecerró sus ojos, notando al resto del equipo comenzando a reunirse, buscando las evidencias de los terroristas en el complejo hallado en una isla del Pacífico, oculta de los mapas y satélites- Con Stone fuera de la jugada para taparles sus incursiones o distraer al mundo de sus movimientos, se hicieron de algo más.

-¿Ideas?

-Siempre imagina lo peor, soldado.

-¡Hey! ¡Capitanes! –gritó Clint a lo lejos- ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Intercambiando una mirada, ambos bajaron hacia la parte subterránea del complejo, en donde ya habían abierto lo que era un almacén oculto. Dentro, había una cantidad considerable de armamento de alta tecnología más en la parte más oculta habían encontrado otro tipo de armas, más extrañas y desconocidas a sus ojos. Wanda les advirtió de un aura extraña alrededor, que no pertenecía a nada de la Tierra. La Capitana Marvel frunció su ceño, pensando en las posibilidades con los Inhumanos involucrados mientras Montana se adelantaba a uno de los contenedores, abriéndolo de golpe antes de sacar lo que parecía una metralleta modificada con algún tipo de mini cañón, de metal oscuro verdoso con una estructura complicada. Visión estaba por tomar el arma pero el Marshal levantó una mano, negando.

-Es peligroso.

Su mano fue hacia lo que debía ser el mango, accionando el arma cuyo chasquido hizo respingar a todos porque fue como si cobrara vida, convirtiéndose en una maraña de látigos que envolvieron el brazo de Montana, tratando de herirle porque las puntas de esas lenguas trataban de penetrar su uniforme de combate. Peter estuvo a nada de lanzar sus telarañas por el escalofrío que su sentido arácnido le dejó sentir ante aquella presencia violenta. Zorro del Cielo solamente observó ese fenómeno con rostro tranquilo, apretando su puño entonces. El arma pareció chillar, antes de terminar hecha cenizas negras que desaparecieron antes de tocar el suelo. Rhodey silbó al igual que Scott, viendo el resto de aquellos extraños contenedores con recelo. Natasha se cruzó de brazos, cerca de Steve.

-Estas no son armas humanas, ni tampoco Chitauri.

-Pertenecen a los amos de los Inhumanos –respondió Montana volviéndose al grupo- Una raza de seres nada amigables con los terrícolas.

-Genial –bufó Clint.

-Hay un rastro térmico de la nave –informó Visión- Podemos calcular su trayectoria y alcanzarles.

-No –todos se volvieron hacia Bucky, entrando con un arma que se echó al hombro- Eso es lo que están esperando. Saben que estamos cansados y sin las suficientes municiones, iríamos directo a una trampa.

-El sargento tiene razón –convino Danvers- Necesitamos un descanso, de igual forma, siendo una trampa no daremos con la base principal donde está Zemo. Volvamos.

Llevaban días fuera cazando a los Restauradores como a Zemo quien parecía andar con ellos pero siempre de último momento desaparecía o bien se había marchado con anticipación a su llegada. Aún sin el respaldo de Tiberius Stone y sus empresas, seguían siendo una amenaza de alto nivel que curiosamente el Secretario de Estado parecía minimizar, obstaculizando más ayuda internacional a la causa de los Nuevos Vengadores. Con James Barnes incorporándose a sus fuerzas, sus conocimientos como Soldado de Invierno así como las memorias –ya sanadas- de las tácticas de HYDRA les habían dejado capturar varias células como también frustrar ataques que las Fuerzas Conjuntas atajaban a tiempo. Estaban cercando a Zemo y sus Inhumanos, más por cada paso que parecían dar hacia él, descubrían un obstáculo nuevo.

-Montana, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó la capitana una vez en el Quinjet.

-Deben tener cuidado, vienen peleas que no serán tan sencillas ni tan cortas.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, estás inusualmente serio.

El Marshal palmeó un hombro de Carol. –Soy demasiado viejo para preocuparme.

-¿Estás seguro?

-También necesito un descanso.

Les recibieron Fury, Coulson como Kamala y Tony en el hangar, los dos últimos evidentemente preocupados de la última batalla pero aliviados de ver regresar a todos exhaustos pero vivos. Steve sonrió, rodeando con un brazo de inmediato al castaño a quien atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso corto pero apasionado. Así dejaron el hangar para ir hacia donde su edificio, la comida esperaba ya por ellos, sentándose en el comedor para devorar todo con breves charlas. El cansancio les golpeaba sus mentes y cuerpos, así que la capitana les ordenó descansar unas horas antes de que partieran de nuevo a la caza del grupo que lideraba Zemo, si él no hacía pausas, ellos tampoco las harían. Llegaría el momento en que no tendría más remedio que buscar el refugio de su base central, y ahí terminarían con todo.

-Peter, que Helen revise esa herida en tu cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Tony.

-De todos modos, hazlo.

-Aunque no se pierde nada –bromeó Kamala- Por dentro está hueco.

-¿Con qué sí, Nueva Jersey?

-Nada de pelear –Stark les señaló a ambos- A sus habitaciones.

-¡Sí, mamá!

Steve rió, tirando de un brazo del millonario para que le acompañara, le tuvo que casi arrastrar porque su pareja todavía se detuvo a intercambiar unas palabras con Montana quien ya en su consabido jueguito le seguía hablando. El capitán gruñó molesto, terminando por sujetar la cintura de Tony para llevárselo, terminando la conversación.

-Vamos, Capitán Rogers no te pongas celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Un verde más y serás Hulk.

-Te quiero para mí.

-Hey, tranquilo –rió el castaño, alcanzando sus labios- De eso ya no deberías tener dudas.

-Pues me gusta reafirmar las cosas.

-Oh…

El capitán no rompió su palabra, así que momentos después ambos se encontraron en la recámara de Tony, quien sabiendo ya que los celos de Steve eran de temer, seguía con el peligroso juego de tentarle hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Entiéndase su estado actual, tumbado boca abajo, tirando de la sábana descompuesta con su frente ya perlada de sudor sobre uno de sus temblorosos puños mordiéndose un labio para ya no gritar tanto porque la garganta le dolía ya pero le fue imposible porque las embestidas del rubio tenían la puntería perfecta que tocaba justo donde le hacía ver estrellas. Rogers ya le sabía su fetiche de que le tomara con el uniforme puesto, y a él le encantaba satisfacer esas pequeñas fantasías, aunadas a las suyas ligeramente más exigentes, menos modestas.

-No te contengas –ordenó el capitán en su oído que mordió, sujetando mejor sus caderas que mantenía en alto- Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre.

Haciendo a un lado la camisa descompuesta como su chaleco abierto, le mordió un hombro, dejando una marca rojiza con un dejo de satisfacción al tiempo que acariciaba uno de sus muslos desnudos, sonriendo complacido cuando Stark dejó escapar un grito mezclado con su nombre que complació a sus oídos. El rostro del castaño ya tenía ese rubor que le encantaba ver en sus mejillas, inclinándose lo suficiente para lamer el sudor de su sien con una nueva sonrisa torva al sentirle estremecerse, apretándole apenas por el cambio de posición, más profundo. Adoraba ver a su genio de esa manera, perdido en el placer que olvidaba día y hora e incluso hasta como hablar apropiadamente. Luego de unos primeros encuentros íntimos en los que Steve había aprendido sobre los puntos débiles de su pareja, ahora no le daba cuartel, con bastante vanidad aceptaba que tener así a Tony era suficiente aliciente como para incluso interrumpir una junta con Fury.

Desde que el sobreprotector de Montana al fin cediera en las guardias nocturnas, el rubio no perdió tiempo para hacer suyo ese cuerpo que tantas tentaciones ya le había dado previamente. Así que todos estaban ya al tanto de sus advertencias sobre no interrumpir ni tampoco entrometerse en su camino. El cuerpo del millonario se estremeció una vez más con un quejido tan felino que Rogers pensó seriamente en dedicarle un mote así a Tony, cuya mirada vidriosa le suplicó algo que todavía no estuvo dispuesto a darle, irguiéndose con un gruñido, saliendo momentáneamente de su cuerpo al que giró boca arriba, tomando una de sus muñecas al hacerlo, y con la otra mano su cadera que levantó para embestirle con fuerza, ganándose otro gemido con ello. Apenas si moviéndose, ronroneando por ese interior tan estrecho, se recostó sobre el castaño usando sus codos como soporte y poder besar esos labios ya hinchados por tantos arrebatos.

-… S-S-Stev… t-teve…

-¿Qué sucede, dulzura?

El capitán rió al ver que eso fue todo lo que el cerebro de Stark pudo hacer, arqueándose contra su pecho al dar un golpe de caderas contra él más que certero. Las manos de su amante vinieron a sostenerse de sus hombros, rasguñando en parte la tela del uniforme con un tierno maullido. Definitivamente le pondría algo relacionado con los gatos, ya luego vería que nombre le podría acomodar. Mientras tanto, Steve se dio a la tarea de besar y mordisquear el cuello ofrecido, recuperando el frenético ritmo de sus embestidas, pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Tony, cuya piel que estuvo a su alcance fue víctima de sus marcas posesivas. Hubiera querido seguir más tiempo el juego pero también estaba consciente de que ambos debían descansar. Serpenteando una mano entre sus cuerpos, buscó la erección del otro para masturbarle sin piedad, acelerando el movimiento de caderas. El resultado fue más que esperado, sintiendo a su precioso Stark arquearse lo más que pudo con un último grito ronco al sentir su orgasmo. Con un par de embestidas más, el capitán s ele unió, quedando ambos abrazados y hechos un desastre.

-Es el tercer traje que me rompes –se quejó Tony con un hilo de voz, minutos más tarde.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de mi uniforme.

-Solo hay que llevarlo a la tintorería y ya –suspiró el castaño, jugando con los rubios cabellos de Rogers entre sus dedos.

Se besaron con calma, besos profundos pero llenos de cariño hasta que se separaron con cierta pereza y reclamo para ir hacia el baño, dándose una ducha juntos entre abrazos y caricias lentas, de confort entre más besos cortos. Stark terminaba de ponerse unos jeans y una playera negra pegada mientras en su ritmo marcial el soldado aseaba la cama. El millonario sonrió, negando después y terminando de colocarse su guantelete antes de buscar sus tabletas con que trabajar pero un par de manos se las arrebataron, dejándolas de vuelta sobre los soportes, haciéndole volverse con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Steve!

-No más trabajo, has estado despierto desde que partimos por primera vez a esta misión.

-Si ustedes pueden…

-No voy a discutir eso, Tony. Han sido más de veinte horas. Debes reposar.

-Demonios, Steve…

-Lenguaje –el capitán miró el reloj en la pared- Tenemos tiempo para descansar.

-Pero… ¡Steve!

Éste levantó por las caderas a Tony, callando todo reclamo con más besos, llevándole hasta la cama ya tendida donde ambos se recostaron, los brazos del rubio le rodearon, prácticamente cubriéndole con su cuerpo, pegando por completo su espalda contra el pecho firme de Rogers, quien besó su cuello y luego su sien.

-Anda, tesoro.

-Mmmm, no.

Steve rodó sus ojos pero ya sabía qué clase de mimos llevaban al castaño al país de los sueños, cosa que no le llevó mucho tiempo, acariciando con sus nudillos su mejilla cuando sintió su peso muerto entre sus brazos. Tony dormía apaciblemente. El capitán decidió unírsele por el tiempo que restara en su descanso, cerrando sus ojos y recostando su rostro contra los cabellos húmedos del millonario, acariciando distraídamente su vientre bajo sus manos hasta que los dos quedaron así, dormidos por una buena hora hasta que la voz de Viernes, lo más discreta posible, despertó a Steve. La cacería de Marcus sobre los satélites de Tiberius Stone al fin había dado con una señal que jamás habían detectado, con bastante probabilidades se trataba del portaaviones que suponían el General Ross había obsequiado para las naves de los Restauradores.

- _La Capitana Danvers espera en la sala de juntas. Los Vengadores tienen una nueva misión._

-Iré enseguida.

-¿ _Despertará al Señor Stark_?

-No, déjale dormir, Viernes. Quiero que descanse.

- _Como ordene, capitán_.

-Cuídale, por favor.

- _Descuide. Buena suerte, Capitán Rogers_.

-Gracias.

Steve miró el rostro tranquilo del castaño, inclinándose a besar su ceja y la comisura de sus labios con un _te amo_ sobre su oído, levantándose lo más sigiloso posible para ir a cambiarse por su uniforme, mirando por última vez a su pareja en la cama antes de salir a paso vivo. Era de madrugada cuando el Quinjet partió con todos los Vengadores. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la recámara fue que Stark al fin despertó, sintiéndose completamente relajado como satisfecho. Entreabrió sus ojos, notando que amanecía y se estiró sobre la cama con un bostezo largo, tallándose su rostro y mesándose sus cabellos al recorrerse hacia la orilla de su cama en busca de sus tenis, todavía con los ojos cerrados al pedirle a si IA la hora. Se levantó llevándose una mano de forma involuntaria a su espalda al sentir una débil punzada que le recordó lo que había hecho con su soldado horas atrás.

-¿Dónde está Steve, Viernes?

Apenas si abrió un ojo, rascándose su estómago al buscar sus tabletas pero se detuvo. Ya había hecho dos preguntas a Viernes más ninguna de las dos había sido respondida. Frunció su ceño, parpadeando para enfocar su vista, sintiendo esa imperiosa necesidad de una taza de café. Todo estaba en un inquieto silencio. Vio las ropas que Steve se pusiera al obligarle a dormir en una esquina de la cama, dobladas como era su costumbre. Los rayos del sol matutino comenzaron a menguar, dejando la habitación en penumbras como si fuese a llover. Tony se quedó muy quieto, tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo pues volvió a llamar a su IA y no tuvo respuesta. De pronto vio su aliento en vapor blanco, la temperatura descendió bruscamente. Quiso ir hacia la puerta de la recámara pero una pared invisible _que sintió palpitar_ le impidió el paso. El castaño retrocedió con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo sentado sobre la cama con ojos como platos.

-¿V-Viernes?

Se levantó al escuchar un siseo detrás suyo, volviéndose para ver en lo alto de una esquina pegada a la cama, una sombra que ganó terreno por sobre las paredes y techos. Jadeó conteniendo el aliento, un par de ojos le observaron, no eran blancos y redondos… parecían más humanos. Al fin distinguió que eran esas penumbras que le rodearon, eran cabellos que se extendieron cual serpientes. Tony se puso de pie como rayo intentando gritar por auxilio pero aquel cabello carmesí oscuro vino a envolverle como un cabello, enmudeciendo todo sonido de su boca. Las tinieblas le rodearon y no supo más hasta que esas ataduras suaves pero al mismo tiempo duras cual acero al fin le liberaron, casi cayendo al suelo alfombrado de una más que elegante aunque austera oficina de paredes recubiertas de madera con un escritorio enorme de cristal. No había ventanas, más que una puerta de madera pesada al fondo. La dueña de aquel cabello se retiró hacia una de las paredes, uniéndose a un hombre de traje negro con un rayo en el pecho. Inhumanos.

-Buenos días, Tony.

-¡Tú! ¡Ty Stone! ¡Maldito infeliz!

Tiberius Stone sonrió, tranquilo como si no hubiera sufrido un quiebre de empresas a manos de Marcus Phoenix. Estaba en un discreto pero caro traje gris claro con una corbata del mismo color y camisa negra. Sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, avanzando hacia él.

-Espero hayas disfrutado el paseo.

-¿Ésta es tu mayor estrategia? ¿Secuestrarme? Ya lo intentaron antes y con muy malos resultados para ellos, Stone.

-Siempre tan rebelde y boca floja. Eso me gusta de ti.

-Esto va a pesarte, créeme.

-¿Lo dices por Phoenix? –Stone arqueó una ceja, tomando un control delgado, activando una pantalla que dejó ver un noticiero a Stark- Me temo que ya no es más un contrincante.

El corazón del castaño volvió a latir con fuerza, aquel noticiero estaba cubriendo un accidente aéreo, nada menos que el jet particular de Marcus. Había caído de forma inexplicable, nadie se había salvado. Apretó sus puños, mirando con rencor a Tiberius quien chasqueó su lengua, entrecerrando sus ojos al levantar una mano que señaló su escritorio.

-Mi más sentido pésame, Tony. Pero si me hicieras el favor de observar los periódicos en el escritorio, sé que encontrarás más importante esas noticias que la muerte de esa ramera barata.

-Hijo de…

-Por favor, verás que son realmente importantes.

Aunque hubiera querido tumbarle los dientes a Stone, Tony sabía que con esos dos Inhumanos cuidándole nada podría hacerle. Se giró de mala gana, con la opresión en el pecho por la muerte súbita de su amigo. Primero no entendió bien a qué venían esos periódicos locales tan amarillentos como risibles hasta que lentamente fue hilando lo que sucedía, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Eran notas sueltas, por supuesto, colocadas de tal manera que se dio cuenta que eran sucesos ocurridos alrededor del complejo, en diferentes puntos y estados. Muertes violentas, historias de terror sobre una sombra de ojos blancos redondos y colmillos retorcidos. Con una mano vacilante, el castaño fue ordenando por fechas aquellos eventos. Desde que Owachy fuese rechazado por todos sus amigos, aquellos eventos fueron apareciendo hasta alcanzar un punto que hablaban de genocidios del gobierno. Más lejos de la verdad no podían estar.

-Como ya te has dado cuenta, Tony querido, te hemos hecho un enorme favor al alimentar a tu… mascota.

-¡¿Qué?! –Stark se dio media vuelta, tirando algunos de los ejemplares- ¡¿Ustedes creen que están dominando esto?! –sus ojos se posaron en los indiferentes Inhumanos- ¡No saben con qué se están metiendo, imbéciles! ¡Es imposible…!

-No para nosotros, Tony –sonrió Tiberius.

El primero se quedó mortalmente serio, la expresión de Stone no mentía sobre su afirmación, pero estaba muy seguro que desconocían la naturaleza de Owachy a quien tenía la osadía de llamar mascota. No sabía qué clase de monstruo estaba invocando. Temió por los métodos usados para hacerlo, lo que estaban provocando en esos momentos. De nuevo miró a los Inhumanos quienes le observaban aburridos, como si ya supieran en qué iba a terminar aquello. Se encontraba dentro de una oficina cerrada, probablemente lejos de cualquier ciudad o poblado, e incluso aceptó la probabilidad de estar en la base central que no habían podido encontrar. Tenía un solo camino para saberlo. Tony irguió su mentón, buscando verse tranquilo al momento de caminar con soltura hacia la puerta como si deseara salir.

-Prepárate para las demandas, Ty, esta vez no dejaré huella de ti.

-Tony, Tony… ¿Te marcharás sin… _ÉL_?

Stark detuvo sus pasos, volviéndose a la pantalla que mostrara el noticiero sobre Marcus Phoenix y que cambió con un parpadeo a una videograbación en vivo según notó en la cintilla. La sangre abandonó su rostro, casi corriendo a la pantalla como si con ello pudiera hacer algo.

-¡MONTANA!

Un zorrito estaba tirado sobre una austera y grisácea plancha metálica, con grilletes y bandas de acero que le impedían todo movimiento, un bozal del mismo material enterrándose en su suave piel. Podían haber usado un señuelo, pero el castaño conocía como la palma de su mano a Zorro del Cielo en su forma animal como para confundirlo con un zorro cualquiera. Era él. Sintió una angustia enorme al verle ahí, con unas intravenosas clavadas en sus patas, los signos extraños en el metal eran los mismos que viera en los contenedores que habían descubierto los Vengadores, esas armas extraterrestres. Alguna clase de sortilegio impuesta en aquellas ataduras detenía a su guardián de liberarse y hacerles morder el polvo. Se veía extrañamente cansado, adolorido. Tony se volvió hacia su secuestrador a quien tuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro con una mirada triunfal.

-¿No pretenderás abandonarle, o sí, Tony?

-Exijo que lo liberen ahora, Stone.

-La voz te tiembla, ¿es tan importante para ti?

-Suelta a Montana, AHORA.

-Vamos, Tony, siempre has sido buen negociador. ¿Qué puedes darme a cambio de ese animalito indefenso?

-Tu vida.

Tiberius rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Has perdido el toque, Tony.

-No saben lo que están haciendo, todos vamos a morir si…

-No, no, claro que no. Los Vengadores morirán, eso es seguro, quizá unos cuantos de miles de humanos también pero toda nueva civilización siempre exige un sacrificio de sangre para su fundación.

-¡Idiota, acabarán con todos! ¿Crees que les importa tus bienes o tu dinero?

-Pero, es que Tony –Stone se le acercó más- Cuando todo termine, no habrá más Industrias Stone o Stark para el caso… estaremos tú y yo… juntos.

-¿Qué…?

El castaño se alejó como si el otro tuviera la peste, en ese preciso instante escuchó algo, muy sutil, apenas perceptible. Como un silbido. Su guantelete se activó solo, para su horror, liberando una dosis demasiado fuerte de sedante que le hizo efecto al instante, comenzando a ver todo borroso, girando a su alrededor cada vez más fuerte. Un brazo vino a sujetarle su cintura, escuchando en su oído la profética voz de Tiberius Stone cuando le atrajo hacia sí.

-Tranquilo, estarás conmigo al final, Tony. ¿Acaso creíste que solo quería tu dinero o tu fama? Eso es tan volátil como insatisfactorio, cariño, en cambio tú…

Ya no pudo escuchar lo que dijo más adelante, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Stone, quien le cargó en un movimiento elegante, levantando su mirada hacia la pantalla donde se observara al zorrito y que fue oculto cuando una figura pasó por delante, acercándose a la cámara. Un hombre con un traje acompañado de una máscara cuya presencia hizo que los dos Inhumanos pegados a la pared de inmediato se acercaran a la pantalla, como si con ese gesto mostraran su respeto al Barón Zemo cuya risa invadió la silenciosa oficina, girando su rostro hacia el zorrito y luego hacia Tiberius con su preciosa carga en brazos que miraba con satisfacción.

-Bien hecho, Stone. Ahora, es momento del acto final, ¿no te parece?

-Muero por verlo –replicó con sarcasmo éste, mirando el rostro afligido de Tony que acercó al suyo para besarle rabioso.

Zemo se carcajeó.


	22. Trampas

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Trampas.**

 _Race, life's a race_  
 _And I am gonna win_  
 _Yes, I am gonna win_

 _And I'll light the fuse_  
 _And I'll never lose_  
 _And I choose to survive_  
 _Whatever it takes_

 _You won't pull ahead_  
 _I'll keep up the pace_  
 _And I'll reveal my strength_  
 _To the whole human race_

 _Yes I am prepared_  
 _To stay alive_  
 _And I won't forgive,_  
 _Vengeance is mine_  
 _And I won't give in_  
 _Because I choose to thrive_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna win!_

Survival, Muse.

* * *

Tony despertó con un dolor de cabeza producto de aquella dosis excesiva, llevándose una mano a la frente que chocó con otra que bajó a su mejilla, acariciándola con devoción. Recordó lo que había sucedido, terminando de abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Tiberius Stone, tranquilamente sentado en la orilla de aquella camilla adherida a una pared de metal gris viejo. Con un gruñido, se sentó, dando un manotazo al otro, alejándose lo más posible de él, viendo alrededor. Estaban en una especie de cámara octagonal con soportes muy pesados en las paredes cual columnatas. Hacía frío a pesar de que todo estaba cerrado y las viejas lámparas con armazones dieran calor igual que una amarillenta luz. Notó dos pilares redondos, ambos encontrados entre sí por paredes opuestas. De alguna manera, aquel sitio se le figuraba conocido pero le fue imposible ubicar el dónde o el por qué.

-Tony –sonrió Stone- Vamos a estar bien.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, maldito enfermo.

Tiberius se levantó, caminando hacia la única puerta frente a ellos que se levantó con un chirrido, dejando pasar a nada menos que a Helmut Zemo, con su traje pero sin máscara puesta. Detrás de él, le escoltaba una muy seria Sharon Carter cuya vista hizo que el castaño rugiera al sentir como le hirvió la sangre al comprender de qué manera se habían enterado de todo.

-¡PERRA TRAIDORA!

Fue detenido por Stone, quien le sujetó con una risita divertida. La agente solamente le miró unos segundos, volviéndose a Zemo a quien le tendió algo que Stark no alcanzó a ver. El barón sonrió entonces, clavando sus ojos en el castaño como si le examinara por primera vez, igual que cuando le vieron en aquella base secreta.

-Siempre dispuesto a señalar, desde que te secuestraron en Afganistán te ha dado por sentirte muy correcto igual que un héroe, ¿cierto, Stark?

-¡No tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Tú no puedes…!

Tony había levantado su mano izquierda para apuntarle acusadoramente, notando que ya no traía puesto su guantelete de protección. Pero no solamente eso, de pronto entendió algo que le hizo retroceder, soltándose violentamente de los brazos de Stone.

-No…

-Sí, Stark. Yo traje a Owachy, yo le mostré dónde podía encontrarte. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer de la gasolinera? Uno de nuestros Inhumanos.

-No…

-Sabía que aun cuando fueses testigo de la muerte de tus padres, tarde o temprano acabarías perdonando a Rogers como a Barnes. No eres alguien que se aferre mucho a esa clase de sentimientos. Te conozco, Stark. Una vez que te han derribado, te levantas con mayor poder. Los Vengadores fueron destruidos, trajiste a los Nuevos Vengadores. Aparecieron los Acuerdos de Sokovia, respondiste con la Resolución de Sokovia. Nunca te das por vencido, porque los ataques siempre vienen de fuera, ¿cierto? –Zemo entrecerró sus ojos- Pero, ¿qué tal si te destruía desde el centro de tu alma?

Tony terminó sentándose sobre la camilla al chocar con ella, pasando saliva con sus ojos abiertos ante la realización. Zemo les había analizado desde Sokovia, cada punto débil que podría atacar. Él comprendió que si el castaño seguía uniendo a los Vengadores, éstos se volverían cada vez más fuertes, sin importar si peleaba con ellos o no, porque no era por eso que estaban con Stark, era porque le estimaban a tal grado para formar una familia. Zemo quería destruir esa familia y la única manera de hacerlo, era acabando con el pilar de la misma, nada menos que un genio millonario que siempre buscaba protegerlos a todos sin importar si aquello le costaba su alma. El centro de aquel equipo. Lo sucedido con la Guerra Civil había sido solamente el pretexto para que Owachy pudiera atacarle, jamás había tenido en mente que fuese la culminación de su plan.

-Parece que al fin nos entendemos, Stark.

-No…

-Retírense –ordenó el barón a los otros dos.

Un escalofrío golpeó a Tony, apenas si respirando, tenía a Montana, de alguna manera estaba conteniendo a Owachy. Steve iba a buscarle, lo sabía. En cuanto se enteraran de su desaparición todos irían tras las migajas de pan que Zemo les hubiera dejado muy a propósito. Solamente para ser masacrados bajo las garras de aquel monstruo suyo en cuanto llegaran a él. ¿Para qué buscar que pelearan entre sí cuando bien podía acabar con todos de golpe? Más para reunirlos había tenido que esperar el momento adecuado. Ahí estaba. Zemo le mostró lo que la Agente Carter le había entregado, un control remoto muy pequeño que accionó. Los dos gruesos y cilíndricos pilares dejaron ver su interior, produciendo otro escalofrío en el castaño quien ya no atinó a moverse con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que juró tendría un infarto.

-Vas a llegar a una decisión, Stark, de la clase que te gustan –el barón señaló el contenedor a su derecha, donde estaba tirado en sus amarres extraterrestres un zorrito- Puedes liberar a tu guardián, y dejar que haga su trabajo, o… -se giró al otro, que mostraba su armadura nueva recién hecha- Puedes usar una vez más tu famosa armadura, volver a ser el Hombre de Hierro por última vez.

La mano de Zemo señaló hacia arriba, hasta entonces fue que Tony se percató del techo sobre ellos, era una protección tipo cristal con un dibujo blanco, un círculo con un par de ojos blancos y una sonrisa de taches. Un frío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Del otro lado de aquel techo, una marea negra golpeaba furiosa contra ese dibujo. No necesitó que le dijeran qué era. Owachy.

-En cualquiera de los dos casos, Owachy se liberará –continuó Zemo con calma- Así que debes pensar en la encrucijada que se te presentará, Stark, liberas a tu guardián para que te proteja del monstruo pero devore a tus amigos, o usas tu armadura para defenderlos pero a cambio, perderás a ese precioso zorrito tuyo –levantó el control para que lo viera- Porque no podrás tener ambas cosas, Stark, cuando liberes a uno, en la cámara contraria se descargará nitrógeno líquido a temperatura de cero absoluto. Uno de los dos va a morir al elegir. Tú decidirás si es tu armadura o es el guardián.

Tony apenas reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar entre sus temblorosas manos el control que Zemo le arrojó con desfachatez.

-Prepárate, Stark. Tu momento para decidir se aproxima, mientras tanto, te dejo con tus tres preciadas posesiones –dijo burlón aquél, saliendo por la puerta que se levantó por completo.

Zemo era perverso y el castaño al fin entendió hasta dónde. Ya reconocía aquella cámara, era la que el propio Helmut usara de protección contra ellos, y lo sabía porque del otro lado de la puerta vio un escenario por demás conocido que terminó de robarle la sangre del cuerpo, escuchando la risa triunfal de barón al detenerse en el marco de entrada.

-Por cierto, bienvenido a nuestra base secreta.

* * *

 _En algún lugar del Océano Pacífico._

-¡OJO DE HALCÓN, TU POSICIÓN!

Carol enterró su puño en el último Inhumano deforme que encontrasen en aquel portaaviones que dejaba escapar humo, chispas de cortos circuitos y fuego de los boquetes hechos por su reciente ataque. Aventó el cuerpo al océano calmado mirando alrededor en espera de la respuesta de Barton, llevándose una mano a la sien al sentir un hilo de sangre escurrir. Un gesto innato porque sus heridas eran múltiples aunque varias de ellas estaban ya sanando gracias a su gen Inhumano. Escuchó el silbido del escudo del Capitán América por encima de su cabeza, inclinándose lo suficiente para que no le golpeara, viéndolo atravesar una pared y romper en dos otro Inhumano escondido y al acecho. Chasqueó su lengua, entrando por el agujero recién hecho para recuperar el escudo que lanzó de vuelta a Steve.

-Son todos –dijo ella.

-No estaban aquellos Inhumanos que vimos en la última misión.

-Las ratas abandonan el barco antes de que se hunda.

-¿Están en la base secreta?

-" _Capitana Danvers, Viuda Negra y el Hombre Hormiga han encontrado algo._ "

-Romanov, dime algo.

-Tres niveles debajo de ustedes, podemos…

-Estoy cansada –rugió la Capitana Marvel.

Sin más, apuntó sus puños contra el suelo que sus ondas de energía perforaron hasta donde le había señalado la rusa, lanzándose dentro del hoyo seguida por Rogers. Cayeron dentro de lo que pareció fue una oficina, con paredes recubiertas de madera, un enorme escritorio de cristal grueso, sin sillas en ningún lugar, todo el piso alfombrado. Nada espectacular que ver dentro. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Natasha y Scott, los cuales se unieron a su inspección alrededor de la oficina. Steve ya estaba observando los papeles en el escritorio, con el ceño fruncido, cuando la pelirroja se le unió y con un vistazo rápido entendió que estaban observando, llevando una mano hacia un hombro del capitán para tranquilizarle. Se habían llevado a Tony. Cuando Viernes lanzó la alerta, Montana desapareció al acto para ir en su rescate. Ahora no sabían nada de ninguno de los dos, y para rematar su ansiedad, Kamala también había desaparecido, evadiendo la seguridad del complejo al huir.

-Fury no nos comentó de estas cosas –masculló el rubio a su amiga.

-Ross, recuerda que había estado entorpeciendo los avances de las Fuerzas Conjuntas.

-Am… amigos –Scott les llamó, haciendo que se volvieran a él, mostrando el guantelete de Tony destruido- Estaba por allá…

En un par de zancadas, Steve fue a él, casi arrebatándole el guante que estrujó entre sus manos sintiendo sus ojos rozarse al punto de las lágrimas, imaginando por lo que ahora estaba pasando el castaño sin la protección mágica de ese artefacto y seguramente sin su zorrito. No reaccionó sino hasta que una mano de Vibranium le sacudió, levantando su vista húmeda hacia el rostro tenso de Bucky.

-No vas a perderle –le susurró éste- Escúchame, Steve, no vas a perderle.

Todos ya estaban ahí, Wanda afirmando las palabras de Carol sobre la presencia de dos poderosos Inhumanos en aquella habitación, aún podía percibir sus esencias. Visión registró un total de cuatro personas que habían estado en esa oficina.

-Hay un problema –terminó Visión, buscando las palabras correctas- Un par de pisadas desaparecen…

-Visión –la capitana apretó sus puños- ¿Una de las otras pisadas aumentó su impacto en la alfombra?

-Sí. La segunda menor.

-Es quien cargó a Tony.

-Pero, ¿a dónde se lo llevaron? –quiso saber Rhodey, igualmente desesperado.

-" _Estoy registrando las comunicaciones del portaaviones en busca de una señal desconocida_." –intervino Viernes.

-Tendremos que dividirnos –Carol miró a todos- Debemos localizar a la Señorita Khan como a Stark.

-¿Crees que ella fue llamada por los Inhumanos? –preguntó incrédulo Clint.

-Es probable… no lo sabemos.

-Si Tiberius Stone estuvo aquí, es la prueba final de la ayuda del Secretario de Estado a los terroristas –afirmó T'Challa- Es al menos, una pequeña batalla ganada a nuestro favor.

-No hay más qué hacer –asintió la capitana a sus palabras- Vengadores, de vuelta al Quinjet.

Los últimos en salir fueron James, Steve y Carol quien detuvo al capitán unos segundos.

-Sé que en estos momentos no puedes creer en mis palabras, pero te aseguro que Montana no permitirá que Owachy lastime a Tony.

-¿Y si le tienen cautivo como a él? –reclamó Steve con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué puede hacer?

Danvers tomó aire. –Montana siempre protegerá a Tony, debes creerme.

-¿Cómo protegió a Marcus?

-Hey –Bucky le detuvo- Si el zorro ya estaba con Tony para cuando sucedió lo de Marcus poco o nada estaba en sus manos. Debemos enfocarnos en Zemo, está haciendo todo esto para alterarnos y así dividirnos. Yo no creo que Kamala esté ahora de parte de los Inhumanos, la capitana no lo está.

-Kamala es una niña.

-Pero Montana le entrenó, no caería así de fácil.

-¿Qué teoría estás pensando, Barnes? –quiso saber la rubia.

-" _Capitanes, Sargento Barnes, ha sucedido algo_."

-Adelante, Viernes.

-" _Gracias, Capitana. El Señor Stark puso un localizador en el traje de la Señorita Khan, se ha activado_."

-Kamala se puso el traje. ¿Tienes su señal?

-" _Sí, se dirige a gran velocidad a las coordenadas 60°N 105°E_."

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada en un silencio pesado con un solo pensamiento.

 _Siberia_.

* * *

Sus padres siempre le habían hablado de las palabras del sagrado Corán, de cómo ser una buena musulmana desde el corazón, siguiendo los más altos principios de Alá que ella jamás comprendió cuando en su escuela todo era posible menos ser alguien con valores. Kamala había tenido sendas discusiones con Babu por eso mismo, estaba atrapada entre dos mundos y no sabía qué hacer. Primero intentó encajar con su generación escolar terminando en aquel rechazo tan horrible de la fiesta antes de que su familia viajara de vuelta a Pakistán donde la mala suerte le persiguió cuando aquellos extremistas religiosos entraron hablando de nuevo del Corán y de la misión de Alá que les había encomendado. Bueno, ella estaba muy segura que El de los Cien Nombres jamás dijo en parte alguna que matar inocentes estaba perfecto para ganarse el Paraíso.

Tenía un miedo horripilante, por supuesto, el corazón se le salía del pecho y no precisamente por su frenética carrera. Pero también había algo más, como un fuego que no se apaga, cobrando mayor fuerza conforme repasaba sus momentos en el complejo de los Vengadores. Esas tardes peleando en la sala común a los cojinazos con el flaco de Peter Parker, carcajeándose al ver como la cocina se incendiaba por las locuras de Visión y Wanda que trataban de lograr esa receta de Sokovia. Las veces que vio a Scott empequeñecer y ser un gigante con su traje, recordándole cierta ronda infantil, era una hormiguita después de todo. Aquellas lecciones de honor y gloria del imponente rey de Wakanda. Todos los chistes aprendidos de Clint y Natasha, las bromas tan pero tan inteligentes del Sargento Barnes que hacían enojar al imperturbable Capitán América pero sacaban risas tan brillantes en su Tony. Pero sobre todo, esos momentos a solas cuando lloraba tanto y los brazos de Montana venían a mecerle. Él jamás necesitó que le dijera por qué derramaba lágrimas tan amargas o la propia Kamala nunca tuvo que pedirle que guardara el secreto.

El zorrito sabía y el zorrito comprendía.

Los genes Inhumanos eran extremadamente dolorosos pero ella jamás cedió a ellos, no quería lástimas de los Vengadores como la tuvo de sus amigos en la escuela o de su familia en su casa. Quería ser grande, quería ser valiente. Así que todas esas veces en que se ocultó en su baño cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a deformarse, Montana siempre estuvo ahí, jamás le abandonó. Sus ojos grises y pícaros dándole el coraje suficiente para controlarse y volver a la normalidad, recibiendo como recompensa su cariño entre bromas que le hacían olvidar los espasmos, uno que otro escupitajo de sangre, hasta su rostro tan feo lleno de lágrimas. Él le prometió que un día hallaría la forma de su poder, de la misma manera en que un iluminado ve al Misericordioso cuando su corazón ha encontrado la pureza que no se mancha aunque le rodee el fago.

Sucedió una mañana, cuando estaba aún dormida y sintió una poderosa presencia dentro del complejo. Hasta su piel se erizó por la fuerza con que eso sucedió. Fue en menos de un parpadeo, pero cuando desapareció, Viernes alertó de la intrusión. Se habían llevado a Tony. Así de rápido, así de fácil. Kamala estaba segura de que Montana entraría en acción, pero ella enfureció. Nadie tocaba a su ratoncito favorito y se iba tan campante como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque. Oh, no, ella era Kamala Khan, habían entrado a sus territorios, le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo y protector en sus narices. Que Alá le maldijera si se quedaba de brazos abiertos mientras aquellos horribles Inhumanos le hacían daño al castaño. Se tragó una humillación en la fiesta, los rechazos en la escuela, los dedos señalándole en la calle, los murmullos de los vecinos. Estaba cansada de ser víctima.

Ella era maravillosa.

Así que tomó el traje que Tony le regalara y huyó del complejo susurrando un perdón para Nicholas Fury por desobedecerle en todo. Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. El rastro de los Inhumanos era claro para ella, más fuerte conforme tomó la dirección correcta, primero se habían movido hacia el océano pero casi no tardaron en ir por otro camino más al norte donde comenzaba el Círculo Polar Ártico. Kamala corrió, corrió tan fuerte que olvidó la velocidad que alcanzó, olvidó como todo pasaba rápido a sus costados. No fue sino hasta que una brisa congelada rozó sus mejillas sudadas que se dio cuenta hasta dónde había llegado. Un paisaje helado con unas montañas apenas visibles a lo lejos. Ocultos entre ellas, detectó una enorme cantidad de Inhumanos, particularmente un grupo de lo más fuerte.

Y ellos la percibieron, una mancha en el cielo apareció, eran más de una docena de aquellos Restauradores hijos del mal. Kamala pasó saliva. Tuvo dos opciones frente a ella: huir y esperar a que llegaran los Vengadores o pelear como le había enseñado la Capitana Marvel. Bien, si el escuálido de Peter se las había ingeniado solo para ser el Hombre Araña, ella, quien había estado con los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, no iba a echarse para atrás en un momento tan crucial. Escuchaba la voz de Montana en su cabeza, el zorrito estaba con Tony pero no podía ayudarle, estaba encarcelado. Respingó ante el choque de unos cañonazos contra la nieve, le disparaban desde muy lejos con cañones muy poderosos. Sí que se lo tomaban muy en serio eso de ser terroristas.

-Okay… okay… Kamala… o te haces pequeñita como siempre… o te conviertes en algo _muy grande._

Un tercio del grupo le dio alcance. La forma. Sus padres. Su hermano. Carol. Tony. Montana…

La sorpresa de los Inhumanos fue genuina al contemplar a una jovencita aparentemente sin un alto grado de poder, cobrar un tamaño descomunal con sus puños directo hacia ellos. El resto del grupo trató de rodearla pero entonces desapareció de su vista. Dos gigantescos puños brotaron de la nieve, derribándoles. Una titánica Kamala volvió a aparecer, pateándoles como si fuesen pelotas de playa, corriendo directo hacia los cañones que no le hicieron daño, aplastándolos con sus pies con la vista fija en la base que al fin pudo ubicar, oculta en la cordillera de las montañas. Un par de naves de ataque salieron por un costado, el silbido de sus armas activándose fuero el preludio de una lluvia de disparos de alto calibre, rayos láser y cañones de pulso. La joven los esquivó con una sonrisa al volverse de nuevo diminuta, saltando entre la nieve hacia la entrada de la base que voló con sus puños.

Alá está con el guerrero, en su corazón, cuando enfrenta a la maldad que intenta lastimar a los indefensos, que intenta manchar todo aquello que es bueno. El guerrero no debe temer porque la fuerza de Alá está en su mano, en su mente, en todo su cuerpo. Los nobles protegen, cuidan de los indefensos, siempre velan por la justicia, la paz y la armonía entre los hombres que son sus hermanos.

Los Vengadores llegarían, eso lo sabía Kamala mientras una docena de Inhumanos le caía encima. No iban a dejarle pelear sola, no iban a permitir que Tony o Montana fuesen lastimados. Ellos llegarían, estaba segura. Mientras tanto, tenía que darles la ventaja, debía y quería demostrarle al horripilante de Zemo que por más cerebro que tuviera para hacer planes tan retorcidos, jamás iba a ganar. Las mentiras y las trampas no encuentran campo donde arraigar cuando hay gente buena deteniéndoles. Tres cañones de energía la golpearon al mismo tiempo, haciéndole caer de rodillas, recuperando su tamaño normal. Dos Inhumanos diferentes aparecieron. Una mujer con un larguísimo cabello carmesí, un hombre muy serio con un traje negro y un rayo en el pecho. Escoltaban a otro hombre, más bajo con una máscara sin ojos ni boca.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Al parecer, nuestro obsequio si dio frutos –dijo aquél hombre.

Kamala jadeó, doblegada por la energía de los cañones.

-Interesante, una chiquilla con poderes Inhumanos, muy bien entrenados por lo que observamos. Pequeña, soy un hombre pragmático. Vive y únete a nosotros o muere ahora mismo.

Los cañones aumentaron su potencia, haciéndole gritar. Kamala apretó sus dientes, levantando su vista hacia quien dijo era Zemo.

-Habla, niña.

Oh, claro que lo iba a hacer.

-¿Y bien?

-… yo… yo… -Kamala sonrió- ¡SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE: VETE AL INFIERNO HELMUT ZEMO!

Nadie esperó la onda de choque que ella provocó.


	23. Montana

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Montana.**

 _Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós_  
 _y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón._  
 _Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris_  
 _hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo seas feliz..._

Balada para una despedida, José Luis Perales.

* * *

El frío golpeaba su rostro recién descubierto, aumentando el dolor de sus huesos, la rigidez de sus músculos con el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca. Agonía. Traición. Un escudo levantándose en lo alto, una estrella maltratada por un fiero rasguño brillando por la débil luz polar. Sus manos cruzándose sobre su rostro, esperando el inminente golpe fatal. Dolor. Tanto dolor. La armadura crujiendo violentamente ante el choque del escudo contra su reactor, empujando contra sus costillas que se quejaron por la presión, amenazando con romperse. Soledad. Abandono. Tony abrió sus ojos ante el sonido de su alarma, con un respingo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, asegurándose de que no había reactor ni tampoco escudo queriendo destruirlo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los números rojizos de aquel aparato comprado en una calle cualquiera por un mero gusto cualquiera. Para salir de la rutina, para olvidar.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

No había ningún jodido reloj en ninguna parte.

Mamá le perseguía por la mansión con esa cosa llamada cámara grabándole sus risas locas casi de hipos, abrazando su osito del Capitán América en un milagroso acto de equilibro al tener sus piernitas tan torpes para semejante tarea. _Bambino, bambino._ Le dieron vuelta a la mesa del comedor, a los sillones hasta que terminó estampado contra la fina tela de un pantalón. Oh, oh. Papá. Sus ojos duros cayeron en él, preguntándole por qué había tenido la osadía de tomar aquel peluche, no era un juguete para niños, era un objeto de colección. Mamá se enojó con papá y dejó la cámara para ir a defenderle. Papá le quitó el osito. No era digno del osito, jamás lo sería. Capitán América era algo grande, un niño tonto y llorón como él nunca estaría a su altura.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

No había mamá o papá en ninguna parte, ni osito.

De nuevo le sujetaron por el cuello, casi enterrando sus uñas sucias en su piel maltratada antes de sumergirle en el cubo de agua fría casi congelada hasta que comenzó a patear, sacándole a poco de que se ahogara. Todos se reían. Un puñetazo vino a nublar una vez más su vista. De vuelta al agua, le dejaron más tiempo para que entrara un poco a sus pulmones. Carcajadas al caerse al suelo, tosiendo el líquido manchado al mezclarse con su sangre. Aspiró aire al fin, algo reseco por la arena sobre la que su rostro descansaba entre temblores, percibiendo un silencio inquietante. Un chasquido, el aroma inconfundible de cables eléctricos recibiendo una carga. Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para ver uno de los terroristas sonreírle con dos pinzas que levantó a la altura de su rostro. Suplicó. En verdad que suplicó pero de todas maneras le electrocutaron.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

No había terroristas, ni agua, ni cueva.

Estaba afuera, en la nieve con una ligera tormenta sacudiendo sus ropas aunque no escuchaba el sonido de los copos de nieve ni tampoco el silbido del viento ártico. No había sonido alguno. A lo lejos vio una sombra que fue aproximándose, reptando con calma hasta erguirse a pocos metros de él, con sus orejas lobunas, sus ojos redondos y blancos que acompañaban a la sonrisa psicodélica de sus colmillos. Quiso moverse pero las piernas no le respondían, bajó su mirada a ellas, notando que solamente eran puro hueso descarnado, sangre manchaba la blanca nieve alrededor. Levantó su mirada hacia el monstruo que sonrió todavía más, parecía que el hocico se le iba a partir en dos con tal gesto. Se sintió cansado, tan solo. ¿Dónde estaba mamá? Ya no quería más cuevas en Afganistán, reactores mortales clavados en su cuerpo, caer de un portal dimensional sin oxígeno que respirar. Quería dormir. Solo dormir.

Un temblor trajo de vuelta al presenta Tony, abriéndose sus ojos, encontrándose tirado sobre el suelo frío de aquella cámara. Se estremeció al ver aquel dibujo en el techo de aparente cristal que iba resquebrajándose cada vez más. ¿Qué había sacudido a una base enclavada en la roca montañosa con tal fuerza? Lo que hubiera sido, se lo agradeció por despertarle, sosteniéndose de sus palmas contra el suelo al sentarse más que adolorido. Owachy estaba mermando sus energías. Sus ojos buscaron a su zorrito, quien le miraba tranquilo como si no estuviera en una cámara con el peligro de una muerte por congelamiento sobre su peludo ser. Las lámparas de luz amarillenta titilaron en una secuencia de la que primero no se percató hasta que entendió que era código Morse. Un mensaje de su monstruo persecutor sin duda alguna.

 _Vas a morir._

El castaño se arrastró hacia el contenedor de Montana, recargando su frente contra el vidrio empañado, escuchando otra fractura del techo sobre él. No faltaba mucho para que ese sello o lo que fuese dejara de tener efecto, liberando a Owachy. Las paredes se ondearon como una tela por la que pasa debajo algún animal, o una gigantesca garra que parecía buscarle. Hacía frío. Pasó saliva cerrando y abriendo sus ojos lentamente. El control remoto que le diera Zemo estaba a mitad de la cámara, olvidado. Todo se cimbró de nuevo, eso no era nada normal, y no era por su monstruo que contaba los segundos para hincarle los colmillos. Algo más estaba sucediendo. Mirando a su zorrito unos instantes, Tony se levantó con esfuerzo para asomarse en la ventanilla tan estrecha de la puerta con la esperanza de ver qué sucedía.

Kamala chocaba contra un muro de concreto y acero por una onda de sonido.

-¡NO! ¡KAMALA!

Largas extensiones de cabello quisieron atraparla pero un rayo conocido las quemó. Con alivio vio a un decidido Visión lanzarse contra esos dos Inhumanos, seguido de la Capitana Marvel. Los Vengadores habían llegado. Quiso sonreír pero ya sabía que ése era el plan de Zemo. Aunque seguramente no había contado con la extraordinaria presencia de Kamala quien se les unió como si no hubiera sido atacada anteriormente. La vista le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Al fin había despertado sus poderes, no en el mejor momento pero en su rostro vio la decisión, la valentía que reconocía en cada uno de sus amigos. No temía. La pelea encrudeció con la entrada de los Vengadores a la base, Inhumanos por todas partes, algunos deformes, cercaban a su equipo. Vio a Zemo aparecer, también haciendo gala de sus nuevos poderes adquiridos por el gen Inhumano, el bastardo seguramente tenía muchas sorpresas bajo la manga.

Con Zemo en la batalla, la balanza se inclinó hacia los Inhumanos, el hombre del traje negro era un azote con esa capacidad de crear ondas de choque tan destructivas. Los iban a destruir si el número de Inhumanos seguía aumentando. El barón les atacó con su propia energía. Natasha fue herida, siendo cubierta por Bucky a tiempo. Los dos terminaron estampados contra una columna de donde los tomó la Inhumana con sus cabellos, trayendo al sargento hasta Zemo quien le puso de pie por los cabellos. Le vio decir algo. James comenzó a gritar, buscando liberarse de su agarre mientras los demás trataban de ayudarle sin éxito. Tony supo qué estaba diciendo el barón, las palabras que activaban al Soldado de Invierno. Entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa torva cuando el brazo metálico de Barnes se estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Zemo.

Esas palabras ya no volverían a tener efecto en Bucky, si de algo se había encargado el castaño había sido de liberarle de las memorias más espantosas de HYDRA, clavadas en la secuencia gramatical muy bien estudiada para hacer del Soldado de Invierno, una perfecta máquina asesina. Algo que no podía haber descubierto la traidora de Carter porque fue un trabajo que hizo en secreto, precisamente para darle esa sorpresa a Zemo, quien al verse burlado de esa manera, arremetió con más furia contra ellos. Los Inhumanos deformes tenían un punto débil, una onda de pulso podía deshacer su ADN, con la suficiente fuerza era posible. El resto podía ser rechazado. Las manos de Tony se aferraron al metal, era un esfuerzo vano el querer gritarles, estaban demasiado lejos y seguramente la cámara tenía alguna clase de seguro a prueba de Vengadores. No se abriría desde fuera… lo haría desde adentro.

Brincó al ver a todos ellos salir por el aire por otra onda proveniente de aquel Inhumano de traje negro con el rayo en el pecho. El líder, ya no le cupo duda. Sintió a su corazón estrujarse al ver el escudo de Steve girar sin control en el aire, lejos de su dueño. Tenía que ayudarlos. No iban a poder solos, era necesario que les apoyara. Sabía cómo ir deteniendo a esos Inhumanos, pero tenía que salir de la cámara. Peter se aferró con una telaraña a punto de volver contra Zemo pero éste le lanzó una esquirla de metal que se clavó en su pecho. Tony gritó de rabia. Le necesitaban, sus amigos le necesitaban con urgencia. El castaño se giró hacia el control en el centro de la cámara, el techo se resquebrajó más y las lámparas titilaron, chirriando como si trataran de imitar la carcajada de una hiena burlona mientras levantaba del piso aquel control.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Llevándose el dispositivo contra el pecho, tomó aire, mirando a su guardián tendido en el suelo cuya mirada era quieta, sin temor alguno. Si liberaba a Montana, quedaba sin su armadura. Montana le protegería de inmediato de Owachy, su misión era ésa, lo cual dejaría a los Vengadores desahuciados cuando el monstruo les atacara porque iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces Montana mismo estaba a expensas de ser muerto por aquella oscuridad y él no podría ayudarle al carecer de algún medio para darle batalla o bien rescatar a su familia. Tony se volvió hacia su armadura, temblando no supo si por el miedo que era mayor en su mente o el frío más agudo. Si liberaba su armadura, además de enfrentar completamente solo a Owachy, asesinaría en el acto a su zorrito. Nadie podría hacer nada cuando fuese devorado, pero lo que ganaba era que su monstruo tendría ojos únicamente para él y solo para él, no atacaría a los Vengadores ni a nadie más.

 _Vas a morir._ Canturrearon de nuevo las lámparas.

La base se estremeció por tercera vez. Tony se aferró al control, con lágrimas derramándose en sus mejillas al momento de volverse hacia su protector. Aquellos ojos grises parecieron entender, más no había reproche o miedo, solo un inmenso cariño. El castaño comenzó a sollozar, tomando entre manos más que temblorosas el control, llevando un par de dedos sobre el botón elegido. Arriba, el techo amenazó con caer.

-Te quiero, Montana –susurró con un hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos al momento de presionar el botón.

Gritó al escuchar el gemido de dolor del zorrito cuando el nitrógeno fue liberado, igual que la armadura que se activó, volando hacia él para envolverle. El sello se rompió por completo, desapareciendo en una nube blanca que una marea negra violenta tragó. Tony se volvió a la puerta, apuntando con un cañón hacia ella para destruirla. Salió volando a toda velocidad con un monstruo rugiendo tras él que no mostró compasión alguna ni por los Inhumanos que estuvieron por su paso, ni los pocos soldados cuyas almas fueron tragadas al acto. Partes de la base también desaparecieron cuando la forma descomunal de Owachy por fin se mostró, persiguiendo al Hombre de Hierro cuyos cañones fueron disparando contra los Vengadores, no eran balas sino cápsulas con aquel campo protector que el joven Parker inventara con el castaño, mismo que les salvó de las garras de la criatura que tragó más Inhumanos a su paso, congelando lo que tocaba sino era que lo deshacía.

La voz de Viernes quiso saludarle pero en su lugar hubo un eco horroroso que pronunciaba su nombre. No le hizo caso, buscando la fuente de poder que sabía se hallaba cerca, disparando sin perder tiempo al ubicarla con una carga radioactiva que sirvió para crear el pulso que destruyó a los deformes Restauradores, dejando únicamente a los más fuertes de los Inhumanos vivos. Vio a Zemo en uno de sus vuelos pero le ignoró al pasar cerca muy a propósito. Owachy le demostraría que no era la mascota de nadie, no era una fuerza que se pudiera dominar aunque estuviera utilizando tecnología extraterrestre más avanzada que los propios Chitauris. Sacó a Kamala de los escombros, dejó en un lugar seguro a Wanda, devolvió el escudo a Steve con su mano estirándose para tratar de tocar su rostro cuando Owachy al fin le dio alcance, atrapándole entre sus fauces antes de lanzarle con tal fuerza que salió despedido hacia la blanca llanura helada de Siberia.

-¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Su casco terminó deshecho, retirándolo antes de que siguiera lastimando su piel. La armadura apenas si había resistido la estrepitosa caída que había dejado un camino en la nieve. Tony levantó su mirada hacia el cielo grisáceo que fue oscureciéndose. Los había salvado. Sonrió apenas, lanzando un ahogado quejido por las partes de la armadura clavadas en su cuerpo, no podía moverse. María. Afganistán. Jarvis. Pepper. Howard. Obadiah. Ho Yinsen. Chitauris. Sus memorias comenzaron a mezclarse con otras cosas, una figura oscura que aparecía una y otra vez. Una marea negra le rodeó cual mar furioso por una tormenta. Tony jadeó, viendo el cielo desaparecer por una oscuridad que le rodeó. Levantó ambas manos apuntando sus cañones hacia el par de puntos blancos que desde la lejana distancia vinieron a caer sobre él. Gritó pero no escuchó sus gritos. Había una regla clara, si tú veías a Owachy, él también te vería.

Y en su oscuridad nadie puede escuchar tus gritos de agonía.

Disparó con todo el poder que le restaba, usando incluso el reactor en su pecho. Los ojos se agrandaron, mirándole fijamente con las fauces de colmillos blancos abriéndose para comer aquella energía de repulsión. Seguía gritando, de eso estaba seguro pero no había sonido alrededor. No había nada alrededor.

 _¿Qué crees que haces, Anthony? ¡No sirves para nada!_

 _Tony, lo nuestro ya no funciona, quiero dejarte._

 _Hijo mío, sé que tu padre es duro, pero te quiere._

 _¿Tienes familia, Stark?_

 _¿No puedes hacer tu ego a un lado por una maldita vez?_

 _¡Mira lo que has hecho, niño estúpido!_

 _El Mercader de la Muerte._

 _A ti no te importa nadie más que tu propia persona, Stark._

 _Si tú no hubieras creado a Ultrón, nada de esto hubiera sucedido._

 _Eres una amenaza para todos._

 _Siempre cometes los mismos errores, siempre._

 _¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararte con el Capitán América?!_

 _Todo el tiempo se trata de ti y solo de ti._

 _Ellos te matarán en una semana, ¿qué harás entonces?_

Tony gritó, cerrando sus ojos al sacudir su cabeza. Owachy sonrió.

 _¿Lo sabías?_

 _¿Lo sabías?_

 _¿Lo sabías?_

 _¡NONONONONONO! ¡SAL DE MI MENTE!_

 ** _Todos te han abandonado siempre._**

 _¡No!_

 ** _Nadie desea quedarse a tu lado._**

 _¡Mentira!_

 ** _No vales la pena._**

 _¡Cállate!_

 ** _Si desaparecieras, nadie te extrañaría._**

 _¡Eso no es verdad!_

 ** _Tu padre te detestaba. Tu madre no te protegió._**

 _¡No!_

 ** _Siempre te traicionan._**

 _¡Basta!_

 ** _Nadie puede sentir amor por ti._**

 _¡No…! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Steve me ama! ¡Él me ama!_

 ** _Debes morir._**

 _¡NO!_

Tony abrió sus ojos, encontrándose los enormes y blancos de Owachy.

-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE DEBE MORIR!

Los cañones resplandecieron, atacando de lleno las fauces del monstruo que rugió, creciendo aún más sus ojos, con látigos oscuros golpeando la armadura del castaño, destruyéndola lentamente hasta alcanzar la piel de Tony cuyas manos comenzaron a quemarse por sus guantes al rojo vivo por el excesivo poder que no alcanzaba a lastimar a Owachy. Gimió adolorido con sus ojos húmedos pero apretando sus dientes, concentrándose en todos los momentos presentes, no en el pasado ni en las pesadillas que pasaban por su mente. La cruel y espantosa criatura aulló, lastimando sus oídos que sangraron. Lentamente los cabellos de sus sienes comenzaron a encanecer rápidamente, formando un par de bandas blancas. Tony se quejó, sus cañones terminaron volando en pedazos por la sobrecarga igual que su reactor junto con lo que quedaba de su armadura. Owachy se preparó para devorarle. Sus colmillos mordieron el aire, una figura resplandeciente le empujó muy lejos, comenzando a pelear contra él. Stark jadeó, viéndose de nuevo sobre la superficie blanca de Siberia, con una brisa cobrando fuerza, sus ojos distinguieron a su salvador, gritando de nuevo.

-¡MONTANA! ¡MONTAAANAAAA!

Estiró un brazo como si quisiera alcanzarle, sin notar una silueta detrás de él que le levantó en vilo para llevarle aún más lejos, volando con rapidez hasta las inmediaciones de la base. Owachy mordió varias veces al brillante zorrito que cayó sobre la nieve dejando un rastro de sangre pero saltando de nuevo para hacerle frente en una horripilante como salvaje pelea. Carol entregó al castaño en los brazos de Steve, apuntándole con un dedo.

-Quédate con él. Protégelo con tu vida –ordenó casi a gritos la Capitana Marvel, buscando a alguien con la mirada antes de sonreírle- ¿Lista para el siguiente round, Señorita Marvel?

-Oh, que sí lo estoy.

-¡VENGADORES, CONMIGO!

Montana rebotó contra montones de nieve, una garra pesada le cayó encima igual que un par de colmillos que abrieron su piel. Un par de golpes de energía le impidieron llegar más lejos. Owachy se volvió a su nueva atacante que se dejó de lleno contra él, una jovencita le dejó caer dos enormes puños… entonces una lluvia de ataques combinados le hicieron agazaparse. Soltó al zorrito, persiguiendo a todos los Vengadores quienes hicieron un frente conjunto, provocando que su tamaño comenzara a disminuir. Montana le cayó encima, volviendo a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas. Owachy aulló, esta vez lastimeramente pero se quitó del lomo al zorrito al que mordió una vez más. El golpe de la Gema de la Mente le tumbó al suelo, con un enorme boquete del que saltó en dirección a Visión, pero una columna de magia escarlata le volvió atacar.

Tony sollozaba, viendo la escena entre los brazos de Steve quien le pegaba su pecho con el escudo protegiéndoles, ambos sentados en el suelo. Zemo había alimentado al monstruo lo suficiente para no perder su poder frente a los Vengadores, quienes recibieron sus primeras heridas. Vio hilos de sangre como estelas en los saltos de Montana sobre Owachy, sin ceder un solo segundo. Steve miró sobre su hombro al escuchar escombros removerse, los Inhumanos sobrevivientes aparecían, con su vista fija en la criatura espectral. El hombre del traje negro miró a la mujer de largos cabellos quien asintió, volviéndose a los demás. Todos desaparecieron y aparecieron junto a los Vengadores, uniéndose a la batalla con sus poderes, formando un círculo alrededor del zorrito y Owachy. Tony miró al capitán quien solamente le apretó contra él.

El aullido del monstruo fue apagándose, perdiendo tamaño aunque no salvajismo. Un par más de los Inhumanos terminaron devorados, levantando más la rabia de sus compañeros, vengándoles al acto. Por fin, después de lo que pareció un siglo, Owachy no fue nada más que una sombra del tamaño de un auto que fue pulverizada, no sin antes lanzar un último zarpazo en contra de Montana, abriéndole el cuello peludo al levantarle en el aire donde le abandonó. El cuerpo maltrecho del zorrito cayó en un golpe sordo contra la nieve y la brisa fría que volvió a la normalidad igual que el cielo gris, con la mirada de todos sobre aquel cuerpo lleno de heridas fatales. La voz de Tony fue ganando fuerza conforme se acercó a carrera de tropezones, empujando aquel par de líderes Inhumanos al abrirse paso hacia Montana a quien abrazó aterrado.

-¡No! ¡Montana! ¡Montana!

Su amado zorrito comenzó a convulsionar, producto de tantas heridas y sangre perdida. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Tony le meció apenas, cepillando su pelo lleno de sangre. Era imposible salvarle, muchos de los arañazos habían tocado órganos vitales, sin mencionar su cuello cuya sangre manchó el pecho del castaño cuyas lágrimas aumentaron, tratando de pensar rápidamente en alguna solución pero era inútil. Estaban demasiado lejos, nadie podía hacer nada en esos momentos porque no habían sido ataques ordinarios. Le acunó mejor entre sus brazos, llorando al mirar sus ojos grises todavía imperturbables y amorosos cuando lamió una de sus mejillas para que le observara. Tony quiso sonreírle pero no pudo, llevando una mano para jugar con una de sus orejas mordidas, tratando de decirle algo. Montana picó su mentón con su nariz fría, sus ojos se entrecerraron, exhausto pero todavía con la fuerza suficiente para verle fijamente por un par de segundos, luego meció apenas la punta de su cola.

Y le sonrió.


	24. En algún lugar de NY

_Título_ : **OWACHY**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU Avengers (Post Civil War)

 _Parejas_ : Angustioso Stony

 _Derechos_ : Marvel se queda con todo como en la pirinola.

 _Advertencias_ : historia de terror, no apta para corazoncitos tiernos susceptibles de historias de horror con sustos a la vuelta de la esquina. Basado en la antología de cuentos del maestro Stephen King "Pesadillas y alucinaciones", y la película "Babadook", principalmente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

 _Everywhere you go you shout it_  
 _You don't have to be shy about it, no_  
 _And you'll never be alone_  
 _Come on now show your soul_  
 _You've been keeping your love under control_

 _Everywhere you go you shout it_  
 _You don't have to be shy about it_  
 _Everywhere you go you shout it_  
 _Oh my my_

 _And you feel like no-one before_  
 _You steal right under my door_  
 _I kneel 'cause I want you some more_  
 _I want you some more, I want you some more..._

Original of the Species, U2.

* * *

Kamala se abrazó a Peter, ocultando su llanto contra su pecho. Scott se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, imitado por algunos Inhumanos. Pantera Negra observó a Tony antes de levantar su vista hacia el par de líderes quienes parecían tan consternados y adoloridos como los Vengadores. El Capitán América se acercó al castaño, buscando que soltara el cuerpo inerte del zorrito sin conseguirlo, ni tampoco pudo calmar el llanto amargo al que se unieron los demás. Medusa se puso en alerta cuando un portal se abrió delante de ellos, permitiendo el paso a un hombre de extraña vestimenta, cabellos castaños con una capa roja que ondeó al viento ártico, caminando tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban, mirándoles tranquilo y ofreciendo una sonrisa cálida. Natasha no dudó en apuntarle igual que Clint pero el extraño levantó ambas manos en son de paz.

-No he venido a traer conflictos sino reposo.

-¿Quién jodidos eres tú? –Bucky le apuntaba con una metralleta.

-Mi nombre es Stephen Strange. Doctor Strange.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –para sorpresa de todos, fue Medusa quien habló.

-Porque es hora.

-¿Hora? ¿De qué? –Wanda frunció su ceño.

Strange miró a Tony, llegando a él para extender sus brazos, indicando que deseaba que le entregara el cuerpo de Montana.

-Su misión ha terminado, ahora debe volver. No debes llorar por él, no fue lo que te enseñó, al contrario; no olvides todo lo que hizo por ti, porque ha sido de los más grandes obsequios en este universo.

-Alguien mate a este tipo –dijo Scott.

-¿Qué le harás? –Steve tenía rodeado a ambos entre sus brazos.

-Él es un ser divino, tan singular entre las altas entidades, porque en lugar de solo enviar sus bendiciones a seres más terrenales como nosotros, se convierte en un mortal más para convertirnos entonces en algo superior. De todos los dioses y guardianes, él es el único que hace eso. Ahora… -el hechicero se arrodilló frente a Tony- Hay que devolver su cuerpo mortal a las estrellas a las que pertenece, así, cuando le necesitemos una vez más, podrá venir a nosotros.

-… estás… ¿diciendo la verdad? –Stark apretó un poco a su zorrito, no muy convencido.

-Soy su más leal sirviente, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es prudente contrariarle. Por favor.

Tony miró a Steve quien asintió, dejando que entregase el cuerpo de Montana a los brazos de Strange quien lo elevó en los aires, rodeándolo de círculos mágicos llenos de símbolos como si fuese un ataúd que se convirtieron en llamas doradas que consumieron rápidamente el cuerpo del zorrito al que todos despidieron en silencio. Cuando todo terminó, fue Rhodey quien le apuntó con la única arma que le servía en su armadura.

-Explicaciones, Doctor Strange, porque no me convence todavía.

-Por supuesto, más… ¿no les parece que hay un mejor sitio para hablar?

Como si lo estuviera planeando, el Quinjet llegó en lo alto, descendiendo con elegancia. La plataforma de descenso bajó, con todos preguntándose quién había piloteado la nave. Tony se puso de pie de un brinco al ver a un campante aunque de traje descompuesto, Marcus Phoenix.

-¡MARCUS!

-El mismo que viste y calza. Vamos, vamos, Tony, sabes que hierba mala nunca muere.

-¿Cómo…? –Clint estaba por hacer su pregunta pero sus manos se movieron cual rayo cuando una mujer descendió del Quinjet. Nada menos que Sharon Carter.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ESA…?!

-Uy, por favor, el Doctor aquí presente ya dijo que debemos ir a otro sitio –Marcus levantó sus manos- Me duele la cabeza, chicas y chicos. Hola señor Rayo Negro, Medusa. Am… ¿vamos? ¿Por favor? Hay galletitas adentro.

Con miles de preguntas rondando por su cabeza, todos se movieron para ir dentro de la nave que Strange hizo cruzar a través del portal, llevándoles hasta donde su santuario, para revisar sus heridas por igual, de Vengadores e Inhumanos quienes por fin hablaron con ellos cuando, más descansados, tuvieron la tranquilidad para hacerlo. En primer lugar, el Barón Zemo había huido con Tiberius Stone cuando Owachy destruyó la base sin miramientos, tal como lo había advertido Tony que sucedería porque no era algo que pudiese controlar, dejando a los Inhumanos a merced del monstruo. Eso había motivado la participación de Rayo Negro, su esposa Medusa entre otros miembros de la Familia Real Inhumana a intervenir contra la criatura cuando Montana fue liberado por la propia Sharon Carter, a quien luego Marcus rescató mientras todos estaban enfrascados en la pelea.

Por boca del Doctor Strange, todos, incluido Stark, se enteraron de la otra parte en la historia de aquel zorrito al que ya habían despedido. Los hechiceros como él estaban a su servicio al conocer su legado. Cuando se aparecía, ellos obedecían ciegamente sus mandatos por muy dolorosos o frustrantes que pudieran resultarles. La misión sagrada del guardián requería de ciertos sacrificios que también incluían su propia vida mortal. Era el obsequio para el elegido. Marcus lo confirmó cuando terminó de contar su historia, en aquel momento cuando Montana le había sacado del edificio de narcotraficantes, terminó baleado por los mismos. Así que cuando le vio de nuevo, pidiendo ayuda para Tony, ni siquiera preguntó el por qué. Carol hizo su parte, también aclarando aquel episodio de su pelotón emboscado en pleno desierto arábigo del cual le sacó Montana, igualmente perdiendo la vida al hacerlo, haciendo lo mismo que Phoenix.

-Es la luz que viaja de estrellas que ya no existen para decirte que no pierdas las esperanzas –dijo Strange a un conmovido Tony- Porque cuando el universo desea salvar una vida, le envía amor.

-Demonios, no dejo de llorar –bromeó Scott, haciendo reír discretamente al resto.

Fue el turno de Marcus de explicarse cómo había sobrevivido al estallido de su avión, pero una vez más fue el hechicero quien les narró los hechos, porque el plan de Zorro del Cielo era tan astuto como el zorrito que era. Desde el guantelete de Tony, que el propio Strange hechizara para ayudarle, hasta el momento en que fueron atrapados por Medusa y Zemo, eran cosas que había previsto el guardián sagrado y que conocía el doctor, quien había dado su palabra de no intervenir hasta que llegara el momento de su despedida. Solo entonces podría revelar toda la verdad. El hechicero apareció segundos antes del estallido dentro del avión, llevándose consigo a Marcus y los pilotos, impidiendo que alguno de los Inhumanos pudiera detectarle por la explosión.

-Hey, déjame algo de crédito –bufó Marcus, acomodándose sus cabellos- Luego de que Carol echara a la Agente Carter, hablé con ella en secreto. Si deseaba una oportunidad de mostrar que era tan buena como su tía Peggy, le ofrecí el peligroso trabajo de abandonar las Fuerzas Conjuntas y volverse una aliada de Zemo. Soy un experto en melodramas, ¿recuerdan? Hicimos la participación de Sharon muy creíble, y si, éste mago nos ayudó en eso.

-Hechicero.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú quien dejó las pistas para descubrir a Stone y Ross? –preguntó Steve, mirando asombrado a la joven agente.

-Sí, lo siento tanto, Señor Stark, jamás hubiera lastimado así a su guardián.

Tony se encogió de hombros. –Nada que él no pudiera soportar. Si resistía un baño de nitrógeno líquido a temperatura de cero absoluto, con mayor razón unos cuantos grilletes. Pero me convenciste, señorita.

-Claro, yo la entrené –sonrió Phoenix.

-Hey, pero Zemo escapó junto con Stone, y seguro que el General Ross ya tiene su coartada –se quejó un más descansado Rhodey.

-No por mucho tiempo –Marcus alzó sus cejas, sonriendo coqueto- Les dije que les haría morder el polvo.

-Oh, Marcus, ¿vas a sacar…?

-Sí, Tony. Por ti, por Montana, por los señores Inhumanos de acá. Por Kamalita.

-¡Sí!

-Él me advirtió que permanecen peligros latentes sobre este mundo –asintió Strange- Es mejor mantenernos unidos para lo que se aproxima.

-¿Tú nunca hablas o qué? –Clint se dirigió a Rayo Negro.

-Yo hablo por él, y estamos de acuerdo con el hechicero –respondió Medusa.

-Wow. A eso le llamo poder.

-¡Clint!

-¡Ouch, Tashaaaa!

Tal como lo prometió, Marcus liberó unos archivos de experimentos militares a cargo del flamante Secretario de Estado en los que también estuvo involucrado Tiberius Stone. Las Fuerzas Conjuntas detuvieron a éste último en el Caribe mientras que al General se le hizo un juicio militar. Quizá el Barón Zemo estaba fuera de su alcance, pero con la Familia Real Inhumana de parte de los Vengadores, ahora sabían lo que necesitaban para su contraataque. Tony se quejó por sus mechones blancos en las sienes pero Steve le abrazó diciendo que así se veía como un zorrito plateando. Fury les dio sus merecidos descansos, Clint volvió a la granja con Laura y sus hijos, Scott pasó unas vacaciones al lado de Cassie. Bucky, animado por el millonario, finalmente se decidió a pedirle una cita a la rusa, así que les perdieron de vista.

Peter y Kamala regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, con la promesa de Tony de llamarles si les necesitaban pero no sin haber visto sus boletas de calificaciones. Wanda y Visión también salieron en citas que el castaño agradeció porque no estaba dispuesto a renovar una vez más la cocina que terminaba hecha un desastre por esos dos. Sam y Rhodey hicieron visitas a sus camaradas en el ejército junto con Carol quien prometió cuidar de aquellos dos. Marcus y Sharon Carter también parecieron hacer migas. Como era de esperarse, Stark se encargó de crearles un hogar a los Inhumanos, lejos de miradas curiosas, a salvo de ataques y donde pudieran encontrar la tranquilidad que les había faltado con Zemo, pero también de aquellos amos crueles que les habían entrenado como si fuesen animales salvajes. Los Kree. Peores que los Chitauris, les afirmó Medusa.

Más tendrían que esperar, de momento gozaban de una tranquilidad y reposo muy necesario desde la Guerra Civil. Oportunidad que aprovechó Steve para formalizar su relación con el castaño, a quien le prometió una hermosa cena en su restaurante favorito, mesa exclusiva con los platillos de cocina gourment que tanto le encantaban. Rosas y un anillo que esperaba en una cajita de terciopelo. Tony miró alrededor de su taller en la Torre Stark, con el saco de su elegante traje de gala al que iría a la cena entre sus manos, viendo sus nuevas armaduras. Ya no tenía miedo a ellas, había soltado al fin aquel guantelete. No más pesadillas ni tampoco más terrores persiguiéndole. No era que todo fuese tan fácil ni sencillo pero lo arreglarían. Juntos. Sonrió pidiendo a Viernes que apagara y cerrara todo, comenzando a ponerse su saco al momento de salir al pasillo principal, el cual se quedó a oscuras.

Tony se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, sonriendo.

-Ya veo… no eres tan fácil de vencer, ¿eh? –su sonrisa creció, mirando el suelo- Me temo que hay unos cambios en la agenda, ¿sabes? En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado porque mi futuro esposo, porque ya sé que sacará ese anillo, es tan obvio el anciano; va a pedirme que nos casemos luego de que exprima su cuenta bancaria con esa cena. Van a pasar cosas muy interesantes, pero desafortunadamente eso me deja sin tiempo para ti. Así que…

Se giró sin prisas, muy seguro, viendo a esa oscuridad.

-Owachy, vas a tener que buscarte un asiento si esperas que vuelva a ser tu víctima, lo siento corazón, soy un ser humano con debilidades y temores, eso me dice que estoy vivo. Pero son mías y más de uno te dirá que Tony Stark no comparte. Disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo juntos, en serio, y no eres tú, soy yo. Estoy vivo, soy feliz y me voy a casar con el Capitán América. No llores por mí, porque no tengo ni la más mínima intención de extrañarte. Adiós.

Al igual que cuando despedía a su junta administrativa, así se dio la media vuelta, terminando de abrocharse su saco, con pasos alegres hacia el elevador al que entró, terminando de revisar su apariencia y dándole un guiño a un lobito de tela en medio del pasillo al que dejó atrás sin temor o miedo algo. En el lobby le espera un apuesto Steve Rogers en esmoquin, ganándose un silbido de apreciación por parte del millonario quien sacó su celular para tomarle varias fotos antes de que el capitán terminara casi cargándole para tomar el auto o perderían la cita, con fogosos besos de por medio bien conscientes que había espías tomándoles fotos, no necesariamente paparazis. Con Steve al volante, el automóvil se perdió en la avenida.

A lo lejos, en lo alto de una cornisa de un edificio frente al rascacielos, un zorro de ojos grises y pelo rubio les sonrió, desapareciendo con el viento nocturno.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

No me queda más que agradecer a todos por su tiempo para leerme, gracias, muchas gracias. Los mejores deseos de parte de esta minina.


End file.
